Harry Potter and the Coward's Folly
by Lucedivita
Summary: Harry and friends recover following Voldemort's Death. A mystery takes shape at Hogwarts triggered by acts of Cowardice and Greed before term begins. There will be twists along the way but series will play out just as it does in the Deathly Hollows Epilogue.
1. CF 01 The Rally

**Chapter 1 - The Final Battle**

**Disclaimer: I stake no claim to the Harry Potter franchise. I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling for allowing us to play around in her world.**

**A/N: This series follows canon – everything that occurs at the railway station in DH will occur. In the interim any number of things _could_ and _may_ happen. All I ask is that you keep an open mind when you read the story. I know that it is impractical to review every chapter but I will place a request at the end of chapters that I'm either currently editing or would especially like your feed back. It should be no more than four. Please help me by offering honest feed back on those or other chapters you feel strongly about.**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Harry shook himself awake. He wasn't quite sure where he was at first. Wherever it was, the soft overstuffed pillows and warm blankets were a welcome change to the makeshift cot he'd become accustomed to while hiding in the forest. He kept his eyes closed for just a few moments so he could enjoy the moment before crawling out of bed. Why not be surprised?

The young wizard marvelled at the quiet. This was the first time he could remember waking without someone else's thoughts rattling around in his head.

Curiosity got the better of the young Gryffindor. Despite the silence, Harry could of sworn he'd woke to a "bang." He opened his eyes. Ahhh, his old bed from school. Now it came to him. He slid apart the curtains to look around but couldn't see anything in the darkness. As if some unknown force was reading his mind, a spell was whispered from Ron's bed across the room and a faint light showed from a wand behind thick curtains. The light was just enough for him to confirm that he and Ron were the only ones in the room. Wait, no, the shadow of a second head popped up behind the curtain. The second head was either a squid-headed alien or a young witch with a mess of hair bouncing every which way.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A heavy baritone called from the stairs, "Harry...Ron, are you in there?"

The rustling from the other side of the room picked up. It was obvious they were panicked. Harry called out, "Yes, we're in here but just a moment. Who is it?"

"Minister Shacklebolt. We're meeting in the Gryffindor Commons in ten minutes." The new Minister wasted no time. He could already be heard stomping down the steps.

As the 'CLACK Clack clack' of the Minister's boots grew fainter, Harry returned his attention to his mate. The rustling from inside the curtains had calmed but he could still hear an occasional curse from Ron followed by a quiet feminine giggle and the familiar whisper of "mind your language."

Harry pulled himself out of bed. His body ached horribly all over. He didn't know what time it was but he couldn't have slept long. He peered out a tower window and could see the first stars just beginning to glimmer. Below, parts of the forest still burned - though the burn seemed much slower and controlled than the evening before.

The previous morning began to come back to him. After he'd defeated Voldemort, he'd had dozens of hands and hugs forced upon him as the crowd yearned to be close to their hero. It wasn't until Luna had offered a welcome distraction that he was able to slip away.

Once he'd torn himself from the mob of well-wishers, he made his way to the Headmaster's Office where he gave a full report to the portraits of Dumbledore and the other Headmasters. In his heart he'd known it was unnecessary. Dumbledore's portrait was only a shade of himself and had no relation to the spirit he'd seen at King's Cross. The report was more for him than Dumbledore - announcing the victory to his mentor had given it a sense of finality.

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The rest of the morning was a blur. He couldn't even remember how he'd made it to his familiar flat in Gryffindor Tower. Fortunately, the staff had never taken the time to remove his and Ron's beds. The other three beds were untouched. Likely, his flat mates, Neville and Seamus, had grown accustomed to the Room of Requirement.

Ron finally rustled out from behind his curtain. He asked loudly – nervously, "Oh. You're still here, mate? You ready to head down to the Commons?"

Harry caught his mate stealing a worried glance back at his bed behind him. That's how it will be? Ron was keeping secrets? Harry smiled, "Aye, let's go."

It wasn't until that first step on the stairwell that Harry felt the full ache. His legs threatened to seize up and when he grasped for the rail an awful pain shot through his shoulder. He took a moment to gather himself. His muscles were on fire and all of his joints felt weak.

Ron glanced down at his mate with pity, "You ok mate?"

Harry just needed one more moment, "Aye, you haven't seen Hermione have you?"

Ron shot a glance up the steps. "No, she's probably with Ginny." Harry should have been watching the steps instead of getting a rise out of his mate...he tripped.

"Whoa!" Ron said as he grabbed hold of Harry's shirt, "That would have been some fall. Let's get you down these steps." The much taller wizard took Harry's free arm and helped him limp the rest of the way down.

As Ron eased Harry through the crowd to a sofa, he asked, "You all right, Mate? That was a nasty slip."

"Let me have a look at him," called a familiar voice. The disapproving eyes of Madam Pomfrey bore down on the two wizards, "I was told you might be here. When Shacklebolt informed me why he was making rounds I decided I should come for you before you sneaked off on another adventure. Now let me look at that knee." Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and ran it up and down his leg, "Why didn't you come right to me this morning? I ought to hex you for taking such poor care of yourself."

"I tried to make him..." Hermione announced from the girls' stairs. She had her familiar 'I told you so' expression on her face, "...but he insisted you had others to look after in far worse shape than him. He insisted he'd get checked once the hospital wing calmed down." Harry mused that she must have slipped out of the boys' dorms when he was limping for the couch.

Harry's knee continued to revolt but Madam Pomfrey worked her magic and eventually the pain slipped away. Before he could argue she grabbed his other limbs to check for injuries. Harry quickly grew weary of the treatment.

Besides Mrs. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey was the closest thing Harry had to a mum and she was twice as embarrassing. It didn't help that the Commons was filled with curious eyes – all on him. Strangely, there were even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the Gryffindor Commons.

Madam Pomfrey shook him from his trance, "Merlin's Beard, Harry! What happened. Did you lie down in Voldemort's lap and have him whittle on you? You are covered in cuts and scrapes!" He winced at the sniggers from around the room. He felt like a young boy who's mum was overly attentive.

Even so, he could feel the tingle in his extremities as her wand healed wound after wound. "Some of these won't heal Harry. Maybe if you'd come sooner. This one here on your arm..." she shook her head "...I might have done something with it this morning but it's too long, too deep and looks to be permanent."

Shacklebolt looked to be losing patience, "Are the two of you almost done? We need to get on with this!"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at the Minister menacingly, "Kingsley L. Shacklebolt, do I need to remind you what I did the last time you rushed me at my work?" She grumbled to Harry loudly enough for the minister to heal, "When he was a student, he once insisted I release Phineas MacDowell to finish a Quidditch Match after a nasty fall. The Headmaster nearly sacked me for turning him into..."

"Madam, _**this**_ is important!" Shacklebolt's face was so grim that even Madam Pomfrey relented, "Sir, I'll just finish quietly while you begin."

The Minister nodded before addressing the crowd, "I gathered as many of you as I could. Some have already left with the Aurors and were briefed on the way." Shacklebolt paused. "We are under attack. Those Aurors that could be trusted and a few students of age have been cobbled together and are defending what they can but the Death Eaters have rallied and it appears they are attacking known Muggle Borns and those they've labelled Blood Traitors as vengeance for the death of Voldemort. As we speak, three houses have been set fire and Aurors are battling Death Eaters outside a fourth home."

Seamus seemed confused, "But I thought most of the Death Eaters were captured or killed this morning?"

"Yes, well. Many were. We had the Carrows and Fenrir and the Malfoys and dozens of others. Unfortunately we were not able to determine which Aurors were absolutely loyal to the new Regime. An Auror loyal to Voldemort slipped in, released his cronies and helped them escape."

Groans filled the Commons. The Minister raised a reassuring hand, "What we have here are all the students and adults that we are _certain_ are loyal to the cause. We need everyone tonight and I will ask that each of you turns to face the back of the room." Shacklebolt gestured to the Common Room entrance, "We will separate into five groups. I will lead one group and Bill Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Arthur Weasley and Oliver Wood will lead the others. I want each of you to choose a leader and follow him. Do exactly what he says."

The Minister wasn't done, "Each group will be assigned a town and will keep an eye out. If trouble comes then you will send a Patronus to Percy here at the school and he and Hermione will send help. We have six groups of Aurors and several more groups made of students and adults patrolling possible targets. Four of the Auror groups are currently engaged with the enemy and two are being held in reserve at strategic targets. Do _not_ engage your enemy unless you are sure you have a decisive advantage or you are attacked directly. None of you are prepared to take on the more powerful Death Eaters."

"One more thing, I have spoken to what remains of the Wizengamut. They have given us permission to use any spell necessary to bring down your attackers. An unforgivable curse is not a spell to be taken lightly but each of you must do what is necessary to protect the innocents and yourselves." With that Shacklebolt closed the meeting but called Hermione and Harry to him.

"Hermione, I want you to work with Percy here. For now all Ministry Correspondence will be handled out of the Great Hall. Ministry employees have been called in and will use the Hall to coordinate activities until the Ministry itself is secure." Shacklebolt gestured toward Percy, "He understands the workings and bureaucracy and can communicate with me or the other groups. He has maps that show the locations of all our allies in England and will show you how to use them when you get to the Hall. I want you to coordinate which groups respond where with Percy and if there is any disagreement between the two of you then your vote wins."

Percy was nearly as upset as Hermione. He opened his mouth in protest but the witch got the first word, "Why me? I have no experience. I've never-"

Shacklebolt shifted his weight impatiently, "Hermione, you will do fine. Would you just go and do as I ask?"

Percy glared at the Minister.

Shacklebolt decided an explanation was necessary, "I have every serviceable adult we can trust in the field. Percy understands the inner workings of the Ministry and I need him to concentrate on coordinating communications and giving reports. I can't have him bogged down with deciding who goes where. It's too much to do both jobs."

Shacklebolt continued, "Hermione, you've worked with many of the students and have seen many of our enemies. Who would be better able to judge an appropriate response based on the capabilities of both sides? Besides, there is not anyone that has shown Harry more loyalty these past seven years than you and I can't think of anyone I trust more for this job. Now, go, both of you. Percy, help her understand the maps."

Shacklebolt turned away in such a manner that said all discussion was final, "Harry, you and I have a special mission."

The young Gryffindor frowned, "Where are we going?"

"We need you Harry. The Aurors heard that you defeated Voldemort face to face in a duel and the Death Eaters were there to witness it. Many of the Death Eaters witnessed you survive a killing curse unarmed and then watched you strike Voldemort down with ease." Shacklebolt gestured for Harry to follow, "You should have heard the accounts as we gathered them up. There was genuine fear, Harry. The Aurors and the Death Eaters alike believe you are invincible."

"But I'm not. I only won the duel because the wand Voldemort used was loyal to me. It has to do with wand lore." Harry was worried that Shacklebolt had bought into the "Chosen One" myth like everyone else.

"Harry, you and I are about to rally the Aurors to attack the Death Eaters at their very heart. The Aurors need a hero to follow...which is why we are here. True or not, you and I are seen as the strongest wizards left in the eyes of our followers _and_ our enemies. I'm aware of the realities. All you need to do is stay to my back once the fight begins and make sure that no-one gets behind me. Simply do the best you can and _**I**_ will take care of the rest. I am no Dumbledore but I can hold my own against any Death Eater left alive. Now let's go and see if we can finish this."

Shacklebolt pulled two stars from a pocket in his robes. The star with five points he gave to Harry, "This is a port key. If at any time if you feel you are in mortal danger then take hold of it and say 'help.' It will send you to a secure location."

Next the Minister held up the star with six points, "Hold this with me."

The young wizard felt a familiar uneasiness as he grabbed a hold of the star. His insides twisted and he nearly tumbled when he reached the ground. Somehow, though, this time he kept his footing as he landed in an unfamiliar field full of people. As he regained his composure Harry noticed wizards and witches stare at him as if appraising a piece of jewellery.

Shacklebolt gathered the crowd, "Aurors, I have asked you here so we may finally take the offensive in this war. The Death Eaters are attacking innocent victims in response to this young man's heroic act. As has been rumoured, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort early this morning!"

The Aurors cheered. Harry noticed the Rally had the feel of knights preparing for battle. All eyes were still on him even as Shacklebolt continued, "The Death Eaters seek vengeance and the houses of our families burn. But let us not fear. Tonight we shall take the battle to them. Who is with me?"

Cheers rang through the crowd as Shacklebolt handed out scraps of paper, "As you know, those Death Eaters that are most dangerous are also the most cowardly. I fully expect the Carrows and Greybeck will be out plundering but the others will be ripe for the taking. Once we succeed we will have taken the Death Eaters most fortified stronghold and left our remaining enemies without resources, leadership or a base of operations!"

Harry took a scrap of parchment and read the address. Immediately a large manor house complete with walls and gates took the place of the large field that had spread out before him. He could now see what the advanced guard had been doing. Curse breakers borrowed from Gringotts removed curses and hexes. Specialists within the Auror staff was busy judging and removing of complicated wards and traps. Some wards were unable to be removed without notice by those inside but they did what they could do in advance of the assault.

Other Aurors gathered into groups and took position. Each went over their game plan just like a Quidditch club might prepare before a big match. A captain ran through a moment by moment checklist of assignments and formations.

Shacklebolt tapped on Harry's shoulder, "Place this in your right ear. You will hear anything said by the Section Leaders and myself. If anyone yells 'Abort' _**you**_ get out as quickly as you can – use the portkey. Don't worry about anyone but yourself. Otherwise I want you to keep your eyes behind me. Attack anyone behind me that does not carry a blue aura." Harry could now see a blue haze emanate from each of the members of their team. "Only those with ear signets will carry the blue aura. Any questions?"

"How did you know the address? There had to be three Secret Keepers at most."

"There were exactly three. Two are now dead which means that the third probably thinks he is the only one left. I was made a Secret Keeper by Snape with the understanding I'd only use the information after the death of Voldemort. We'd hoped to wait a few days after his death so we could give them time to gather here and take them all at once. Unfortunately, plans changed with the wholesale attacks on our people. We need to get their attention."

Shacklebolt grew silent as the Section Leaders began to confirm they were in position. He and Harry were at the front gate with the brunt of the force. There were Aurors prepared to climb walls to the sides and back of the property so that they could stop runners from reaching the edge of the Manor. Word was there was a disapparition charm which kept wizards from coming or going from inside the walls. Before the death of Voldemort, Malfoy Manor had been the best protected tract of land in all of England.

Harry waited in anticipation for the attack to begin.

* * *

><p>Hermione, on the other hand, was busy studying the maps. They reminded her of the Marauder's Map that Harry constantly kept near but these were much bigger and the different colours made them easier to read. Mostly the dots clustered in various parts of England were green. A few were yellow. One or two was red. Red was bad – it meant the wizard or witch was either critically injured or dead.<p>

Percy irked Hermione to no end. Mostly it was because she recognized her own flaws within him. He knew everything and he knew that he knew everything. Even so, he was useless in the field because he didn't know how to use the information in his head under duress. Instead he was doomed to a life of public servitude in the shadow of someone with more charisma and more understanding of the art of leading men. The true tragedy was that he was so full of himself he couldn't recognize the fate in front of him.

"Hermione, Dad's group just sent word that Greybeck was seen with a half dozen Death Eaters and a pack of werewolves in their area. So far Ron says they've gone unnoticed. I say we send the Aurors that just cleaned up near Bristol." Percy pointed at the map with his wand and the area in the vicinity of the dots expanded. Names now appeared in small print just above the dots. "Would you like me to confirm?"

"Yes, please." She was trying to work with Percy but she grew ever more annoyed. It bothered her that she might sound like Percy when she spoke to others.

It was obvious she was just as useless as Percy. She knew as much as any witch would know at her age but when it came to the moment of battle she froze. All she could do was watch a map and send groups of people to do what she should be doing. How could she know so much and be so useless?

Hermione noticed a group of dots go yellow near the Tonks' residence. That was Wood's team. Hermione knew that while this was not an important position to hold for the Ministry it served the dual purpose for killing blood traitors and the godson of Harry Potter. Percy nearly jumped when Hermione shouted, "Send the Auror Reserves E to the Tonks' **now**! And have the leader Duncan hurry! There's a large group of Death Eaters. Our whole group was surprised! Have them apparate in."

Percy messaged Auror Reserves E by Patronus. He then walked up the steps to the Head Table where Hermione was focused on the map of the Tonks' residence and he whispered, "Don't shout. It only makes the rest of the staff nervous."

"_I'm_ nervous," Hermione confessed with a whimper. "I feel like I don't know what I'm doing. I feel useless here."

"So do I," admitted Percy quietly. He put his hands on her shoulders, "But your doing a brilliant job. _You_ see the problems and respond. I'd be wondering which to send where and then I'd have to look at who was heading what so I could send the correct Patronus. See, look, the Aurors are already at the Tonks'. And no reds. They've all gone green."

Percy squeezed her shoulder before walking back down the steps. Before she was out of earshot he said quietly over his shoulder, "I can see why Ron fancies you."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear and rose to the tips of her toes as she returned to her maps.

A Silver Lynx appeared. Strutting around Percy, it announced that Auror Group A was about to attack.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the Aurors busily prepared for battle. While Madam Pomfrey had taken many of his aches away, he was still desperately short on sleep. He'd been up nearly 32 hours before his meagre nap. The adrenaline had helped when they arrived but now that he was sitting and waiting? As he gave in to his eyes and closed them a moment, each of the Section Leaders signalled ready.<p>

"Stay near me Harry and follow," Shacklebolt reminded him before he announced the others, "Go on three everyone."

There was a short pause before the Minister counted off, "One. Two. Three. **GO! GO! GO!**" Each of the Aurors advanced on "Three" just as their training required. An explosion rocked the front gate as the lead Auror cast a powerful "Confringo!" The wards screamed and vines began to reach for arms and legs of Aurors who tried to climb the walls. Fortunately, the curse breakers had assessed the probable spells and had prepared those breaching the walls with ready counter-curses. Only a few were taken by surprise and the injuries were less severe than expected.

Shacklebolt didn't bother wait for the fire from the Confringro to die down. He jumped through the fire and didn't even bother to look if Harry was following. The young wizard wasn't about to disappoint the Minister. He, too, jumped through the fire. Shacklebolt must have cast some sort of cooling charm on him because he barely felt the heat. A cuff of his trousers caught fire, though, and he shook it as he ran.

The front door of the manor opened and a few windows shattered as Death Eaters began casting curses and hexes from the protections of the Manor. The windows, though ornate, had been designed with defence in mind and so the defenders were well protected. An Auror to Harry's left was struck down and began to go into seizures as Shacklebolt continued to dash forward. As Harry's eyes lingered on the fallen Auror, Shacklebolt yelled over the commotion, "Don't stop Harry! We have healers prepared behind us that will tend to the injured!"

Shacklebolt was fearless. Harry barely kept up as the Minister charged ahead. He passed directly in the path of spell after spell almost daring the enemy to strike him down. He cast a variety of shields and stunners without uttering a word. Only on occasion would Harry hear Shacklebolt actually utter a spell out loud and it was usually unfamiliar. Many times Harry saw a red flash come directly at Shacklebolt and it would merely ricochet to the left or right as the Minister flourished his wand.

Shacklebolt reached the door so quickly it took the Death Eaters by surprise. They tried to close it on him to bar entry but Kingsley kicked toward the handle and the door flew back open with a **'CRASH!'** knocking two Death Eaters to the floor. These men were not dangerous. They were mere juniors meant to protect the Manor and serve those in charge. One was on his knees holding his head which was covered in blood. The other quickly got back to his feet and prepared to attack. Shacklebolt swung his massive fist and Harry heard the sickening crack of bones as the Minister connected with the young bloke's nose. The wizard crumpled to the floor.

"Bind them Harry," was all Shacklebolt said as he began to make his way through the foyer, "Then follow me and the others." Four other Aurors had already followed Harry and Kingsley in and were admiring the Minister's handiwork as they followed close behind him.

Harry began with "Petrificus Totallus!" and then followed with a body bind on the first victim. The second bloke was still howling in pain and holding his nose as he rolled around on the floor. Harry felt sorry for him at first but grabbed both wands as he repeated the spell combination. Just as he ran to follow Shacklebolt his earpiece chided him, "Where are you Harry? We need to be **quick**!" Harry had no way to respond to Shacklebolt so he simply continued on.

What he found was not pleasant. Just as he charged into the Sitting Room Harry saw a green flash pass just to his right. "Down Harry! Over here!" Harry lunged to his left to hide behind a short marble wall that Shacklebolt and four Aurors were using as protection. They were pinned down by nearly a dozen men who were casting a variety of spells their way. "Where are the others?" demanded Shacklebolt, as if to no-one.

An anonymous Auror responded in Harry's ear, "Brooms report that most of your men are still at the front gate. The Death Eaters at the windows struck a few down and the others ran back for cover. The wizards to the flanks have climbed the walls and are in position but the front is seeing heavy resistance."

"There are a _dozen_ of our Aurors out there," demanded Shacklebolt, "Are you saying they can't charge a few young wizards?"

"Sir, you trained them. Not me," was the acid response. Harry imagined that the wizard on the other end of the conversation must be a very brave man if he was willing to respond in such a way to the Minister with the entire team as an audience.

Shacklebolt swore to himself and advised his team, "I am sending four back to attack the defences from the inside. We need help as soon as possible so hurry in." He turned to the four Aurors, "I am going to give you an opening. You two attack the rooms to the left of the entry and you two attack the the rooms to the right. All of you go on my mark!"

Harry watched as Shacklebolt began an incantation. The Minister closed his eyes and began to whisper a small chant. As he did Harry felt the air in the room swirl around them gently before picking up speed. As Shacklebolt's chant grew louder he stood higher and higher until he began to rise above the short marble wall that had served as their protection. The wind was now gusting around them and the Death Eaters had stopped casting spells as they tried to figure out what was happening. At this pause the four Aurors darted out from behind the wall and ran out of the room to complete their assignments. Harry watched in awe as gust after gust of air pounded the enemy. He could hear thunder as if a storm was brewing inside.

A shadow caught Harry's eye. He realised that he had not been watching the Minister's back as he promised he would. Too late.

He caught a wizard in black moving along the wall to their right. The other Death Eaters had been blown to the ground as they fought the gusts of wind from their backs but many still held their wands. Every bit of the Minister's attention was spent holding them at bay. Harry knew he was likely mismatched.

There was no time to disarm the attacker. Harry knew the Minister needed only seconds more. To buy time, he leaped between the Minister and the shrouded wizard's wand in hopes of blocking whatever curse had been cast. As he jumped he fired off a silent stunner hoping to get lucky.

Harry's opponent had not seen Harry crouched behind Shacklebolt and his eyes glassed over as he dropped to the ground. Harry didn't have time to relish the victory. A jolt of electricity passed through the young wizard flurry of purple light overtook him. The curse had struck him dead on.

Pain seared through Harry's abdomen as the young wizard collapsed to the ground in a heap. His skin burned as if he'd caught fire. Whatever had happened must have been awful because Shacklebolt's face filled with panic.

Harry was confused. The Minister's eyes filled with regret as he pointed the business end of his wand at the young wizard. The last thing Harry saw was blinding flash of green.


	2. CF 02 Judgement

**Chapter 2 – Judgement**

When Harry woke he was nearly blinded by a terribly bright light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. He tried to find the source of the light but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place.

He tried to focus his eyes but it was no use. He couldn't blink nor could he open his mouth to speak. His head seemed frozen in place and he couldn't feel his arms or his legs.

Thankfully, two blokes wearing sparkling white robes stepped into the light and his eyes were given a rest. The robes sparkled in the light as one of the wise looking figures studied him as if judging him. Each had long flowing white beards and caring blue eyes. Harry desperately tried to get their attention but he was still frozen in place. One spoke as he stroked his beards but all the young wizard heard was silence. Whatever had been said must have been important. The other one moved out of Harry's line of sight and the light again bore into his eyes.

The mightier of the two bearded figures pulled out his wand and Harry was quickly banished back into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Harry could feel himself fall into the darkness. He fell and fell. He expected that eventually he would find ground with a 'thud!' but as he blinked he found himself standing in a huge chamber that resembled the Wizengamut, only larger. The room was filled with faceless witches and wizards waiting in their seats. His legs felt rubbery but he managed to stand.<p>

A hiss silenced the crowd, "Today, before us, we have one Harold James Potter. He is accused of the death of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. How plead ye, Mr. Potter?"

The young wizard searched for the voice. It was no use in the dimly lit chambers. He called out, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Oroborus. We have met once before. How plead ye?" hissed the unseen accuser venomously.

"Show yourself!" Harry shouted. His head swivelled from left to right with the hope his captor would come forward.

"That would not be wise. Do you not remember?"

Harry continued to look to the left and the right. Out of the corner of his eye Harry found Dumbledore standing just over his shoulder. "Professor, are you here to defend me?"

"I'd be happy to," lamented Dumbledore, "but I can't understand a thing being said. I'm afraid you are on your own. What are the charges?"

"The death of Riddle. I'm accused of murdering him."

"Oh Harry, this is no place that I have ever been. Something is very wrong. Be careful. I'm afraid you may stand at brink of the abyss." Dumbledore looked very serious. "Harry, you _must_ stay positive. You _must_ hold to your convictions."

"What is the abyss?" Harry was growing ever more worried.

"How plead ye?" hissed the serpent.

"Innocent!" Harry finally shouted. "Voldemort killed himself!" The image of Harry and Riddle circling the Great Hall, each waiting to strike, was displayed like a cinema flick for all to see. The duel played out and Harry pointed when Riddle struck with the killing curse, "See, I merely disarmed him. I am innocent!"

A sweet voice breathed in his ear. The voice was young and she toyed with his hair as she spoke, "Wake Up. You can't remember where it was. Has this dream stopped? The snake was pale gold...glazed and drunken. We were afraid to touch it. The sheets were hot dead prisons. And _she_ was beside me. Young. Her dark red hair. The white soft skin. Now run to the mirror in the bathroom...She's coming in here. I can remember each Slow Century of her Moving..."

Harry was hypnotized by the sweet voice. He felt soft fingers glide down the back of his neck, "I let my cheek slide down the cool smooth tile. Feel the good cold stinging blood. The smooth hissing snakes of rain..."

She was interrupted by Voldemort. He stood shouting before all of them as he rallied his Death Eaters, "Children of the Night! Who among You will Run with the Hunt? Children of the Night! Who among You will Run with the Hunt?"

Harry, confused, asked Dumbledore, "What is happening? Is this a dream or am I dead?"

Dumbledore stared frozen into the nothingness. Sirius stepped out of the shadows and threw his hands into the air:

"Wake Up!"

Harry's very soul and all of his senses were nearly stretched from his body as he was ripped from the chamber by some invisible force. It reminded him of when the Dementer had attacked him on the train years before. He felt as if he was being sucked through a very small tube. He landed hard on a bed. His eyes shot open and he felt as if his insides we being pulled out bit by bit. He felt himself scream but he could hear nothing. It seemed like hours before his eyes began to focus.

Before him stood the same great magnificent figure he'd seen in the bright lights before with his glorious sparkling white robes and his long white beards. He held a twisted white wand just above Harry's scar. The majestic being looked him in the eye and with a smile and a flourish of his wand he made Harry's pain simply disappear. The young wizard tried to signal thanks to the Great Figure but he still couldn't move. Actually, now his eyes could move - they darted left and right as he tried to take in the room. Harry was as petrified as the basilisk had promised. He decided this must be his last presentation before this great being before final judgement.

But then a door opened and both Madam Pomfrey and Molly Weasley stormed in. They were asking questions but Harry couldn't hear what was being asked. The Great Figure answered but sill Harry only heard silence. Lips moved. The man pointed to Harry and smiled. Molly charged the man as if to tackle him. No. She hugged the bloke and he blushed as he walked out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey had a small cup which she brought to what Harry imagined were his lips but he couldn't tell from the angle. She was smiling and nodding and talking as she raised the cup and the liquid poured out. He wished he could tell her he couldn't hear her. He couldn't even feel the liquid...it disappeared just below his nose into what he had to assume was his throat.

The pain was beginning to grow again in his abdomen but it was not as sharp as it had been when he first woke. His body loosened up and he noticed he was now able to hear sounds. He blinked for the first time in what seemed like days. His mouth moved. "Wah. Wah. Wah. Ter."

He was parched.

"Just ice for now Harry. I'll send Molly for some." Madam Pomfrey turned to ask Mrs. Weasley for the ice but Molly had already gone. The door creaked as it began to open. Harry could now move his head to the side a little and he could see Ginny standing in the doorway with her hand over her mouth with such a look of horror that it scared him. Madam Pomfrey followed Harry's eyes, "Dear, you really shouldn't be here now. He still has a ways..."

Before she could finish her sentence Ginny ran up the stairs sobbing. Madam Pomfrey returned to Harry, "Oh Dear. We tried so hard to keep her away from here. I imagine this must be too much for her to handle."

"Wh. Wh. Wh..y.?"

Molly returned with the ice and gave it to Madam Pomfrey. The initial excitement gone, she now seemed to look everywhere but directly at Harry. Her lower lip seemed to quiver but she was resolved not to move. Madam Pomfrey placed a piece of ice on his tongue and explained. "Harry, by all accounts you should be dead. When you arrived here you were bits of flesh and a lot of bone. I don't know what curse you stepped in front of but it nearly shredded you in half. You were lucky because the curse hit you full in the abdomen and missed your major organs. It did damage a kidney and tore away many of the intestines and muscles but somehow they were able to repair it. This specialist by the name of Heinrich Speersbotten was brought in from Austria and he worked a miracle. He was the one whom you saw when you came to."

Madam Pomfrey was so excited that Harry was awake that she couldn't stop talking, "The greater miracle was that you were not severed in two. I saw you Harry and the only thing holding your top to your bottom was your spine and a couple of muscles in your back. The first time in years I was physically sick when I saw a patient I'm ashamed to admit. Your second miracle was Kingsley's quick thinking. He used a very dark magic spell he'd learned as an Auror to petrify you much like Hermione was her second year. You were in a perfect stasis for nearly a week as they figured out what to do. If not for the Minister you would have bled out in a manner of seconds. As it was he was covered in your blood when the Healers arrived."

Molly tried to glance at Harry seconds at a time. After a few moments she couldn't take it any more. She cried out "I'm sorry Harry!" and she ran out of the room.

"Wh. Wha. What?" Harry could feel greater control of himself but his mouth was still stiff.

"Harry, you don't look so good. It'll be a good two weeks before you are able to get out of bed. You are still regrowing skin on your chest and abdomen and your stomach muscles are just beginning to grow back. That curse wouldn't allow magic to heal you so Speersbotten was forced to use Muggle surgery. That's why he was called. He's one of the few healers in the world that has experience with both arts."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You don't look like you. Even the healthy parts of you are gaunt."

She must have seen the concern in his eyes, "Don't worry. Speersbotten has healed your most severe injuries. Now I just need time to do all the tedious work and to make sure you take the time to rehabilitate properly. I'll have you looking good as new soon with the exception of some very unique scars."

Harry felt helpless. At least he was alive. He wondered what had been real and what had been a dream. The creature in his first vision looked much like the healer he had seen just after he woke up. He must have woke when they pulled him out of petrification and been delirious.

If that was true what was the vision with the...What was it? He remembered a snake. A girl. Dumbledore? What did he see? He was being tried for murder? Or was it for being a snake? The whole memory disappeared like quicksilver right before him. All he could remember was a strange eery organ song and the hypnotizing voice of some young girl, "Young. The dark red hair. The white socks..."

"What dear? I can't understand. You're moaning." Madam Pomfrey was sponging over his body but the sponge was soaked in something warm and oily. His skin began to warm to the touch and he began to feel happy. Seeing what must have been a smile she explained, "Oh, yes, this is meant to rejuvenate your skin as it regrows and renews. Most of you is all leathery right now. You're skin'll be soft and young again with a few weeks of this."

Her face darkened, "A good sight better than the blokes at the Malfoy's if I should say so. Why, as I hear it, the Aurors heard an explosion and returned to the room thinking you and Kingsley might have been killed. Everyone in the room was burnt _to a crisp_ save you and the Minister. They claim the explosion shook the whole house but when they asked what happened he shouted that it didn't matter and to get the best healer available. The Aurors claimed Kingsley looked rabid... like Death himself.'"

"Minutes later they had a healer there who arranged to send you to St. Mungo's. Kingsley refused and he somehow had you transported here. He had Ginny's room here cleaned out in minutes and the healers were ordered to make the room sterile for a patient. Within half an hour the room was transformed into a twin of any room at St. Mungo's. Rumour has it he sent the invoice to Lucius Malfoy with a note saying that he'd end up looking like the bodies in his Sitting Room if he even considered arguing. I'm not sure of that...it's just talk."

Harry must have shown surprise at the mention of Lucius.

"That's right, you wouldn't know. They found Lucius in his own dungeon in the basement. They had pictures in the Prophet of him being led out by the Aurors along with his wife and son."

Madam Pomfrey scowled, "Lucius is being held at the Ministry and Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were allowed back at the Manor once it was cleaned up. Not right if you ask me but a fortune will buy you many favours I suppose." She grew quiet and almost conspiratorial, "I heard that the Ministry offered to let Draco and Mrs. Malfoy off if Mr. Malfoy confessed to being a Death Eater and said he made his family join with him. The ruddy coward refused. Some gentleman _he_ is. If I was married, I'd wager you a year's wage _my_ husband'd fall on his sword to protect me and my children."

Harry couldn't remember Madam Pomfrey ever talking this much, "Harry, Kingsley isn't well. Mr. Weasley says he hopes when you come to it will take the Minister out of his funk. Mr. Weasley thinks the Kingsley blames himself for your condition. He's been here once a day to look in on you and I don't think he's eating."

"The Aurors have taken over the search for the remaining Death Eaters. They cleared out the Ministry and slowly they've let the staff back to work. The Wizengamut voted that all returning Ministry employees are required to take Veratuserum. It's the first time I've ever seen Veratuserum used on such a large scale. I've heard they've run out and Slughorn and several Potion Masters are feverishly making as much as they can. The problem is that because of the time the potion takes to brew the Ministry is working on a skeleton staff."

"Oh, and last of all. The Prophet announced you were _dead_. They gave eyewitness accounts from 'unnamed Aurors' who proclaimed that your _flame ravaged body_ was pulled out of the Malfoy Manor. You can imagine the chaos throughout London when the Prophet wrote _**Chosen One Dead: Prophecy Complete**_**.** If they only knew!"

Harry was trying to keep up but his eyes were beginning to feel heavy, "Oh, I've bent your ear enough for one night. I must apologize. I hear a lot but I don't get many opportunities to speak. Now it's back to sleep for you. I'll just be sitting here watching. For now I'm staying at the Weasley's and you are my only patient." Madam Pomfrey brought a potion to Harry's lips. He'd tried to take everything she said in. Now he was feeling so very...

"It's just like old times Harry," she said to herself as his eyes closed. "I sit and I watch while you sleep and wonder to myself how we managed to put Humptity Dippety back together yet again."

**ZZZZZZZ**

Harry woke the next morning to a familiar snore. It wasn't loud, in fact if he hadn't been sleeping right next to the girl then he wouldn't heard a sound. In this case, her head was just inches away as it rested on his shoulder. He didn't bother to open his eyes but instead enjoyed a brief moment of comfortable familiarity. As if the girl next to him realised he was no longer asleep, she too woke up, "Oh, good morning," yawned Hermione underneath her bushy hair. "I must have fallen asleep." She leaned back stretching in the chair. Harry thought he heard her neck crack as she turned her head left and then right.

"Wh. What.?" was all Harry could force out.

"What? Oh. What am I doing in here?" Harry moved his head just enough to nod.

"I hope you don't mind. I couldn't sleep. Ginny spent the evening bawling and nothing I could say would console her. When I tried to speak to Mrs. Weasley about it she began to cry as well. They are both so worried about you and when Ginny saw you...well, they warned her not to come in but you know how stubborn she is. She thought they were exaggerating. Harry, I love you as much as anyone but you look simply dreadful. I can only imagine what you looked like the day they brought you in." His face must have given away his feelings, "Oh, Harry, I didn't mean...but...well Harry, I've never lied to you..."

Hermione fought back tears, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She pulled out a cloth and wiped her eyes, "You don't know how worried I've been. As soon as Percy told me the Aurors were beginning the assault on Malfoy Manor I tried to bring the place up on the map. Percy gave me the address and I was finally able to see it. He showed me how to expand the map so I could see individual towns and even properties. I noticed right away that you and Shacklebolt were in the lead. When..." a tear broke free but she wiped it away, "...your dot glowed red I screamed. Percy had to take me out to the Hall and calm me down. He assured me that you'd been through so much and you'd make it out just fine. I let him calm me down but in my heart I knew something was really wrong. For the rest of the evening I helped move the patrols around and coordinate the Aurors but I always had an eye following you."

"The moment I was excused I raced to the Burrow to find you. I was sure if they brought you here it couldn't be all that bad. When I arrived a bloke was standing outside Ginny's room and he told me that under no circumstances was _anyone_ to go in but Shacklebolt or the healers. I sat at the kitchen table waiting for news...any news...with Ginny and Molly...and my worst suspicions were realized when hours later Madam Pomfrey walked out. She walked right up to me and and hugged me and began crying right on my shoulder. Harry, I've never seen her shed so much as a tear since I've known her."

"But I'm just blathering." Hermione blushed, "It feels so much better being able to see you. The healer seemed to be happy when he left last night. Do you need anything?"

Harry croaked, "Wah...Wah—Teh.."

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't understand. What?" She craned her ear closer to him.

"He wants water, Hermione, and you are _not_ to give it to him," Madam Pomfrey instructed from behind her. Hermione jumped. "Will you be an angel and get him a cup of ice chips while I give him his potion?" Hermione nodded and rushed out the door.

"It seems you have a talent for loosening the lips of the ladies, Harry. It must be those hypnotizing green eyes." Madam Pomfrey raised the potion up to his lips and this time he could feel the liquid pass down his throat, "Yes, I'd heard there were more than a few witches who'd brewed up love potions your sixth year in hopes of snaring you. This, of course, would never be mistaken for a love potion." She winked, "If I didn't know any better I'd think that young lady had some pent up feelings for you as well. She's the only one to come in to visit you that didn't flinch or get sick or run out crying the first time she saw you. She sat down immediately and watched you sleep while running her hands through your hair and repeating 'Poor Harry, you didn't deserve this' over and over again. She's some witch Harry."

How could Harry explain to Madam Pomfrey that he and Hermione had been through so much together that they were now as much family as mates?

There was a rap on the door, "Come on in, Hermione." Madam Pomfrey gestured to the table next to the bed, "If you'd be a dear, please set the cup on the table and help him with a few pieces of ice while I take a few moments to freshen up. Do you mind? I've been in here all night." Madam Pomfrey slipped out as soon as she got the nod from Hermione.

"The Minister should be here soon," Hermione said as she placed a piece of ice in Harry's mouth. "He comes early every morning. The Prophet has treated him dreadfully of late. They blame _him_ for your death." Harry must have made a face, "Oh yes, your death. The Prophet blasted him for taking you into a house full of 'dozens' of Death Eaters. They then blasted him further for killing a dozen Death Eaters without trial in what they called '_a fit of rage_.'"

"All considering, he's done an admirable job. He cleaned the Death Eaters and their sympathisers out of the Ministry. The Aurors removed all manner of evil devices from the Ministry building. The Aurors also found mounds of records they've been sorting through that document the 'cleansing' of Muggle Borns and their families." Hermione leaned forward in her chair and placed another piece of ice on Harry's tongue. The cold of the ice felt terrific in his mouth. "There is a rumour that the former regime left the Ministry without a knut. The Ministry had been on the verge of not being able to pay its employees. Whatever talents the Death Eaters had it was not finance."

Hermione hesitated. Her voice became more careful but she sputtered out the words, "On a more personal note, Ron and I are now an item. I know you'll find this hard to believe but I was in Ron's bed at Hogwarts the night..." Harry choked on his piece of ice and made his best effort to cough it back up. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you would be ok with..." Harry kept coughing until the ice finally cleared his throat.

"Nu..Nu..No!"

Hermione was bright red with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't realize that you'd have a problem with us together. You seemed ok with it when I kissed him. I thought you knew how we felt..." She stopped as he shook his head as fiercely as he could.

"No! Lis...Listen." Now he'd had some ice it was easier to speak. It was almost a whisper though. "I knew." He grinned, "I saw you in his..." Harry paused to catch his breath "...his bed at...at Hogwarts." His gaunt face made his grin look all the more mischievous.

"You evil little rogue. You had him _**so**_ worried. He said you asked about me a dozen times that night." She playfully smacked him on the arm then immediately apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry...I just."

"It's...it's fine." he was still ginning.

Hermione was all smiles now. It had been more than two weeks but Harry was again Harry. And he looked genuinely happy for the first time...since when? Maybe since before Dumbledore's death? Maybe it was the night of the Quidditch match their sixth year when he and Ginny were together?

The door clicked open and both Harry and Hermione were all grins for Shacklebolt and Pomfrey. Harry had raised his hand to fight back her mock blows, "Harry, you aren't over-exerting yourself are you? I will ban Hermione from this room if I so much as see you try to sit up." Madam Pomfrey turned to Shacklebolt, "As you can see he's made a tremendous amount of progress overnight. I've always said if you want to get a sick boy out of bed or get a healthy one in one you need only to introduce him to a pretty lass."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They had never in their lives heard Madam Pomfrey speak so...plainly? "Get used to it," boomed Shacklebolt. He placed his huge hand on Madam Pomfrey's shoulder, "Madam Pomfrey is a true lady in front of the students but when surrounded by wizards and witches she is the life of any party. She keeps the Professor's in stitches. In fact, it is rumoured, is legend in fact, that she was once able to produce a full corporeal Laugh out of Professor Snape. Would you care to tell the story Madam?"

"Nay," giggled Madam Pomfrey as she gave the Minister a mock push, "And neither will you if you know what's good for you. I am not above hexing our 'dignified' Minister."

"Well then, if we will not be sharing stories, might I speak with our honoured guest in private?" asked the Minister hopefully. The ladies made their way out as Shacklebolt sat in Hermione's seat. The last words Harry heard were those of Madam Pomfrey, "I'm happy to see the Minister finally in good spirits..." before the door close behind them with a "click."

"Well Harry," the Minister looked extremely pleased. "I've been so worried about getting you healthy I haven't thought about what I'd actually say when I got you back. I'm afraid I've fallen behind on my 'Thank yous.' I now owe you an 'I'm sorry' as well."

"What..What for sir?" Harry paused for breath. "Sorry, I...I get winded."

"Harry, I never thanked you for chasing down all of those Horcruxes. Or for defeating Voldemort. Or. Or for saving my life, Harry. It seems I owe you my life." The Minister looked troubled, "Harry, Hermione and Ron told me the whole story of what you went through the months following Dumbledore's death. They told me how you had to endure so many secrets and how you had to go on the hunt on your own - hiding cold and hungry much of the winter in the woods. Dumbledore's portrait filled in parts they didn't know...such as the fact that you willingly walked in to the forest the night of the final battle expecting to walk to your death. He informed me that the last Horcrux was in you, Harry."

Shacklebolt sighed, "But you certainly are a resilient bloke if nothing else. Struck down by a second killing curse at point blank range and you are here to live to tell about it." Shacklebolt could only shake his head, "And now you are here. Alive."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, "I remember a green flash. You were so...angry. I. I though..you killed me."

"No!" Shacklebolt quickly regained his composure. Harry could see the night replay through the Minister's eyes, "Green? Oh, yes, the spell I cast. It was a very old dark magic spell. It is called 'The Touch of Medusa.' It completely seizes up your body. I'm surprised you saw the spell cast because I knocked you out first. You see, the spell allows a person to be placed in complete stasis but they remain fully conscious. In medieval times it was cast as an act of vengeance and then the person would be left for years to go insane in their own bodies. It is a complicated spell and it is considered dark magic, even though, as you can see, it can have other uses."

The Minister shook his head as he relived the night, "I am so sorry Harry. I knew you wanted to go with Ron and I should have let you. I have replayed the events in my head over and over since it happened. I had no business taking you in with me. And then when I should have been protecting you I became negligent and let you get struck."

"Sir..with all due respect. If I was an Auror...my job would be to protect..you." Harry was winded but he had a triumphant look on his face, "How many Aurors have been able..to stand in front of a spell..for a Minister? Ice..."

"Ice?" Shacklebolt was confused.

Harry pointed to the ice on the table as well as he could.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shacklebolt took the cup and bent it over so that two pieces of ice and a little of the melted water drained itself into Harry's mouth. Harry hungrily lapped up the water. "You shouldn't of had to, Harry. To step in front of that spell."

The ice soothed Harry's aching throat and he was quickly feeling better and better. "Then who would have? Sir, I am glad I was there. You are the first Minister I've met worth fighting for."

Shacklebolt beamed. He took the compliment seriously. "And sir. I was the one that made the mistake. I was busy watching you instead of behind you. If I'd paid attention.. I'd have seen him and disarmed him..before he hurt either of us.. Even so, if I hadn't blocked the spell you'd have died..and they'd have killed all of us.. every one of us in the Manor."

Shacklebolt hadn't thought about what happened in that manner. He realized what Harry said was true.

"If you made any mistake..you shouldn't have been inside. You are too important." Harry remembered what he'd wanted to ask since Madam Pomfrey told him the story the night before, "What happened after I..?"

Shacklebolt placed his head in his hands, "I killed them all. Even the boy that struck you. Every single one of them. I let loose a spell so powerful I nearly killed all of us. I petrified you and out of anger I cast the spell without taking the time to think or look. It was purely out of vengeance."

The room was silent. This was obviously the first time he'd spoken about it. Harry just left Shacklebolt to his thoughts for a moment. He waited until the Minister looked up before he finally spoke, "Dumbledore once said to me that the only thing that would save Voldemort was if he were to feel remorse. He said Voldemort would never allow that to happen because it was too painful."

"Sir," Harry's voice went cold, "I'm happy that you feel remorse. But you had to do it. They would have killed us at first chance and one of them nearly killed me." Shacklebolt felt strangely vindicated.

Harry changed the subject, "So when do I get to appear in front of the world again?"

These words took Shacklebolt out of his brood and a twinkle returned to his eyes, "Harry, I know how you hate publicity but I really would like to make this big."

"Oh, no, I agree. Hermione told me how the Prophet acted, if it will cause them heartache then I will do whatever you like. I have a few ideas of my own. But first...more ice..and water."

****A/N: Not all of the story is so abstract. You probably figured out that the dream sequence was a hallucination brought on by the drugs used during his surgery. The words the girl speaks into Harry's ear are from a poem called "Wake Up" by Jim Morrison. You will find a few interesting similarities between Jim Morrison and Tom Riddle if you read about them. I sometimes wonder if Rowling used the former Doors front man as an inspiration for Voldemort.****


	3. CF 03 Trials and Tribulations

**Chapter 3 – Trials and Tribulations**

Harry was propped up by pillows on a special sofa in the sitting room that had a line of sight from the kitchen. Molly would spend hours in the kitchen baking and keeping an eye on Harry. Arthur would come home after a long day at the Ministry to find stacks of baked goods ready to be delivered to family and friends. He only raised an eyebrow once and the look he received warned him of the dangers of comment or inquiry.

Hermione spent entire afternoons in a chair next to Harry revising her spell books from sixth year and forcing Harry to revise with her at any opportunity.

The Burrow had lost none of its appeal. It was everything the house on Privet Lane was not. The lopsided home had a rustic charm and a lived in feel that calmed Harry. Much of the furniture and décor were mismatched but had the cosy comfy feel of home. Everything about the house from the smells to the sounds to the feel were that of a loving mum who had aspirations of becoming a grandmother.

Harry was in a terrific mood despite the fact his newly grown muscles would erupt in spasms at any opportunity. All that dampened his spirits was the family clock, particularly the hand with Ginny's picture on it, which read "Away Safe." He secretly wished she'd cut her visit with Luna short.

Mrs. Weasley called out to her adopted son, "Harry, would you like some soup? It's nearly ready."

It took her a few days but she'd finally grown used to seeing Harry as he was. She admitted quietly one evening to her husband that it still broke her heart to see him in such a state but it helped that Harry was always in such good spirits. "Never a complaint from that boy. If anything, I'd think Fred had possessed him." That was because more than once he'd instigated and masterminded a series of pranks that most of the wizards of the house believed were being carried on amongst themselves. He even encouraged Shacklebolt to implement a few of the pranks on the Weasleys at Ministry Headquarters so as to take suspicion away from him.

So much was happening so quickly now that Voldemort was gone. Ron had just walked in from a hard day at the Ministry and was now lounging on a sofa next to Hermione, "Harry, you are a ruddy git."

"Ronald Weasley! I'll have none of that talk in my house. I'll remind you that your 'mate' is recovering from a near death experience and you should show him every kindness you can imagine." Ron's face screwed into a scowl. Mum was there to defend Harry at every turn. "Apologise to Harry," she insisted over the soup simmering in the kitchen.

"I apologise," Ron said loudly enough for his mum to hear. Then more quietly so that only Harry and Hermione heard it, "...that you're such a ruddy git." Harry laughed so hard it hurt his stomach. What resulted was a laughing moan. The pain of it only made him laugh harder.

Hermione belted Ron on the arm and he rubbed it tenderly claiming, "You've bewitched all the witches Harry. I'm outnumbered in my own home."

Hermione smirked,"Serves you right for picking on poor Harry. Besides, what did he do to you?" She was only half joking. The young witch had become even more protective of Harry than Molly had. Madam Pomfrey had returned to school part time and now visited Harry only two hours a day for his exercises. Hermione made it her mission to watch after him most of the day.

"I was forced to go in and defend Draco this afternoon." Hermione made a face and gave Harry perhaps the first look of disapproval since he'd woken up from his injuries, "Harry, I can see why you'd speak on his behalf. Dumbledore wanted him found innocent. But why ask Ron to do it?"

Harry ignored Hermione's question, "Did you give the testimony just like we rehearsed?"

Ron nodded.

"You are a good mate," Harry's eyes twinkled, "Thank you for trusting me and doing as I asked. I promise I will explain later."

"You're welcome Harry. But you're still a ruddy git," Ron cheeked.

Molly quietly walked over and swatted him lightly on the back of the head. Ron couldn't help but grimace, "You've bewitched them all, I say."

* * *

><p>Hermione read the article out loud to Harry:<p>

Friday 22 May 1998

_**Greyback Apprehended by Team of Aurors**_

_Nearly three weeks after Death Eaters ravaged the countryside in what is now being called "The Final Purge" a team of Aurors led by Ewan Duncan finally pinned in a pack of Death Eaters that included the notorious sympathiser Fenrir Greyback and forced them into submission. Ewan Duncan claimed in his statement that while all of the Aurors performed admirably it was the tactics of a Trainee named Ronald Weasley that turned the tide in the Auror's favour. "The fighting was hit and miss for a while . Both sides seemed evenly matched. This young bloke Ron has proved time and again to be strong at placing his fellow trainees in superior positions during training exercises so when he made a recommendation to me in the midst of battle I couldn't help but listen. Once we made the adjustment, the skirmish couldn't have last two more minutes."_

_Auror Duncan refused to share just what adjustments were made in case they might prove useful again in the future. This writer has been informed by unnamed sources that the move has been dubbed "The Weasley Gambit" and will be taught as a regular part of the Auror's training in the future..._

Hermione could hear Ron barrel down the steps in anticipation of the morning's breakfast, "Harry, when Ron reads this we won't be able to fit his head through the door." She'd intentionally made her comment just loud enough that he could hear it but not so loud that it was obvious.

"When I hear about what?" Ron asked as he made for the kitchen.

Hermione had him hooked, "Just some foolish tactical mumbo jumbo that the Aurors used this weekend. That Auror Duncan said one of the Trainees came up with it and that he was going to name it after Harry since he was the first to die in the fight against the Death Eaters. He announced they'd call it the 'Potter Gambit.'" Harry had to cover his face with a book to keep his mate from catching his smirk. Ron steamed as if someone had given him a double dose of Pepper Up Potion. His mum walked out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon, "Is Hermione getting you wound up about that Gambit nonsense?"

"_Potter_ Gambit," grumbled Ron as he tucked in. "Next time I'll let the bleeder just rush in and get his head cursed off." Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and she handed him the paper as Molly made a plate for Harry. As Ron read, Hermione got Harry's attention, "Tomorrow you sit over here with us – Pomfrey's Orders." Harry grunted. His physical therapy seemed more a test of their ability to subject him to pain than an exercise in getting him to walk. "Harry, she says you are progressing much more quickly than she had expected."

Mr. Weasley walked in prepared for his day at the Ministry, "Why aren't you dressed yet, boy?"

"Wead," Ron handed him the Prophet as did his best to chew the mouthful of eggs. He now looked more proud than irritated.

Seconds later Arthur looked up from the article, "This is very impressive son but why did you have him name the move after me?" Ron turned bright red. The rest of the table erupted in laughter. Harry felt lucky to have been taken in by such a wonderful family. Eventually he'd be alone again but for now he was as happy as he'd ever been. The only improvement he could have made would have been if Ginny had chosen to stay at home instead of with Luna for the remainder of the holiday.

Since Voldemort's defeat, all Harry could think of was Ginny. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Now he couldn't. Besides, he was sure she found him hideous to look at and was revolted by him. Hermione had been quite the opposite; she spent the past week doting on him and treating him as if he was the most important person on Earth. This of course created small jealousies on his best mate's part and he had to insist she go spend time with Ron alone but it was kind of Hermione all the same.

Harry was dreading tomorrow when he'd have to walk to the table but he was also looking forward to it. He wanted to be able to do all of the things he used to do...like fly.

* * *

><p>Harry willed himself step by step to the table as Hermione coaxed him along. The pain was excruciating. Each step made his intestines feel like they were being shredded by nails. Madam Pomfrey insisted this was normal. He knew better. She'd said a week before that his surgery had never been performed so there was no way she could know how it felt. When he challenged her she replied, "Muggles have 'hernia' surgeries all the time. I've been assured the feeling is the same. The only way for the pain to go away is for you to walk as much as possible."<p>

He'd almost made it to the table when the kitchen door swung open. Molly came charging in dragging her son George behind her by his good ear. Hermione and Harry were rooted in place. Mrs. Weasley had her eyes firmly on Harry, "Harry James Potter. I want you to tell this boy right now that his brother did not pass on to the next plane in order for him to waste his life away in a bottle." Harry looked at George helplessly. George shrugged back and was rewarded by a rough twist to the ear by his mum.

"I did not raise my son to be a lush. And to top it all, Harry? I found George sleeping off a pub crawl while his younger brother _WHO HAS A JOB_ was spending his day off doing his big brother's work."

"But...Oyyy!" George's ear began to turn purple.

"I will not hear you make excuses. I may not care much for your so-called _business_ but I know enough to know Saturday is your busiest day. Furthermore, I have it on very good information you've not been in the shop in a week. You've let your employees piddle away unsupervised each week and then Ron has been forced to clean up and restock the shelves."

"That little Weasel. That _**Rat**_! I'm going to get him...Ahhhh..Ahh..Oy!"

"He was most certainly _not_ 'the Rat' and you will apologize to him for calling him one. In fact, I smacked _**him**_ in the back of the head for lying to me and saying you'd been down helping but had gone up for a kip." Mrs. Weasley's eyes somehow became fiercer than before, "The _Rat _was your lazy little counter girl. She told me the whole story and _worked on her nails_ while she did it. I decided to come back this morning to confirm what she said." Mrs. Weasley let go of his ear and turned on him. "What's worst of all is that by letting your shop go you are letting down the one person that had faith in you in the first place. You'd be selling your little toys out of a box if not for your _silent partner_."

George and Harry eyed each other in a panic. Harry consciously became cautious not to turn an ear toward Mrs. Weasley. Hermione slowly made her way to the table to get out of the crossfire. Mrs. Weasley began another head of steam, "Oh, you thought I didn't know? You and Fred talked about your 'Silent Partner' with unparalleled reverence before you opened the shop so I knew it wasn't an adult. It took a year to figure it out but Harry was the _only_ boy that you and Fred both had as much respect for as yourselves. It's probably a good thing for Hogwarts he met Ron before you and Fred. The three of you loose on Hogwarts would have been a Catastrophe!"

Harry exhaled as Mrs. Weasley turned her full attention back to George, "_**Sit**_ while I make breakfast. Once the rest of the Weasley's wake up you will be moving the rest of your things to the Burrow. You may move into Percy's old room."

"But M_uuu_m!" George whined, "I'm of Age. You can't make me!"

Mrs. Weasley looked dangerous, "There are more persuasive means than laws." George quietly shrank in his chair as he covered his ear.

Harry felt bad for George but knew this would be good for him. Hermione mentioned that George hadn't been the same since the funeral. Harry had wanted to be there so badly. Fred and George had kept an eye on Harry from his second year on and treated him like a brother. Because of them he had the Marauder's Map.

There were funerals small and large held all around England the week following the Battle at Hogwarts. It was rumoured that Harry's funeral was very small and only involved the Weasley's and Hermione. There had been much speculation as to where he was buried and the Prophet even ran a small gossip piece saying the editor had it on good authority his ashes had been spread in Godric's Hollow so that he could be with his parents.

Fred's service was held Tuesday, 5 May 1998 and even Shacklebolt made it a point to attend the viewing (he disappeared before the service because he didn't want to take away from the event). Hermione insisted it was a beautiful service and there wasn't a dry eye there. George kept his word and did not do anything out of ordinary during the service. Of course, he'd had his own private ceremony for Fred after everyone had left.

That night the Burrow became very noisy as George brought kegs of Butterbeer, Firewhiskey and even Guinness Stout. Ginny had sat with the boys and her dad winked when he caught her sneaking the firewhiskey. After an hour, the Weasley men were singing old Hogwarts and Gryffindor songs. After another hour the songs degraded to old songs the boys would sing after Quidditch matches in the Common Room:

_I met a lady of Gryffindor  
>She kissed me at the portrait door<br>I threw up her robes for a grand display  
>She slapped me and hexed me I'm proud to say!<em>

Hermione and Molly sat in the kitchen clucking their tongues. One was heard saying, "What an awful song." The other lamented, "Pre-adolescent gibberish."

Even so, Hermione eventually had a few drinks of her own and Ron had to explain to his father how the two of them ended up in the same room with her skimpiest pair of pyjamas on. Hermione insisted it would have been worse if they'd been caught by his mum.

The young witch went on to say the service for Lupin and Tonks had been much more sombre from beginning to end. "With your disappearance, Andromeda become melancholy. Your loss was too much to bear after the loss of her husband, her daughter and her son-in-law. She was at a loss as to what to do." What Hermione did not tell Harry was that she had promised Andromeda that if Harry was not found or was unable then she would do what she could to help Teddy. Harry was her best mate and it was the least she could do. Andromeda insisted it was not necessary but seemed to relax a bit with Hermione's promise.

Unfortunately, once the Services came to an end everyone still had to return to their lives. For someone like George in particular it meant constant reminders of his brother. They shared a flat over the shop so going home was no help. Soon, he was out drinking every night with his other mates in order to get away from the flat and the memories it held.

George was not the only one with problems. Hermione confessed the morning after Harry woke that she'd had several nightmares about her parents. Harry promised that as soon his vault was returned he would give her the money to take a trip and find them. This only made her more upset and she insisted she wanted to solve the problem herself.

"Even if I had the Galleons to get to Australia I wouldn't know how to would tell them what I'd done." She'd given them every bit of their savings and modified their memories so they wouldn't remember anything about her. Unfortunately, because of how far she had to go back to wipe their memories, there was a good chance that most of their memories would not be salvageable. Also, something a seventeen year old witch would not consider – neither the loans on their home or their dental practice were paid in their absence. Everything that was not packed into her parent's luggage or in her bag was lost when the home and office were repossessed by the bank. Hermione insisted her parents did not have anything to come back to and she was all but inconsolable. Worse, she didn't feel like she could talk to Ron about it because she was worried he'd think she was a monster, "You must promise not to tell Ron or anyone in the family." Reluctantly Harry agreed.

The nightmares grew worse as the guilt began to consume Hermione. Each time Harry offered to help she only became angrier, "This is my problem. I just don't know what to say to them. Maybe it would be better if I didn't find them at all." Harry eventually ran out of things to say to comfort her.

As George sat down at the table and Molly made her way to the kitchen to serve breakfast, Harry continued to stand in pain. His body felt like it had been torn in two and sewn back together again.

"Harry, are you going to come here to the table or continue to stand in place until you collapse from exhaustion?" He had not moved through the whole ordeal. He'd gotten lost in his thoughts. Hermione stood by his chair as if to coax him to it, "Only eight more steps - six more if you can make them big ones." Harry took one gut wrenching step. Then another. Soon, though his stomach felt like it had been set on fire, he was able to sit with Hermione's help. "Good job, Harry." She rewarded him with a hug.

Once Harry had regained his breath he tried to make conversation with George, "What happened?"

As if recounting a conspiracy, George explained with a hushed voice "I've been a out a few nights - I give you that. It's been a rough time. Lee and I have a few pints of Bitter at a pub near the Alley. We've been out at Muggle pubs to avoid talk. This morning I'm lying in bed and she comes storming in. Didn't knock to see if I was dressed or nothing. She pulled me to the dresser by the ear and throws clothes at me. Once I was dressed...well, you saw."

Harry was worried. Ron hadn't said anything about where he'd been getting off to. He'd just disappear, "Did you really leave Ron to keep the place up? And leave the shop to your help?"

George sighed pensively, "Maybe Mum's right. I've done the best I can, mate. It's been slow so I didn't think much of it. Every time I looked up I found something that reminded me of Fred. Maybe I _should _stay here a while." Having gotten past his own problems, George finally got a good look at Harry, "Blimey! Has anyone told you yet that you looked like the arse end of a dragon? You look like bloody hell."

Hermione spit pumpkin juice out of her nose. A guffaw could be heard from where Molly was finishing the sandwiches, "And you thought you had problems, eh George?"

* * *

><p>Harry continued to grow stronger. Each day he looked more and more like himself and less like a warmed over Inferius. Mornings began with a visit with Shacklebolt in his room discussing no-one knew what but when they came out he seemed to always be thanking Harry for his ideas.<p>

Molly sat over tea wondering, "Does it seem odd that the Minister would ask a teenage boy advice?"

Hermione was willing to hazard a guess, "I suppose it's much easier to take someone's counsel once they've taken a curse for you."

Whatever they spoke about Harry did not share – even with her. Her mate's best quality besides his bravery and his compassion was his discretion. He'd proven many a time his unwillingness to share a secret that wasn't his to share. It had been a week since Harry had begun to walk and he now limped gingerly out of his room and escorted Shacklebolt to the kitchen door. As they walked out, she looked up from her tea to hear Harry quietly ask, "Do you think the Goblins will do it?" The Minister replied, "If they don't I will have their heads."

Minutes later Harry returned, "Would you like to go for a walk? I promised Madam Pomfrey I'd walk to the pond and back today."

"Of course, Harry." She marked her book and set it on the table. Within moments she had her trainers and met him at the door. Slowly they strolled to the pond - each step still a small chore for Harry. Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask, "What was the talk about the goblins? -I mean, if you can talk about it."

Harry nearly tripped as he stepped awkwardly on a rock. He regained his balance and remembered her question, "I'm sorry Hermione. I have been terribly quiet the past few days. Kingsley is helping me with my vault at Gringotts. They insist it was my fault that the bank was damaged and are trying to take it and everything in it as compensation. The Ministry can't pay for the damages, as you know, and so the Minister is trying to find a solution. It doesn't look good."

"But it's not fair Harry. We _had_ to break in. If we hadn't, Voldemort would still be here and once you were dead he'd have enslaved everyone and any creature that was not a pure blood wizard or witch. He'd have likely enslaved the goblins or killed them outright."

"Hermione, that's true. Right or not, we knew the potential consequences. Honestly? A small part of me thinks it would be best if I start fresh without a knut to my name." Harry again lost his balance as he stepped awkwardly into a small hole that had been burrowed by a garden gnome near the gate. The gnome popped out of the hole as Harry stepped past and it threw up a fist threateningly as he uttered what Hermione could only imagine was a curse.

"You can't really mean that..." Hermione stopped. Arguing with Harry over this wouldn't make it any better. Shacklebolt was obviously working on the problem. "Have you decided what you are going to do once you heal? Ron and Neville are clearly doing well as Auror Trainees. They've already helped catch many of the Death Eaters. Rookwood, Greyback and the Crabbes have been caught. Nott and the Carrows are still on the loose but Ron seems to think that they will have a breakthrough any day and find them."

Harry made a face, "I don't know yet. I've been offered a position...not that you didn't know that. Unfortunately, Shacklebolt said they are insisting that all Trainees complete their NEWTS next term."

Her boyfriend had said as much, "Ron tells me that the Aurors only let them participate in limited raids as support and the rest of the time is spent reading and doing practical training. They also help escort the criminals to Azkaban and back. But yeah, they finish NEWTS and full training they are not allowed out in the field unless they are with an Auror."

"I didn't know the two of you had the time to speak with all that snogging you do." When she blushed he made another go at her, "I know I don't much experience with the witches but that doesn't mean you have to put on nightly demonstrations. I can figure some of it out on my own."

"I...I..." Hermione was at a loss for words until Harry's grin gave him away. She pushed him playfully and almost knocked him over. As they walked the rest of the way to the pond, Hermione wondered how much longer they'd enjoy the peace. She knew that life would eventually return to normal.

But, with Voldemort now gone, what was normal?


	4. CF 04 Recognition

**Chapter 4 – The Gala**

The Minister's Gala was a smashing success. The Minister made sure to invite businessmen from Diagon Alley and several other pockets of the Wizard World. Also in attendance were heads of each of the Ministry Departments, dignitaries from Gringotts and minor dignitaries from several European Ministries. Professional Quidditch stars showed up hoping to find and maintain sponsorships. The bands Witch's Brew and The Weird Sisters were to play short sets as part of the entertainment.

Shacklebolt had hired Emelda Gatsby as his Social Coordinator. Kingsley was the first to admit that while he was a likeable enough wizard, he had no desire to plan, coordinate or host a social gathering of any kind. Miss Gatsby was known throughout England as the very best at throwing an entertaining party.

Hermione met writers from around the world that evening. Each would ask her and her mates the same tired questions. She would answer with as much grace as she could muster.

Just as Hermione was sure she'd had her fill of questions, Lee Jordan brought writers from _**Your Voodoo News**_, _**Canadian Wizard Daily**_ and _**Salem Weekly **_by. The family friend showed Hermione his best puppy dog eyes and asked, "Do you have any idea what surprise the Minister has in store? I was invited to set up for an announcement but no-one will tell me what it's about. These blokes are from across the Pond and were given similar invitations. There's something about an interview? These blokes were told it's a _major_ announcement but I've been told nothing except, 'set up the wireless equipment and be ready.'"

Hermione shared a look with Ron. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Lee. This is the Minister's party. He'll share soon enough."

"Then do you mind at least answering a few questions for these blokes? I told them we were mates and you might make some time for them." Lee looked so hopeful that Hermione decided to help despite Ron's glare, "For you, Lee, anything."

Hermione and Ron spent ten minutes answering questions about their years with Harry and the quest to defeat Voldemort. None were original, "Did any of you become romantic while hiding out in the wilderness?" followed by "Hermione, did you ever become romantically involved with Harry?" and "How did you possibly get in and out of Gringotts in one piece?"

The witch's mind began to wander as Ron once again told the story of them flying out of Gringotts on the back of the dragon. She wondered if she'd be remembered as anything more than "the witch that helped Harry defeat Voldemort." Admittedly, that on its own was enough to rate a free meal at any wizard establishment in England – if that was important to her. Even so, she wanted to believe that she would do something more with her life. There had to be more adventure and excitement to be had.

"Hermione?" the writer from Salem asked hopefully,"What happened to your mate Harry? It's rumoured he was killed at the Battle for Malfoy Manor but nobody has been able to confirm or deny it."

Ron responded for her, "We're not allowed to speak about that."

The silence was awkward. Lee seemed disappointed. She could tell that her mate had hoped for more than the same canned responses than she'd given to the other writers.

"But," Hermione blurted out, "I have a feeling your question will be answered soon." Ron flashed a disapproving grimace. Hermione didn't care,"Being that you are Lee's mates I'm sure that you will be discreet...If you hurry you might be able to get word to your editors that they should wait to run the presses for tonight's printing. I promise it will be worth their while."

She winked, "Now, if you will excuse me and my date, we are going to take a turn around the dance floor. I hope if Ron and I have been helpful you'll show Lee some kindness in the future." The young writers nodded enthusiastically and left hurriedly to find Floos to contact their editors. Lee decided to call in a favour and have that day's programming interrupted for the Minister's speech.

Hermione pulled her boyfriend out to the dance floor.

"What was that about?" he grouched as they began to dance.

"Oy! Ron, my toes," Hermione yelped. "The Minister won't speak until after their papers normally print for the evening. This way they get their stories out at the same time as the English morning editions and they'll still beat their competition to the story. Remember, the Americas are six hours behind us. It's still early in the day there. They will print the story in about five hours - it will then be the same time there as it is here now."

"Hermione, sometimes you make my head hurt," Ron complained.

"Trust me. Harry wanted Lee ahead of everyone else. He's George's best mate and Harry was trying to get him a big break. The minister won;t be upset if Lee and a few of his mates are given a hint."

Ron seemed satisfied enough with Hermione's answer that he dropped the subject and concentrated on avoiding her toes. For the most part he succeeded but on occasion she'd cry out with a pained 'Yelp.' Thankfully after only a few more songs the music died down and the Minister stood on the dais next to the band. After a quiet "Sonorous," Shacklebolt's booming baritone could be heard throughout the ballroom, "Good evening everyone!"

"Good Evening!" replied the crowd.

"Yes it is! This evening is a terrific evening! In fact, I could not be happier! I've been blessed with good mates, good music and good news!"

The Minister cleared his throat, "I have great news! I had originally considered making the announcement through the press but instead I asked my good mate Emelda Gatsby to arrange for an intimate get-together to celebrate instead. As you can all see, this is Emelda's vision of an intimate get-together."

The crowd responded with a mixture of laughter and applause. The Minister extended his hands as he asked, "What do we have to celebrate? Owners of businesses can now do business without fear. People can now take their children out in public without worry. We are no longer being drug from our homes by murderers and villains. I suppose that's a start...but it's also old news."

His voice rose slightly, "The Ministry is now free of Death Eaters and their sympathisers. That is excellent news."

Shacklebolt's voice rose even more, "Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft is quickly being rebuilt and is scheduled to open on time September 1st. But that is not reason enough to throw a party."

Hermione watched the anticipation build. They were now cheering with each announcement. She could tell that Shacklebolt was almost ready, "Who here would like to know **why** we are all here?" The crowd practically begged him to answer.

"Well." Shacklebolt's grew more sombre, "As you know, I had mixed feelings about our victories over Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I felt they came at a great cost. I personally had more than some to be thankful for. My life was spared when a young man was willing to trade his for mine."

Shacklebolt had been told to pause at this point to the count of five. The crowd was left meditating on the sacrifice that had been made. Was the rumour of Harry's death being confirmed?

Hermione could feel the natural baritone shake the room as the excitement returned to his voice, "But tonight I stand here happy. Why? Although the young man who saved my life was willing to _give_ his own life in exchange...it was not _taken_. Death held my mate, Harry Potter, firmly in his clutches but in the end Harry's soul held too strong to his body and Death was left grasping at empty air."

Looks were shared. The audience would have cheered but they were too surprised to react.

The Minister smiled, "Harry has spent the past month recovering from his injuries. He has suffered a great deal of pain and he has not fully recovered. Even so, he wanted to come out tonight and thank all of your for your help in defeating Voldemort."

Hermione smiled as Shacklebolt reached a crescendo, "Please everyone! Help me welcome our Guest of Honour this evening, Mr. Harry Potter!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy. Only a few cameras were ready with flash bulbs. Most of the writers had mistook tonight as yet another politician's attempt to grab cheap headlines from a party. Having been forewarned, Lee's mates 'from across the pond' had been ready, though. Lee had interrupted that night's **Regularly Scheduled Program** on the Wizard Wide Network and offered a the kind of surprise news that changed the trajectory of careers in the news profession. Hermione was sure Lee would rate a promotion for being there for the first words as "The Boy Who Died" once again became the "Boy Who Lived."

Harry had been waiting in a room behind the dais. He stepped out from behind the curtain and the applause only grew louder. He walked fine but that he was still very thin and even the short walk to the Minister took a lot out of him. He tried to address the crowd but had forgotten to initiate the charm. There were a few polite laughs as he smiled and made use of his wand.

"There then," were his first words. "Hello!" he croaked. Many in the crowd shouted "Hello" back. Harry had never felt comfortable being the centre of attention so Hermione was prouder than ever that he fought his fear, "As many of you can see, despite insistence by a few 'unknown sources,' I am very much alive."

The young wizard paused for breath, "It is rumoured that I died saving the Minister but that is only partly true. The Minister actually saved me after I saved him. And really, if it were not for the staff at St. Mungo's and for the Weasleys I would not be here today. In particular, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, my adopted Mum Mrs. Weasley and a brilliant healer by the name of Speersbotten that deserves a much better pronunciation of his name than I offered. Time and time again my family and my mates have been there for me and I cannot thank them enough for it. But sorry...I'm rambling."

He gathered his thoughts, "I really would like to thank each and every one of you. It was because of you that Voldemort was defeated. Tonight I'd like to get around and see all of you. As you can see, I must take some time to rest so please forgive me if I ask to sit on occasion."

The crowd waited patiently as he again caught his breath, "I have heard many nice things said about me during my recovery. I suppose I must ask forgiveness. I woke two weeks ago to find that one publication had pronounced me dead behind the always dodgy, 'cited by unnamed sources.' I didn't wish the Weasley's to be harassed by the _**Prophet**_ and so I found no reason to disagree with the story at the time."

Harry was growing weary. He needed to wrap this up, "I rarely feel comfortable speaking in public. Since my first day at Hogwarts, my words have been twisted to create controversy and sell papers. The exceptions have been few and I'd like to take this time to thank those people. Mr. Lovegood at _**The Quibbler**_ and the people at the Wizard Wide Network, specifically Lee Jordan, have been objective and fair in all of their accounts. I'd like to thank both of them."

Harry wasn't a polished public speaker so the audience didn't have a clue that he was done. Even Shacklebolt was taken by surprise as Harry limped down the stairs. Eventually he caught on and put the speech to a close, "As promised, Harry will mingle with the crowd so don't feel the need to come find him. Everyone join me in giving Harry a round of applause!"

Hermione couldn't help but grin. That was Harry. Few were comfortable enough in their own skin that they could walk off stage without worry whether they received applause or not.

**ZZZZZZ**

Harry met up with Lee Jordan first and gave him a quick interview. Jordan had put two and two together during Hermione's conversation and he was prepared with questions by the time Harry found him. He then walked amongst the crowd sharing handshakes and hugs. Many wished him well and a few even asked for photos.

During Harry's interview several had stepped up to George's stall and had bought badges that first flashed "Bury the Prophet" and then "Not the Potter." One badge flashed Harry's likeness and would play a quote from an old Muggle movie, "Aym not Dead Yet..." Several parents bought Muggle style shirts with the message on the front "The Daily Prophet: Dead Wrong Since 1981" and then on the back was a mock front page of the Prophet with each inaccurate headline posted by the paper about Harry Potter from 1981 to the report of his death in 1998 in small print. The headlines, of course, ended full circle as the first headline was the report of his death as a baby and the last was his death at Malfoy Manor.

Many parents asked him to sign the shirts for their children. Others asked him how he was and thanked him for his part in the defeat of Voldemort. A few asked his future plans. One ambitious mum even asked if he'd be willing to meet her daughter over dinner. Somehow he mingled and spoke and interviewed for six hours. By end of night, he'd spoken to more than 300 people and interviewed with nine publications. All were gracious but he was exhausted once he'd finally shook the last hand and signed the last shirt.

Ready for home, Harry began looking for his mates. The crowd had thinned out so it didn't take long to pick Hermione and Ron out of the crowd. As he headed toward his mates he felt a gentle tug on his robes.

Harry jerked himself away and spun around. His stomach lurched from the sudden movement and it nearly doubled him over. He recovered quickly but not before an attractive young witch began apologising, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't think..." He'd frightened her so badly she was babbling.

"No, it's my fault," Harry gasped as he straightened up. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her,"I'm not used to people approaching me from behind."

His smile convinced her to relax, "I'm so sorry to trouble you. My name is Sarah Youngblood. I'm with Witch Weekly but I wasn't invited here as a journalist. I was brought as a guest." He could tell she regretted even approaching him.

"You have a question?"

"Erm, yes, but if I'm imposing..."

"Why don't you ask the question and I'll decide," Harry offered. "Can we sit down first? I'm exhausted."

Her eyes filled with thanks, "Of course" They found chairs and she began, "Well, erm, I was assigned a project, you see. It's related to you but you aren't the subject...Really, I shouldn't be discussing it with anyone but editorial staff but we are deadlocked. As you know Witch Weekly caters to witches...particularly witches with families. Each January we present a _New Year Edition_."

"Because of the War we didn't publish a _New Year Edition_ this year. We just didn't see the point. Now, with the sudden upturn in spirits we plan to send out a _Near New Year Special Edition_. It will be released this Friday and shall be themed 'A New Beginning.' We are advertising bright new fashions and a more upbeat outlook in general."

Harry looked confused, "I don't see where I fit in."

Poor Sarah was obviously flustered, "My apologies. The staff is deadlocked with regards to whom should be chosen as 'Witch of the Year.' The younger witches insist that Hermione Granger should be chosen and they argue that she was invaluable in your quest to defeat Voldemort. The older witches argue that Mrs. Molly Weasley would be a better choice because she better represents our demographic and because of the dramatic way that she dispatched Bellatrix Lestrange." The witch looked hopeful, "I was hoping you may have some input?"

"That's a tough question," admitted Harry. "My initial reaction would be Hermione because of her bravery and her resourcefulness. If it wasn't for her, for example, I'd have been found by the Death Eaters the night they overthrew the Ministry. She always had a plan and she kept us focused."

Harry went silent but the witch could tell he was still thinking, "But, the more I think about it Mrs. Weasley should win."

The witch seemed surprised. "Why?"

**ZZZZZZZ**

Dinner had just ended. Harry had asked Kreacher to cook a delicious meal so that Mrs. Weasley could take the night off. Kreacher had still not warmed up to Molly but out of respect for Harry he agreed.

At the moment Arthur was reading from **Witch Weekly's Near New Year Special Edition** dated Friday 5 June 1998. The article was titled **Witch of the Year Closest Race Ever: Final Choice made By Chosen One.**

_...Harry then explained "While Miss Granger may have been the single most important witch in the fight against Voldemort, Mrs. Weasley embodies all of the qualities that Witch Weekly stands for."_

"_Mrs. Weasley is beyond all other things a mother. Most wizards will be impressed that she defeated Bellatrix Lestrange single-handedly in a duel and will stop there. Few people realise that she raised and prepared eight children with completely different personalities to become valuable and respected members of the communities they live in." _

"_Her children have grown up to become a Curse Breaker at Gringotts, a Researcher of Dragons in Romania, the Owner of a Shop on Diagon Alley, two Auror Trainees at the Ministry, a top student at Hogwarts, and an Under Secretary to the Minister. All of her children offered their lives in the quest to defeat Voldemort. Reluctantly she allowed her children to serve despite losing both of her brothers in the First War. Ultimately, one of her children was lost but he fought with honour and bravery."_

_Our writer asked Harry why he mentioned eight children:_

"_M__y Mum and Dad were killed when I was a baby. From age twelve on I spent most of my holidays with the Weasleys. My guardians provided me with a roof but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley provided me with a family. She taught me the importance of family and community. If my Mum were alive today she would thank Mrs. Weasley for all she has done. I consider Mrs. Weasley my adopted Mum and I love her with all my heart. In that regard, whether she knows it or not, Mrs. Weasley has eight children." _

_And so, with the assistance of Harry Potter, we here at Witch Weekly were able to break the deadlock. We would like to present to you Mrs. Molly Weasley, Witch Weekly's newest Witch of the Year!_

Arthur paused for breath. Those at the table sat quietly and took in the glow that radiated off of Mrs. Weasley. The family patriarch offered his own opinion, "Harry, those were very kind words. I'm happy the rest of England will finally get a glimpse of what I've known for more than thirty years. Congratulations, Love."

After oohs and ahhhs from the witches at the table, Bill stood and raised his glass, "To Mum. The mother who made us who we are." The rest of the room joined in, "Here, Here!" and "Cheers!"

Hermione did not mind in the least that Mrs. Weasley had won. She was shocked to be nominated in the first place especially amongst such well known witches. Each witch had a biographical piece included with reasons for their nominations as well as a full colour picture. Hermione had received many owls congratulating her for her nomination and some even described her picture as "stunning," "brilliant" or "beautiful."

Once the treacle tart had been served (with seconds to Harry) most of the Weasleys and their dates moved to the sitting room. Percy left early but the others sat and talked as Kreacher cleaned.

"I could get used to this," exclaimed a jubilant Molly. She sat in a chair and ceremoniously placed her feet on an Ottoman.

George cheeked, "Mum, if Kreacher were left here we'd find him dead in the kitchen within a week. You'd be pacing the house looking for something to clean or cook."

"Could you imagine Mum at Hogwarts with a regiment of House Elves at her disposal? She'd have the whole of the Forbidden Forest swept clean by end of term," claimed Ron. His mum blushed.

As the party wound down Harry tried to get Ginny to himself. He was successful at heading her off at the stairs as she prepared to return to Luna's for the evening. She made every attempt not to look him in the eye, "Yeah Harry?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." When she shrugged he fought on, "We haven't spoken at all since, well..." She just stood there without a word. Harry could feel the tension building, "Ginny, I know last year I ended things badly. I can't explain..."

Ginny cut him off, "It's not that. It's...I saw you there nearly dead in my room. Your body was twisted and broken. I still can't get those images out of my mind. I have...nightmares." Her eyes went misty. Harry tried to hug her but she pushed him away, "No. Not now. I can't see you now. I need space. I can't be around you until I think things through."

"Oh," was all Harry could choke out. He shuffled his feet, "I guess I should go then."

His worst worries had been realised. He'd mostly recovered but he was still gaunt in the face. He had the look of an underfed boy. She obviously no longer found him attractive. Harry headed into his room without so much as a "good night" to anybody.

The party continued until well into the night. All were oblivious to the conversation between Ginny and Harry except for Hermione who had quietly witnessed the entire exchange from a couch near the stairs. She worried for her mates and especially Harry. Though he would never admit it, she knew Ginny had been the reason Harry pushed himself so hard to recover. Hermione wondered what he'd do if Ginny continued to avoid him...or worse, if she pushed him away altogether.

Harry, on the other hand, spent the evening lying in bed staring at a piece of parchment. He'd received an owl post early Friday morning and now he was reconsidering the implications.

__**"Meet me outside of Gringotts seven o'clock Monday morning. Come alone. - Shacklebolt."**__


	5. CF 05 Change of Fortune

****Chapter 5 – Change of Fortune****

**A/N: I'd like to remind anyone who might have forgot that I did not write any of the Harry Potter novels. I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise and hope to receive no compensation for my writing...except maybe a Review (hint, hint).**

Harry's morning started early. He had received an owl Friday morning with a simple message from the Minister. _"Meet me outside of Gringotts seven o'clock Monday morning. Come alone. – Shacklebolt"_

Harry arrived at Gringotts promptly at seven as requested. The building was near the intersection of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys and it towered over the neighboring shops. In the morning sun, the soft white marble of the building and crooked columns shimmered. As he stood there waiting he once again read the warning posted near the entrance:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Harry shivered when he remembered coming across exactly what had been waiting when he and his mates had gone searching the bowels of this very building just a few months before. As he reflected on that fateful trip, the Minister apparated at the steps beside him with at least thirty witches and wizards. He gestured for Harry to follow and walked up the steps to the bank entrance with the witches and wizards not far behind. Before the Minister reached the top step he was met by the manager of the bank, Kratchak, and his assistant.

"May I help you?" asked the the bank manager.

"Yes, We'd like to come inside and speak with you for a moment," replied Minister Shacklebolt.

Several more goblins had stepped outside the bank doors and were watching with some apprehension. It was not every morning the Minister arrived with a mass of wizards. Kratchak gestured to Harry, "I've already explained, Minister, this wizard is no longer welcome in our bank and his assets shall be seized due to his unauthorized entry into the vault of the Lestranges and the damage that resulted from his exit. The conversation is closed."

The Minister smiled. "I'm sorry, I am not here to discuss the case of Mr. Potter at all."

"Then what are you here for?" asked the manager warily.

"I'm here to seize the bank." The Minister's happy demeaner did not all reflect his seriousness.

"What? What do you mean? I don't understand," was all that the bank manager could stammer out. The other goblins looked at him and then at the Minister in disbelief.

"I don't see why you look so upset, Kratchak," smiled the Minister. "You set the precedent. By unilaterally seizing the boy's assets without trial you inspired me to do the same. Mr. Potter only entered the Lestrange vault to retrieve a stolen item - one specific item that aided Voldemort in the commission of treason. I can only assume that your bank is as guilty of Conspiracy and Treason as Mr. Potter here is of breaking into your facility as you seem rather upset that he removed the item. As a result, I'm am here to seize the bank and ask you please remove yourselves from the premises."

The goblins stood open-mouthed. The Minister was beginning to enjoy this. "I have invited a few large depositors to remove their assets so they may avoid embarrassment when the process begins. Once they have withdrawn their gold I will then invite any other depositors to do the same by end of day. At the end of business today I shall officially seize and liquidate the bank and a new wizard-run institution shall take its place. The assets of any known Death Eaters shall be liquidated and set aside in a fund for the help of any wizards or witches that have been displaced from job or home due to the War."

"But...But...You can't do that. We have a charter and there is no proof that we had any knowledge," was all that the goblin could say.

"We granted you a charter in good faith based on the fact that you would protect the assets of the wizards and witches of this world. We believe you have broken that trust by knowingly holding a dangerous stolen item for a witch who was in the process of committing treason. As a result, you nearly allowed the entire wizard world to fall into ruin. You nearly were the seeds of your own destruction. If this boy had not broken into this establishment Voldemort might be dismantling your bank right now."

"But you are wrong. We had no way of knowing." Kratchak looked genuinely concerned. The seizing of the bank might be fought on legal grounds but if enough depositors emptied their vaults by end of afternoon then the bank would become insolvent – this would make seizure moot.

"Really? So if you had known that the item that was removed from the bank was an item that Voldemort relied upon to remain in power and that the item had been an old Hogwarts artefact stolen from an old woman then you would have let Mr. Potter in to take possession of it?"

"Happily, if these facts could have been proven."

"And Mr. Potter would not have had to have broken into Gringotts?"

"Certainly not."

"Well, maybe I am being rash, Kratchak. Maybe we could talk more about this inside and we could do away with the whole 'seizing of the bank' business. I'd expect that Mr. Potter be cleared of wrongdoing considering the circumstances." Shacklebolt looked at the goblin witnesses and they nodded their heads in agreement. "He should have full access to the bank after an explanation of misunderstanding and apology for any damages he may have caused." Shacklebolt looked at Harry, "And he should have access to any assets that belonged to him before this whole misunderstanding."

"But, what about the damages? Who will pay?"

The Minister grinned. "The offending party of course. The Lestranges were the holders of the offending contraband. I believe we can provide a decree by end of day that would give you power to seize their assets in order to pay for damages. The remaining assets would be placed in a fund to help displaced wizard and goblin families. We only need to go inside and discuss details." The witnessing goblins nodded and smiled. They would have no problem with this turn of events at all.

"All the same, I believe that these witches and wizards wish to withdraw a significant portion of their deposits until this matter is resolved." He gestured to eight of the wizards behind him and the manager gulped. These few depositors represented at least 12% of the overall assets of the bank. "Your staff can help them with arrangements while we speak inside." Now the look on the faces of the goblin spectators became sombre. This business needed to be resolved quickly. Just like any bank, the deposits secured investments and loans made around the world. If more than 15% of the banks assets were called upon at any time then the bank would not have enough gold to function. Such a large withdrawal might become public and cause a run on the bank. The bank would become insolvent and might be forced to close.

Kratchak and the Minister stepped inside and a few moments later everyone else began to file inside as well. Harry remained on the steps not knowing what to do. Kratchak suddenly poked his head out of a door and said, "Come in Mr. Potter." Harry carefully and slowly made his way up the remainder of the steps. He wished he had a cane or at least a rail to lean on.

Once inside Kratchak's office the goblin smiled ruefully, "Well played Minister. You realize that if you'd forced yourself in we would have fought?"

"Yes, and we would have outnumbered you. There couldn't be more than twenty in the bank."

"It would have been an even fight. Still, it was the logic that did it. We goblins will not be happy to have Potter back..." He looked at Harry with a touch of menace, "but seeing that the Lestrange vault contains much more gold and a few goblin made artefacts we will see his admittance as a fair trade. I will make the case that Harry stole not one galleon but only removed the item that did not belong here in the first place."

"And Harry will make an apology to the Bank." said the Minister.

"And Mr. Potter is not allowed to tell the story of how he got in or out of the bank to anyone." This time Kratchak looked to Harry.

"Definitely," promised Harry. "Will Hermione and Ron be allowed in if they promise the same?"

"Yes, if they wish to open accounts then they may do so." he replied to Harry. Then Kratchak's real intentions were made known, "The Goblin made Artefacts in the Lestrange vault will be released to us...in addition to the compensation for damages?"

The Minister considered then shrugged. "Done. But the remainder goes to the fund as discussed." Kratchak rubbed his hands together with glee.

Kratchak looked at Harry closely. "You are a lucky boy but I'd be careful yet. One of the goblins may still hold you responsible and try to take your life. I will give you a list of trusted employees. Have one of them with you at all times in the bank. They will respect you but do not count on them to like you."

"One more thing Mr. Potter," Kratchak advised. "I am aware that you have not taken a full accounting of your assets since you inherited the Black Estate. It would be prudent to return soon to make a full appraisal. Several of your assets have not been dealt with in some time and your account manager should receive instruction how to proceed."

"My account manager? Why would I need a manager? Professor Dumbledore told me that I received gold from Sirius roughly equal to what was already in the vault. He said it was added to my vault once the will was read."

"Yes, that is true. But I think he understated your inheritance. Yes, you only inherited an amount of _gold_ equal to that of your holdings at that time. That was because Sirius has been financing the Order of the Phoenix for nearly four years." Harry looked to the Minister and he confirmed with a nod. Kractchak continued, "Before his death he had set aside enough money to provide for the Order for several more years. He also gave away a very large portion of the Black gold to several worthwhile institutions. This put a large drain on the gold in the vault and had reduced the actual gold holdings of the Black family by nearly 97%. You must understand though that the business interests of the Blacks were extensive."

Kratchak continued on, "The Black's interests could easily replace every Galleon currently in your vault twice a year every year without any management on your part. Your current holdings are already five times what they were when your accounts were co-mingled. Your accounts manager, though, believes that with some changes he could easily triple that amount."

Harry gasped, "But I have no idea how to manage money."

"Neither have the Blacks for more than a few years. All you need to do is listen to your manager and give him guidance. You will understand when you speak." Kratchak smiled.

Three hours later Harry walked out of Gringotts with a bag of Galleons and a smile on his face. He'd begun the day worried that he was penniless.

Once Kratchak had granted him access to his accounts the rest had been easy. Harry had a long list of things he wished to take care of. With Kratchak's help Harry quickly made the transition from "barred" to "very important person" at the bank. He'd been promised a seal by end of week that would allow him to make large transactions outside of the bank with only his signature and a copy of the seal provided.

He'd set an appointment to have a will made. He'd realized despite being surrounded by death he'd never considered what would actually happen if he died. Now, he had Teddy to consider and he wanted to make sure that those closest to him were taken care of if something happened. After careful consideration he decided to follow in Dumbledore's footsteps and leave a significant portion to Hogwarts if he passed and did not yet have any children of his own.

Harry also had a trust set up for Teddy which would provide monthly payments to Andromeda for the care of Teddy and a few Galleons set aside for when Teddy came of age and was ready to make his way in the world. He knew that Andromeda would argue with him but he would insist. Although Tonks had a small pension to cover Teddy's expenses Lupin had been nearly penniless most of his adult life. Such was the lot of a werewolf. Harry owed his life to Lupin. He also knew that the early death to the elder Ted Tonks had put the family in a bit of a bind. So as not to stir up too much trouble he made the amount enough to cover expenses but not too extravagant.

Harry now walked the streets of Diagon Alley. He'd only been to the Alley twice since Christmas. Both trips had been to Gringotts. The most recent he was denied access and it had seemed pointless to walk around without any more than a few Galleons to spend.

Now that he took the time to look around he realized that the entire area was run down. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was boarded up. Twilfitt and Tattings, an upmarket robe shop had a sign posted that said that at the present time it would buy and sell second hand robes "as long as the robes were of the same quality that Twilfitt and Tattings has always prided itself." Sugarplum's Sweets had a sign posted that said "We apologize but Sugarplum's will be open a limited number of hours from May to 31 July."

Harry wondered what, if anything, he could do to help.

He knew it would have to wait. For now he needed to get away. He'd hoped the Gringotts appointment would go well because he would need plenty of Galleons. Harry's next stop would be to see Shacklebolt at the Ministry and then he'd be on his way. Harry had unfinished business to settle and now that he was healthy enough to perform magic the sooner he could finish this the better.

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed into the Auror's Office on the second floor of the Ministry. She knew this was a training day for Ron and she hoped to find him in his cubicle. She was having difficulty finding her way around when she ran into Ewan Duncan. "What do we owe the pleasure, Miss Granger?"<p>

"I'm desperately looking for Ron. Is he in the office today? I hope he's not in the field." She was fidgeting and he could tell she was worried. He motioned for her to follow him, "I'm sure he can see you for a few moments. We've had no solid leads in a week so the trainees are in the office learning to recognize and disarm simple traps and wards."

When they reached Ron's cubicle he was leaning over a box and both Neville and Zacharias Smith watching him. Winking, Neville placed a finger over his lips and with his other hand he gave the signal to wait a minute. Suddenly an ear piercing screech erupted throughout the office and Neville nearly cried with laughter. The others had their hands over the ears and Hermione couldn't hear herself yell to "make it stop!"

Finally Neville flourished his wand and when the screech stopped she could only hear yells from several Aurors to "silence that rubbish!" and laughter from Zacharias and Neville. Ron looked up and had already broken into a rant, "How in bloody hell are you better than me at this? You couldn't take care of your own sodden frog when I met you! Now you disarm traps like a ruddy genius. It's Bollocks! Bloody bollocks!"

When Ron finally realized it was Hermione laughing at him loudest he went red from his roots to his toes. Ewan patted her shoulder to let her know he was returning to work and the others walked away laughing – but not before Neville called out over his shoulder, "Don't forget you owe me a Sickle."

Before Hermione could ask Ron grumbled, "Ruddy git bet me I couldn't disarm the trap without setting it off. I don't know how but he picks up traps and wards twice as fast as me."

"Have you considered reading the material they assign you?" replied Hermione. When he shrugged she remembered the reason she was here and she began fidgeting again, "Harry's gone."

"What? Where?"

"He came home just after noon and told me he had something to do and he'd be gone a while. He stepped into his room and came out with a bag about a half hour later. He gave me a hug and asked me to let everyone know he'd be back when he could. Before I got over the shock he'd already stepped outside and and was gone." Hermione sat down, "He didn't tell me anything. He didn't say where to, how long, why. I didn't say anything on Friday but he and Ginny had a talk and she said she needed space. It's really hurt him that she's been avoiding him and I wonder if that just didn't put him over the edge."

Ron thought to himself. Harry had always been both the strongest and most fragile of all of them. He was also the most unpredictable. He could be anywhere doing anything. With no family and no plans to return to Hogwarts, if Ginny had told him off then there was nothing tying Harry to any one place. Harry could simply disappear on a whim. "I'm his best mate and I have no clue where he'd go."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Neither do I."

* * *

><p>Harry sipped Butterbeer from a nearly clean pint and waited patiently for his contact. He'd rented a room for the evening and had plans to leave at dawn. He'd had a few things to collect before his trip but this item was most important of all. Shacklebolt had quietly gotten him intelligence and contacts for his final destination but the equipment he'd had to collect on his own.<p>

The table he sat at was rough hewn wood. Harry couldn't see out of the dingy windows but he wasn't making much effort. What he could see were the shapes of three men as they made their way past one of the windows and then skulked through the doorway. Each sat at the table nearest the door and loudly made crude jokes about some witch he was sure he'd never met. When the story was finished and the barkeep was nowhere to be seen they began to grumble. Harry continued to drink quietly.

A few more minutes and the group grew restless. One of the men got up and slinked to Harry's table while the others watched, amused. His hair was greasy and unkempt and his breath was horrid. His robes were dingy but carried the Ministry seal. "How about you buy an old Auror a drink? By the looks of you ye might have some Galleons to spare."

Harry didn't bother to look up or reply. He really had hoped to avoid a confrontation but he could tell this one was inevitable. He was currently performing an inventory of the other two blokes waiting at their table. He was nearly convinced that if these men had any kind of magical talent they'd be better dressed and haunting less seedy establishments. Most likely they were low end lackeys that had been guarding Hogsmeade and were now simply avoiding the law.

"Son, I asked you a question. How about that pint?" The man was now inches from Harry's face and his breath nearly made Harry wretch. The bloke called out to his mates, "This boy here has lousy manners. What you say we Aurors teach him a lesson?"

"I wouldn't try that, Smithwick," announced a man with a ratty white beard and dingy old robes as he laboured down the steps.

"Why is that?" He looked irritated that the barkeep had gotten involved but seemed at least somewhat entertained that the old bloke might doubt his abilities.

"Go ahead and make trouble but my Galleons are on the 'boy' there as you call him. In fact, I am willing to wager as many Galleons, Sickles or Knuts as you have that you will be walking out of here today without your wand." Harry recognised a familiar twinkle.

The greasy young man bared a nearly toothless smile. "All I've got on me at the moment is a few Sickles but I'll be happy to wager one for the sake of gamesmanship. What gives you so much confidence in this young boy?"

For starters, the wand that he has pointed at you from under his robe is your own." Aberforth was behind the bar now uncorking a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured two fingers into a dingy glass and took a sip as the young man Smithwick fumbled around his robes and finally asked, "How?"

Aberforth took another sip and chuckled, "The boy lifted it off you while you were chatting with me. Much more efficient than a disarming spell in my opinion. Do you lot plan to order drinks or do you prefer to settle up on that wager and leave?" Smithwick flushed red at the sound of his own mates' sniggers but quickly recovered. "What makes you think I'll pay?" asked Smithwick silkily, "We still have two wands and the most this little runt here has proved is that he's a fair thief."

"That's a fair question and it deserves a fair answer." Aberforth lazily sipped his whiskey, "I think you'll pay because you'd prefer I did not kill you. You see, the boy there has a streak of goodness in him that would probably limit him to stunning and binding you and sending an owl for the Ministry. He doesn't mind that our Galleons pay to house petty hooligans. Fortunately for you, today he prefers privacy over justice or I believe he'd have disarmed and bound the lot of you already. Me? I don't feel the need to bother with wasting space at Azkaban for the likes of you. I don't mind killing you on the spot. So, either pay me my Sickle or order a drink."

One of Smithwick's mates stood up and walked over to the bar. He placed a Sickle on the bar and made his way for the door. Before Smithwick could protest the bloke hissed, "Let's go now!" and walked out. Smithwick quickly followed his two mates. Aberforth called out after them, "You can pick up your wand tomorrow!"

"Trouble just follows you, doesn't it?" asked Aberforth as Harry finished his Butterbeer.

"Like a shadow," grinned Harry into his pint.

"I once knew a young bloke who couldn't seem to take a step without it leading to trouble. I firmly believe he enjoyed it though. He was always plotting and planning and saving the world. Whiskey?"

"No, another Butterbeer. Do you miss your brother?"

Aberforth opened a bottle of Butterbeer for Harry and carefully filled his now empty pint glass. He then uncorked the firewhiskey and poured another two fingers for himself, "I do now. It's always amazed me how brilliant he could be when ridding the world of evil but that he was such a catastrophe when it came to his personal decisions."

"You mean the ring?"

Aberforth took a sip, "The ring, the wand, my sister, my mother...Grindelwald...everything. But finally the ring, yes. Albus was such a model of control when it came to serving others but he was a total mess when it came to his own life."

"I know the feeling. I can't help but hurt those around me. Everyone I love is either dead or can't stand to be around me." Harry took a large swig.

"Boy, I assure you it doesn't matter. Whether you are like my brother," Aberforth made sure to look deep into Harry's eyes, "or you are like me – if you live long enough everyone you love will eventually die. And don't get too big a head. Those that loved you did not just die for you. They died for all of us...even common old men like me."

Aberforth drained the glass, "Besides, something tells me that everyone that loves you didn't suddenly bolt for the doors. My guess is it was a certain someone that you had a fancy for as well?" Harry didn't answer. "Boy, women come and go. I imagine with your celebrity you might have your pick. That said, you'll only meet one or two in your life that are so special you can't do without them. If you feel this woman you fancy is the 'one' then you need to find out quick what it is that has come between you and fix it. Women weren't made to wait for men...waiting is a man's job."

"I think it has to do with this," Harry motioned to his body. "She saw me after I was cursed and she hasn't been the same ever since. A few nights ago she still couldn't look me in the face."

"Don't be so sure it's your looks. Women place much less premium on that sort of thing. I'd wager you a Galleon or twenty that the one you fancy is worried about something more than a few scars. Otherwise she wouldn't be seen with a short scrawny boy with messy hair and spectacles now would she?"

Aberforth's eyes moved to the door and his voice returned to the growl Harry was more accustomed to, "I think someone is here for you."

Harry turned to see a short round man waddle up to the bar. Well dressed, though well out of fashion, he carried his own glass and a decanter of fine port wine. Aberforth actually rolled his eyes and placed two Butterbeers on the bar for Harry, "It seems your Professor has brought his own refreshment. I'll let you serve yourself while I go on to bed." Aberforth began walking toward the steps, "Once you are done close up behind the Professor and pay up your tab..and leave my Sickle as well. If anyone comes in to rent or drink tell them I'm closed. If they refuse to leave - curse them."

Aberforth was gone before Harry could argue. Instead he stood up and shook Slughorn's hand. "Professor," he said with a smile.

"Harry my boy," replied Slughorn, "The Slug Club will be back next term. Can I count on a visit? You are always well received by my guests and students alike. Master of Quidditch, Defeater of Dark Lords, TriWizard Champion..."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You make me sound like a mythical hero."

"Harry my boy. You are better than a mythical hero. You are real and alive. They could write a book about you...a whole series, in fact. You could make millions of Galleons selling them. Maybe even a billion Galleons if you sold it to Muggles as well. They could make their own little version of moving pictures. I think they call them 'movers?' Or even pictures on their 'tellers.'"

"You mean Tellies? Yes, I'm sure you know a few people that would like to speak to me about that. I imagine they'd cut you in a bit too?" Harry had grown accustomed to Slughorn's deal-making and petty acts that paid for his comfortable lifestyle. It was the very reason he'd contacted him. "How about for now you help me with what I need and we can talk about my story another time?"

Slughorn grew more serious but Harry was nearly sure that the worry that crossed his face was a negotiation ploy. "You realise what you are asking me for is illegal? For you, of course, I'd be happy to do anything."

"Professor, I'm only asking so I can save myself the trouble of Muggle travel and avoid unwanted attention. I am sure the Ministry will not come down on either of us for this. My reason for discretion is merely to keep prying eyes out of my business. I'd be happy to pay 200 Galleons."

Slughorn had a gleam in his eye, "Harry, I've had my eye on a special little something for myself and am only short 500 Galleons. As you know, my salary at Hogwarts is not enough to keep a man of my tastes content for long so I dally in a few side jobs as well." He pulled out a small metal box, "I imagine that in the course of defeating the Dark Lord you must have made good use of the Felix Felicis you earned our first class together. I have another bottle in here freshly brewed today I'd be willing to part with. I could part with it and satisfy your other request for 600 Galleons."

Harry chuckled to himself, "Sir, you have no idea how useful that potion turned out." Harry was beginning to enjoy the haggling and the back and forth, "I didn't want to part with too may of my Galleons before my trip but I'd give you 500 Galleons for both the portkey and the bottle there and if everything works out I promise to make it to at least one of your Slug Club parties."

"Deal, my boy!" an excited Slughorn happily shook Harry's hand. He pulled out an old wind-up pocket watch. "Fortunately, I've been to Sydney. I'm going to place you in a nice quiet tavern called Darling's End. You'll enjoy the place. It is the pride of Botany Way – the magical equivalent of Diagon Alley in Sydney." He closed his eyes and recited a small verse while passing his hand over the pocket watch and then setting it to three. He then closed his eyes and recited a similar verse while making the same hand motion over the pocket watch and then setting it to nine. Slughorn then gave a devilish little grin.

"I know you didn't ask Harry but because you are so generous I'll make this into a permanent-use dual-action portkey. Do you have a silver Sickle?" Harry checked his bag but he'd not had the opportunity to make change since he'd picked up his Galleons. He picked the Sickle up off the bar and handed it to Slughorn - replacing it with a Galleon. He'd settle up the rest in the morning when necessary, "How about this?"

"Thank you Harry." He then held the silver coin over the watch and recited another incantation. He pointed his wand at the Sickle which seemed to be sucked into the wand. When he pointed it at the pocket watch a blaze of silver passed from the wand to the watch and it glowed for a few seconds before returning to normal. He then handed the watch to Harry, "I've placed a permanent charm on the watch so that it will now serve as a port key so long as the hands and the wind-up work on the watch. When you set the watch to twelve the watch and anyone touching it will travel to Darling's End. When you set the watch to six the watch will port anyone touching it to the Leaky Cauldron near where everyone Floos in. I even included a safety so that if someone is standing at the location, it will move you a few feet over. No need to port into another person's body – that is both embarrassing and messy."

"Agreed. Thank you so much for your help Professor...and your discretion."

"Likewise, Harry," he was made to look even more like a walrus when he began to softly clap as Harry poured a pile of Galleons onto the counter and began counting them off one by one. After fifty or so he began to grow bored and asked Harry, "May I?" Harry nodded and Slughorn pointed his wand at the pile. With a small whisk the 50 Galleons Harry had counted off and another 450 from the pile were whisked into a small bag by Slughorn's side. The two men shook hands and said their goodbyes and Harry closed up as requested – not before returning the unused Galleons to his own bag. Harry then trudged upstairs to get sleep. Merlin only knew how long it would take to find the Grangers.

**A/N: Slughorn is one of my favourite professors. He is imperfect but often well meaning. I'm also intrigued with ways to incorporate Aberforth. Let me know what you think about the scene in the tavern before you continue to the next chapter.**


	6. CF 06 Sightings

****Chapter 6 - Sightings****

As Molly lit the fire to start breakfast she heard the familiar hoot announcing the arrival of the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. Pigwidgeon was standing on the kitchen table with another owl and both had copies waiting for her. She brought each owl a treat and a knut as she untied their burdens. The owls each gave an appreciative hoot and happily flew away. Molly couldn't help but notice the front page picture. Minister Shacklebolt and Harry were walking along an avenue with the Sydney Opera House in the background and the announcement in bold letters:

_**MINISTER AND CHOSEN ONE FIND LOST PARENTS OF HEROIC WITCH IN AUSTRALIA.**_

Molly was going to kill that boy. He'd left a week before with no more than some Muggle clothes and a bag and didn't bother to tell anyone other than Hermione good-bye. She decided she might as well read the article:

_Minister Shacklebolt and Harry Potter were found in Sydney over the weekend searching for the parents of the heroic witch Miss Hermione Granger. The Daily Prophet was first made aware of the trip when the Minister went missing on Friday afternoon and his whereabouts was unknown by many of those close to him. It was first assumed he might have been nicked by Death Eaters._

_All worries were deemed unfounded when a message was sent to the Ministry announcing "We have found them! We shall be back by Tuesday!"_

_The Daily Prophet's mission is to keep it's loyal readers informed. Once again, we have succeeded where others have failed. As can be seen, we promptly made contact with a correspondent in Australia and he has rewarded us with the first picture of the reunion between the Granger parents and the best mate of their daughter, Harry Potter (cont. Page 5, **Witch to Reunite with Family** for picture)._

Molly thumbed to page five and continued to read.

_It has come to light that Miss Granger placed memory charms on her parents in order to send them to Australia so that she could begin the heroic journey with Harry Potter that would take them around the country in search of important artefacts that aided in the defeat of Voldemort himself. It is unknown whether the on-again off-again relationship between Mr. Potter and Miss Granger has perhaps been taken to the next level. There are those close to the two that believe Mr. Potter may have made the trip himself in order to ask for the hand..._

"Oh no" was all Molly could say to herself. She immediately picked up Hermione's copy of the Prophet and rushed upstairs to hide them in her room. She didn't know how the kids would react but lamented that the Prophet simply could not help but trip over a good story and turn it into something absurd. She wondered why she didn't give up her subscription a week ago with everyone else.

Once she'd returned downstairs she quickly finished breakfast. Ron and the girls padded down the steps just as the last of the eggs were placed on the table. Ron had to be at the Ministry in an hour and the girls woke early to see him off. Harry of course was the topic of conversation this morning just as he'd been the topic for nearly a week.

"Ginny, you do not need to keep blaming yourself. I don't know where he's gone but he probably needed to think about things just like you did," Mrs. Weasley could hear Hermione say. She tried to listen a little more closely from the kitchen, "Ginny, I'm just as worried as you are but I'm sure he will turn up soon." Molly heard a pause and then, "Ron, that is disgusting. You do understand that breakfast is meant to be eaten with several much smaller bites?" Hermione returned her attention to Ginny, "If anything, at least his leaving made you realise what was truly important. He pined for you for nearly two weeks while you were at Luna's. Truthfully, though, I wonder where he is as much as you do." Molly finally sat at the table and made her own plate.

"He's probably shopping for engagement rings," teased George as he made his way downstairs with his copy of the Prophet rolled up in his hand. He slipped in a chair and was about to speak again but the look on his mum's face made him think otherwise.

Ginny blushed, "Why do you say that?" George realized he'd really put his foot in it and he backed off quickly. "Oh, no reason. He and Shacklebolt have spent so much time together...recently...that they should just...get married," was all he could jumble out. His Mum nodded and smiled but the others stared at him baffled. Ron declared, "Until now, I can't remember a time you've ever made a lame joke. I'm somehow disappointed."

George flushed but his mum stared him down. "I guess your right Ron. I'd better be off to the shop." He grabbed two pieces of toast and a piece of bacon and slipped out the door without another word.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Granger were speaking alone in the adjacent room. Harry was pacing and the Minister was watching him with an amused expression on his face. "Harry, it will be ok."<p>

"Hermione is going to kill me. This was none of my business and I interfered."

"Harry, I wouldn't have met you here if I didn't think it was better this way. If Hermione feels half as guilty as you made out then it is best that someone besides Hermione break the news to her parents. It was inevitable they were going to be angry at first. Once you explain the gravity of the situation they will be a lot more likely to forgive. If Hermione was here they'd be arguing and sobbing by now. Hermione did the smart, logical, even selfless, thing. It will be difficult for them to see at first but once they do we will then reunite them."

"I feel this is all my fault. if it weren't for her having to follow me..."

"We'd all be dead. You must get over the guilt Harry. None of this was your fault. Your mates and family didn't die because of you. They died because of Voldemort and his followers. They willingly died and sacrificed themselves because they trusted that you were the single greatest hope to defeat Voldemort and thankfully their trust was well placed. If Hermione hadn't sent her parents off then they'd be _dead_. If she hadn't followed you then she'd have been _dead_."

"Harry, I'm going to share something with you I have shared with only a few people. When we took the Ministry back I found records in my office and in the office of the MLE. Yaxley searched all over England for Granger and her parents and they were a top priority. They'd been to the Grangers' house and their work and they found nothing. From the very beginning she was seen as a very dangerous witch. I am sure that if she had gone into hiding they'd have found her."

"Now Harry, our job is going to be difficult. This family's life has been turned upside down. But they are no worse off than many others out there. At least they have resources. But everything that they owned that Hermione didn't take with her is gone. You're sure that the Weasley's will be willing to have them stay for a month or so as they get reacquainted?

"Yes, I asked Bill and Fleur about a week ago. They said that they still have the guest rooms. Hermione and her parents will both have a room. It is well out of the way so they should have plenty of privacy. Bill is returning to Ireland for a month on business so Fleur should enjoy the company."

"I imagine so. I really wish Bill would take the Defense Against Dark Arts position at Hogwarts."

"Not likely. He gets paid very well by Gringotts. Professor MacGonagall should ask him to do a few guest lectures though." Harry thought for a second. "Any idea who they are going to hire?"

"Harry, every DADA Professor since your first year is either dead or in Azkaban. I don't think the position is highly sought after. There was a rumour that Professor MacGonagall had considered approaching you about the position." The Minister watched Harry closely as he pretended to mention the last sentence casually.

Shacklebolt would never get his answer. Mr. Granger stepped out the door with a voice Harry could tell was an attempt at being polite, "We were wondering if you might answer a few questions?" Both Harry and Kingsley stepped in and they answered questions about where the Grangers had lived, their daughter and this whole absurd notion about magic. Shacklebolt performed a very simple yet effective demonstration involving fire and an ice cream cone and they did not question the possibility of magic again.

The two most difficult questions to answer were "How soon can we see our daughter?" and "Are you able to restore our memories?" The first question was more straightforward and Kingsley was very firm with his phrasing and tone. "We'd like for you to see her today. She's missed you terribly for nearly a year now. My biggest concern is _her_ well being. She feels extremely guilty for what she has done but I assure you that it saved your life."

Mr. Granger's anger flared, "I'd liked to have been the judge of that. It's real easy for you to say. My wife and I have been here in Australia wondering if we'd gone insane. Both of us have spent the last year knowing we'd had the desire to be here but couldn't even remember how we got on the plane."

Shacklebolt tried to think of a way to explain the gravity. "In your world there was a man named Hitler. You remember him, right?" Both of them shrugged. Hermione had gone so far back that he was surprised they weren't in St. Mungos sharing a suite with Lockhart.

The Minister frowned. This was going to take a bit of explaining. He spent half an hour giving a full account of the deeds of Tom Riddle over the past four years.

"But why us?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry sighed. "Because of me. From the beginning of my life those that I cared about have died because this bloke marked me for death. It would take days to explain and I promise that at the right time I'd be happy to do so. For now please allow me to keep it simple and explain that the reason you were marked for death was that Hermione was marked. Hermione was marked because she is extremely gifted witch and they considered her dangerous. Your daughter Hermione is arguably the greatest witch of her generation." Mrs. Granger looked questioningly at the Minister and he nodded confirmation.

"Ok, so assuming we are able to forgive our daughter and see her, what will it take to get our memories back?" asked Mr. Granger.

Mr. Shacklebolt sounded nervous. "Memory restoration is a very tricky process. Usually it is done as an interrogation tactic and not voluntarily by the one being restored. We have a healer at St. Mungo's that will likely be able to restore some but not all of your memories. The ones most likely to be restored are the most cherished memories. The two of you have no problems practising Dentistry?"

"We received our licenses to practise in Australia a few months ago. We've had no problems," offered Mrs. Granger.

"The spell your daughter used affected your memories regarding history and anything regarding your personal life. It is likely she was just trying to get you to forget her and anything that would tie you to England. The charm is complicated in that you utter a word but the word itself only focuses your mind to perform the charm. Your mind and it's intent is what drives the charm and the results."

"What?" was all Mr. Granger could say.

"I can be a little wordy. Sorry." Kingsley tried again. "Your daughter just removed memories about your past and about her. It's like suffering amnesia. We can try to restore the memories but I'd recommend speaking to the healer and finding out how aggressive he thinks we should be."

"Maybe we should ask our daughter how happy we really were before we get our memories back - before we try," mused Mrs. Granger. "I love my husband very much now and I'd hate to think I'd find out we fought all the time before."

"Oh no," offered Harry. " The two of you have always been brilliant. Ron has always said you were two of the nicest people he'd ever met."

"Who is Ron?" It was Mr. Granger who asked but both looked curious.

Oh yes, there would be a lot of catching up to do.

The next day the Minister felt confident enough that all would be good that they secured the Granger beach house and prepared them to travel from Australia to St. Mungo's in London. The plan was for them to port directly to St. Mungo's where a healer by the name of Phinius Bellam was to help restore at least a few of their memories of their daughter so that it was not totally awkward when they were reintroduced to Hermione.

Shacklebolt, in order to break the ice, introduced the Granger's to Dr. Bellam and explained that he was a bit of a prankster when he was younger. He told the story of how Dr. Bellam named his first daughter Sarah, "The humour of the name was lost on most until Sarah's first potions class when a usually dour Professor Snape called out her name during roll call and began laughing uncontrollably. When the girl looked at him confused he replied 'twenty five points to Hufflepuff for your father's obvious grasp of the pun. Fifteen points taken from Hufflepuff for your same utter lack of grasp.' For two weeks Snape would make every attempt to say her full name "Sarah Bellam" and he'd always have that dour ironic grin on his face when he did."

"But I digress. Dr. Bellam will take fantastic care of you." Kingsley walked out with Harry and once the door closed Harry erupted in laughter. Harry had been with Kingsley for two days but had weeks ago lost the uncomfortable reverie, "I don't think Mr. Bellam was too pleased with your introduction."

"No, he's probably having a few words at my expense. I got nervous and rambled."

"Where did you hear that story from? It was absolutely brilliant. Long and totally irrelevant but brilliant." Harry had come to realize that Kingsley was normal like everyone else.

"I was there. It was fifteen years ago. I was a seventh year at the time. The story made its way around the school quickly."

"But that means you are only..." Harry wasn't the strongest at Arithmancy but he easily added the numbers in his head.

"Yes, Harry, I am. I am the youngest Minister in quite some time."

Harry and the Minister were interrupted by the Healer Bellam. They could hear Mrs. Granger sobbing behind the door, "Harry, would you please come back in? Mrs. Granger has asked that you speak with her alone."

* * *

><p>"Harry, I asked you not to get involved."<p>

He'd been afraid she'd bring this up, "No, you actually told me you didn't want me to try to give you money for the trip."

"Harry."

There was no getting out of this. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I felt helpless at the Burrow and I thought I might be able to do some good and get away from everything at the same time. I can't say I regret the trip. Australia is beautiful even if it is Winter in June. Your Mum asked me if I'd bring you back to visit."

"But I thought that you brought her back to London with the Minister. Why didn't they stay?"

"There were complications," was all Harry would say. She'd seen this look on Harry's face before. Harry was protecting her from something. "We tried restoring your Mum's memories and there were complications. We didn't even try with your Dad. It was decided that it would be very bad for both of them for us to continue and we were forced to remove the new memories from her and return both of them to their flat just south of Thirroul. It's a beach just south of Sydney."

"Oh," Hermione whispered. "Were they difficult to find?"

* * *

><p>Harry had been worried when he arrived in Australia. Any one of the provinces was larger than England itself. The Grangers could be anywhere. He didn't even know if they'd made it. If the Ministry was not able to help he could be in for a long search.<p>

His first task was to check in with the Ministry of Magic in Sydney. Fortunately he'd woke early and ported just after four in the morning. He'd forgotten to account for time zones and when he arrived it was already two in the afternoon and the sun was nearly overhead. Shacklebolt had given him instructions to meet with a Ryan Coates in the office of International Cooperation:

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I regret to say that you just missed the Celebration of the Queens's Birthday." When Harry didn't register the comment, Ryan moved on. I am happy to say that we have found three Wilkins couples with the first names of Wendell and Monica. Unfortunately, I did not have time to inquire if any of them had arrived in the past year or even their professions. In fact, all I was able to get from the Muggle authorities was the Wilkins' addresses. I hope this helps."

"This is brilliant. I wasn't sure where to start and this makes it much easier," answered Harry. Ryan gave him a short tour of the Ministry and then took him to an office with several maps, "Do you know anything about the Wilkins family?"

"A little. In England they had been interested in visiting Australia and seeing the wildlife. They wanted to see koalas and kangaroos. They are Muggles and they'd likely want to continue to practise dentistry. Erm, they care for Muggles' teeth," Harry explained when Mr. Coates shot him a confused look.

"That means you'll want a large Muggle population. It's probably going to be the couple in this area if you are looking for koalas and other wildlife. They live in Brisbane which is a large city. This other couple is also a possibility but it's a smaller town and more of a tourist destination. They live just south of Thirroul on the beach."

"I can't thank you enough. What would be the easiest way to get to each of these places?"

"You might floo in to one of the local witch's homes. If you can give us an hour we might check for you. Otherwise you can take Muggle transport."

Harry ultimately decided to take a bus and decided he'd make arrangements in the morning. He was in no particular hurry to get back and he was curious to see the country. Australia was so different from England. He'd realised he was lucky to have brought the jumper that Molly had given him the Christmas before – he'd wanted something close to him from the family. He'd fully expected it to be warm and sunny here too. He hadn't accounted for seasonal differences. When Harry asked Ryan, he replied, "Aye mate, it's where they got the whole term 'Polar Opposites' from. Oh, and you may wish to get to Gringotts quick as it's nearly 4 o'clock already.

Once Ryan finished giving him instructions how to get to each of the Wilkins' houses, Harry made his way to Gringotts in Sydney. He'd forgotten about Muggle currency and while he had a few fivers he would need Australian Dollars to make his way around. He headed back to Botany Way, Sydney's version of Diagon Alley, by foot as it wasn't far from the Ministry.

When he got to Gringotts the goblins were less than friendly. Fortunately, the manager was nearby and he interfered before Harry could be placed on his ear at the doorstep, "I apologise for my employees' rough handling. You say you are _the_ Harry Potter?" When he nodded "yes" the manager invited him to his office.

In less than a quarter hour Harry had changed out enough Galleons to stay comfortably in Australia for as long as he needed. While the Sydney branch was much smaller than the London bank the manager did his best to help Harry with his trip to Brisbane. When Harry explained that he wished to see as much of Australia as he could on his way, the manager had tickets ordered for Harry on a tourist bus that travelled between the two cities. Harry explained he could do this himself but the goblin insisted Harry let him help. The bus travelled close to the Blue Mountains to the west and then travelled along the coast on its way up to Brisbaine. The manager also gave Harry the address of a popular Muggle shop that would be able to help him with fashionable Muggle clothes popular with the younger witches and wizards in the area.

His bus departed early in the morning so he decided to stroll along Botany Way before seeking out the Muggle shop just outside the Wizard part of town. He'd seen many interesting shops but the magical familiar shop **Salamander and Newt's** was his favourite. "G'day" called out the owner as Harry stepped into the shop. "Name's Newt and I ken' help yah if there be anything that catches yer fancy. You shoppin' fer you or fer a lucky lil' sheila?" Harry imagined the man must have noticed he was a tourist and was playing up the Aussie act, "I'm just looking." As he walked around he was amazed at the variety of creatures. They had an Eastern Water Dragon, a Children's Python, a Red Eyed Frog, a Striped Marsh Frog and several wombats. The coolest was a Pygmy Blue Tongued Skink that was basically a just a lizard but it had the most amazing blue tongue. Harry thought if he were buying a new familiar for school it'd have to be the skink or the python...then he remembered what the Sorting Hat had said his first year and shook his head and walked out.

In **Tott's Fine Toys** he found an enchanted boomerang that would always return to the one that threw it. He bought it as a souvenir for Ron; he figured his best mate would get a kick out of it. He also found a stuffed koala for Teddy.

Eventually Harry made his way out of Botany Way and found the Muggle clothes shop in Darling Harbour nearby. It was dark before Harry had finished trying on jackets and winter shirts. The sales lady even convinced him to buy a new pair of trainers as his current pair was well worn.

By then he was tired and he headed back to **Darling's End** which was the local tavern and Inn that Slughorn had set his portkey to. He'd rented a room for the evening as soon as he arrived and now he made his way up the steps without even a thought to stop for a pint.

That morning Harry watched as the early sun reflected off of the Blue Mountains. Harry enjoyed the drive through the mountains but it wasn't long before the bus had headed back East toward the coast. Harry had a window seat and as the bus would pass popular destinations the guide would share facts about the area. They stopped at a few of the popular surf beaches that were spread out along the coast of New South Wales when surfers were seen on the water.

Occasionally a kangaroo would pop up during the ride and they stopped at a reserve for a half hour where he saw several traditional Australian animals. He couldn't help but laugh when a little girl called out "Mum, it's a Platterpuss. And there's a Roo Mum...a Roo!"

More than once Harry fell asleep but he did enjoy seeing the beautiful countryside as the bus made its way along the coast. The bus stopped in Coffs Harbour overnight and then was in Brisbane by noon the next day.

Harry had a rough time with the public transit schedules but eventually he made his way to the Wilkins' home. He knocked on the door just as the sun began to set and was greeted by a very young lady, "May I help you?" Harry knew immediately she was the wrong Wilkins but just to be sure, "Ma'am, I'm sorry, I am looking for a Monica Wilkins and Wendell Wilkins. Would you happen to be Mrs. Monica Wilkins?"

"Yes sir, but you don't sound as if you are from 'round 'ere," responded Mrs. Monica Wilkins.

Harry wasn't too disappointed. The trip had been long but he'd seen kangaroos, after all, and the surfing exhibition at North Narrabeen had been spectacular. He did the best to bow out, "I'm sorry ma'am. I must have the wrong Wilkins. I'm sorry for your trouble." He didn't see her puzzled look as he walked away quickly. He wondered how best to find the nearest bus or train station. He then remembered he had the port key given by Slughorn and as soon as he could find a quiet private place he ported back to Darling's End in Sydney. When he arrived near the floo he realized he could have also apparated because he'd made sure to get a good look around.

"Ay Barry, ya tossa, wanna schooner?" he heard a bloke call out to his mate from the bar. "Jeezus mate, I 'avn't seen you in ages!" replied the bloke. Barry walked up to the bar and asked a young lady"Gidday sweetheart. Whatyer avin?" She smiled and answered, "You if you wanna hit my place after a few..."

Harry didn't bother to listen any more. He walked up to the barkeep and got a key for the night. He then sat at the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. When his pint arrived a young wizard gave him a good look and asked, "How ya goin mate?" After a half hour Harry had learned that this young wizard was named Murphy and had an interest in tennis. Murphy was all fired up for the Wimbledon Tournament in England and he was near certain that, "Woodbridge and Woodforde are goin' to win the Men's doubles this year. Ya may not know who they are but they are the best that we Aussies got this year." Harry tried to be polite but he didn't really have much to say. He let the wizard talk on and once he'd finished his second Butterbeer he'd excused himself and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So you didn't find them in Brisbane? I assume they were the couple on the beach?"<p>

"Yes."

"How did they take it when you told them?"

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry was at the doorstep of a flat an hour south of Wollongong near the beach of Thirroul. He had arrived earlier in the day and when noone had answered he sat out near the beach and watched the waves. He'd never seen surfing before his trip to Australia so he spent the afternoon watching the surfers wade out to the ocean and then climb on their boards. It amazed him how they'd manage to cut along the waves and keep themselves balanced on the boards. He imagined he could do something similar with magic but he doubted he'd balance on his own long enough to stand straight.<p>

Later in the evening he tried the modest flat again. He knocked timidly on the door. The lady who answered was a sun kissed version of Hermione's Mum. "Yes, may I help you?"

Harry realised too late that he'd not managed what he would say, "Ma'am, erm, I don't know how to say this but..."

* * *

><p>"You didn't?" The sheepish look said it all. "You did!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.<p>

Harry explained how they took the news. "Your dad was upset. I didn't explain it at first. He thought I'd come to tell him that he had a child from...before your Mum." Hermione covered her mouth but the laughter still trickled from between her fingers. Harry continued, "I finally convinced them to meet with me a few days later with the Minister. We both explained some more. Then we all took the Minister's portkey to St. Mungo's so that they could reverse the memory charms."

"Why didn't they stay?"

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you. Now that you are here I think maybe it's time that your Mum told you." Hermione had gathered her things during a break in the story and had ported with him to the Darling's End Tavern where they had rented a suite. "She's here?" Hermione suddenly became conscious of how she was dressed and how she looked. She sat on the bed while he leaned forward from his chair.

"No. She gave me this to give to you." Harry looked down as he handed her the letter. He hadn't read the letter but he'd had a hand in writing it. Mrs. Granger had spent two hours alone with him the day her memories were restored and she had begged him to take them back away. They'd tried to decide how to explain to Hermione so that she didn't feel guilty.

Hermione tore open the envelope. As she read the letter she would occasionally look up at Harry. The letter read:

_15 June 1998_

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you probably know, your mate Harry arrived on our doorstep a few day ago. He told us about everything you have done and I am so proud of you. He thinks very highly of you. In fact, he says that if it weren't for you that he and many others might not still be alive. He thinks quite a lot of you._

_I am writing you because when we finally meet I will not remember anything he has said or anything about you. I want you to know how proud I am for everything that you have done and for the woman you have become. I've spent my life amazed at the great things you were able to do even when you were a small child. You are my beautiful, brilliant, amazing Hermione and I want you to know that I know this._

_I am sad that you were forced to send me and your father to Australia. I know this must have been very difficult for you. Harry assures me that there were no other options and he is sure that if we'd remained in England we surely would have been killed. I am certainly happy that you made the difficult decision and that we are still alive. I'm just so sorry that you had to sacrifice so much._

_My beautiful daughter, I only wish I was half as brave as you. While every brilliant memory of you came back to me, I was made aware of some very frightening things as well. I regret that I cannot face these memories and I have begged Harry to help me rid myself of these terrible things. Your father and I have made a very, very happy life here in Australia and I can see only sadness and sorrow if we were to return to England._

_I hope you will not think less of me for this. I want so much for us to be reunited. Harry has given me several pictures of you and I have written myself a very long letter to remind myself of all of my most cherished memories. I regret that we have lied to your father and told him that the charms did not work but I fear that he would be forced to revisit the same memories as I've had to face. Please do not consider me a coward. He is still looking forward to your visit as well and we will clean out the extra room of our flat so that you may stay as long as you'd like._

_I love you and I cannot wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Your Mum_

"And you know what it is that came back to her?"

Harry nodded.

"You don't plan to tell me?"

"I will one day I'm sure. It's best not today. All I can say for now is that you probably saved them from more than Voldemort when you altered their memories. I agree with her that it is best that they stay in Australia - if they returned to England they'd be in danger." Harry could tell that Hermione was beyond disappointed, "Your Mum is right though. With this watch you can visit them any time you would like. They will be no further from you than if they had a house in Wales." With that she smiled.

"Is there anything else?"

"We can side-along apparate from here to their flat now if you would like." Harry was hoping this would cheer her up.

"I'd like that very much but only if you've improved. I don't need healers to be picking parts of me up along the shores of New South Wales."


	7. AC 07 July

**Chapter 7 – July**

Harry stayed a few days to help Hermione get settled but soon returned to the Burrow with a more official portkey courtesy of the Ministry. After a few days rest Harry accepted the Ministry's invitation to join the Aurors for the remainder of the Holiday. He had been assigned to Auror Ewan Duncan, Head of Trainee Initiates, who had concerns about Harry keeping up with the others. Duncan had explained to Head Auror Robards that while Harry had obviously done much more than any of the current trainees, they were nearly seven weeks ahead of the young wizard. Robards was unimpressed, "Bollocks, Ewan. The boy learned how to perform a Patronus his third year and then taught most of your trainees in their fifth. I'm told he's a quick study when he is properly motivated. Properly motivate him."

Auror Duncan decided he'd see what Harry could do. He placed him in the duelling arena with Ron and let him have a crack at his star pupil. Ron was rubbish with traps and wards but he could place any of the other trainees on their backs in a duel. Ron had taken to Duncan's lessons when it came to duelling or strategy and he easily passed the other trainees in skill within weeks. Now the teacher and trainee had become so close that Angelina would regularly wind Ron up, "Oy, Ron. You have a touch of brown on your nose. Let me wipe that off." One older trainee accused Ron of "Percying the place up" when he volunteered to help with broom duty to Azkaban. The comments bothered Ron but the annoyance was nothing compared to the joy he felt now that he was finally living his dream.

Duncan oversaw the duel and made notes, "Harry, you need to work on casting non-verbal spells. If you verbalise the spell it gives your opponents time to block and warning as to what's coming at them. Verbal spells take longer to cast." Ewan was paying close attention to Harry's wand work and form, "You notice how Ron is easily blocking your spells by simply whisking them away with his wand? A common wizard can do that Harry. You need to revise the chapters on non-verbal blocks and and practise with Ron daily."

After a half an hour Harry was winded and they took a break. Ron sat next to him looking as if he'd barely exerted himself at all and Harry couldn't help but comment, "You look good Ron. I didn't touch you once. You disarmed me any time it suited you." Ron looked very happy with himself, "Mate, Auror Duncan has made it easy. I don't know why but when I work with him I don't even feel like I'm revising. He taught us all in a month what I learned in a year at Hogwarts."

"Are they still insisting you return for your NEWTS?"

"Yes, they've promised that they will make it worth our while. They won't say who the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor will be but they've promised it will be geared toward the Auror Program and they are willing to count the year as a year of our training," Ron was playing with his wand and twisting it around his fingers like a baton. "In the past Aurors didn't go out in the field for most of the first year anyway."

"You're considering returning?" Harry and Ron hadn't chatted much alone in the past month and Harry was thankful to finally catch up with his best mate.

"I'm considering it. I've wanted to be an Auror since I was a boy. That and Keeper for the Cannons. The way they are playing this year I could have a chance. George has also told me that he'd be willing to take me on if I decided to pass on my NEWTS. Now that he's back at Wheezes I think he appreciates all the work I did there while he was in his drunken stupor. One weekend I came in and the entire shop was a wreck. I'd have thought he'd been robbed if I didn't know better." Ron made a quick glance at Harry, "If I returned next term, do you think you would too?"

Harry sat thoughtfully. Before he could answer Auror Duncan walked in ready to start, "Both of ya' up. I want to see your skills at dodging and blocking. I know ya' can take a curse Harry. Let's see how well you step out of the way."

* * *

><p>Harry found out later that day that some of the new Auror Trainees met regularly at the Cauldron and tonight he'd been invited by Seamus. Ron was carrying the conversation at the moment, "So Zacharias is in the middle of the action. We all move to storm the door and he stands up only to duck behind a rock when a red streak passes nearby." Ron shook his head, "I still don't know why Shacklebolt invited the ruddy bleeder."<p>

Dean answered, "Because Hermione gave him that list of DAs, that's why. None of us want to be paired up with him. Neville, Angelina, and Susan avoid him at all costs. Michael Corner is the only bloke that will voluntarily work with him. I heard Katie Bell went so far after her first time as his partnersto say that the next day she was partnered with him would be her last day as an Auror." Dean eyed Harry, "I heard you had a rough go of it today."

"My best mate was given permission to tear me apart and he took full advantage," Harry lamented as Ron gave a sheepish grin. "Little did I know that while I was recovering, Ron had made it his mission to learn every curse and hex he could."

"I imagine he brushed up in case you began snogging his sister again," quipped Seamus. Harry's face clouded over and Ron shook his head. Seamus looked around the table, "What?"

"I need to use the loo," Harry grumbled as he got up and stepped away. When he was out of earshot Ron whispered, "They haven't spoke since...he woke up. I think he thinks it's because of him but she feels guilty about running out of his room or some other nonsense. Hermione hatched a plan to get them together but she's likely to spend the rest of her holiday surfing with her parents."

"Why don't _you _do something? He's your best mate," Seamus asked.

"Right. I'll ask my best mate, 'Harry, have you thought about taking my lil' sis' out to the pond to have a good snog and paw?' Shh...He's coming back."

Harry returned to a silent table, "I imagine you were talking about that table of young witches and my sudden appearance embarrassed you? It must have been something lewd – Seamus, are you inventing new limericks again?" The table broke into a few nervous laughs and as Harry sat down Ron ruffled his hair.

"No, mate," answered Ron. "By the way, did you see Neville? If he gets any larger he's going to have Shacklebolt running for cover. He can't be an inch shorter than me and his shoulders are huge. He looks like he could play for one of those American football clubs."

"Speaking of football, did you see the match last night between England and France? Brutal, absolutely brutal." Dean was shaking his head in despair, "Beckham was red carded for kicking Simeone. England was a man down nearly half the match. That bleeder Beckham won't amount to anything..." Seamus was busy getting the barkeep Tom's attention while Dean was complaining, "...I doubt he'll stick around long after embarrassing himself like that. Campbell still almost won the match but the goal was ruled out." Dean stared into his pint, "And now the ruddy French are..."

"Aye, aye" interrupted Seamus. "Such a sad day. At least bloody England advanced out of match play. We didn't even get in. But all the same, let me buy you another pint, Mate. You can nearly see the bottom of that one." He pointed to himself and Dean so Tom understood, "Could we get a pint of Guinness? And two Butterbeers for the ladies here."

"Har Har, Seamus. What are you going to tell Auror Duncan when he finds out a _lady_ pummelled you?" asked Ron with a touch of sly menace.

"I'll tell him that I expected you to back me up but when the lady pulled out her wand you went and hid behind a rock with Zacharias and the two of you have since become very close." That drew another round of laughs, including Ron. Seamus made an effort to change the subject, "Harry, did I hear right? Do you have your own flat? I heard that a few of the Aurors dropped by yesterday and checked the place out?"

Harry figured eventually the secret would get out, "Yes, I inherited it from Sirius. I was there yesterday to look at the damage and see what it would take to make the place liveable. Auror Duncan came by with two Aurors and checked for traps or wards and make sure there weren't any Death Eaters hiding out. I also had the wards replaced and cleaned up some."

Dean and Seamus grinned at Harry, "Party?"

"You think if he was to clean the place up he'd invite you lot for a party?" Ron's question earned a snigger from the barkeep Tom as he set down the pints. "Honestly, my best mate has better judgement than that. He'd have to wipe up the floors behind you as each of the girls took turns tossing drinks in response to your creepy come-on lines."

"No bird's ever thrown a drink in my face, mate," laughed Seamus, "Knickers, yes, drink, no."

"Your lil' sis throwing her laundry _to _you doesn't qualify," countered Ron. Seamus blushed proving Ron had hit the mark.

Dean thought it'd be good to change the subject again. He stood up and raised his fresh pint. "To the month of July. May each day be as good as this first one." The group answered, "Cheers!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron slipped into the Burrow as quietly as they could. They weren't snoggered but they were cheerful. Each misstep caused the two of them to erupt in a fit of laughter followed by either Harry or Ron exclaiming, "Sshhh!" even more loudly. They both thought they were caught when candlelight could be seen from the stairs and they comically froze like statues. At first they stood silently but as one would lose balance the other would lose composure.<p>

The light flickered as the sound of socks padding down the steps was occasionally overcome by the creak of a step. As the candle itself came into view Harry realised it was Ginny and not Mrs. Weasley making her way down. Ron quietly announced, "I'm off to bed," and slipped up the steps as quietly as he could manage.

Now Ginny was frozen in place as well. The two of them watched as the flame flickered and danced and gave a nearly surreal look to each of them. Harry did not want to cause Ginny any more discomfort. He looked down and mumbled out "I guess I should be getting on to bed too."

As he walked past she whispered "Wait..." Her voice froze him on the spot. Her eyes never left his as she stepped up in her white socks and pyjamas. After what seemed like days, or even centuries, she set the candle on a nearby table and placed a hand on his cheek. She took his hands and arms and looked them up and down as if checking that all was in order. Then, without warning, she unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his chest and stomach. He'd healed and gained the weight back but the faintest of scars still made a web from his ribs to his trousers where the skin had been regrown. She tilted her head and traced her fingers along the scars with such curiosity that his fear was overcome by something else that made him wish she'd never stop.

She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders letting it flutter to the ground. He watched her as she studied each inch of his chest and neck and arms. He imagined she were like a curator at a museum poring over her most precious piece but it was more intimate than that. He felt naked in front of her though he was still half clothed. When finally her gaze again finally met his, her eyes smouldered in the candlelight.

This was not the Ginny he remembered from a month past. She reached for him, pulled him into a furious hug, leaning into him as she held him tight. He stood there flabbergasted and a little drunk, hardly believing what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if he never wanted to let go. Before he knew it she'd pulled him into his room and closed the door.

Ginny pressed her lips to his ear and breathed, "Will you just lie with me tonight and let me look at you?" He couldn't make his mouth work so he nodded. She carefully pushed him onto the bed. As she crawled onto the bed after him, he caught a glimpse of the silhouette of her body through her pyjamas. As the blue and orange flame continued to dance a slow tango on the wick across the room, the vision of her silhouette burned itself into his mind and made him wish that he could banish the thin layer of silk that stood between him and her. As she nestled next to him she quietly traced her fingers over the scars from his chest to the tops of his trousers. Ginny had always owned a quiet fierce passion but never had her touch created the breathlessness that this evening's caresses were responsible for.

"I'm sorry Harry," she sighed as she continued to run her fingers along the scars. "I consider myself brave. I promised myself for months while you were gone that no matter what happened I would be there for you and love you. I had these fantastic visions of you coming home broken and I'd be there to make it all better."

"When you struck him down I was so happy and proud. I just knew you were going to come to me and tell me how much you loved me and that it was all over." He was having a hard time concentrating. As she stroked the scars he felt his anticipation grow. She seemed unaware of the power she now held over him. Her touch along with the alcohol made it nearly impossible to listen. He knew what she was saying was important so he used every ounce of resolve to force his attention to it. "...I tried to find you all afternoon. I was sure you'd be wandering the school grounds."

"Then Mum raced to me and explained what the Death Eaters were doing and we went to help. By the time I was home Hermione was there and she looked so worried. When Madame Pomfrey came out of my room and hugged her I knew something was very, very wrong." Harry felt a tear drop onto his chest. It was warm and it began to slowly roll down his chest until it met her cheek. "I was so determined to sneak in and help. I had this fantasy in my head that you were hurt and that only I could take care of you the way you needed. And when...when..." Harry felt the tears fall to his chest more quickly but she made no effort to wipe them off. She just let them pool near her cheek. "...when I saw you lying there in the bed you looked like a wraith. I once read Lord of the Rings, Hermione gave it to me, and you reminded me of this creature that was alive but nearly a walking corpse. I had nightmares for days. I had dreams that you would just die in here and be all alone." He wrapped her tighter in his arms when he felt the tears begin to come as a stream.

"It's so easy to be brave when you see the one you love whole. Bleeding? Yes. A boneless arm? Yes. The gashes and bruises and concussions were all there but you were always Harry. When I saw you on that bed scorched and torn, though, I felt like I'd lost you. You were not just hurt but you were absent. Your eyes were vacant. It reminded me of someone at St. Mungo's in the Mental Ward. And I couldn't take it."

All this time, Harry lied there silently listening - taking in the flicker of the light, the touch of her skin and the scent of her hair. He didn't know if she was waiting for him to say something but he was taking it all in and his senses were overwhelmed. He was caught between feelings of joy and regret. He'd been so worried about what she might think about him that he didn't consider she'd worry about what he thought.

"Harry," she raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "I understand why you've done what you've done. I love that you love those around you so much that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for them. I wonder though, is there any way eventually that you could sacrifice a little less of yourself and perhaps we could try to live a somewhat normal life?"

The question took him by surprise.

"You've played the hero so often I just fear that one day I will be sitting at home with our children and I'll receive a very sombre knock at the door. I don't want to sound greedy but I'd like to spend many, many happy evenings with you," the last part was a whisper.

"I understand. I love you Ginny. I realised while we were on the run that I didn't want to live without you. Leaving you here last August was one of the hardest things to...Ginny?"

He could hear her breathe in and out softly. He fell asleep soon after. His head was buried in her hair. With each breath before he finally nodded off he happily took in the fresh scent.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bright one and it was made even more so by the wide open curtains in Harry's room. He woke up to find Ginny still draped across his shirtless body. She was still in her pyjamas...actually a nearly sheer gown that was probably more revealing than she realised in the direct sunlight. Also hanging nearby was the shirt he wore the previous evening. He didn't know who had hung the shirt on the wardrobe but he imagined none of the options were good. What was worse was that he needed to use the loo immediately if not sooner and he'd have to wake Ginny to do this.<p>

"Ginny," he whispered, "I need to get up."

"Hmmm? Amm Nom Night Non..." She rambled incoherently in her sleep.

"Ginny," he said more loudly. This time she batted her eyes open contentedly, "Good morning," she purred.

"Good morning. I hate to ask you to move but I really, really need to get up."

"Oh," she said. She jumped up so quickly she nearly took the breath out of him. Suddenly she became frightfully aware that her pyjamas were not nearly as modest as she was. Harry's mouth hung in a perpetual "Oh." She instinctively grabbed a sheet from the bed to cover herself and once she did she regained some of her cheek, "Show's over. Now go up while I figure some way to sneak back to my room with some portion of my dignity."

Breakfast was mostly quiet. Harry found himself nursing a headache and Ron was fairing no better. Ginny quietly buttered her toast and then covered it with a healthy portion of jam. When she caught Harry's eye she winked, hypnotising him with her beautiful brown eyes and her ginger hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through and...

"Harry. You will be at the Ministry all day for training?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she sat next to Ron and prepared her plate.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Harry. He still had his eyes on Ginny as she was smiling with those beautiful lips.

"Excellent. Harry? Was the training extremely tiresome yesterday?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes ma'am."

"I can imagine. Which is why I didn't mind so much when I found your shirt on the floor of the sitting room this morning." The same thought must have flashed in both Harry's and Ginny's heads at once because Molly now had their undivided attention. "I'd really appreciate it if you could take your clothes to your room, though, from now on, because it helps keep the Burrow clean. I went ahead and hung it on the wardrobe this morning for you."

Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am," and he paid particular attention to his eggs hoping she wouldn't notice the flush of his cheeks.

And Harry? When I was in your room I found something that is _very_ important to me that had made its way in there...probably by mistake." Mrs. Weasley's eyes travelled from Harry to Ginny and then back to Harry in such a way that he had no doubt what she was referring to. "Harry, you know that you are like family but I consider some things in my house to be treasures. I don't mind you holding them on occasion, if you love them as much as I do, but I'd appreciate if you'd make sure that the treasure in question stays in its package and that you don't take it into your room in the future. If you show me that you love it as much as I do and you can treat it with respect then maybe one day Arthur and I will give it to you as a gift," she said the last part with a smile. "Is that ok?"

He smiled and from across the table he took her hand, "Thank you."

As Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to mist over Ron was still trying to get a grasp of what had just been discussed, "What is she talking about mate? You weren't reading one of her books were you? She hates it when you take the dust jackets off the covers. Don't understand why you'd read that rubbish anyway...it's all lovey dovey witch drivel..."

Ginny was less dense and more flustered. Under her breath no-one heard her complain, "And now I'm an _it_? A _gift_ to be _given_?" She decided at that moment that Harry would have a more difficult time keeping Mrs. Weasley's greatest treasure in its package than either he or Mrs. Weasley bargained.


	8. AC 08 Tests of Strength

**Chapter 8 – Tests of Strength **

An hour later and Harry was busy organising his books and supplies in his cubicle at the Ministry. Ron was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk and watching Harry with a grin. "You got a lot of catchin' up to do mate. Hopefully he'll let you train with me for a few more days so I can stay in for the day. It's hot out there and I'm tired of carrying around Auror Quickwick's gear."

"Too bad, Weasley. You're on curse breaking duty with Quickwick again. You will be at Crabbe's today disarming traps in their workshop." Duncan batted Ron's trainers off the desk with a flick of his wand, "Today at lunch I want you to pick up some proper shoes as well. If I see you in trainers again you'll be working your assignments barefoot – at a glass factory. Now head over to Quickwick's station and pick up his gear for him."

Harry heard Ron grumble as he shuffled off. Meanwhile, Duncan watched Harry as he finished preparing his desk, "You'll be working with me and Smith today as we begin to get you caught up." Harry's shoulders slumped. "Not particularly tight with him either? I've learned he's nearly useless in the field but I ventured a guess he'd be the one former schoolmate you'd duel all out with." Duncan smiled, "From what I've heard I'd get my best results if I'd bring Draco Malfoy in but he's not as advanced as Smith and I've heard he's at Hogwarts clearing debris."

In no time at all Harry was once again duelling – this time Zacharias Smith. While Zacharias wasn't nearly as advanced as Ron he was still whipping Harry soundly. Harry quickly found that Ron had been holding back so as not to hurt him too badly. "Harry, keep your guard up!" called out Duncan from his place to the side. "Harry, I heard that spell! Silently!" Then, "Harry, if I hear you verbalise your shield one more time I'm going to forget I'm an Auror and turn you into a lizard!" After an hour of freestyle duelling he left them alone, "I want you to work on your non-verbal shields Harry. Zacharias, you will only use Expelliarmus and only non-verbally. I'll be back in an hour."

Harry tried to block but Zacharias would send him flying to the wall each time. He could tell Zacharias was getting satisfaction from besting him, "It's brilliant being the teacher for once." The bruises were more tender each time he hit the wall but Harry refused to give up or show that it hurt. Finally after forty minutes Harry was able to block Zacharias' charm properly without verbalising his shield. He mentally brought up his shield and it held the spell back. He smiled only to be thrown back to the wall again when Zacharias quickly shot off another spell. "Can't get complacent," smirked Zacharias as he tossed Harry's wand back to him yet again. Harry was furious at the cheap shot and was determined not to let another spell through. His will and the skill he gained from practise won out. Zacharias quickly grew frustrated as wasn't able to disarm him for the last quarter hour no matter how hard he tried.

Finally the door opened, "Potter, go read _Chapter Two: Non-Verbal Shields_ in your cubicle and then revise until lunch. Zacharias, I need you to head out to the Crabbe's residence and have Ron return to the Ministry. You'll be there the rest of the day."

Once Harry had read Chapter Two of his text, he revised as Duncan instructed him to. He practised with the wand movement and the thought behind the spell. The text explained that this type of shield physically brought force against the opponent's spell and as a result it deflected stronger spells with less energy consumed. After an hour of practise Ron popped over, "Up for lunch? Once we are done we get to do something you like."

After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron Harry found out Ron was right - he did like his next training exercise. As Harry stepped out of the floo he found himself in a small round room. Once outside, Harry recognised the building was a lighthouse. The huge tower overlooked a cliff that held off crashing waves of water, "That's the North Sea out there," explained Duncan. "We do broom training here. The owner is a witch that took a job as lighthouse keeper some twenty years ago and she doesn't mind us using the place. We are probably the only people she sees."

"Today I want to see how long you can stay on a broom without tiring," explained his trainer Duncan. "I imagine that your stamina isn't what it used to be but I need to know if you can last at least five hours over water. I want each of you to fly over the water just within sight of land for one hundred and fifty minutes and then I want you to fly back. Ron will fly beside you and if you begin to tire then please fly immediately to the shore to rest. Ron will help you if you have any problems so please tell him if you feel sick or anything unusual."

Harry was given a broom and he and Ron headed out. He felt great up in the air over the water. He'd always felt like he was meant to fly. The broom wasn't the best and it was actually very slow. After a few minutes he asked Ron about it. "Mate, that broom is meant for carrying prisoners over long distances. He's checking to see if you will be serviceable as a Carrier for prisoner transfers to Azkaban." Ron frowned, "I imagine he's trying to find a use for you while you catch up to us with your training. He sends Zacharias on prison exchanges because the bugger gets jumpy when we back up the Aurors during raids. There hasn't been an incident since Voldemort's death with a prisoner escort so he does ok with that. You generally don't bring your wand when acting as Carrier because they don't want to chance it being taken by your prisoner. Duncan probably thinks you would be perfect because of your broom skills and the job will hide your weaknesses casting spells until you improve." Ron wiped his brow, "This might be an easy way to build up your stamina too. Brooming in these winds is hard work."

They spent the next hour flying in silence. Occasionally Harry would make a dip or perform a simple manoeuvre to break the monotony. When they'd get too far from land they'd correct course. Finally Ron asked, "Mate, you think Hermione will be back soon?"

"I don't know. She'll probably be back for my birthday but it could take her a while before she's willing to separate from her Mum and Dad again. With her Mum's memories gone they'll have a lot to talk about." Harry was amused, "Her parents are so different now - like overgrown kids. They work four to five hours a day and spend the rest of the day surfing. They bought a small flat by the beach and are now living their childhood fantasy of surfing and travelling. Her Mum took us out dancing the first night and Hermione was scandalized by the end of the evening. She said she'd never seen her Mum and Dad act like that."

"What were they doing?" asked Ron.

"They said the music at the pub was from a place called Rio. I think the dance was called a Samba. Hermione's Mum was shaking her hips like Lavender used to do during the Hogwarts dances. The music and the dancing was brilliant but Hermione spent most of the time hiding her face and blushing. It got even worse when her Mum took _me_ out to dance," Harry grinned. "Hermione didn't take her eyes off of me the whole time and when her Mum had me put my hands on her hips Hermione ran out to the floor and brought me back to the table. Good thing too. I still can't dance.

"Why are they not coming back?" asked Ron. He'd wanted to ask for a while.

"Can't share that Mate. Not my secret to tell. They are doing well there. I think the thought of not having a daughter was the only hole in their lives. Her Mum said they'd talked of having children."

"What?" Ron lost control of his broom and had to readjust.

"Oh yes. Hermione reacted much the same way."

"Aren't they too old?"

"I don't think so." Harry checked his watch and found they were due to turn around soon, "I imagine they could have a child for a good four or five years still."

Ron was performing the Arithmancy in his head, "That'd mean that Hermione could have a sister the same age as her daughter."

"Is there something you're not sharing with me? Have the two of you been..."

"No!" Ron looked at Harry in horror, "We haven't even come close." Harry baited him by arching his eyebrows and it got the desired response. Ron was now wound up, "You remember what Seamus used to say? Let's just say I've been to the mountains and seen the view but the garden is under lock and key."

Harry cringed. "That was as subtle as ever Ron and well more than I needed to know. I was just winding you up."

"Then you deserved it." Ron got an idea, "The view is Majestic, Harry. If you view the mountaintops at sunset you will see that the peaks..."

"No! No! I surrender!" Harry laughed. "You win! Let's turn around and head back."

* * *

><p>Once Harry had been declared fit for broom duty he was immediately placed on a morning escort rotation to and from Azkaban on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays and any day prisoners were not transported Harry was to train at the Auror Offices. This was Harry's fourth visit to Azkaban and he'd already grown bored of the trip. He once thought he'd never grow tired of riding a broom but it wasn't the same when you plodded along for hours at a time while staring at the back of the head of an evil villain.<p>

Even if he still had his Firebolt he wouldn't be able to use it. The brooms used to transport prisoners were specifically made for two people. They were purposefully made to be slower and less manoeuvrable than a normal broom so that if the prisoner overpowered his charge then the other wizards would be able to easily catch him or her. A calming charm was placed on each prisoner so that they would try not to jump off the broom or hurt the Auror steering. Prisoners usually only fought when heading to Azkaban out of fear for the Dementers.

Shacklebolt had tried to have the Dementers removed but they were still used to guard the most dangerous criminals because the Ministry could not keep the most powerful wizards from using wandless magic. Very few had the capacity and usually they were only able to use a limited number of spells but the Ministry could not find a better method. Shacklebolt had to admit as well that the Dementers were the only thing able to strike enough fear in the prisoners to keep them in control.

He'd just reached the shore of Azkaban and had landed at the top of the tower, "Easy ride?" asked the Magical Law Enforcement guard as he took possession of Harry's prisoner.

"Yes," replied Harry. "Here are the admission papers. He's just a thief. Zacharias over there has a bloke who sells magic trinkets to Muggles. Our escort didn't even think it worth landing."

"No Dementers for you, eh?"asked the guard. The prisoner shook his head emphatically. "Lucky bloke. No trying to make an early exit and you should be back out in a few months with all of your faculties." He returned his attention to Harry, "You didn't happen to bring a recent copy of the Prophet with you, eh? At this point I'd settle for Witch Weekly."

Harry had learned quickly that the guards appreciated reading material. The job was very boring. "Sorry, I don't read the Prophet. It hasn't been too kind to me over the years. I did bring a copy of Quidditch Weekly from yesterday if you'd like it." The guard excitedly took the magazine and looked at the date, "Quidditch Weekly? July 12th? Brilliant Mate! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Voldemort stood before them all with arms raised and eyes flashing red. The room was filled with followers that seemed mesmerized by this man. With a hiss he called out, "Children of the Night! Who among you will run with the Hunt? Children of the Night! Who among you will run with the Hunt?"<p>

Harry'd seen this before. Voldemort had made many references to "The Hunt" when he was alive. He kept his followers entertained and motivated with hunts which were really just attacks on Muggle Borns. This was his treat. They'd purify the blood of the Wizard World. His followers all answered with a resounding "I!" to each of Voldemort's chants.

"Wake up..." A familiar young girl with red hair breathed in his ear. She sat in his lap and playfully curled his unruly hair around a finger, hissing, " Once I had a little game – I liked to crawl back in my brain – I think you know the game I mean – I mean the game called _Go Insane_." The girl kicked her white socked feet up playfully and kissed him on the cheek, "You should try this little game – Just close your eyes and forget your name – Forget the world – Forget the people – they'll erect a different steeple." Slowly, the young girl morphed into a young Bellatrix but kept her playful though insane smile, "This little game is fun to do – Just close your eyes no way to lose – I'm right there I'm going to.." Bellatrix placed her hand high up on his leg and kissed him passionately. He tried to fight but she held firm and whispered in his ear, "Release control - We're breaking thru!"

The familiar voice of Sirius boomed like thunder, "Wake Up!"

Harry woke up with a start. The room was dark and Harry could hear the crashing of thunder outside. Lighting would occasionally flash bright through the window. Harry lied in bed uncomfortably and tried to remember the dream as well as he could. What intrigued him most was the scantily clad girl who had morphed into Bellatrix. He wondered if the transformation itself had to do with the thoughts of insanity...

Lightning struck again. The white light flashed through the window and Harry noticed someone standing in the doorway. As the thunder crashed he saw the figure move closer and climb into bed.

"Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost," purred Ginny as she ran her hand through his hair and twirled a lock around a finger playfully. She kissed him with her soft lips and then brushed his cheek with hers. She took his hand and placed it on her side. "Am I frightening?"

"No...No, I just had a strange dream. I think you were in it. You looked kind of...amazing."

"_Kind_ of amazing?"

"Really amazing. Extremely amazing. _Absolutely_ amazing. But the dream went very odd from there." With each amazing he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She leaned into him as the kiss lingered, "Harry, it seems you were expecting me," she teased playfully.

Harry shrank back embarrassed, "Should you be in here? Your Mum is already upset about the other night."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Harry. Didn't you hear her?" Ginny was now frowning and the resentment grew in her voice, "She was concerned about some _thing_. But don't worry, Harry. Whatever _it is,_ my Mum is prepared to give it to you eventually."

"Ginny, I don't think she meant..."

"Quiet Harry and kiss me. I didn't come down here to talk." She began to unbutton his shirt, "I just want to see the scars again. I want to know that you are all right."

They snogged most of the night. At first the kisses and caresses were gentle but with each strike of lighting and clap of thunder Ginny would become more determined and passionate. By the time the rain stopped they were both breathless and when a door was heard upstairs Ginny slipped out quietly without so much as a good night. Harry could only lie on his back and watch her leave while wondering what had just happened.

When Harry woke the next morning he found George sitting at the table with the morning's Daily Prophet in his hand. George watched Harry over the top of his Prophet as he sat down gingerly, "Ah, Harry, I see there is hope in keeping your word yet. Then again, I never doubted you."

"What? Where is Mrs. Weasley?"

"Mrs. Weasley?" laughed George. "You'd best get in the habit of calling her Mum soon or she'll have your arse. She went out to the chickens for eggs. She'd have sent me but she thought I might ruin my work robes. So how was your night with my sis? By the way you are moving this morning it went just well enough."

Harry was speechless. George couldn't hold back, "Oh, no worries Harry. I know how much you both love each other. It only means you are now part of the family which means you are no longer off limits for pranks. Of course, if I see my lil' sis' running up from your room to hers in the middle of night and you walk into breakfast as if you own the house...then I may have to place a hurt on you that Bill would be proud of...but innocent snogging never hurt man or woman." George's eyes met the stairs and he whispered conspiratorially, "But if _that _one catches you? I don't envy the one that has to clean up the bloodstain."

Harry's head jerked back as he heard Ron shout out, "Morning mate! I'll wager you didn't have half the night I did. I slept like a rock and dreamt like a king."

"I'd take that wager," announced George as he stood up and made his way for the door, "but I must be off to open the shop. Ron, you must ask Harry what _he _dreamt about last night. It makes for a hell of a story. Tell Mum I'm off..." sing-songed George in his usual playful manner as the door closed and the two boys heard a "Crack!"

"What was that about?" asked Ron once George was gone. "What did you dream about?"

"Probably me," beamed Ginny as she glided down the steps. "I know I dreamt about him last night. There was this one dream which I bit his lip and he gently pulled on my hair. You should have been there." She now sat next to Harry and did her best to lean toward him so that their shoulders touched.

Ron was red, "Are the two of you? Are you? What? What are the two of you doing?"

"Harry, before you answer that question you should decide which of us you are more afraid of," teased Ginny, "and besides, if _he_ hurts you _I_ can kiss it and make it all better." She now gave Ron a look that suggested he should drop the subject.

Ron looked at Harry pleadingly and Harry shrugged his shoulders. It remained silent at the table for a good minute before Molly made her way back in with the eggs, "Silence at the table? Ron must have finally figured out that his best mate and little sis' have finally come to their senses," mused Mrs. Weasley. "I do love it when my little boy worries about his little sis."

"Was I the only one that didn't know?" grumbled Ron.

"Yes," claimed Ginny. Then quietly to Ron so that only he would hear, "And if you give him any trouble over this I'll make sure that 'Mum's Little Treasure' finds it's way into Harry's room and out of its package for him to do with as he pleases." Harry looked away uncomfortably when he noticed that Ron finally took the full meaning of Harry's conversation with Molly a few weeks before. Unfortunately, his eyes met Molly's who despite Ginny's efforts had still heard the exchange. She frowned and went back to quietly making breakfast.


	9. AC 09 Invitations

Chapter 9 – Invitations 

Harry watched Neville sit quietly as the rest of his mates cut up with him in the corner. Normally Neville shrugged the guys off when they invited him to the Cauldron but today seemed different. Neville was quieter today than normal and his head wasn't in training.

Harry had caught up to the others quickly enough - he joined the rest of the Trainees after two weeks. It had taken only three days before Zacharias had announced that Harry was advanced enough that he could probably duel with Ron. Ewan mused to Harry when no-one else was around, "He didn't mind so much when he could knock you on your arse. Now he wants no part of you. I want you to show him the same treatment he gave you for a week." Harry knew Duncan was just trying to rile him up so he'd keep training and duelling hard. Duncan was right too. Harry didn't mind whipping up on Zacharias nearly so much as he would have someone else.

Once he joined the other Trainees he followed their schedule. They were given practical training in the morning in either potions, traps, wards or duelling and then given reading to complete in the afternoon by themselves. The most difficult physical activity was the required weight room and running regimen which was performed each morning just before lunch. The morning practical was the only activity that was supervised. Afternoons were spent reading and writing "solutions" to problems presented in the texts. "If I have to write one more solution I am going to go mad," complained Ron.

"Aye," complained Seamus. "I joined up to catch Death Eaters – not to fill parchment with explanations of how I'd disarm a Caterwauling Charm."

Now that they were at the Cauldron, Harry gestured to Neville as if asking if he was ok. Neville nodded but didn't appear too interested in selling the charade. Harry then remembered that Neville had visited his mum and dad for lunch. It had now become common knowledge that his parents were the same Longbottoms that had been cursed by Bellatrix and the other Lestranges years ago and that they resided at St. Mungo's but Harry doubted many really appreciated the heartache Neville felt with each visit. While Harry's circumstances were tragic he did not think he could visit his parents alive and watch them stare at him blankly as he relayed the news of the world for the week. Harry felt that Neville's parents actually did live a fate worse than death.

Suddenly Neville perked up. Something had caught his attention. Harry found an excuse to turn around and he realized that Neville's fancy had been caught by the waitress that had served them not ten minutes before. She had a nice face framed by golden blonde hair. She noticed the two staring at her and she smiled as she walked over.

"Harry, you haven't found the bottom of your pint already now have you?"

"No Hannah but Neville could use a pint. Put it on my tab?" Harry smiled at Neville, "What are you drinking?"

"Thanks Harry." Neville looked up at Hannah and he became nearly cheerful, "A Butterbeer for me."

"Right, one Butterbeer." She headed back to the bar. Neville's eyes followed her. Meanwhile Dean and Seamus were busy taking the piss out of Ron. "So, you getting off with Hermione? I'm still amazed you gave up Lavender for her. Lavender said she gave you every chance to get into her knickers and you wouldn't finish the job." Seamus grinned. Ron was visibly embarrassed.

"You two need to lay off Ron. I don't mind so much when you make a go of Ron but that's Hermione's honour you're talking about. Besides, if Hermione gets wind you are comparing her to Lavender then she's likely to sick Ginny after you." Harry shivered, "she has a mean streak that you want no part of."

Dean nodded agreement and when Seamus made as if to go at Ron again Dean gave Harry a careful glance and reminded Seamus, "You remember how I once got a little handsy with Ginny? Sorry Harry..." He looked as if to show Harry no offence, "she hexed me so that I pissed jelly for two days." He winced, "painful as hell. I eventually had to visit Madame Pomfrey to get it fixed."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Ginny and Dean had snogged regularly Sixth Year and it still made him jealous. The idea that she had hexed him after a snog for going too far made him smile. "Oy!" came a squawk from Dean as Ron stood over him angrily.

"What was that for?" asked Dean rubbing his arm in obvious pain.

"That's for groping my sis." Ron still had a fierce look. "You're lucky we're mates or it'd been your face."

"I was punished already I said!" offered a worried Dean.

"Not by me!" Ron was still fuming but he sat down.

Talk was moved to safer topics. "Any you lot see the final match yesterday between France and Brazil?"

Ron made a face. "Muggle football again? Didn't Dean announce that England was eliminated by France weeks ago? Dean nearly wore our ears off going on about it."

"Aye. At least the ruddy bastards made it," Seamus was only repeating what he'd said weeks before.

Ron rolled his eyes when Dean brought up the match with France yet again, "If Beckham hadn't been red carded for kicking Simeone..."

"Aye, we know," complained Seamus. "Beckham is a bleeder. He won't amount to anything. He will be banned from England and forced to play in the States. You've gone on and on about this day after day..."

Harry was still distracted by Neville. He had received his Butterbeer minutes ago and hadn't said a word since. While the others talked on about the World Cup ,Neville watched dreamily as Hannah made rounds. It was a testament to Neville's fancy that he was totally oblivious to Harry watching him.

Eventually she returned to the table, "Anything else? Another round for you blokes?"

"Aye," cried out Seamus. "Another round. This round Guinness, mates?" Seamus had a taste for Guinness Stout and eventually any night they frequented a pub he'd have a few, "Yeah, that'll do" responded Ron and Dean. Neville and Harry were silent.

"Boys?"

"Harry responded absent-mindedly, "Another Butterbeer for each of us." He thought for a second. "Hannah, why won't you sit with us and have a pint? I'll buy."

"Sorry, it's a touch busy for me to sit. Maybe another time?" Hannah looked disappointed.

Harry glanced at Neville who hadn't said a word but seemed transfixed on Hannah. He made one last try, "Hannah, I'm having a party in a few weeks...on the 31st." He gestured toward his mate, "Neville's birthday is the day before and he'll be celebrating with me. We'd both be honoured if you'd be there."

Hannah considered Harry and then looked at Neville appraisingly. Neville had been a rather awkward boy in his early years at Hogwarts but now was rather athletic looking. He had developed a solid frame and the conditioning required of Auror's had shaped him into a man to be reckoned with. The scars he had received from the Carrows the months before gave him a rugged handsome look. "I might. Let me see if I can get my shift covered."

"Excellent, I will send an owl with the invitation. You fancy dancing?"

"Oh yes! Me and my flatmate get out when we can." Hannah looked excited now.

"You'll have a brilliant time then." He paused for effect. "You'll need to convince Neville to take you out on the floor. He's the best dancer I know. Ginny still marvels about the night he took her to the Yule Ball," Harry exaggerated. He gestured at Neville who now sank in his chair and blushed. The other guys sat in silent disbelief. Harry was never much of a talker but now he was on a roll.

Dean immediately caught on and chirped, "Oh, yeah. Ginny and I dated soon after and when it came to dancing all she would talk about was how Neville had swept her off her feet. Made me a bit jealous actually. You should check with her and then give him a twirl."

Harry could see they had become obvious. Hannah's gaze met Neville and she nearly giggled. Neville looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Well, I need to get back to my other customers," she finally answered and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder while giving him a meaningful look, "I'll bring my dancing shoes. Save me a dance?" All he could do was nod. He didn't even breath until she turned to walk away.

Once she was out of earshot Seamus nearly exploded. "Best..Wingman...Ever."

"What's a wingman?" asked Ron.

"Muggle expression," explained Dean. A wingman helps his mate with the birds. It's easier to chat them up if you have a mate willing to introduce you. A good wingman'll also brag on you so you don't have to."

"Aye," agreed Seamus. "A good wingman is worth more than all the gold in Gringotts." Seamus gestured to Neville, "Harry just got Neville an automatic in with Hannah. He found out she liked dancing and made sure she knew Neville was good at it."

Ron nodded appreciatively. Seamus kept on, "Mate, you've never had to catch a bird in a pub. It's hard to do without a little help." He made a cage with one hand. "Good wing man will coax the bird in the cage." He cupped his hands together as if the door to the cage closed and then grinned ear to ear.

"Subtle as always Seamus," smiled Dean.

Again, Harry let his attention drift. Neville was again eyeing Hannah. This time when Harry looked at him Neville noticed and smiled. He made a subtle gesture that Harry could easily tell was a "thanks."

This would be a good party.

* * *

><p>The firm that Harry had chosen to redesign 12 Grimmauld Place had taken only three weeks but the results were impressive. Harry followed the lead architect of <em>Specs and Stone<em> through the front door and simply couldn't believe his eyes. Ron let out a gasp as he followed Harry in and couldn't help but exclaim, "Merlin's Beard, Harry, how much did you spend?"

"Shut up, Ron, don't be rude." They may be in love but it just wouldn't be Ron and Hermione without a bit of bickering. Hermione had returned home the night before and had been invited along with Ron to visit the house. She noticed with a smile that Moody's spells had been removed as they walked in. The annoying umbrella rack was missing as well. Instead, a small recess was placed near the door and there was a place for umbrellas, boots and other soiled goods built right in.

Ron pouted, "I was just curious." He turned back to Harry and cheered up, "Did you finally get rid of that awful portrait of Mrs. Black?" He'd noticed it was no longer hanging in the hall. In fact, all of the portraits were gone and Harry had them replaced with a few of his own framed pictures. One was of the Weasleys in front of the Burrow with Harry and Hermione. Another was a candid of the three of them at the end of first year when they had just gotten off the train (it was offered a few years ago by a Hufflepuff's mum who'd taken the picture of the the three of them on a whim). The last was a picture of the DA that had been posed for at the end of Fifth Year. Notably missing were George, Fred, and Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione had convinced Dumbledore to stand with the members at the end of the year for the photo and despite Harry's resistance to being involved it was now one of his most treasured possessions. Harry shook his head after a few moments of silence, "She's still here."

Harry stepped into the Dining Room and admired the floors. He was thrilled to see that the old wall paper had been removed throughout the bottom floor and had been replaced with light colours to make the rooms look larger. Even the table in the dining room was replaced with a spectacular piece that sat eight and made Hermione gasp at the sight of it. "Harry, how much did that table cost?" she blurted out.

"Shut up, Hermione, and don't be rude." cheeked Ron with a smile. "Oy!" He'd been rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

Mr. Specs took his cue, "This is a special table indeed. Very rare wood and a special charm. Let me demonstrate." He walked back into the dining room and waved his wand, "Party for thirty for formal dinner." Slowly the table expanded and thirty chairs appeared around it. A full set of formal dishes and silver appeared at each setting. "The dishes are self cleaning and will move to storage with the correct charm. The instructions are in the kitchen. You will also notice the buffet on the opposite wall for less formal gatherings. The formal table and chairs are easily removed and are replaced with a few small bistro style tables and chairs or with a dance floor and space for a small band. The formal dining table will expand to up to thirty but you may seat up to forty with the smaller bistro chairs and tables."

Their guide Mr. Specs gestured Harry to follow and he did while Ron and Hermione lingered behind, "Sir, as you can see we redid the stairs as well – both up and down. The wood used for the steps and accents is consistent with flooring you see here. Let us move downstairs to the kitchen."

Harry was halfway down the stairs when he heard a cross between a scream and a yell. "Harry!" He stopped in his tracks and waited for what he knew would be a lecture comparable to any he'd received from Mrs. Weasley. "Why are these still here? They are a disgusting display of the servitude and slavery that elves have been forced to endure for centuries. I cannot believe..."

Harry was having none of this. He walked back upstairs and called, "Kreacher!" There was a near instant "pop." Hermione stopped dead-sentence.

"Yes, Master Potter," croaked the bullfrog voice. "How may Kreacher be of service?"

"Just a question, Kreacher. Kreacher, does this bother you?" He gestured to the heads.

"They are dusty sir. That bothers Kreacher very much."

"No, Kreacher." Harry tried again, "Does it bother you that these heads remain hanging here? You know I've made a lot of changes to Grimmauld. Does it bother you that the heads are still here? I could take them down."

"No sir." Tears were coming to Kreacher's eyes. "You promised to keep Kreacher's ancestors. You promised they would return them once the work was done." Kreacher looked worried, "Has Master Potter changed his mind?"

"No Kreacher. I gave you my word." He shot an embarrassed look to Hermione and shrugged. He then continued with Kreacher. "I have something special for you later."

"Kreacher will be at Hogwarts helping with the repairs as you requested." The last sentence seemed sad.

"Excellent, Kreacher. I will call you when we are ready." A crack was heard and instantly Hermione made to speak but Ron's glare shut her right up.

Harry looked at her sadly, "I know what you are thinking Hermione. I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. These heads make me shiver each time I walk by but you didn't see his face. Kreacher has never asked me for anything and he was going to hurt himself just for begging. He spent half an hour reciting the histories of each of them." Harry pointed to the one in the middle. "Kreacher said this one saved the life of Arcturus Black. The man's heart had stopped and the elf apparated him to St. Mungo's where they were barely able to save him." Harry pointed to the one on the far right, "This one was 'the most noble Kala' and Mrs. Black loved her most of all. She was Kreacher's mum and she saved Mrs. Black on her wedding day. He couldn't tell me how but he nearly beat his head against the wall trying. I told him he didn't have to explain."

Hermione tried to speak but couldn't get out the words so she just lunged at Harry and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Ron nearly ruined the moment, "You made Hermione speechless Harry. A bloke would pay to see that."

Before retribution could be had a loud "Ahem" was heard from downstairs. As the three headed down the steps, Harry could have sworn he heard the designer mumble under his breath, "Why you'd get so worked up over an elf I have no idea." He was in too good a mood at the moment to let it annoy him.

The kitchen? Excellent. "As you can see the stone was kept as it gave a rustic feel. We included a breakfast bar with handy tea service and six seats to the left at your request. The major change was to 'Preparation' to your right. The service sits directly below the dining table upstairs and with the simple use of 'Dinner is Served' or 'Servicio' whatever food is placed on the table will be teleported upstairs at the centre of the table. The table here is the size of the centre of the table above so that no food is ever teleported by accident onto or into the dishes or flatware. It will expand and contract with the table above."

This was by far the most interesting room to Ron. "How does Harry know the food is ready?"

The old man grinned, "Are you sure you wish me to share this with your mates?" Harry nodded. Though the man looked disappointed, he explained, "The chandelier upstairs includes a gem that hangs from the centre. When the first or next course is ready the gem will change from green to blue."

The four headed upstairs to look at the rest of the rooms. The halls upstairs were decorated with the same general design as the entryway with subtle differences. Harry was amazed at how much more spacious the halls and rooms looked with the lighter colours. When they reached the first landing they entered the sitting room. Before their guide could speak Ron ran into the room, "This is incredible Harry! Where did you find it?" He was already picking up pieces and they stared at him as if he was being incredibly rude. One complained, "Unhand me you blathering fool! I am gallant knight Weston of the House of Black!"

Ron nearly dropped the chess piece. Mr. Specs explained, "The chess set is nearly five hundred years old. It was one of the items that Mr. Potter had us transfer from Gringotts. Wizards such as Galvin Robins and Cedric Wibbles might have played at this table. There are few like it in the world." When Harry and Ron stared at him blankly Hermione cut in, "Nearly Headless Nick may have known some of the people that played at this table." With that both boys nodded.

The far wall held two large windows that overlooked the front of the home. The bays that held the windows had been updated. A beautiful mantle framed the fireplace that captured the eye as soon as one walked into the room. All of the chairs and couches were fine leather and overstuffed. There was a small section on one side of the room that held special lighting. "As I promised, we have included a gaming centre in this part of the room. With a simple charm this couch and chair can be replaced with a billiards table, a card table or a large working table for research and projects. As you can see, we have also made the bedroom that joins this room into a guest bedroom. Please continue upstairs."

As they reached the second landing Hermione gasped. There in all its glory was a library fit for a scholar. Now instead of dusty empty shelves each of the cases had been restored. Some of the shelves were still empty but many held old leather bound tomes that just begged for Hermione to touch them. She walked around the room with her hand out touching each case. Two large desks with seating for two were at opposite sides of the room and four comfortable chairs were placed in the centre for late night reading.

The adjoining room was also a guest bedroom. The bed and the room were decorated with Gryffindor colours. Hermione noticed that a bath and toilet were tucked away next to the adjoining room to serve the first and second landing.

When they reached Harry's room on the third landing they gasped. The bed looked like it was made for a prince and the room had a simple yet elegant feel.

"Harry, I never thought you'd go for something like this." Hermione was in awe.

Ron looked as if he was torn between pout and pride. He decided ultimately on pride. "You haven't told her about this yet, have you?" Hermione was confused but Harry shook his head no. "No Ron, I want to surprise her."

Harry followed the old man to the next room while Ron stayed behind with Hermione and explained. "As soon as I saw the room I knew. Harry's been listening to Ginny all along. The room screams out Ginny even down to the colours. I know you don't notice but the accent colours are Holyhead Harpies. He plans on marrying her." Hermione didn't say a thing. She'd known since Sixth Year but it was just now sinking in for Ron that Harry had wanted to marry Ginny. Men really were thick.

The next room was smaller but had the feel of a lady. The colour of the walls was more neutral but the accents throughout the room and the décor were very feminine. "...And on the occasions she visits she will have a personal dressing vanity here. All of the furniture was hand picked based on the samples you provided. Next, is the bath and toilet and then we shall move to the final floor."

Harry and the other's followed Mr. Specs to the entrance of the bath at the end of the hall. The room looked much bigger than Hermione remembered it. "We removed the third bedroom and expanded both the bath and your room. The tub fits two comfortably and includes a few Muggle conveniences – magically improved of course. Included are 'jets' that will relax sore muscles by blowing out water and bubbles rapidly. The jets are hidden and the tub still has an old world feel to it. There is also a small shower, as you can see, that can..." Harry was getting bored. "The shower is brilliant, can we head upstairs?"

The man, slightly offended, nodded and walked past them. At the top of the stairs Harry asked his escort, "Which of the rooms were set up as I requested?"

"These two, sir."

"Come on up, you two." Harry opened the first door and gestured for them to walk in. Hermione and Ron stepped into the room and looked around. The furnishings were spectacular – the room looked as if it would sleep two very comfortably. Both Ron and Hermione loved the colours. Harry then gestured them out and he showed them the next room.

The second room was a bit larger. It too had a small bed but it was tastefully tucked in a corner. Somehow the room was also big enough to hold two small but beautiful desks and two comfortable sitting chairs. On one of the desks was what Hermione recognized immediately as a computer monitor. She wondered if the computer would work with all of the magic that surrounded the house.

Along the walls were several cases for books much like the library downstairs. Many of the shelves held leather bound volumes of different sizes, shapes and ages. In the other far corner of the room was another beautiful old world style wizard chess set on a small portable table. Before Harry could speak the guide broke in, "The books were brought in from Gringotts as you requested." He looked triumphantly at Harry but took his cue to wait silently.

"What do you two think of the rooms?" asked Harry expectantly.

"Oh, Harry, they are all beautiful. You've done a terrific job on the house. It must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, Mate. The whole house is brilliant. Ginny's going to love your room." Ron's face twisted in an uncomfortable manner when he said this. It was getting easier but he still had a hard time with the idea of Harry and his little sister kissing and touching and groping and...

"No," croaked out the voice of the old man. Mr. Potter wants to know how the two of you feel about _your_ rooms." Harry shot the man a withering glance.

"Yes, I had these rooms arranged for the two of you. For the remainder of the holiday I plan to stay at the Burrow. Once we start working here in town though I want to have something close by. I had rooms set up for the two of you with hopes that you'd be flat mates. I have even designed this room as a second library so that Hermione could study privately when she wished and she would have her own room."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry. Ron responded first. "You don't feel it'd be a bit bizarre with us just above?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked sideways at the man standing next to him. Mr. Specs took his cue, "Mr. Potter, I should confirm that the last two rooms are ready." The old man couldn't leave fast enough.

Harry looked at Ron. "You were my very first mate. Ever. Before you I had a few spiders in a cupboard under the stairs. You and Hermione have sacrificed everything for me. I just couldn't see a home without the two of you close by. I don't know if I could live in a home this size alone."

He continued. "I had Professor Flitwick place silencing charms on my room and on both of these rooms as well. I've also had Flitwick place charms on the doorknobs so that the only people that can open the doors without asking permission would be me and those that I have keyed." Harry smiled.

"Ahhh, that's why you rushed ahead of Mr. Specs," smiled Hermione.

"Yeah. I didn't want to have to explain. I let Flitwick in yesterday. Tomorrow he plans to return to make the home unplottable again. Flitwick also plans to add a few other protective devices that are keyed to me and will be keyed to Ginny and the two of you if you choose to live here."

Harry looked at them seriously, "You don't have to decide now. It's a big decision and it won't really matter until we decide what to do after the holiday. All you need to know is that there is a place for the two of you if and when you are ready." Harry opened the door and left them to find Mr. Specs.

Hermione and Ron stayed behind a second to whisper amongst themselves. They came out looking just as unresolved as when the idea was first presented. He was ok with the idea that they may take a while to decide. He had hoped they'd be more excited and would have instantly yelled out "Yes!" but he knew this was big decision.

Mr. Specs completed the tour by pointing his wand at a faint outline in the ceiling above the hall. "Alohamora." Immediately, a door to the attic became more pronounced. It opened and steps slowly stretched down until they reached the floor. They followed Mr. Specs up one by one until they reached a finished attic. "There is very little up here now, as you can see, but the attic extends from one end of the house to the other. We have built one special partition." The four of them walked the length of the attic until they reached a doorway. Mr. Specs stopped before crossing the threshold. "As you can see this creates a space for..."

"Ahhh! It's the Mudblood and the Traitors!"

Suddenly, no-one needed explanation of what was in here. Harry now only needed to explain why.


	10. AC 10 This Little Piggy

**Chapter 10 – This Little Piggy**

The portrait stared at Harry and his guests defiantly with arms crossed. No longer did she scream rabidly at the slightest sound or noise. Now her venom was much more focused and she looked ready to strike at any moment.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Black. Have you forgotten our arrangement?" Harry was smiling but Hermione remembered he had a bit of the Serpent in him as well and she knew his venom was much more potent. Mrs. Black seemed aware of this. The defiance melted away and all that was left underneath was bare hatred.

"I remember quite well, Boy, but do you not feel it a touch of an insult to bring the...girl...up here to flaunt her in my very face?"

"I apologise, Mrs. Black. You are quite right." Hermione noticed that Harry was doing his best to sound very proper and formal. Harry gestured to Hermione and Ron but kept his eyes always on the portrait of Mrs. Black. "Ma'am, I have only brought them here so they know not to walk in by accident. You shall have your privacy for as long as you are here. Kreacher, and perhaps I, will be the only visitors you may expect for quite some time."

Mrs. Black spoke in a tone that would have made Snape proud. "In that case, I hope this will be a brief visit."

Hermione and Ron took in the surroundings as Harry explained, "She and I have reached an understanding." Harry gestured to the room, "When Mr. Specs' company began the renovating, their first task was to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black. They made every attempt to remove the painting. They went so far as to remove the portion of wall behind the portrait. It was useless. The portrait remained permanently fixed in the space that it had been placed. All the while, Mrs. Black screamed obscenities and curses at the workers at the top of her lungs."

"Finally, Mr. Specs called me. I visited for lunch one day and Mr. Specs explained that his crew was ready to walk from the job. He'd had two employees resign the week before and the remainder threatened to do the same if they were not reassigned." Mr. Specs nodded and Harry continued, "I attempted to have a few words with Mrs. Black. At first she'd have nothing to do with me. She screamed at me as she had done to everyone else that's passed through the doors of this house for the past five years."

"As I had every right," complained the portrait. "This is my house. The fact that my impetuous son willed this house to you is an insult and a joke. He had no right to the house. He was disinherited."

Harry sighed. "I understand how you feel. Yet, you never did disinherit Sirius legally and he did will the house to me. I have no problem accepting the house and the inheritance as your kind killed my parents and left me an orphan." The young wizard was growing angry, "Do we need to discuss your options again?"

Mrs. Black shook her head but Harry explained them anyway – this time to Hermione and Ron. "When I visited the home I gave her a choice. She could either continue to scream like a banshee and I could give up and open the home up as a Muggle Museum...perhaps place a dozen or so Muggle-Born wizard portraits with her. Hundreds of Muggles would walk through the halls and the portraits would be explained as Muggle devices meant to portray old fashioned Muggles as they spoke years ago. This would bring in curiosity seekers from around all of Muggle England." Hermione sniggered at this idea and was met with a very dirty look from Mrs. Black.

Harry continued. "Would you like to describe the more attractive option Mrs. Black?"

"Cheeky Half-Blood."

"I take that as a no," replied Harry. "Mrs. Black was given the option of being moved to a more secluded part of the house and keeping Kreacher company for the rest of his days. Once Kreacher has passed I have made arrangements with the Headmistress for Mrs. Black's portrait to be hung in one of the hallways near the Slytherin dungeons."

Ron gave a doubtful look to Harry, "But the last thing the Slytherins need is any more encouragement towards pure blood politics."

"Blood Traitor!" shouted the portrait.

Harry ignored the remark but instead gave Mrs. Black's portrait a sidelong glance while responding to Ron. "No, she has promised not to speak ill will toward Muggles, Muggle Born, or Half Bloods while hanging on the walls of Hogwarts. Instead she will simply speak only to Pure Bloods and only about the school or Slytherin. Correct, Mrs. Black?"

"Correct, you filthy little Half-Blood."

"And I also have given my word that if she does as promised that I will make sure that Grimmauld Place is sold to another Pure-Blood family." Harry paused, "Then I will build my own home."

Ron and Hermione shared a look. They'd listened but couldn't believe any of it. Hermione couldn't wrap her head around it, "So the two of you just agreed like that. And you both trust each other?"

"Yes. But I learned something else that day. A magically binding agreement can be made between a person and the shade of a person. As soon as we agreed 'on our magic' she slipped from the wall and luckily I caught her before she hit the ground."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "That whole time, all that kept her hanging on that wall was her will?"

It was Mrs. Black that answered, "I placed a spell before my death that would attach my portrait to the wall for as long as I had a will to stay. I had no idea that Sirius would inherit the home. It was my intention to will the home to Regulus and once he died to one of my nieces."

Harry looked weary. "We've talked about this enough. What do you say we call Kreacher in and introduce him to his new quarters?"

Hermione looked around again. Much of the furniture was from the room of Regulus Black. The wardrobe that held his locket was to the right. The bed was to the left. There were a few other pieces that rounded out the collection. Even the Slytherin Crest was replicated above the bed. Hermione wondered how Mrs. Black would respond to Harry's plan.

Harry called out, "Kreacher, come here please." The crack announced his visit.

Kreacher's bullfrog voice croaked, "How may I serve you Master Harry?" Kreacher then looked around the room. He looked up at Harry, "Master Harry, what have you done with my old Master's things?"

Harry replied, "Kreacher, as part of the renovation of Grimmauld Place I have had a special place built for you. In it I have placed a few things that I thought might have some importance to you."

Kreacher looked panicked, "But this is my Master's bed. And this is my Master's wardrobe. And these are My Master's Things..." Kreacher's mind was racing. Hermione was scared that he would begin to hurt himself. "Kreacher can't sleep in his Master's room. Kreacher is a house elf. Kreacher is a good house elf and house elfs are supposed to stay where good house elfs are supposed to stay."

"Stop!" It was Mrs. Black. "Look at me Kreacher! Look into my eyes. That's right..." She stared Kreacher dead in the eyes. "Master Half Bl...Mr. Potter has asked you to stay with me to keep me company in the evenings. I have asked that my dearest boy's things be placed here with me so I can remember him. His bed was to be given to _Muggles_, Kreacher. Muggles. I would rather my dearest elf Kreacher sleep in my son's bed than _Muggles_. Will you do that for me?"

As Kreacher bowed down to Mrs. Black, Harry could see her eyes steel over and a look of venom shoot in his direction. The look was not lost on the others. Harry excused himself and walked out as Ron and Hermione followed. The last words he heard were much happier, "Do you know what Potter has promised me, Kreacher? One day _soon_, my portrait will be moved to Hogwarts. To _Hogwarts_, Kreacher..."

As Harry carefully climbed down the attic steps he wondered if what he was doing was the right thing. Mr. Specs was already busy speaking to Hermione and Ron below. Mr. Specs had forgotten their bath and had beckoned Hermione and Ron over for a look. He spoke excitedly to them as they looked inside. Harry could hear Mr. Specs' words echo back out at him but he made no attempt to look in on the presentation. "As you can see the toilet and basin is made of marble of the best quality. The room is a bit smaller than the one downstairs but it has the same amenities – the tub, the stand-in shower and the jets. This would be your personal bath, of course."

Harry saw the look that passed between Ron and Hermione as they stepped out of the bath. He now had little doubt that the two would take him up on his offer to move in eventually. Harry's biggest challenge would be to convince them that moving in would not be taking advantage.

Hermione noticed Mr. Specs make his way to a small door tucked in the corner of the stairwell. "What is that?" she asked.

Mr. Specs grinned, "The Muggles refer to it as a lift. Leviosa." With the spell he tapped the door. As soon as the lift reached the landing the door opened. The four of them fit but it was snug. "Harry, this is incredible," was all Ron could get out before Mr. Specs tapped on the entry again and they began to drop slowly.

Mr. Specs let himself out on the ground floor near the stairs. As they walked to the front door, he asked Harry, "When should we expect final payment for the work done?"

"An inspector from the Ministry will be here to visit Monday. As soon as he confirms everything is in working order, Gringotts will transfer the last payment to your vault. Monday afternoon?"

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. It has been a pleasure doing business with you sir...though most peculiar." At that, Mr. Specs disapparated a step away from the front porch with a "crack!"

* * *

><p>Harry's birthday became a topic of general discussion amongst witches and wizards despite the fact that he had come of age the year before. The Daily Prophet began a series of stories a week before the expected event. The Prophet, in an effort to regain some of the lost subscribers after the embarrassment in June and to gather a younger audience, had followed the likes of Muggle tabloid prints and began following the actions of celebrities. Even the most mundane events in the lives of people such as Minister Shacklebolt and the Quidditch Beater Pulciver Powell. Mr. Powell was heard threatening a photographer a week before to "treat your head like a bludger if you don't get yer sodden camera out of my face."<p>

The week long coverage of Harry began Thursday with a front page article announcing that "_one week from today the 'Chosen One' will finally come of age. _Harry glanced at the piece over some toast and a cup of tea while Hermione read over his shoulder. "It's grossly inaccurate Harry," was all she could say, "Is Ron ready?"

"I dunno. I haven't been up. You may want to throw a shoe at him so he's not late." He finished the article. "_Keep_ _an eye out this week for more stories about our local hero and celebrity_," he read out loud to himself. Local? The Prophet circulated all across England. Ginny sat down and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

Molly announced over the noise in the kitchen. "I'm making fresh eggs. Fancy some? I have bacon and toast already prepared."

"Thanks Mum." Ginny sat down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's that rag claiming now?"

"Next week I come of age," smiled Harry, "and I'm a local hero."

"Local to where? And you came of age last year." Ginny frowned, "They really don't let the facts get in the way of a good story, do they?"

"I sell more papers if I come of age this year."

"They'd sell more papers if they occasionally reported the truth," lamented Hermione. "I might just give up my subscription soon."

"Don't expect it to happen in my lifetime," complained Harry. "I guess I should go round up Ron. I want to get to the Ministry early today."

Once Harry was safely up the stairs the girls began whispering and giggling. Arthur walked in quickly with a bundle of papers and quickly grabbed a piece of toast before kissing Molly goodbye, "I'm late. What are the girls giggling about?"

Molly whispered, "Up to no good is my guess. Our youngest has made a point to tempt poor unsuspecting Harry any occasion she can. Any chance you might talk to her? She won't listen to a word I say and I'm near turning her to a toad until term begins."

"Now, now, Love. Remember what we were like. I'm running late. I will see what I can do tonight if I get in at a reasonable hour. I love you, Dear..." Arthur sang out as he slipped out the door and left with a "crack!"

Molly did remember what she and her husband were like. That was what worried her.

* * *

><p>George was sitting at the table Saturday morning. Two owls flew in weighed down by cargo twice it's normal size. George attached to the owls a knut apiece and fed them each a crust of toast. Both hooted appreciatively and flew off tired but happy. He sat one copy down for Hermione and the other he opened for himself. "What's in the news today?" asked his mum.<p>

"Mum, it looks like they have a whole section to Harry this morning. They call it the _**Weekend Souvenir Edition**_." George had the look of the devil, "Oh Mum, this is going to be too difficult to pass up. Harry's going to get the piss for this."

"Watch your mouth at the table son," Molly warned. "A Souvenir Edition? Have they gone mad? They know he's not coming of age this year. That editor Quilvash needs a talking to."

"Yeah Mum. Two pages front and back to Harry. They have a story about his parent's death and the scar. There's a story about his first year at Hogwarts. A half page is about the Triwizard Tournament with commentary from Rita Skeeter." George read a few minutes, "They have a story about us and Hermione in here. Says, '_no family has been so loyal to Harry as that of the Weasleys whom Harry befriended his first year_.' Talks about Ron being his mate and a little about me and Fred but doesn't say anything about Ginny. Oh, also has a paragraph about Shacklebolt being a supporter of his when Fudge slandered him."

George continued to read. Nearly ten minutes later, he looked up at his mum, "There's a story about the 'Battle of Mysteries' and another one about Harry and Dumbledore. They are calling that night the 'Battle at the Astronomy Tower.' "

"Well, don't they just have a name for everything now?" Molly looked a bit annoyed. She stood at the stove sipping a cup of tea and was considering starting breakfast. "You hungry or are you going in early?"

"Going in as soon as I finish this. Do you mind another cup of tea though?" His attention returned to the Prophet, "Looks like they have some good sources for this stuff. Some of it sounds as if it came from Harry's or Ron's mouths. I remember some of these stories from early on nearly word for word."

She brought the kettle over and filled his cup as she looked over his shoulder at one of the articles but changed the subject, "How's the shop getting on?" She'd started asking about the shop more now that he was back home.

"It's good Mum. A little difficult to go in from time to time. I hired someone to help out. Fred though was the one that came up with the best jokes." He paused, "Mainly I've been selling things that he and I made up together. I was more the businessman."

"I'm sorry son." She patted him on the shoulder. "Now drink up and off you go." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped up to her bed where she could shed a few tears without upsetting her son.

The Sunday Prophet included another two page insert labelled Souvenir _**Edition**_ focused on the year following the death of Dumbledore and ending at midnight the morning of the Battle of Hogwarts. Another two page insert. This time there was an entire two pages dedicated to the search for the Horcruxes. Until now, the public had only a limited amount of information regarding what a Horcrux was.

_**The Adventure at Gringotts: Secret Events Finally Revealed **_was an entire page narrated by Goblins and was likely not as spectacular as they made it out to be. _"By then the Goblins had realized the Lestrange vault held a very dangerous artefact. Harry was pinned down by Travers and his Death Eater conspirators. The goblin Griphook, with the Sword of Gryffindor firmly in both hands, swung the sword around as he ran out of the vault toward the exit. He cleared a path for Harry who was able to make his escape. Harry ran for the Dragon and lashed its bonds away. The dragon charged the the Death Eaters and they were easily dispersed. The dragon then flew them out of the vaults and flew for two days before making a safe landing at a small loch in Scotland."_

"I didn't know there was more than one Death Eater in the vaults at Gringotts," observed Molly as she read over her tea.

"There wasn't," replied Hermione, over her own copy of the Prophet. "There was just Travers and he was held by the Imperius."

"Typical Prophet," complained Ginny.

The Monday Prophet was when the big bomb shell hit.

_**Final Battle: Blow By Blow**_

"_...Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me!"_

"Oh no..." was all Hermione could moan.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Molly.

"This is not good. They somehow got a word by word account of the final duel. Likely they used a pensieve and recalled a witness's memories. It's almost as if they told the story word by word how it happened."

"What is wrong with that?" asked Molly

"During the duel the Elder Wand came up. So far as I know it hasn't been brought up until now. Harry had the wand hidden so that no-one could find it and he even had a memory charm placed on him so he wouldn't try to find it," explained Hermione.

"I don't recall what it is. I assume by the look on your face it's powerful?"

"Voldemort was convinced it was powerful enough to finally allow him to defeat Harry."

"I wonder whom he had hide it then," Molly again caught the look on Hermione's face, "Oh Dear, that is quite a secret for a lady of your age."

"I just worry for Harry. It's quite obvious from the story that Harry is the true owner of the Elder Wand. The story also makes it clear how someone might become the true owner. He will be challenged to duels by anyone and everyone. The Prophet has really stepped in it this time."

Molly was silent. She sipped her tea while Hermione continued to read. "Oh my," continued Hermione. "They've done some research. They wrote an article on the wand listing all of the known owners and the means each gained or lost the wand. They've made this out to be the ultimate weapon."

Molly stood up, "Send a Patronus to Shacklebolt now. Have him meet me here in an hour. Have Ginny make breakfast for the others and no-one leaves the home."

An hour later the Burrow kitchen was full. The Minister stood pacing while Harry, Hermione and several Weasleys sat at the table eating. Harry tried to keep a straight face when Ginny asked him how he liked his eggs. Ron was more forthcoming, "They are runny and...Oomph..." Harry had nearly took the breath out of him with an elbow to the rib.

"She didn't say where she was going?" asked the Minister for what seemed like the tenth time.

"No, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. My guess is that she wishes to speak about the article in the Prophet," repeated Hermione for what also seemed like the tenth time.

"She probably wants to discuss what options are available to finally put them in their place," lamented Ginny, "Anyone want bacon?"

"No!" answered several in the room.

"Harry, you might ought to have her take a cooking lesson or...oomph" whispered Ron. This time Harry struck gold and Ron was sucking wind. From the kitchen Ginny smiled.

The Burrow went silent as the occupants heard a "crack" and then several strange noises outside. Everyone strained to hear what was happening.

"You have no right to force me here. This is considered kidnapping. We had every right to print those stories. The public has a right..."

"...To the truth!" responded Mrs. Weasley. The door flew open and a very scared looking pig of a man flew in, "Minister, thank goodness you are here! You must help me. This woman is mad."

The bloke couldn't have been taller than Ginny. When Shacklebolt stood straight the editor cowered, "Quilvash, you might consider whom you are speaking to. As you know, Mrs. Weasley struck down Bellatrix on her own. I'd wager a Galleon to a Knut she'd make a quick end to you if properly provoked."

"I only printed the truth. The public deserves to know."

"You only printed what would sell papers!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "This poor boy had done nothing but good and all you can do is alternate between slandering him and treating him like a pony to be shown off. You know good and well that he came of age last year. You've spent the past several days celebrating a non-event so that you could sell more of that rubbish that you print." Molly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Quillvash, "And now you endangered the boy by making it public that he is the owner of the most powerful wand in the Wizard World and that it is free for the taking by merely duelling him for it."

Harry wondered why he hadn't thought about the wand until now. He couldn't quite remember where it was but he was sure that it was safe. Moments later he blinked and was distracted by Quillvash's rudeness toward Molly.

"I'll have every Sickle you own for this!" barked Quillvash. "But I suspect that isn't much. You wouldn't dare do anything to me. I'm a respected member of the community. I'll have this...this...hovel!"

The anger in Harry had built steadily. At the insult to the Burrow he stood up with wand out and he pushed the man to the wall, "Won't dare do _anything_ to you? Won't dare do anything to _you_? You print lies about me day after day? You pandered to Voldemort himself? Now you insult the witch I hold most dear in my heart and in her home? I assure you that she has enough decency in her that she'd have difficulty harming you but I on the other hand have nearly reached my limit. Cruci-"

Harry stopped mid-spell shocked at himself for what he had almost done. The others in the room held a collective breath. He looked down at the little pig of a man who now grinned triumphantly. Less than a second later the man was writhing on the floor holding his nose and screaming in pain. As blood ran down the man's shirt he screamed curses at Harry. Harry was holding his hand in pain but he felt strangely satisfied.

"Harry, if you are to train as an Auror you must learn to think before acting. Next time, please try not to use your wand hand," advised the Minister.


	11. AC 11 Like It's 1999

**Chapter 11 – Like It's 1999**

"Isn't that a Yank song?" asked Dean as they revised Caterwauling Charms.

"Hermione thought it would be a good theme. She's booked a band and everything," explained Ron.

"No-one will understand it though. Why would yeh party like it's 1999 if yeh lived in 1998? Besides, who listens to Muggle music?" asked Seamus.

"Who's the band?" asked Katie.

"Witch's Brew," answered Ron. "All witch band - they have a few songs you'd know: _Cauldron of Love, You Charmed Me the Night I Met You, _and _Boomstick._"

"Ooohhh..." exclaimed Angelina. "How did she swing that?"

"The only good thing to come out of Harry's articles in the Prophet," explained Ron. "She and Ginny were introduced to the guitarist, Hazel Nutt, at the Cauldron by Hannah. Hermione explained that Witch Weekly and the Prophet would be at the party to cover a huge surprise and the guitarist fell over herself offering the band for the party. Witch's Brew is actually playing for free...they just want to meet Harry and be there for the event."

"The publicity of playing for Harry Potter's coming of age party of course had nothing to do with it?" laughed Dean.

"Nothing, of course," agreed Ron, "And Ginny promised to introduce Hazel to Harry. Hermione said Hazel seemed to have a thing for Harry and Ginny might be enjoying showing off her boyfriend."

"What is the big surprise?" asked Katie.

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" teased Ron. "Just make sure all of you are there. DA Members and dates are the only ones being invited to the after-party at Harry's flat. The after-party will be at Ten and the address will be given at the Burrow. Oh, and remember to be there at Noon with your broom if you're up for Quidditch."

* * *

><p>Molly insisted Harry spend time with Andromeda and Ted while the others finished preparations for the party. She'd decided it'd be best if Andromeda came and left early so that Teddy wasn't caught up in the fanfare. Harry was embarrassed that he'd taken so long to meet his Godson for the first time, "I'd meant to come several times. So many things have happened."<p>

"I'm just happy you are alive," Andromeda replied. "You don't know how alone I felt when first my husband and then my daughter and Remus were killed. It's one thing to be alone but alone with a young boy to take care of? And I don't know how I'd support him without your help. What you are doing is much too much by the way."

"It'd be much more if you let me. I'd be happy to help out any time with Teddy. I can watch him any time you like." Teddy tugged on Harry's finger and cooed when Harry spoke.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you are still a young man. I can handle him for now but I want you to enjoy being young while you still can. You only get one opportunity. But I promise there will be a time when he'll need you. Teddy will need a wizard in his life as he grows up and I can't think of a better bloke for him to emulate. If Teddy grows up to be half the wizard you are I will be a happy witch. If you can do that for him and guide him as he grows up then I promise I can do the rest on my own." She smiled, "but we are getting much too serious for a birthday party aren't we? Look at his eyes."

Harry gaped at the brilliant green eyes and the unruly black hair that Teddy was now showing off. "Don't get too impressed. He's learned mirroring other people gets him extra hugs and kisses...and treats."

* * *

><p>Due to the story in the Prophet about the wand, the party was much larger than anticipated. A large tent and dance floor had been provided by the Ministry and the guests included many Ministry officials he'd never met. Despite their protests Harry quietly provided a sack full of Galleons for the Weasleys to prepare for the party. He'd settled on a public event at the Burrow followed by a private event at Grimmauld Place. The after-party created issues of its own. Mrs. Weasley made the Weasley children make many promises about the sleeping arrangements.<p>

Those interested in Quidditch arrived at noon and the sky was soon filled with brooms. George rounded up a team of Charlie, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Susan and Oliver. Ron had picked up Harry, Gabrielle, Ginny, Dean, Bill and Seamus. The talk started before the match began, "Ron, I picked me up a world class Keeper in Ollie here. What has your team got?" Ginny's smile said it all, "Our Keeper has the all time Hogwarts record for 'Sick on Field.'"

Ron's response was more pointed, "You should have picked Harry instead of Ollie, George. Did Harry not happen to tell you that he bought himself a new Firebolt for his birthday to replace the one he lost last year?" The look on George's face was priceless. "No? I should also remind you that this Keeper won more titles..."

"...Only because you kept getting sick on the quaffle and none of the opposing Chasers wanted to touch it," quipped George.

"Can we play already," asked Harry. "I'd like to finish the match before my _next_ birthday."

The match was sloppy. None of the flyers had seen a Quidditch pitch in months other than Oliver. Passes were missed, collisions occurred, and the bludger hit the Beaters as often as the bats. All the same, everyone had a brilliant time and each missed play resulted in guffaws across the pitch. The match ran long and guests began to arrive promptly at three o'clock. This caused no problems as many sat outside with drinks watching the action and would roar in laughter at each miss.

Lee Jordan arrived at the three hour mark and began commentary via a "Sonorous" Charm. At the three and a half hour mark the action became more interesting. Lee's voice rose, "Harry has caught sight of the snitch again - Charlie sees it as well - He's trying to block Harry - No, Harry has position and he is making a move - Harry had better hurry as it appears that Angelina is making a move with the quaffle - If she scores before Harry reaches the snitch the match will end in a draw - Harry has position - He's flying full on - George is eyeing the bludger - He has it and...oh! That was close - Harry is thrown off course. Charlie has position. George is chasing after the bludger for another shot - Angelina scores - She's making her way back - Does George see Angelina? What? Somehow Harry recovers and he and Charlie are again wrestling for position -They are mere feet from the snitch and...Oy! George and Angelina collide - They look to be tangled up on the ground. They are giggling! We have _giggling_ on the field. Now blushing! Shall we see snogging? Shall we see? Oh no!" Lee made a run for it as George began to chase him down. Moment's later the crowd heard, "Ack! George...stop hitting me..Oy! That hurts! Stop Now you ruddy git! Oy! Oy! Ok, Ok, I'm sorry!"

No-one noticed that Charlie had caught the snitch. Everyone, including Harry, was enjoying the action as George had tackled Lee and was first pummelling him on the arm and then mock slapping him as he had him pinned down. Even Lee was alternating between laughs and cries for help. Angelina was sitting near her broom with her hand over her mouth giggling and blushing. It wasn't obvious with her darker complexion but she'd be three shades of red if she could be. Charlie was running around the pitch like a madman with the snitch held up in the air playing the fool shouting, "I caught the snitch! I caught the snitch!" as Harry laughed at him. When all settled down he walked over to Harry and gave him a hug and said quietly, "You'd have had it if you hadn't gotten distracted by George and Angelina. What happened to the competitive steak I hear so much about?"

"It's the hardest I've seen George laugh in months. I'd give up Quidditch to see him his old self," Harry pledged.

"Blasphemy!" called Bill from across the way, "but a sentiment I agree with fully. By the way, careful at the party tonight. Word is that my sister isn't the only one here that fancies you. I know a certain Veela that would gladly take her place if given the opportunity." As Harry's jaw dropped Bill made one last go to wind Harry up, "Of course, if you were to make the mistake of accepting her advances I'd have to flog you twice...once for my sister and once for my wife. Let's go get drinks!" Harry grinned and followed close behind.

Bill was correct about Gabrielle. She'd been happy to team up with Harry on the pitch and once the match was over she made it a point to be near Harry whenever she could. At fifteen,Gabrielle had entered a period as part Veela when she could not control her charms when around the objects of her affection. Anyone who cared to notice could see that she positively glowed when Harry was anywhere nearby and this made Ginny none the happier with either Veela. Harry could see that Ginny had reached her end when Gabrielle gave him a long hug in front of her and said in front of everyone, "'Arry sevved m' life wen Ay was a leetel girl. Ee weel alwayz bee may 'eero. Ee eez may grand knight." Gabrielle then kissed him on the cheek.

As Ginny pouted Harry whispered in her ear, "I may be her hero but you are the one I have eyes for."

Ginny hugged him tight, "You don't think she and Fleur are beautiful?"

"Of course they are beautiful," answered Harry, "but you have one thing that neither of them have."

"What's that?" she challenged.

"My heart."

The Burrow was swarming with people by four that afternoon. All of the remaining DA made it to the party except Lavender and Cho. Seamus had been the last to see Lavender, "She kicked me out her room when I dropped in. She doesn't want visitors. Even flowers din't help. I told her I din't care about all that rubbish about how she looked but she'd have nothing of it." He frowned, "She's not comin' back next term."

"You are?" asked Ron.

"Aye, or the Aurors won't have me back. I never thought they'd have me in the first place but Ewan has promised me he'd keep a spot for me if I jest give it my best and sit my NEWTS. He sez he ken see I'm not the books type but he can polish me int' a good Auror all the same if I promise to work at it. How 'bout you?"

"Hermione is. Ginny obviously is. I think I am. Harry I'm not so sure about. Harry's been quiet about what he wants to do since Voldemort. We talk about everything but that and my sister."

Dean mused, "I think most the Seventh Year DA is back. I'm back, Neville, Ernie, Cho, and the Patels are all back. Hannah's staying at the Cauldron and Lavender's out but most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are returning."

"How about Slytherins?" asked Ron.

"I heard Draco is returning. Pansy and the girls are back even though many of their parents are in Azkaban. That git Zabini is coming as well. I heard his parents lost everything so he's having to sit NEWTS just to get a job," explained Dean.

"Draco's back?" asked Ron.

"I thought you knew. I'd heard that Shacklebolt and Harry visited the Manor a few weeks ago and convinced him. I figured he might of said something to you about it," answered Dean.

"No way!"

Seamus grinned, "Don't tell me Harry din't say nothing to you. Hey, is that Neville out on the dance floor with Hannah?"

There were several couples on the floor. Witch's Brew was playing a slow passionate love song and while most couples merely shifted to the left and the right, Neville was guiding Hannah around the floor with a grace unnatural to a man his size. The blokes watched as he took her around in what looked like a modified waltz. She followed and would occasionally spin when the music would permit. By now many eyes were on the couple and even Minerva, who'd slipped in quietly, cracked a smile when the couple and the music ended with a flourish.

"Wow," Seamus announced, "Neville is getting _so_ lucky tonight. I'm definitely taking Harry with me instead of this Duffer next time I go trolling for birds." Seamus' last comment was met with a smack on the back of the head from Angelina. "Angie, din't see you there behind me."

As the party wore on and the sun began to set Neville continued to impress. He'd enjoyed dancing ever since the Yule Ball but had been out of practise since Sixth Year. Once Hannah had agreed to attend Harry's party, he had secretly taken lessons at every opportunity the two weeks that followed. He'd even bought a few books. He'd been disappointed when he found out Witch's Brew would be the band as their music wasn't very dance friendly but as the afternoon wore on the band was playing to the crowd and the crowd wanted to dance.

Hannah mused, "You are even better than advertised. I can barely keep up. Any chance you might give me private lessons in the future?"

"I'm still just learning," Neville answered as he spun her around, "but I couldn't have myself embarrassed after my mates made me out to be some kind of virtuoso."

"One way or another Harry in no way oversold you." Hannah pulled his head down to hers and placed her lips to Neville's ear, "You know, Seamus had a lot to say about you as well once everyone left. He said you 'were as good in the broom closet as on the dance floor.' Of course, _I_ was shocked by such plain and candid talk," Hannah flirted. Hannah giggled as Neville's eyes went wide and he nearly tripped over his steps. It turned into a full on laugh as he began to lose his rhythm with the music, "No worries. Seamus likely has a secret fancy for you. Any chance when we leave for Harry's this evening you might give me a demonstration of your broom closet prowess? He did say you had the 'lips of a vagabond' and I am more than a little interested in knowing just how the 'lips of a vagabond' might feel."

She pulled him off the dance floor for a short break when she realised she'd completely ruined him for dancing. One might have watched from afar and took his flushed cheeks for exhaustion. No-one mistook the body language of the two as they sat and leaned close and spoke in each other's ear.

By then Ron and Hermione had joined Harry and Ginny on the dance floor and Ginny would giggle when Hermione would occasionally yelp. "Harry, we really ought to get Ron lessons for his next gift. We could go in together."

"That'd be the humane thing," admitted Harry as he nearly tripped himself avoiding Ginny's toes. "I think we could both use a lesson or four. Do you have your bag packed for the evening?"

"Since last week," purred Ginny. "My Mum isn't happy but Dad told her to trust me."

"Your Mum gave me a _long_ talk. She asked me if your Dad should give me _the_ talk," Harry frowned.

"My Dad? You are better off getting the talk from me. Ron got the talk from Dad before his Sixth Year and Lavender complained he didn't have a clue. She complained in the beginning that when he kissed her it was like sticking her head in a bowl of pudding." Harry made a face and she exploded in laughter, "Why do you think I called him 'Pudding' for most of my Fifth Year? She said he was a mess. If you ask me, Hermione should be thankful Lavender had him first. She'd never...Oy!...watch your foot."

"Sorry."

She changed the subject, "How long until they get on with the wand?"

"Not long yet. I think after that we'll wrap up the party and head to Grimmauld. Did you hand out the address to those coming?"

"Hermione and I did. Teddy was so precious by the way. I'm surprised you hadn't seen him before now. Did you speak long with Mrs. Tonks?"

Harry looked guilty, "Yes, I apologised for not visiting. She thanked me for setting up an account with Gringotts but insisted it was too much. It really bothers me that people won't let me help out. Your Mum and Dad get angry every time I deposit money in their vault. Even Ron makes faces when I pick up lunch."

"They appreciate it Harry but you have to understand how hard it is for them. Money is a big thing for people that don't have it. Even I get uncomfortable when you buy me gifts. I can't buy gifts nearly as nice so it makes me feel...obligated."

"Obligated?"

"Yes," Ginny frowned. "What do I have to offer you that can equal all of the nice things that you get me?"

"Are you insane?" Harry was now upset, "You, Andromeda, your Mum and Dad, your family..." he counted off each in his head, "have given me more than I could ever hope to return in gifts. As far as I'm concerned everything I have I'd happily share with all of you."

"But it's more complicated than that." Ginny didn't like where this was heading, "It's your Birthday. Why don't we talk about something more cheerful, like how you are going to snog me senseless later. Do I get a personal tour of your place?"

"If you'd like." Hermione yelped again from somewhere on the dance floor. "You want to be alone with me when I introduce you to Mrs. Black?"

Ginny swatted him playfully on the arm, "We can skip that room. I heard I will like _your_ room but no-one will tell me why. Do I get to see that room?"

"Yes, but I promised your Mum I wouldn't sleep in there with you."

"Then we'll have to find another room to sleep in," teased Ginny. "Besides, why are you making promises to her? Which are you more scared of? Her or me?"

"Her."

Soon the Minister stepped up and gathered the crowd. "As you all know, we have something special planned tonight. I have been asked to serve as the Master of Ceremonies this evening as Harry blows out his candles. I've also been asked to say a few words and offer a toast and even offer a small roast of Harry as he 'Comes of Age.'" The crowd laughed at the slight to the Prophet and what all knew was an obvious error on their part.

"Harry should not be here by all accounts. He has fought Basilisks and Dementers and Polyjuiced Vagabonds. He's survived the Hall of Mysteries and the Astronomy Tower and even a trip into the Heart of a Death Eater infested Ministry. He's kept Horcuxes and Prophecies and the Philosopher's Stone out of the hands of our enemies. He faced the most dangerous wizard of our Age and four separate times he fought off the killing curse. I would not be exaggerating if I said that no man's soul held more tightly to its body than that of my good mate Harry."

With a whisk of his wand glasses of champagne appeared in the hands of each present, "I would like to offer a toast to a fine wizard and now a great man. Shacklebolt raised his glass, "To Harry, Cheers!"

"Cheers!" shouted the crowd and then drained their glasses. The moment the glasses emptied they disappeared.

"As you all know, Harry and I have a special surprise for you all. Assistance please?" Two assistants from the Ministry levitated a table out to the crowd. The table looked to be made of solid marble and looked more like an ancient altar. On the table lie two wands and the Sword of Gryffindor. As if it knew it's purpose, the sword glowed like a Veela on her wedding day.

"As many of you were recently made aware, Harry became the owner of the Elder Wand when he defeated Draco Malfoy in a duel earlier this year. This wand was owned by Dumbledore and Grindelwald and many great and terrible witches and wizards before them. Until today, it was held by the Centaurs because Harry was afraid, as Dumbledore was before him, of the allure of power that it fostered. With the recent article making public what the wand was, who owned it and how to secure its allegiance, Harry has agreed that it has finally come time to destroy it. There is no reason for Harry to be constantly looking over his shoulder wondering when the next power hungry wizard or witch will try to corner him into a duel."

While Shacklebolt spoke the assistants set up the table. They placed a small wooden board underneath the Elder Wand and picked up the second wand so that it wouldn't get in the way. They centred the wand on the table and then handed the sword to Harry as he stepped off the scaffolding and into the crowd. The crowd naturally stepped back from the table and gave him room. Shacklebolt gestured to the wand, "Any last words for the wand, Harry?"

Without hesitation Harry pulled the sword up above his head. With one swift motion he brought the sword down on the wand. The sword passed clear through the wand and board and a loud clang was heard when it struck the granite. The wand spewed out sparks and a flash was seen. Hundreds of what looked to be spirits swirled out of the wand and circled the crowd in a giant eddy. Harry and those in the crowd found it difficult to keep their feet but eventually the whispers of the ghosts and the wind died down and the candles around the tent died out.

Immediately Shacklebolt flicked his wand and with a flourish the candles were relit. The crowd cheered. The writers for Witch Weekly and the Prophet wrote frantically. Pictures had been taken by both papers and now more were taken as Harry held the sword uncertainly. Shacklebolt from the stage above continued, "We thought, given that we were already destroying wands, that we might witness the end to a wand that holds more immediate significance to all of us here. I give you all the wand of Voldemort!"

There was no great gasp. There were very few whispers. Many had already guessed that if a second wand was to be destroyed then it likely belonged to Voldemort. All the same, everyone stared at it with fascination as an assistant held it up to see. Hermione was surprised Voldemort's wand would be destroyed in public. She whispered to Molly, "Do you think it's a good idea they do this here? Have they checked it for any protections?"

Mrs. Weasley was on her toes trying to get a better look, "I'm sure it will be fine. He was able to destroy the Elder Wand with the sword. What kind of protections could Voldemort place on the wand that the Peverells wouldn't have placed on the Elder?" Hermione wasn't convinced but she kept her tongue.

Meanwhile, Harry raised the sword again. Ollivander could be heard recounting "...thirteen and one half inches long, made of yew, with a Phoenix feather at its core. Such a shame. That wand performed many great and terrible things..." As Harry brought the sword down the crowd held a collective breath. At contact the sword seemed to buckle. To have seen it would not have been enough to believe it because those that witnessed the event later recounted that the sword did not actually buckle. Their best description was that space and time around the wand was what actually buckled. It was as if everything around the wand simply bent.

Harry was thrown back into the crowd and hit the stage that the Minister was standing on. The sword had flown from his hands and stood in the ground like a tiny Easter Cross. Fortunately the sword had not ricocheted into the crowd. Harry, though, was injured. His back had hit hard on the scaffolding and he could do no more than kneel on an injured knee.

A giant plume of smoke rose out of the wand and as it reached the height of two men it took the form of a giant black cobra. The cobra's wings extended out and it swayed to the left and the right. It's coils surrounded the wand protectively. Each time Harry tried to move the cobra made as it would strike him. Finally the snake hissed out to him, "You dare attempt to destroy me?" The serpent continued to sway back and forth - hypnotising the crowd.

Instinctively Harry had pulled out his wand and he held it tight. He had understood the snake's speech. He had thought he was no longer able to speak to snakes with the removal of the Horcrux in his head. Harry made to speak but in English, "Yes. Your owner is dead. There are many that believe that you are cursed."

The serpent made to strike. The crowd watched, impotent, as the drama unfolded before them. Harry tried to jump for the sword but his knee buckled under the weight. He lie prone to the snake, now on both knees, as it lunged at the back of his neck. His wand, seemingly of it's own volition, rose up and met the snake with a flash of fire. The fire engulfed the snake and it shrieked in pain. The crowd now shook their heads and covered their ears as snake's shrill cries threatened to deafen them. The serpent swung back and forth as it tried to shake the fire off. It twisted itself off of the table and began to roll on the ground in an effort to put out the flames. The crowd scrambled from the table as the heat from the burning snake became unbearable.

Harry finally came to. His wand seemed to whisper to him, "The sword. Use it now..." Harry crawled to the sword and pulled it from the ground. He stood up with his weight on his good leg and he limped to the wand. He pulled the sword above his head and struck the wand again. This time the wand splintered and the Phoenix feather shown from inside. The feather quickly caught fire and the great serpent evaporated into black smoke before it was sucked from the ground into the flames. Moments later all that remained were the ashes from the Yew and a snapped Phoenix feather.

Harry looked around for some clue that what had happened was indeed real. The crowd stood dumbfounded. Harry gingerly balanced himself on the one leg and coughed out, "Could I please get some help?" to which Arthur and George ran over and carried him to a chair. As Harry had his knee looked at he could hear whispers in the crowd. In an attempt to break the tension he called out, "Please don't tell me that you lot are are still conspiring to get me to blow out candles. I've had enough fire for one night." When the crowd saw he was smiling he got several nervous laughs and it was generally understood that the party was over. Most of the guests thanked the Weasleys for an "unusual night" and either disapparated or took the Floo network home.

Once Harry had his injuries treated, he and his mates left for Grimmauld Place. For hours after the kids left, Shacklebolt sat at the Weasley table with Arthur and Bill and they discussed the events of the evening. Molly stood above them imperiously with arms crossed and occasionally she would pace the room. Arthur looked nervously up at her every few rounds expecting her to strike like the serpent had earlier in the evening. It wasn't long before his fears were realised, "Why is it, Kingsley, that each time that boy does something for you we eventually must put him back together again? Is it not enough that Dumbledore was bent on sacrificing the boy?"

The Minister sighed, "I'm sorry Molly. I thought the wand would act as the Horcruxes had. The sword dispatched them with no ill effects. I thought it would be the same with the wand."

Bill was deep in thought. Arthur was curious what about, "Son, what is on your mind?"

"I wonder why the Elder Wand gave Harry so much less trouble than Voldemort's. The Elder seemed to go with no fight at all but Voldemort's would have killed Harry if his own wand hadn't fought back..." Bill was still mulling it over in his head as his words dropped off.

Shacklebolt guessed aloud, "Maybe because Harry was the rightful owner of the Elder Wand? The Elder's primary defence was that it held so much potential that the owner would want to keep it. Anyone powerful enough to win it would naturally want more power. It takes a tremendous amount of discipline to achieve the power it would take to out-duel the owner. Draco was extremely fortuitous in the condition Dumbledore was in when Draco overcame him. I'd wager that not one owner of that wand in five hundred years was as weak as Draco when they fought for it."

"Maybe, but Harry was the rightful owner of Voldemort's wand as well."

Arthur was now concerned, "What are you thinking boy?"

"Something doesn't add up. Either the Elder Wand should have given more of a fight or there is something more to Voldemort's wand. Are we sure that his wand was not a final Horcrux? Remember, Dumbledore said that Voldemort wanted to create seven Horcruxes. Harry was an accident. How do we not know that Harry was an accidental eighth Horcrux and the wand was not the seventh?"

Shacklebolt considered, "What you say could be true. But none of the Horcruxes gave that much of a fight. I think that Voldemort simply placed a very serious defence mechanism on the wand. Magic has evolved since the Elder Wand was fashioned."

"You might be right," admitted Bill, "But it still bothers me that the Elder Wand didn't put up more of a fight."

The party at Grimmauld Place was just winding down. Harry sat in the sitting room with Ginny's head tucked into his shoulder while Hermione sat next to Neville and Hannah. Luna stood watching Ron and Oliver as Ron pondered his next move. Finally the Queen looked up at Ron and begged, "Please dispatch this novice as quick as ye might. He hast not but a King and a Bishop and any further delay is but a waste." Oliver's King called out, "Have patience fair Queen! This poor boy may pull victory out of the clutches of defeat yet."

Ron laughed at the King, "Little chance. He can't get better than stalemate. And that would only be if I fell asleep and Harry was to finish. Check mate," announced Ron as he moved his triumphant Queen. She pulled out a sword and charged the King who bowed for his death.

Soon after Oliver said his goodbyes and it was just Luna and the three couples, "Well, this is a bit awkward. I should probably go too so the six of you may go to your rooms and..."

"What?" asked Hannah and Neville at once. You couldn't tell which said what as they fumbled around the response, "No...We aren't...Well, you know...No, we had a good time and all...But we should be going...I'll escort her to her flat...and then he can head back home...And I'll just..."

"Enough!" begged Harry. " You may both stay as my guests. I have a guest room down here and another on the second landing. There are extra clothes and pyjamas...though you will need Hermione to resize yours, Neville. I don't have any that fit a 6'2'' beast," Harry laughed.

Neville and Hannah shared a look and it was decided. Hermione made sure Luna was taken care of as well, "You can use my bed. Ron's bed is big enough for both of us and I can sleep in there with him so you'll have room."

"Of course," answered Luna, "I can sleep in your bed so that the two of you have an excuse to share a room. I don't mind." Hermione shrunk two inches shorter into the couch and Ron went red but the rest of the room had a good laugh. Luna smiled, "Sorry Hermione, there's not much illusion to the excuse if I bring it out in the open, is there?" Hermione could only shake her head and smile.

Soon everyone was happily in bed. Ginny loved Harry's room but Harry had promised Mrs. Weasley that Ginny wouldn't sleep there. He'd also promised her he would keep her "modesty" intact but was intelligent enough not to bring this up to Ginny. Even Mrs. Weasley had been intelligent enough to see through the promise that Harry would not have Ginny in his room, "Just please promise me you will be a gentleman. I know I'm asking a lot Harry but she is my one and only daughter. You know where the line is."

Harry had been beaten up pretty bad by the serpent so it didn't take much convincing Ginny to go easy on him. She didn't make it _too_ easy though. She and Hermione had planned this to be a special occasion and both of the girls had even shopped for special evening wear. She'd worked a few Saturdays at George's to earn a few Galleons and this was her first big purchase. When Ginny stepped in the room in her outfit she had to remind Harry to close his mouth. It took a while before Harry could complete a sentence but the first was, "You are amazing."

After a few hours they'd worked each other up into a breathless mess but she couldn't help but ask, "So, do you wish you hadn't promised Mum to be 'gentleman?'" Harry lied there panting both extremely happy and extremely frustrated, "Yes...but wait...how did you know?"

Ginny had finally caught her breath, "Are you daft? I may be a witch but as good as I look even I would have ravished me tonight. If my knee felt like yours I'd cut it off at the joint in order to ravish me. Yet, you've snogged me senseless the whole night and haven't made one try for more. I've done everything I could to turn you into the letch you should be and you haven't caved once. I must admit I'm split between feeling _furious_ that you would choose to honour a promise with Mum over my desires...and feeling _impressed_ that you have withstood every devious delicious mind-blowing torture that I could conceive to convince you to change your mind. You do realise I don't plan on letting up until you give in. What have you to say for yourself?"

"Love hurts?"


	12. AC 12 Dedication

**Chapter 12 – Dedication**

Bright next morning Harry gingerly limped into the kitchen to find George tucked into a plate of bacon and eggs, "By the looks of you, my lil' sis' played rough last night." The smile on his face was contagious. Harry couldn't help but grin back as he nicked a piece of bacon off his mate's plate, "Your sister is going to kill me. She and her Mum are in a battle of wills and I'm stuck in the middle."

"It's likely a battle worth being in the middle of...and you can't deny that you _are_ a willing casualty. Either way, it won't end well for you so you might as well enjoy the trip to the slaughterhouse."

"How can you be so calm about this? Your Mum and Ron are on needles. If Percy or Bill knew about it I'd be dodging curses. You sit there making jokes about it while you eat my bacon," mused Harry.

"Aye, I couldn't design a better prank. You are a young man with impeccable morals who wouldn't dare let our Mum down so instead you choose to be tortured nightly...a strangely wonderful torture, most men would say, might I add...and if you don't bear it and knowingly be complicit in the whole affair, then you will surely suffer the wrath of the only member of the fairer sex that I find as scary as my Mum. There are worse things my sister can do besides tease you into submission and you and I both know it," George grinned. "May Merlin save you."

"All the same..."

"Harry, Ginny loves you. All a brother really wants is for his sister to be happy and safe. I think with you she will be both. She's the one acting the fool so why be cross with you? Particularly when it's so amusing."

Harry decided to change the subject, "You taking Angelina to Hogwarts?"

"I dunno. It seems odd taking the girl my brother fancied to a Memorial and Dedication for him."

"She probably won't go unless you take her."

"I know, Harry, but people are already talking. I want tomorrow to be about him...not people's wandering eyes watching every move _we_ make."

"George, I agree. But your brother would want her there. I think he'd like to see that you have helped her through this. If he could see you right now he'd be happy, I promise."

Ginny and her two best mates stepped down the steps giggling. When they saw George their conversation came to an abrupt halt. George's eyes twinkled, "So Hermione, have you made my brother into a man yet?"

"I...that's none...how did you get in? And why would you ask?" Hermione huffed at Ginny, "Why does your brother have to be such a prat sometimes?"

"Mum and Dad had too many boys. Bill and Charlie were blessed with all the good, the others from Percy down..." Ginny gestured to George "...were left with this."

* * *

><p>The number of awards given was staggering. Order of Merlin, Third Class, was given out to all of those that fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. All that were killed in battle were given the award posthumously. Currently being awarded were Order of Merlin, First Class. Already Hermione, Neville and Professor McGonagall had been given awards. Harry was just now returning to his seat in the Great Hall with his medal and a sack of five thousand Galleons.<p>

Those winning Order of Merlin Third Class were given a smaller sum of five hundred Galleons. The Galleons were not from the Ministry but from an unnamed benefactor who'd requested that the sums be either spent or invested in some way before the end of Holiday. Harry imagined by the way Slughorn stroked his coins that he'd already decided how to spend his reward. Shacklebolt was already calling out the next name as Harry sat down.

"Severus Snape...Severus is yet another that will receive his award posthumously. Please come up Mrs. Snape...Professor Snape ignored doubt and derision for nearly seventeen years as he quietly served Albus Dumbledore and the fight against Voldemort. Professor Snape was forced to kill the only man that was aware of his true allegiance and risked possible death every day from both sides." Harry watched as a tall woman with thick grey eyebrows and stringy grey hair accepted Snape's medal. No tears, but a look of sadness all the same.

"Ron Weasley...Ron has often been overlooked as the third member of our little group. I've been told that Ron has often done the little things to get the job done and he provided the gel that kept the group together. Unfortunately, under the shadow of such a famous mate, he has rarely received the credit due. Well, today he will be given that credit. Not only is he receiving the Order of Merlin First but he is also receiving a promotion as Head Auror Trainee. Since he has joined the Ministry as an Auror Trainee he has received many accolades from his Trainer Ewan Duncan. In particular, he has been invaluable during tactical operations. Congratulations Ron."

As the crowd cheered Ron walked back to his seat with a sheepish grin. He was met by his girl who promptly planted a kiss on him that turned his ears bright red.

Harry had known about the promotion. It was more symbolic at the moment as the Auror Trainees would end service the final week of August. Those that wished to proceed with the program would be required to attend Hogwarts and at least sit their NEWTS. A few like Angelina had already finished school but had decided not to continue the program. Angelina and Katie had decided to take the Auror position as a temporary post while the Wizard economy stabilised. Both of them took great joy in bringing in the Death Eaters but had no plans to treat law enforcement as a career.

"I would now like to ask Headmaster McGonagall to continue with the Dedication portion of this ceremony."

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium and quickly tapped her throat with her wand, "We have gone to great lengths to decide how to best memorialise those that were lost to the Battle of Hogwarts. While statues and monoliths have a sense of permanence to them, we did not feel we could properly portray the events of the past few years with stone. We instead chose a medium that has served Hogwarts well in the past."

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a grand canvas appeared behind her. The canvas was so large that those sitting in the back rows could easily make out most of the subjects. At first each of the figures fought with wands against unseen enemies outside the view of the canvas. Harry could see Dumbledore, Colin, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Snape. There were a few wizards Harry only knew from stories. There were three centaurs with bows drawn and two house elves with kitchen knives. The centaurs scowled when the humans stopped fighting to wave to the crowd. "This painting is to commemorate those that fell during the Battle of Hogwarts." She read the names of those lost including the elves and centaurs.

With a flourish of her wand the painting hovered over to a large stand that appeared from nowhere and it gently set itself down. McGonagall continued, "A second painting will hang in the Minister's office until the end of this year. This painting includes everyone that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. We decided it might be a little distracting to have students staring at themselves in the halls." This one included all that fought and again they were fighting an unseen enemy. The Centaurs rode around the edges of the painting and would come in and out of view. Wizards and witches fought hard. The house elves stormed out of the entrance of the castle. Professor McGonagall had a difficult time getting everyone's attention once Hagrid was thrown through a window by Grawp. Finally she gave up and set it gently on a stand like the other painting.

"The last painting is made up of what will always be affectionately known as Dumbledore's Army. All of the members are included in the painting." Apparently the artist had a sense of humour because with each sudden movement Zacharias Smith would jump back and yell "Ack!" In addition, whispers were heard from the crowd when Marietta Edgecomb's face popped out in boils. Harry thought he heard Cho grumble "Totally uncalled for" from the back. Personally he thought the added touches were brilliant.

"I hope that all of you are as happy as I am with the paintings. I believe they will allow us to remember the sacrifices made by all for years to come. I do hope all of you will give a round of applause to the artist, Blanca Lienza. She hails from Sevilla, Spain." Miss Lienza stood up to accept the applause with a bow and sat back down.

With that the ceremony came to end and tours of the grounds and newly rebuilt castle were offered to family and friends. Many of the students wandered around on their own happily catching up with their schoolmates. Harry took the time to walk with Neville and Hanna as Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood admiring the portraits. "Were the accommodations adequate? You were my first official guests. We didn't see you for breakfast."

"Oh yes," Hannah beamed.

"How was the bed? Did it sleep well?"

Hannah and Neville shared a look, "Erm...I fell asleep in Neville's bed." She gave Neville another glance and he blushed scandalised. "Nothing happened. I promise. I don't know how it happened but I ended up in his room and we talked and..."

"You fell asleep," helped Harry. "No harm in that. I'm happy the two of you enjoyed yourselves. Both of you were brilliant on the dance floor. It's all any of the others talked about at the party." Harry noticed Hannah squeeze Neville's hand and Neville smile down at her. "I hope the two of you don't mind but I think I'd like to walk the halls in the quiet before heading back. Neville, you should show her Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure the fat lady would let you in if you tell her you want to show Hannah the damage to the roof." Neville thought that was a "brilliant idea" and they separated after shaking hands.

Harry walked the halls for a while. The portraits would occasionally bid him hello or ask how he was. Mostly he enjoyed the silence. He still hadn't truly decided whether to return for a final term but the Headmaster and the Minister were doing their best to convince him. He did miss the castle but he was afraid he'd outgrown the place. Secretly, he didn't want to return to the Ministry as an Auror. He'd returned for appearances for the new Ministry which he believed in. He was amazed at how true Shacklebolt's words were, "If England sees you take a position as an Auror they will immediately show us respect. You are the only person left that nearly every good wizard or witch trusts."

As Harry continued down a hall he though he saw George speaking with a ghost. The two were animated. The ghost recognised Harry, pointed to him, and George turned around and walked quickly as the ghost darted off in the other direction. "Harry! You are just the bloke to see!"

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

George looked full of mischief. "A confidential informant. I've got some ideas for pranks this year. That's unimportant though. I'd like to make an acquisition and I need your help."

"What kind of acquisition?" asked Harry.

"I want to open a joke shop in Hogsmeade and I want to have it ready to open by the first Hogsmeade Visit of the term."

"That should be easy considering Zonko's is closed. It'd take no time at all to renovate the place," observed Harry.

"Better. I want Honeydukes. I spoke with the owner a month or so ago and he is looking to renovate anyway. I'd like to buy his shop and let him start fresh in another shop in town."

"Was he open to the idea?" asked Harry.

"Never asked...but I need that shop. I'm willing to pay a premium." George's eyes had that old familiar spark. Harry couldn't say no.

"Then let's do it. Go to Gringott's Monday and they'll give you whatever you need. I'll have them draw up a line of credit you may use as you need at half going market rate. No-one needs to know about it except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," cautioned Harry. "The others'll just ask questions."

"Harry, if you don't begin calling them Mum and Dad she is going to flog you one day..." George had the look of a bear that had caught a very big fish "...but thanks Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. I've got to go!"

Harry felt great as he watched George sprint like a First Year down the hall. He imagined if he could have heard George he would have heard him say with a smile, "Mischief Managed."

* * *

><p>After the ceremony most everyone settled into a routine. The only thing of note was an article in the Prophet dated 7 August 1998: <strong>Lucius Malfoy Turns Snitch: Potter and Company Seeks New Information<strong>

_Lucius Malfoy, currently serving five years at Azkaban for "consorting and conspiring with Voldemort and the group known as the Death Eaters to enter the Ministry unlawfully and remove a prophecy without permission," will be returned to the Ministry 11 August 1998 to meet with Wizengamut 13 August 1998. He is expected to provide information that will lead to the capture of other known Death Eaters and to provide details of the organisation. In particular, Mr. Malfoy is expected to have direct knowledge of safe houses, contacts of sympathisers, and sources of income for the organisation. It is hoped that his information will help round up the last of the rogue organisation and allow the Ministry to finally focus on moving forward to a new era in governance. All involved would like to see this Chapter of Wizard England closed for good._

_Lucius Malfoy is expected to be transported early Tuesday morning according to unnamed sources. Transport is expected by broom and sources claim that the Aurors should treat this transport no different than any other..._

"Who would be so stupid as to inform the Prophet when an important witness was being transported?" asked Molly over her breakfast.

"Someone who wants the lot of them killed," answered Hermione. "If Malfoy is indeed agreeing to do this and he is as knowledgeable as the article indicates, then whomever leaked this is putting him and all of the Aurors escorting him at great risk."

Ron stuffed his face with eggs, "Owh, Iwt's hawppeeneng awl wight. Woort came..." Ron swallowed, "out yesterday. Lucius has been offering to talk since Harry's birthday. He said he'd tell them anything to get his sentence reduced. They had to separate him from the other Death Eaters because some were so upset even the Dementers couldn't control them."

"I guess they think it's worth letting Mr. Malfoy out early in order to wrap this all up. Strange, though, they are willing to let out one of the worst Death Eaters early in order to place lesser Death Eaters in custody." Hermione made a face at Ron, "I don't know which is worse Ron. Whether you continue to talk with your mouthful as an adult or that I'm getting used to it."

"I'm offended," claimed Ron. "I am not an adult." The cheek cost him an elbow to the ribs but she grudgingly smiled and kissed him soon after.

* * *

><p>The Monday before the move, Auror Duncan arranged extra flight training. He wanted to see how each of the trainees were fairing in their Air Combat Training. All of the Trainees were paired up into groups for an Escort Exercise. Many of them had flown escort missions for minor prisoners either as Carriers or as Escorts. Harry and Zacharias were the most common Carriers but on occasion others would take the role. Anglelina, Katie, Susan and Ron often served in Escort capacities when the Aurors couldn't. Ewan hoped that he'd be able to faze a few more experienced Aurors out of the rotation in a year's time if a few of the Trainees panned out and returned after their final year at Hogwarts.<p>

Katie and Angelina confirmed the Monday following the Dedication they would be trying out in a few weeks to latch on to a Professional Quidditch team. A few of the girls were certainly talented enough and could certainly play for the Canons if they couldn't find their way on another team. For that matter, there was rumour floating around that Harry would be pursued by more than a few teams now that the war was over. Ewan knew just enough about Quidditch to understand that Harry could make it as reserve seeker on any team in any league in England and that he could start today as seeker for all but a handful of teams in the British and Irish Quidditch League.

Once the exercise began, Harry didn't disappoint. He not only out-flew all of his peers but his aim seemed even steadier on a broom. They'd used spells that simulated a stun or killing curse by casting a red or green aura on the opponent. During one round Harry had single-handedly 'stunned' all of his teams opponents. He performed so well that Ewan decided to make some changes for the following morning.


	13. AC 13 The Escort

**Chapter 13 - The Escort**

The flight to Azkaban had been uneventful. They'd left early in the morning and had reached the island by ten. After the broom exercise the day before a last minute change had been made. Ewan had recommended to the Head Auror Robards that Harry be replaced as the Carrier for Lucius Malfoy and that Harry serve as an extra escort. Harry was arguably the best with a broom of any Auror on the staff and he'd made great strides casting spells since he'd signed on as a Trainee. Since the Prophet had made it public that Malfoy would be naming names and identifying key information regarding the outstanding Death Eaters, the Aurors were taking no chances. Auror Duncan thought this would be a perfect time to have an extra broom or two in the air.

The Aurors had a tactical formation called Formation Thirteen that that was flown when escorting a single important prisoner. The formation involved two squadrons of six Aurors. Each squadron would further separate into three wings. Each wing had the Primary and his Wingman. The first squadron always met trouble head on while the second squadron stayed with the Carrier and his prisoner at all times.

It was decided Harry and Angelina would be added as extras to oversee the action from above. Ewan felt Harry and Angelina would best serve the group flying on their own since they had little experience with the formation. If any unfriendly Wizards or Witches arrived then Harry was to have free reign and Angelina was to watch his back. Ewan had told him, "From as high as you are flying a stunner or body bind will kill as easily as a curse. The drop to the water will break nearly every bone in their body – use only quick stunners."

Zacharias had not been happy that he'd been asked to fly the mission on a day's notice. Ewan had been yelling at the young Trainee when Harry came in to receive his orders. "I do not care if your leg has fallen _off_ Zacharias! You are our most experienced Carrier and I need you up there today."

Now, as they returned with Malfoy, Harry watched from above as Zacharias flew with Lucius Malfoy and the two squadrons of Aurors. They were two hours from the beach when Angelina spotted them. She signalled to Harry and he signalled the others. When flying, opponents in the air were called bogeys. From what Harry could see there were at least twenty bogeys headed straight for them. They flew tight together and because they weren't in any particular formation they looked like a small swarm of wasps.

Harry and Angelina immediately flew in at top speed and were joined by one of the squadrons of Aurors – the other squadron held back and waited with Zacharias. Angelina could barely hear Harry when he called out, "My broom will be too fast for you to keep up. Watch me from behind and take anyone that gets behind me." Harry was flying his new Firebolt.

As soon as he was within range, Harry began firing off the easiest and quickest spell he knew. Silently he fired off stunner after stunner and with each blaze of light the Death Eaters spread out in panic. Fortunately they had been so close together that Harry hit two out of luck. Each fell from their brooms and plummeted to the sea. Harry didn't have time to feel bad for them.

Within seconds brooms buzzed by him as he met the first wave. He noticed that one of the Carrows was on a broom and though she was flying awkwardly, she was firing green streaks at Harry and the other Aurors as fast as she could. Harry was happy he'd received the advice from Ewan because otherwise he'd be firing off much more powerful and slower spells at his enemies.

Once Harry flew past the last Death Eater he made a sharp turn so that he could get behind them and pick them off as quickly as possible. For this he had to place both hands on the broom and stop casting spells. As he made his turn he saw the other Aurors doing the same while holding formation. Angelina was flying much further behind him and she was now a target of several strikes from Death Eaters. He began firing at the backs of these same Death Eaters and picked off two more. The other Aurors were taking heavy fire and one dropped to the ground after being separated from his broom.

What Harry saw next chilled him. Zacharias had broken formation and was now flying back toward Azkaban and closer to the water. The Aurors from the reserve squadron were following him but this still created two problems. This placed their backs to the Death Eaters and kept them from defending Zacharias as the opposition got closer. Once the Death Eaters were in range they'd be able to fire on Zacharias without any wands firing back at them.

Harry shot back to Zacharias at top speed. He fired at whatever Death Eaters he could but he hoped to calm Zacharias down or if needed he'd move Lucius to his own broom. He noticed the typical Carrow stoop on a broom as he buzzed by and sent a stunner that hit its mark. The Carrow plummeted down screaming. Harry felt bad for the woman but could not have too much sympathy for someone who'd moments before had been firing killing curses at him.

Angelina was now all turned around. Her broom simply couldn't keep up. She did the best she could to catch up to Harry but she realised she'd be better served attacking the Death Eaters in range and reaching Harry when she could. At the speed he was flying there was little chance a Death Eater could catch him. None seemed to fly a top line broom. They obviously hoped sheer numbers would carry the day.

Harry caught up to Zacharias fairly quickly. Six men were yelling at the boy to turn around. One of them was nearly frantic, "They are going to reach us soon. If you don't turn around then they will have the advantage. We can't protect you like this. Turn around while the other squad still has them scrambling."

Zacharias was colourless when Harry reached him. Harry flew as close to Zach as he could and he tried to talk him back. "Mate, either turn around or give me the prisoner. We've practised it before. I can take him and you can get out of the fight." Zacharias nodded shakily. Still white as a sheet he flew closer to Harry and their brooms nearly touched. Harry had a hold of one of Lucius' hands. The calming spell had apparently been broken because he screamed to Harry, "This boy is mad! Get me off this broom, Please! I will give you anything! I have millions of Galleons!" As Harry made to lift Lucius off the broom he saw green flash beside him and Zacharias went limp before falling sideways off his broom. The broom itself began to lose altitude and Lucius dropped with it. He dropped so quickly that Harry lost grip. He tried to hold on but Lucius' hand went limp and slipped out of Harry's. Harry watched as Lucius fell to the sea.

Harry made to dive but his back began to burn hot. His cloak had caught fire. He quickly did the best he could to take off his cloak while flying and still holding his wand. His broom began to veer off into a corkscrew as he lost control. He felt a gush of water behind him as one of the Aurors had cast "Aguamente!" and he nearly lost his wand in his surprise. Two wings of Aurors had now broken formation and joined the fight. Harry was now followed by a single wing as he resumed his dive to help Lucius. He reached the water to see Lucius flailing and screaming. Harry could hear him shout, "Get me out! Please get me out! I'll do..."

A wave crashed over Malfoy's head before Harry had the presence of mind to levitate him or cast a bubble head charm. Harry watched the waves carefully hoping that Lucius would come back up and could be saved. Finally after a few minutes one of the Aurors that had followed him placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Harry rejoined the fight. There were still Death Eaters scrambling around. High up in the sky Harry could see the Death Mark. The Aurors were chasing most down with better brooms but one Death Eater got lucky and hit a witch from behind and she began to fall. Fortunately Harry had been low enough and close enough and as he zipped to her he shouted "Wingardium Leviosa." He was so close to her that he could hear her screams but she calmed down as he slowed her descent and eventually levitated her above the waves.

Harry darted to her. She nearly pulled him off his broom as he tried to lift her on. Harry could barely breathe as she held on to him desperately from behind. He could feel tears fall on the back of his neck and sobs now that the witch was safe.

By then the battle was done and all but two Death Eaters had been caught or struck down – one of them the brother of Miss Carrow. Both flew away at top speed once Lucius had been struck down. None of the Aurors were in position to make chase and they made a clean exit. The rest had been disarmed or killed. Harry counted off six new prisoners as the Aurors flew in formation around their new captives. Harry then counted off the Aurors and found that thirteen remained on twelve brooms. Two Aurors were still scouring the surface of the sea for signs of Zacharias, Auror Nelson, Lucius Malfoy or any of the Death Eaters that had been struck down. After an hour the two Aurors caught up to the others empty handed and not long after the entire group made land.

Only one Death Eater tried to escape once they were rounded up. He'd tried to dart off as soon as the group made land. An Auror hit him with a body bind and he landed on the beach so hard that he broke several bones. He was immediately rushed to St. Mungo's and rumour was that they weren't sure if he'd make it.

Harry spent most of the trip back in silence. He'd watched the man he despised most fall to his death. He'd tried to save him but he just wasn't fast enough. He replayed the memory of Lucius dropping to the sea over and over in his head and he watched as the man's hand went limp in his. He wondered where the fire to his cloak had come from. He still felt the utter helplessness that came over him as he watched the wave crash over Lucius when he could have easily remembered the proper spell and saved him.

Harry knew he had questions to answer. Unfortunately not even he was satisfied with his answers.

* * *

><p>Ginny's party was everything Harry had wished his party could have been. It was much more intimate than Harry's party. With few exceptions, all of the guests were either family or mates from Hogwarts. One of the few exceptions was that Witch's Brew was invited...this time as guests. Harry had also pulled a special guest out of his hat but he made sure Molly was the only one who knew he'd invited her...<p>

Gwenog Jones had spoken to Slughorn about Ginny and her marks. It had been rumoured that she had been phenomenal her Fifth Year when she'd helped the Gryffindor win their final match and the Championship as Seeker. New talent, especially witches, were hard to come by recently and Gwenog was helping team management prepare to scout for the upcoming season. The Harpies liked the idea that Ginny might be able to serve as both a reserve Chaser, or even starter, in a years time.

Slughorn had let the conversation with Gwenog slip when they had set up their meeting at the Hog's Head in June, Harry got the idea that if Gwenog was interested in Ginny then she might like another chance to see her close up. He called the Harpies front office and arranged for Miss Jones to drop in on the party.

Ginny was once again speechless. They'd met before at one of Slughorn's Christmas parties but to be in her own house? At her birthday party? Gwenog smiled, "I was told it was your birthday and remembered you were a fan so I thought I might drop in and wish you Happy Birthday myself. I hope I'm not crashing the gate..."

"No! Would you like something to eat? Something to drink? Maybe a..."

"I'm quite fine at the moment. I'd heard you lot play Quidditch here at the...Burrow you call it?" asked Gwenog.

It took every bit of will power the family could muster not to mob the poor lady. Molly was told by Harry that Gwenog would be coming and she informed the rest of the Weasleys in advance. Ginny's mates had been told nothing, though, and both Katie and Angelina followed the Beater and Harpies Captain for a good ten minutes before she asked them, "Would you like an autograph?" Both heads bobbed up and down like those of child's. She smiled and obliged.

Quidditch began soon after. Gwenog got more than she bargained for from the trip as she watched Angelina and Katie play. She paired up with Charlie, Angelina, Katie, Susan, George and Oliver as Ron picked Harry, Ginny, Dean, Alicia, Susan and Seamus. There were only a few hours of light left but the group hoped to fit the game in before dusk. Lee was unable to be there as he had his Quidditch Weekly show on the Wizard Wide Network so Ginny begged Luna to do the honours. They'd had a lot of fun with Lee announcing the end of the match at Harry's party.

Gwenog was thoroughly impressed with Ginny as a Chaser. She made sure to send extra Bludgers the girl's way because she wanted to see how she'd react. The passing between Dean and Ginny was tremendous for amateurs. Even more impressive were her team mates George and Charlie. When George was close enough she asked, "How did you not ever make it onto a professional Quidditch pitch?" He winked at her, "My calling was pranks, Charlie's dragons and I'd venture to say Ron will be an Auror one day. Quidditch is in our blood but professional Quidditch is too much work. Watch out!" Seamus had noticed her attention was elsewhere and had sent a Bludger her way hard. Without even looking she batted it back and nearly took the young Irishman off his broom.

Harry was clearly out-flying Charlie this afternoon but after the first hour the day's work finally caught up to him, The team took a timeout. "You lot are going to have to finish without me. Eleven hours on a broom is even too much for me. I'm surprised Angelina can keep up. Perhaps you could shift up a bit. Bill can play Beater, Susan Chaser and Ginny can take over at Seeker."

Ginny's team shifted around. Gwenog noticed quickly that the new lineup of Chasers was outmatched. Ginny's team lost the lead quickly and Gwenog knew if Ginny didn't find and capture the snitch then the game would be out of reach soon.

Luna was still announcing for the small crowd that sat outside drinking and eating snacks. "Ginny is frantically looking for the snitch," the dreamy voice announced. "Angelina has scored her seventh goal. Dean now has the quaffle. Oh...it is stolen by Katie. Dean has such nice hair today. Oooh...a butterfly! Oh, sorry...Seamus bats a Bludger to Charlie but he easily dodges. Charlie seems to be looking at something. I'm not sure if he sees the snitch but he's making a quick dive. Ginny must realise he is faking because she looks him off. Oh..now she dives in the other direction. Did you know that some butterflies have magical properties? They can ward off dangerous...sorry. Ginny does see the snitch. She nearly has it. She might hit the ground. No, she pulls up just in time and her hand has...Yes, what I said about butterflies is absolutely true, Harry. Oh dear, Ginny is being mobbed by her team mates. She has now run up to Harry and they are sharing a particularly passionate kiss. I haven't seen two people kiss like...oh, yes, I suppose it is over."

And with that the match ended.

The sun fell below the horizon soon after the match but tables were set up outside and they ate as the last remnants of light were left. The conversation was loud but Harry enjoyed that all eyes were on Gwenog and Ginny. For once Ginny and Harry sat on opposite sides as everyone jockeyed to sit as close to Gwenog as possible. Harry continued to think through the events of the morning. Occasionally he'd listen to pieces of conversation.

"Have ye ever considered datin' a younger bloke, Gwenog?" asked Seamus slyly.

"Have you ever considered joining the Harpies?" the Beater asked Seamus in response.

"Erm...No, I'd always been told men weren't allowed." responded Seamus.

"Well, you make me out to be old again and I may have a hand in making you eligible," she winked. Seamus took a second to fully understand Gwenog's response. When he finally did he unconsciously placed his hands in his lap and crossed his legs.

"Ginny, you have some skills. Have you considered playing professional Quidditch. You need some polishing up but if you were to work hard this season at Hogwarts...there's no telling, I could see you as a starter eventually." Ginny was shocked to hear this from her childhood hero. "And Angelina, I'd consider it an honour if you and Katie would attend tryouts as my guest in a few weeks. We have a few ladies retiring to start families this season and we could use a few new reserves. No guarantees but there will be a spot or two open." Angelina accidentally dropped her cup, "Oh..."

Molly's wand was out and the mess was cleaned up before the spilled drink even reached the edge of the table. "Now I know where your family gets their Quidditch skills from," observed Gwenog, "Lightning reflexes on your Mum there."

Harry didn't hear any more. His thoughts returned to the morning and all that had happened.


	14. AC 14 Decision

**Chapter 14 – The Decision**

Ron sat across from Harry - his feet up on his desk. Ron's desk was much messier than Harry's but somehow he could find any paper without a second thought. They'd been let off early for Ginny's party but made it a point to be on time that morning.

"They shouldn't be too difficult on you Harry. It wasn't your fault. Zacharias bolted as soon as trouble arrived. He's always been that way. You remember at Hogwarts when he slipped out with the First Years?"

I know Ron. It's not that. What bothers me is I could have saved Lucius if I'd only remembered to levitate him out of the water. I could have at least charmed him to breathe in water. I froze," complained Harry.

"At least you didn't freeze when that Auror was struck off her broom. I'd rather you save an Auror than a ruddy git like Mr. Malfoy. Have you seen her?" Ron loved Hermione and Harry knew his eyeing of other women was innocent but it was still annoying. He was even worse around Seamus.

"Of course I saw her Ron. She had her fingernails buried in my chest the entire flight back. She kept whispering in my ear about how thankful she was and if I ever wanted _anything_..."

"_Anything_? Harry, you have to. You have to! If just for me...I can't do it but you could. If not for me then for all of the other blokes in the world. Think about it. She's Cracking!" Ron was like an excited puppy. Harry could see the opportunities play through his best mate's head.

"Really Ron? And how would my best mate feel if I happened to step out on his dear sister to take advantage of this 'Cracking' opportunity?" Harry watched Ron's face go white as he reconsidered.

"You really do have to ruin anything that passes as true fun, don't you? Hermione, are you in there? Maybe some Polyjuice as a joke? Ha Ha! Brilliant prank Hermione." Ron sat quietly for a second as if he were considering a really difficult chess move. Harry had already returned to his text when Ron declared behind him. "I'd congratulate you for your good taste and ask you how it was." When Harry turned around to ask what he was talking about he found Ron smiling devilishly, "And then I'd pummel your sorry arse for stepping out on my sister."

Before Harry could respond Ewan had pushed Ron's feet off his desk with a quiet spell and announced to Harry, "Head Auror Robards is waiting for us in his office. He read your report and is ready for the debrief."

Soon, Harry sat with Aurors Robards and Duncan and gave a short account of what happened from the time the first Death Eaters were seen by Angelina to the moment that they met the beach of Scotland. Robards would occasionally raise an eyebrow or look through part of Harry's written report. Harry could tell by the Spartan feel of Robards' office that he was very to the point. Little hung on the walls and all that sat on his desk was Harry's report and the Head Auror's wand.

"Auror Potter, it says here you felt you should have been able to save Mr. Malfoy but it also says that his hand went limp and you couldn't keep hold. Are you placing blame on yourself because you didn't remember a spell once you reached the water?" Robards was still looking at the report.

"Yes."

"How much time from when you reached Malfoy and when the 'waves came crashing down?'"

"Enough time for him to shout 'Get me out! Please get me out!'" answered Harry in disgust.

"I want you to think carefully. Where was your wand?" asked Robards.

Harry thought for a moment. He ran those moments through his head again and again. "I was racing to Mr. Malfoy as quick as I could. I was at full speed and braking hard. The wand was clenched against the broom with my right hand."

Auror Robards smiled for the first time since they'd entered the room. "I suspected so Harry. How could you could have saved Mr. Malfoy? Even if you'd thought of the spell you were in no position to cast it. Too often we beat ourselves up for what we think we should have been able to do when there is no physical way we could have carried out the action. Auror Duncan, I'd like you to pull Auror Potter's memory of the event just in case the media causes us problems. I'd also like you to take a good look at it so we can see which Death Eaters he took down. It appears we are only seven or ten short from our list of Wanteds. We will soon be able to wrap this event up and move on."

Harry and Auror Duncan made to stand. Robards looked up from his desk one more time before excusing them, "And Harry, nice job keeping Auror MacGreggor in one piece. Her father is a member of the Wizengamut and made a special trip into the Office this morning to tell me how thankful he was."

Once Ewan and Harry had stepped out of Robards' office Ewan gave Harry the rest of the story, "Be careful Harry," he teased, "What Auror Robards didn't tell you was that Elder MacGreggor asked about your availability." Ewan could see Harry had no clue what he was talking about, "Liza didn't just tell her dad that you saved her. She has fancied you for some time. She's only a few years older. Don't think there is a shortage of fathers looking to marry their daughters off to a young hero who's rich beyond comprehension. It's no secret you inherited the Black fortune and your parents weren't poor. You could have nearly any witch you want just by asking."

Harry was speechless. Ewan walked him to his cubicle with a look of mischief to him, "Think about it Harry. Any lass. Think about the possibilities. The most beautiful, the smartest, the funniest, the most famous. You might even rate Gwenog Jones herself..."

Ron cut in, "Actually, Gwenog was at the Burrow last night for my sister's birthday. She came back to Harry's with a few of us and the witches from Witch's Brew."

"What?" Ewan's eyes went wide.

"Oh yes. Gwenog had a bit too much firewhiskey and she slept over. Purely by accident of course. Harry set her up in one of his guest rooms." Ron was winding his Captain and trainer up now that he knew he fancied the Harpies Beater. "She even called Harry back in to tuck her in."

Ewan glanced at Harry and then back at Ron. He repeated the process. "Well, that's...Really? I can't believe...You really had Gwenog Jones at your place? And you put her to bed? And you?" Ron had to swallow hard to place the final piece of bait on the hook, "Oh yes, and my sis' is a big fan of Gwenog Jones. You know she and Harry are _together_, right? She mentioned to Harry as soon as he tucked Gwenog in that they might have to have Gwenog over again sometime...you know?"

Ron had to dig deep for that last comment. He and Ewan made a go at each other regularly and usually Ewan got the best of him. This time Ron could see that Ewan had images swirling around in his head. The Auror took one last look at Harry. Harry watched Ron smirk as the Ewan grumbled something under his breath and trapesed off.

Once out of earshot Harry grinned, "That wasn't how it went at all and you know it."

"He was winding you up about your prospects. He knows you are with my sis'. I left him with a memory that he'll have a hard time getting out of his head any time soon."

"All the same, 'tucked her in? I'm shocked you were able to get the last part out. That was bad."

"Yes, but well worth it. Besides, the real story wasn't too bad either," Ron reminded him. "I'll straighten him out later once he's good and wound up."

The real story was pretty good. The party ended early at the Burrow. Angelina convinced George to take her to Harry's and George convinced Bill to bring Fleur. Bill had been in Greece handling an important find and had ported in for the event. Fleur hadn't seen him since Harry's birthday and wasn't planning to see him for another month. Bill had promised to return as soon as the party was over so Fleur took the opportunity to remind him that as long as the party was going strong at Harry's he was still a free man. The moment they reached the front door Fleur took hold of Bill and pulled him up the stairs uttering promises that it would be long before he forgot this night. The poor man shrugged as the boys began whooping and the girls began berating the boys.

George had an arm around his sister, "I've heard stories, Miss Jones, about your ability to drink any man under a table. I've got two bottles of firewhiskey if you don't have anything too pressing early tomorrow."

Gwenog eyed Ginny, "This is the one you warned me about, right? You have so many brothers I can't keep up."

"Oh yes."

"Then he's on. Curfews off until Tryouts," she said to Ginny. "George, you may want to ask Harry to place a pillow next to your chair. It'll be softer that way."

Everyone watched as George and Gwenog got started. Harry had switched out the formal dining table for smaller tables and chairs. Angelina sat in for good measure although Hermione made it a point to remind them all it would be Wednesday morning soon. Hannah and Neville sat at a nearby table and watched while sipping on Butterbeers. By drink three George had convinced Hannah to pour the drinks so there'd be no "spillage." Ron was the official score keeper and kept a running commentary.

Harry and Ginny slipped up stairs in the sitting room with Hermione and a few other guests. Luna sat with with Ginny, Seamus and Dean and discussed how great it was that Gwenog had dropped in while Hermione and Harry talked about her and Ron. "We are doing brilliant. We argue of course. But then we make up. Making up is the best part."

Harry tried to steer the conversation away, "How are your Mum and Dad?"

"They are well. Still surfing. Still travelling. I believe they only work three days a week. They are learning a new dance. Mum told me I should bring you back so you can go dancing again." Hermione smiled, "I don't think Mum was ever this happy in her life. She has asked me to take Ron back with me once they release all of you for Hogwarts. We've already done all of our shopping and packing for school so we plan to spend the week there. Hopefully Ron won't burn on the beach."

Luna cut into Harry and Hermione's conversation, "Harry, nearly everyone has made a decision to return next term. What are your plans?"

Harry's eyes moved around from Ginny to Hermione to Luna and Percy and Charlie who were looking up from the chess set across the room. Several of Ginny's s from Sixth Year were even curious it seemed. Harry took a breath, "I'm not sure yet."

"But Harry, I've already received my Head Girl Badge and Ron was made Captain of the Quidditch Team. You can't just wait until the last minute. Do you not plan to continue on as an Auror?" Hermione was beside herself. She couldn't even fathom the idea of waiting until two weeks to Term before making a decision.

"Hermione, it's hard. On one hand I will miss Ginny if I don't go. On the other, I don't feel like I belong there any more. Granted, it's as much my home as any other place. It's just that after spending the last year actually living...I can't see going back to school."

Hermione was incredulous, "Living? You call what you and I did living? We ran Harry. We ran for our lives. True, we chased the Horcruxes and we had adventures. Eventually we fought Voldemort. But that wasn't living. If you don't go back you will regret it. You still have so much to learn. I mean, what will you do without your NEWTS?"

"I don't know. I can do anything I want. I have an unlimited amount of Galleons and I can always learn what I need to later."

Ginny and Hermione shared a genuine look of concern. This was a subject Harry had always avoided with Ginny. She didn't know what to say so she just shrugged to Hermione. Hermione pursed her lips, "Harry, you have done so much. You can't just close yourself off and live like a hermit. Soon you'll grow bored and then what?"

"Then what?" repeated Harry. "Do you know how wonderful it would be to be able to just stop doing anything for a while and not have others depend on me? Do you know what happened today? Has any one told you what happened this morning? I just watched Lucius Malfoy fall to his death along with Zacharias Smith. I watched when I should have been able to do something. I knew Zacharias wasn't fit for this assignment but I was so excited to be able to fly my Firebolt that when they offered to have him take my place and me to fly as escort I was ecstatic." Harry sat there in silence as now everyone's eyes were on him. No word had been released to the media by the time they'd left the Ministry and all of Ginny's mates s in the Auror's Office had agreed to keep it quiet so Ginny could celebrate coming of age on a high note.

Harry stood up, "I'm sorry Ginny, it was a long day today. I didn't mean to bring things down. I've just been going over this in my head all day and it just kind of came out. I love you but I need some time." Harry stepped out and made his way up to his room to lie down and think.

"A half hour later Harry heard a soft tap on his door. Ginny peaked in the open door, "Can I come in?"

She lied down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "It seems you had a much busier day than I was aware of. That's terrible about Zach and Mr. Malfoy. I didn't care much for them but to drown? Ron says you saw the whole thing."

"The whole thing was my fault."

"Bollocks!" She lifted her head up and looked at Harry, "I heard the story. Zach went the wrong way. You tried to help. He was hit with a killing curse. Lucius deserved to die but you still tried to save him. Blimey, Harry, you can't do bloody everything. Ron said you dropped five Death Eaters and saved an Auror. If you keep up with this self pity rubbish I will send a hex your way that will make you truly unhappy."

"Bats?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"Bloody Bats...", Ginny grumbled. "You use one ruddy spell a few times and you get a reputation. I'll learn that bird spell Hermione used back Fifth Year on Ron and you'll be picked clean. And you bring that ruddy Bat Bogey Hex up again and I'll be sure to use it on you too. You'd think you lot would come up with something original. Bloody Bats..." she spat.

Ginny decided on a different tactic, "Now, I know what will cheer you up. Let's take the lift. I always like lifts." She ran her finger along his ear as she said it and he began to consider.

"Is this something we plan on seeing or doing?"

"Oh, seeing," she purred, "and if you like what you see we can think up something to do. I am of age now. You can't feel guilty any more. Mum and Dad did it hundreds of times before they were married."

"Hundreds?" he asked sceptically.

"If not thousands..." she answered mischievously.

Harry'd been told this would come up by Hermione. Not that it was any surprise. He really wanted to wait until after she finished school because he had every intention of marrying her. Each week she'd made greater and greater inroads in her quest to get him to reconsider his options. He knew it best to take her up on her offer to get out of the bedroom for now if anything else.

They headed down the hall to the lift. Harry tapped his wand on the door as he was instructed to do. After a few moments nothing happened. Harry tried again. Nothing happened. On the third try he heard a noise as the lift finally reached the third landing. The door began to open but it immediately stopped and closed. "Erm...the lift is...I'm checking it out. It seems it is not in working order?" Harry could have sworn it was Bill's voice. He was certain the giggle that followed Bills explanation belonged to Fleur. Ginny covered her mouth but the tears of laughter told everything. Harry turned around and took the stairs without so much as a word but he too exploded in laughter once they'd made it halfway down. Harry had to sit down and he just roared. Ginny laughed so hard her stomach began to hurt. Finally they regained their composure and she guided him to the dining room.

George was sitting next to his chair on the floor. He had Angelina in one arm and Gwenog in the other and the girls were trying to teach George the Harpies fight song. George was singing parts and trying to hum out the rest. Gwenog was the first to notice Harry and Ginny, "Thish was a wenderfell purty bet I weally need to be going. I theenk George heer hash made me thrunk. Bet I wund. Hee was under thee teble feerst." She began laughing loudly and Angelina and George joined in. Gwenog swayed out of George's hold and faced Angelina dead on, "You arr a gret Chesser. You sheld cem to dee clubhowse end try owt. Yeh probly only get Reesurve spet but yewd be gret on deh teem. End yew got a gret boyfriend."

Angelina wasn't much better off. "Hee izn't meh boyfrind, I sed. Hees a mate and we get along. We keep eech ether compney. Bet I luvv him. Yess, I luvv hem." Angelina had used the last of her energy on that last exchange. Her head fell on George's shoulder.

"We need to get this lot to bed," Harry was now all smiles and had long forgot his troubles. Ginny looked concerned and she explained why, "We can't let the lot upstairs see Gwenog like this." She rushed upstairs and got Ron and Neville back down. Once Ginny had returned with the two boys Harry asked Gwenog, "You are in no shape to go home. Would you be ok sleeping in my bed?"

Gwenog sniggered, "Arry, dun't you theenk Geeny wuld be cross? Don't teck thish thee wreng way bet Geeny ees a gret girl and I culdn't do thet to her."

Harry turned bright red. "No Gwenog. I'm going to sleep in a spare room. You can have my bed to yourself."

"Ok, Arry," she smiled, "Bet no fenny bisness. Ay like Geeny and I'll tell 'er if you so mech as kiss me g'nite."

Harry felt it would be insulting to levitate Gwenog up the steps so he had Neville and Ron take her by the shoulders and he used a light hover charm to keep her dead weight from bringing down the two blokes. They carried her up the steps where Ginny helped the Beater change into some pyjamas and put her to bed. Before she went to sleep she insisted on calling Harry back in. Ron and Neville gave Harry piss from just outside the door as Ginny insisted he go. She wasn't slurring as much now, "Arry, thanksh for letting me shtay in your room. You and Ginny are...are...are brilliant. Will you tuck me in?" Harry could hear guffaws coming from the boys who were obviously eavesdropping from just outside. Harry asked her as he began to push the covers under her at the edges, "Ginny put you up to this?" The Harpy's smile said everything.

By the time they'd finished with Gwenog the party began to wind down. Fortunately they got Gwenog out of the dining room just before people began leaving. Ginny played the hostess and began seeing people off as Harry finished putting George and Angelina down in the spare room adjacent to the sitting room. Because they were out cold Ginny thought it'd be humorous to have Ron take off his George's shirt and wrap them up in each others arms.

Neville agreed to share a room with Hannah again so that Luna could use Hermione's room and Harry again shared Ginny's room after everyone else was safely in bed. Once she'd changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed, Ginny purred into his ear, "I know you've had a long day but I have a surprise for you." Instead, she was the one surprised, as he was already deep asleep.

ZZZZZ

"Harry!" Ron was waving his hand in front of his best Mate.

"Yeah?" Harry bolted up straight in his chair.

"You really should go home early today. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Yesterday was bloody hell on you. I don't know how you got your clothes on this morning," observed Ron.

"I agree," Ewan called out from nearby. "You are useless here today. Besides, I got word that Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you at Hogwarts. I want you to meet with her and then take the afternoon off when you are done." He paused, "Did you hear me Potter? Shove off!"

Harry bolted out of his seat. He didn't understand the hurry but he wasn't going to argue with Auror Duncan when he raised his voice. Ewan had once transfigured Seamus into an Irish Setter when he didn't report to him quickly enough. Ron and Dean even played fetch with him in good fun. Ewan finally transfigured him back after Seamus sat begging on his hind legs for a good ten minutes.

The Floo to Hogsmeade was easy enough – he chose the Hogs Head because he'd grown fond of popping in on Aberforth when he could. Aberforth was the closest thing he had to Dumbledore and since their talk in early June he'd grown fond of thinking of him as family. He'd never admit this to Aberforth as the barkeep would probably belt him in the face but it made him smile to think of the old man. Harry nodded to the old man as he walked through.

The barkeep called out to him as he walked out of the tavern, "You better buy a drink on the way back out. No free loaders boy!" Harry promised himself he'd be sure to drop back in. As Harry stepped out of the tavern he noticed that Honeydukes had moved to a larger building and had placed a new sign with a message saying "Grand Opening First Hogsmeade Weekend!" He looked further down to see George's new shop with a similar sign. The two new signs made the rest of the village look old and run down. He decided to speak to Gringotts about opening lines of credit for the other owners to update their stores. He might even do the same for some in Diagon Alley now that he thought of it.

Harry soon reached the gate and once he was sure the wards wouldn't stop him he entered the school grounds. Hogwarts for the most part had recovered from the Battle in May. Harry noticed that several non-essential buildings were still visibly damaged but the Keep and the Towers were now mostly intact. "Arry! I din't know yuh'd be 'ere today. Yeh 'ere fer a meetin'?" called out Hagrid from his cabin near the forest.

"I was asked to meet with Professor McGonagall," called Harry back. "I think she wants to know my plans for next term."

"T'd better be tuh return 'ere 'Arry. Ay miss'd yeh visits last year and it'll be right boring without yeh 'ere." called Hagrid. "Arry, ken yeh drop by fer a lil' while on yer way 'ome?"

"I'll try Hagrid," as Harry walked on. "I'll see what I can do."

Soon Harry was standing in front of the gargoyles, "I don't know the password."

"None needed" groaned the hapless ward. "But you'd know it if you needed it."

"Grey Tabby?" guessed Harry. The entry opened and the stairs began to open up to Harry. He stepped on the first one and it carried the young wizard up to the chambers he'd grown so accustomed to. "Harry!" called out the Minister as he stood up from he chair in front of the Headmistress. Harry stepped up to the Headmistress's desk before shaking the Minister's hand. He and Kingsley sat when the Professor motioned to a chair.

The Professor scowled, "Why haven't you responded to your Hogwarts letter?"

"I don't think I will be returning to Hogwarts this term," replied Harry.

"You don't think you'll be returning? You don't think you'll be returning?" the Professor threw up her hands and looked at the Minister. "Don't you look at me like that. I don't care what he says. He's returning to Hogwarts." Her eyes returned to Harry and they had a fire in them he hadn't seen for quite some time, "Mr. Harry Potter. You are returning to Hogwarts for your NEWTS. What about becoming and Auror?"

The Minister intervened, "Minerva, if the boy doesn't want to return don't you think he's done enough?"

"Bloody Hell! No!" Harry had to hold in a snigger and did everything he could not to grin. The look on the Professor's face was priceless. She'd immediately covered her mouth. Harry had never in his time at Hogwarts heard anything near a swear word uttered by Professor McGonagall. The Minister apparently hadn't either because he had the audacity to laugh. The laugh was booming and broke the silence. This only put her over the edge. She had a look he'd seen many times on Mrs. Weasley. The speech was more of a rant:

"Mr. Harry Potter! In all of my years I have never swore once! But the nerve! Have you done enough? Have you suffered enough? This has nothing to do with suffering! I spent the greater part of six years teaching you...grooming you...to be the man that you deserve to be! I will not tolerate the flippant attitude you have for your studies! I do not care what you've gone through! If you don't owe it to anyone else you owe it to me and owe it yourself! And if you think you aren't returning then so help me I'll show you what can be done! So help me..."

"All right...all right..." Harry finally stopped her. Shacklebolt had tried to interrupt her at least three times during her rant but each time she gave him a venomous look that made him reconsider. It had reminded Harry of Arthur trying to calm down Molly when she took on a full head of steam. The Professor was now flushed and winded, "All right, what, Harry? Really, you must learn to be more specific."

"All right. I'll return for the term," responded Harry glumly as he shook his head. "I never really had no choice, did I?"

"No," replied the Professor, "and watch your grammar. You never had 'a' choice. What courses will you be sitting NEWTS for?" the Minister grinned as she moved right into the arrangements for the year.

"Erm, whatever I need for Auror? Or do I have a choice of Professions?" grumped Harry.

"You'll be sitting NEWTS for Auror," confirmed the Professor.

"Then why did you even have me come here? You've already made the arrangements yourself," Harry's voice was raised and he was now visibly flustered.

"So that you might retain the illusion that you had a choice in the matter," remarked the Professor as she completed his list of necessary books and supplies. Shacklebolt, grunted out a laugh. "You will be Head Boy."

"The Hell I will!" The Professor looked up at him. Like Minerva, Harry never swore, "No, I'll return. I'll sit my lessons and I'll sit my NEWTS but I will not be Head Boy!"

"But Harry. You deserve it. It's an honour. There are many privileges associated with it. You will have your own room and your own study quarters. You get access to the Restricted Section in the Library..."

"Give it to someone else. I don't want it. Give it to someone who'd actually been a Prefect. Give it to Ron, at least he'd want it."

"You don't have a choice."

"Then I'm not enrolling. Curse me, hex me, jinx me. So help me I will not come if you make me Head Boy."

Shacklebolt was shocked when Minerva sighed. Usually when she got a thought in her head it was to be, "Very well then." She looked back at her notes, "You are excused Mr. Potter." Harry noticed she didn't offer any kind regards or pleasantries. He got up and left. As he headed down the steps he heard Shacklebolt, "At least he agreed to return."

"Kingsley, he didn't agree. He only did it because I made him do it."

"Minerva, he agreed to allow you to make him. You and I both know that no-one makes that boy do anything."

"Maybe, but I worry about him, Kingsley."


	15. AC 15 The Hag

**Chapter 15 – The Hag**

Harry didn't know what to make of his conversation with the Headmistress and the Minister. He'd been deflecting questions about his return to Hogwarts since May. Part of him felt a sense of inevitably once he'd heard that everyone else was returning. Internally he fought against this inevitability over the Holiday, enjoying the illusion that he might finally be able to control his own future course.

Now he stood in front of Hagrid's huge front door knocking as he'd promised he would. He imagined he'd enjoy a quick visit and head home to the Burrow and sneak a quick kip before everyone returned home. Ginny and the girls had decided to have a lie in at Grimmauld and spend the day at Diagon Alley for an afternoon outing.

"Arry! You came!" Harry was locked into a gut wrenching hug the moment they'd shook hands. "Ay got so much to talk to you about. And we got a meetin' as well. Ay'd offer you some tea but it's 'bout time fer some lunch. You want some 'Arry?"

Harry was about to decline, remembering the usual fare offered on past visits, but he took in the smell and went with his instincts, "Yeah, Hagrid. I think I'd like that. What is that on the fire?"

"Aye, all right 'Arry. That there on the fire is a side of venison. The Centaurs shared some wit' me for some 'elp Ay gave a few weeks back. They'd needs some help movin' some stone fer a new place for a new mare and 'er mate. Daug'ter of the Elder me thinks." Hagrid turned around from the fire and brought a plate over to Harry. He'd picked off a rib for Harry and he placed the rest of the side of ribs on a larger plate for himself, "Speakin' of Centaurs, F'renze would like to speak with you after we 'ave a bite. He's got a favour to ask of you."

"What's that?" Harry had swallowed his first bite. The meat was delicious.

"Ay don't know all of it. It has sommat to do wit' the stone that's left from the move. 'E 'ad me move it clear to this side of the forest once he'd 'eard Ay'd cleared it from the col'ny. Wore me out summat furious. We'll go once we done eatin'. Arry, I nearly forgot. Yer of age now. You like some firewhiskey to go wit' yer food?"

"You know what Hagrid? I will have a small glass. Let me pour though if you don't mind. Sometimes we disagree over what small means."

"Ah course we do 'Arry. Look at me. Ain't nuttin' small 'bout me." Hagrid smiled, "Glad to see you finely speak yer mind 'Arry. Always made me smile you'd took them rock cakes an' try to eat them. Never finished one did yeh?"

Now Harry remembered why he liked to visit Hagrid so much. No matter how down Harry was, Hagrid would always take him out of his funk. "You knew all that time? Why'd you keep offering them?"

"Well 'Arry. When company visits yer sposed to offer summat. You don't just eat in front of yer guests and leave them with nuttin'. No manners in that. 'Sides, twas always funny to watch Hermione try to be all proper and all. Twas a guilty pleasure I'd admit cause I love her dearly, but yeh must admit deh faces she'd mek were priceless." They both laughed hard and loud. The laughter stirred something in the corner; a young puppy woke up and began howling.

The pup was bigger than most dogs but it had the look of a pup recently weened from it's mum, "Lil' pup don't have no name yet." Harry noticed a tear on Hagrid's cheek, "Poor Fang died savin' a youngin' that tried to come back and fight at duh castle. Spider was chasin' the kid an' Fang charged it. Ay always called Fang a coward but he died a brave ole' dog. This one I picked up wandrin' out in round London. Someone prolly let him loose when 'ee got too big. He'll 'ave a 'ard time livin' up to ole Fang but he's more a 'unter. Saw 'im helpin' a Centaur flush out birds the other day. You 'bout finished with that?"

"Yes, Hagrid. You said Firenze is waiting for us?"

"Aye, he keeps a fire near here t'ward the lake. He insists it has a good view of the stars. He's still banished from them others. What say we go pay em a visit?"

The walk wasn't long. They reached the lake in no time at all and Harry found that Firenze was not too deep into the forest. He'd found a small clearing that allowed him to easily look out into the sky and he'd placed a hut made from animal skins near the observation area. "Well met, young wizard. Well met Hagrid."

"Aye, Well met Firenze," answered Hagrid. "You said you needed to speak wit' 'Arry?"

Harry stood quietly waiting for the Centaur to acknowledge him. He remembered that he owed the Centaur his life a few times over. He kept his eyes at the Centaur's hooves."

"Young wizard. I thank thee for making the trip with my loyal mate Hagrid. I must ask a favour of you, young wizard."

"What could I do for you?" asked Harry. "If I can then I'll happily do it." Harry felt extremely uncomfortable under the penetrating glare of the Centaur.

"The stars. I've watched them for many moons. They tell the story of a young witch that is broken. She has been separated from her tribe...much like me. I would like you to return her to her tribe...as much as you are able. You must ask her to return to Hogwarts.."

Harry wasn't sure whom he was speaking of. He thought through those that were banished like Firenze, "You don't mean Umbridge?"

Firenze made a foul face, "The Toad that speaks? I think not. That insufferable beast shall spend the remainder of her days in a most appropriate place – far away from nature and good." Firenze considered, "The one you are to look for suffered greatly in Battle. She fought the grey wolf and won. She is brave yet trifling. She does not yet think deep but she sees far. She is a young flower that has not yet learned the depth of her thoughts."

Hagrid looked at Harry, "I know 'oo he speaks of..."

"Lavender," Harry thought aloud.

"Aye, good luck wit' that 'Arry. Young lass tis a sight to be seen. Fact, she won't be seen by nobody. She's still at St. Mungo's an' she won't have no visitors. Poor lass is said to been torn 'part by that wolf Greybeck."

The Centaur stared through Harry, "Young wizard, I have seen the stars. You and the Seer cross paths many times here in this very forest. I have seen that she can see what I cannot. She will show you the trails that I cannot travel. I might guide you in the general direction of your ultimate destination but she can show you the paths that will allow you to safely arrive to that destination. Without the trails, you will surely be forced to the fjord the rivers along the deep and rapid advances."

Harry wasn't sure he was following what the Centaur said, "But how am I to convince her to come here to Hogwarts if she is not willing to even see me?"

"Young wizard, I am but a seer that can occasionally provide guidance. Even with guidance a traveller must make his own way. You, young traveller, young Harry, have chosen well to now. Follow your heart and your mind and with proper guidance you shall always reach your destination."

Harry nodded still confused. The Centaur bowed as if he were done, "Well met, Young Wizard. Do this for me and ye shall be called Friend. For now, safe travels."

The Centaur then bowed to Hagrid and shook his hand in the traditional fashion at the elbow, "Safe travels, Hagrid. We shall meet soon."

As Harry and Hagrid made their way back to his hut Harry thought about what Firenze had said. It bothered Harry that Firenze would talk about things to be as if they would happen. To be able to tell the future implied that the future was indeed preordained. But what was the use in living if ultimately he couldn't make his own choices? For that matter, if Tom Riddle was really such an awful man then was it really his fault? A preordained fate made him and every other creature merely a Marionette guided along through time by sticks and strings.

Hagrid brought him out of his silence, "How you gonna get Lavender to come back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know Hagrid. I don't know why it matters. If everything's going to happen anyway I don't know why I'd take the time to care." Harry's temper had overtaken his manners.

"Oh, 'Arry, don't believe that one minute. Twer it so, the Seers wou'd be right all the time. No, 'Arry, don't get me wrong, the Centaurs can see the shifts of time bet they can't see the whole t'ing. Summat is true bet even the Centaurs will admit they can only only see what can 'appen...not whet will." Hagrid stopped as they reached his hut, "Ay'm gonna part ways here 'Arry. Don' let life get you down. That said, if Firenze asks you to get Lavender 'ere it prolly for the good. See whet yeh can do, eh?"

Harry made to shake Hagrid's hand but the half giant pulled him in for a hug. Ron may have been Harry's first mate but Hagrid was his saviour. Hagrid was the one who'd pulled him out of the rubbish and showed him this whole new world. Hagrid had always been there when Harry needed him and he was fiercely loyal to Harry. Harry held tight to Hagrid a moment longer than he would with most. When he finally let go he asked, "You knew about the toffees too?"

"The rock cakes, the sweets...Ay'm part giant 'Arry an' Ay got me own tastes. You learn to turn down unwanted court'sies wit' grace and you will learn a skill indeed. Take care, 'Arry."

With that Harry was on his way. He headed back to the Hog's Head and before Aberforth could complain he ordered a Butterbeer. The tavern was empty other than them. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

Aberforth scowled, "If it's another like that one, then yes."

Harry grinned, "Do you believe everything is preordained? Do you believe people can tell the future?"

"You been talking to that Trelawney lady? Or the Centaurs?" Aberforth looked cross, "You don't worry 'bout no future. Future's just an imaginary thing. All there is is right now. The past has already happened and if you worry about the future enough it won't happen anyway."

"But what about the prophecy...about me and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Prophecy made itself. If Voldemort hadn't known about the Prophecy it'd never happened. What kinda prophecy is that? Albus used that Prophecy to bait old Voldemort." Aberforth looked at Harry closely, "Don't get me wrong Harry. There's been futures told. Centaurs have told what could be on occasion. Even they admit the stars tell what's possible - not what is. Never seen anyone tell what would be with any certainty. Even I can tell you the correct time twice a day."

"But remember this." Aberforth looked Harry in the eyes, "Chance and Choice are two lovers that frolic the night away. They are not the same but they are inseparable. Chance cannot exist without Choice and Choice cannot exist without Chance. Together they share Passion's kiss and their progeny is Hope."

Harry was taken completely out of his self pity and he stood open-mouthed. "That is the most beautiful and brilliant thing I have ever heard," mused Harry. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Heard it? I just made it up." Aberforth scowled at him suspiciously, "You finish that damned pint and get the hell out of here. I can't be walkin' around my bar waxing all poetically and all. I'll have all them artsy fartsy students walking in and sharin' Love Sonnets an' ordering wine. They'll start getting all snarky and such about the year and whatever town the rubbish was grown in and start talking about..." Aberforth stopped and shivered. "Bah, hurry up and finish boy and get out."

"You mind if I use that some time? Chance and Choice and all?"

"Boy, you can say whatever you like but you quote me at it and I'll hang you by your bits." Aberforth pointed a finger at him, "And you don't need to come in here talking all philosophical and all no more you hear? This is a man's bar, you hear? You make my head all cloudy when you do that. Now get out."

Harry held his laugh until he'd stepped into the Floo. He heard the old man's tirade even after he left the tavern. Before he blinked he stepped into the Burrow.

ZZZZZZZ

St. Mungo's was quiet. Harry had decided to take a few days before visiting his old schoolmate so that he could decide what to say. He'd been told by Seamus more than once that if you didn't leave immediately once she yelled at you then you should duck...low. Seamus said he still hadn't seen the poor girl. She had the lights dimmed at all times and he'd only seen a shadow.

Finally, on Friday Harry made the trip. He went alone. He knew that today he'd get nowhere but he'd hoped that a second visit on Monday would make more headway. He felt his only chance was that she was nearly ready to leave St. Mungo's and he had the feeling she hadn't yet decided where to stay.

He didn't even get an opportunity to announce himself. "Get out," came a voice from behind the screen.

"I'll just come back Monday," replied Harry. "And Tuesday. And Wednesday. And Thursday...I've been asked by someone that cares about you dearly to check in and see how you are."

"Harry, I don't care if Merlin himself asked you to come see me. If you don't get out of here I will begin throwing things. I'll have you thrown out. Tell Seamus he can give it up and move on. I'm not interested."

"Lavender, Seamus does care about you as much as anyone I know. He worries about you...but the request came from someone else. Someone who's _always_ taken an interest in you so far as I can tell."

The room became quiet. Harry wasn't sure but he could imagine she was rolling through her head who this "other person" might be. "Not Ron?" she finally asked as much as announced.

"No, not Ron. But I don't want to bother you any more. I'll drop by Monday and see how you are. Maybe if you are up to talking..."

"Who is it Harry?" she asked still from behind the screen. Harry was sure he'd planted a seed that would grow strong and proud before he returned Monday.

"No worries Lavender. If you are interested in speaking Monday we can perhaps talk about him." Harry pulled on the line a little bit before releasing, "He had so much to say about _you_. I promised him I'd look in on you and make sure you were ok." Now the release, "but I don't want to impose today Lavender. I shouldn't have come unannounced. I promise to come Monday mid-day and we can speak more then. It was really good seeing you. It really raised my spirits hearing you are all right."

And as he stepped out of her room he realised that speaking with her did indeed raise his spirits. Somehow it had raised hers as well. Everyone had tried to push her to come out...to accept herself for who she was now. Harry had simply dropped by and said hello. He didn't have any expectations. Her gut told her he'd eventually want something but he wasn't pushing. It felt good though to have a conversation without being told what to do.

Harry returned to the Ministry to find Ron performing some kind of skip and dance. He was showing something to anyone who'd look but Harry couldn't get a look at it from this distance or angle. Then Harry threw out a kind tease, "Ron is that what I think it is? Now all you need is the Quidditch Championship Trophy in your hands and you'd be looking at a spitting image of you in the Mirror of Erised.

"Harry, that's right! I hadn't thought about that! But I think if I were to look today the reflection would be somewhat different," Ron declared - as if to the whole office.

"It'd better be. If Hermione were not in the image I'd imagine you'd have her to answer to."

Ewan teased Ron, "Do you ever do any work here? If you don't find something to do I'll have you cleaning all of the Heads...Head Boy." Ron made a dash to his desk. "I'm only winding you up, Ron. Congratulations!" the Auror shook Ron's hand, "You aren't the prototypical Head Boy. Normally they sit for seven to ten NEWTS. How'd you rate such an honour?"

"I dunno, I'm curious myself. Letter said my Head Boy badge had been late coming. Don't know what that means but it's here now."

Ron spent the entire weekend celebrating his unlikely honour. Friday night was spent with all of the Weasleys eating all of Ron's favourite foods. Percy had congratulated him in almost a backhanded fashion, "Ron, that is a tremendous honour. If you knew the competition for such a thing. There must be several students unable to attend." Ron grinned as the back of his Mum's hand met the back of Percy's head. No other answer was needed.

Saturday evening Seamus and the boys arranged a pub crawl. Harry went with them and was amazed that the boys could walk out of the fifth pub. By pub seven Ron and the boys were singing songs of Gryffindor and Seamus was wearing his second drink. The "birds" as he called them were not impressed with his limericks and when he awkwardly tried to find a rhyme for "bits" he got a good slap on the face. The drinks came when he and Dean chatted up to two young witches and asked the shorter one, "Do you know the difference between chatting and shagging?" when she answered "No" he replied, "Excellent, would you like to go upstairs and chat?" Dean laughed until he couldn't breathe and each time his mates asked Seamus, "What happened to you?" Dean would start again.

Sunday Ron spent the evening out with Hermione. The couple made a special trip to Grimmauld place which resulted in a very awkward conversation between Harry and Ron Monday morning. The two had a quiet breakfast with their girls and Molly. They then took the Floo in together to the Ministry and as they walked to the Auror's office Ron asked something Harry thought he'd never hear, "Erm, Harry? You and Ginny are pretty serious, right?"

"We haven't done anything," answered a cautious Harry. "Just some snogging. Maybe a little accidental contact. I keep my hands to myself, Ron. I wouldn't ever disrespect her...I care too much for our friendship Mate."

"Erm, that's the thing Harry. I, er, I don't know how to ask this but..." Harry glanced at Ron and noticed he was sweating. "Last night Hermione said she didn't think it was right if we started to...well, move on to the 'next phase' as she called it...until you and Ginny had moved on as well. She and Ginny decided it would be something they could..."

Harry bit his lip, "So you are asking me to do what? How many phases are there? Am I only supposed to brush up to your sister or are we talking full on? Am I supposed to let her..."

"I'm only saying. If we were to move on together. You know to..." Harry was having a hard time not seeing the humour in this.

"Does Ginny know about this?" Harry asked.

Ron was defensive, "Harry, you should be happy. I'm giving you permission to...well, you know."

"I know what you are giving me permission to do. In Muggle England where I lived they had a name for what you are doing right now. It's quite offensive really. You do know I have plans to wait until we get married, don't you?"

"Well, could you...do other things?" Ron nearly pleaded.

"Ron, what kind of other things could I do?" They were nearly to the offices, "You know what, Ron? I'm done talking right now." He shook his head, "Unbelievable. Really, unbelievable."

They didn't speak the rest of the morning. When Harry visited St. Mungo's at lunch Harry couldn't get the conversation out of his mind. He arrived at Lavender's room to find the screen still up and the lights still out. The witch behind it had no intention of taking the screen down.

"Good afternoon Lavender, you mind if I come in?"

"You're just going to return tomorrow if I say no, aren't you, Harry? And Wednesday and Thursday too?" the response was meant to be sarcastic but Harry could sense of happiness that he'd returned.

"Did you have a good weekend?" asked Harry.

"What do you think? I had the same weekend I've had nearly three months now. I sit in the dark behind a screen and wait for healers to return with treatments and training that hurt like Bloody Hell. Blimey Harry, what kind of question is that?"

"Sorry."

Lavender sat in silence for a few minutes. She knew what she wanted to ask but she didn't want to sound too eager. "What about you? What did you do this weekend?"

Harry explained Ron's award of Head Boy and the weekend celebration. He was worried the mention of Ron might make her angry but he swore he heard her smile when he began the story. He explained the pub crawl and how Seamus had brought on the ire of the two ladies at the bar and she began to giggle. "Did he use that line about chatting and...you know?"

"Oh, yes. They couldn't throw their drinks in his face fast enough." That brought on a laugh from both of them. He could hear her reminiscing behind the screen, "He used to whisper dirty limericks to me during lessons. Made them up on the spot. I remember one about a about a princess and a knight he used to recite that would get 'the birds' all riled up. I don't know if he fancies tough love but he took it well."

"Seamus has his moments. Ron was the Prat today," Harry grumbled.

Lavender actually mocked herself a little bit, "You mean Little Won Won is making trouble for himself? How utterly like him. He is a good bloke but he can't keep his foot out of it for long. What did he do?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. Whomever marries the poor bloke should slip me a few Galleons though for insuring he isn't rubbish, though. He was a sloppy mess in the beginning. At least now he knows where all the parts are." Silence. "Sorry Harry, I guess you don't need a run-down of your mates...prowess in the broom closet."

"I could do without that." Harry paused, "It's just that...he asked me about getting off with his sister so that Hermione will feel comfortable taking the next step. They made some kind of pact. My guess is Hermione is hiding behind it because she knows I won't go further."

"Hermione always was the smart one. I imagine she has him wound up pretty tight if he's willing to present you with an offer like that. She hides a lot of passion underneath all of those rules. I'd heard she'd found a book in the Restricted Section a few years back. She'd memorized some spells according to Pavarti. When Pavarti asked her about them Hermione blushed and said they were for her wedding night. I can only imagine what she could do if she wanted to properly motivate him."

"She found a book in the restricted section on..?"

"Pavarti says there's a whole lot of them. And you know Hermione," Harry could hear her smile, "she'd learn a spell just to learn it. If she's taken the time I am shocked the poor blokes head hasn't exploded yet. He may not be fully in control of his faculties."

Harry looked at his watch. "I should be going." I hope you don't mind me coming back tomorrow. I've enjoyed talking. Everyone wants to talk about so many serious things that it feels good to just talk."

"No, Harry, that would be great. It's been a relief to talk about more than my future with someone." Lavender remembered her question from earlier, "Erm...by the way. Who was it that had asked you to drop by?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was Firenze. He'd asked me to drop by. He said that he'd seen a vision of him teaching you about Seeing and that you were attending Hogwarts and I think he said they'd built you a cabin or something so that you didn't have to stay in the dorms. He also said something about you helping me out and if you didn't do it then I'd be in danger. You know how Centaurs are about the stars though. Firenze, of course, is fantastic. He's saved my life more than once. Lavender?"

Lavender was silent. Harry imagined she'd sat silent for a good five minutes after he called her name before she spoke again, "You know, he saved my life too."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yes. Greybeck found me on the Battlements. I'd been firing off Hexes at the wizards below. He came charging at me and he first ripped into my wand arm. His eyes were yellow and bloodshot. He tore a piece of flesh out of my cheek and stared down at me as he did it. He tore into my shoulder...and my chest. All the while he'd whisper into my ear that I'd never look the same again. My heart pounded as I lie there helpless. I was paralysed with fear but the pain would jolt me."

"He said something to me that angered me. I can't remember what exactly but I remember it had to do with him enjoying the children the most. He said something about waiting until the full moon and finding innocent children to curse with his 'gift.' I don't know how I did it but I pulled him over the Battlement with me and we both fell at least a hundred feet. I heard a terrible howl as we fell and a broken whine when we hit the ground. I fell on top of him."

Harry knew she hadn't spoken to anybody about this just by the desperate rush that she was trying to get the story out.

"I heard that you were hurt badly later that evening. I don't think it was nearly as bad as me. I'd crushed my spine and my shoulder was crushed so that my left arm hung from my body. My nose was bent and my chin was shattered. One of my cheeks and the bones that held my eye in place were fractured. One of my legs was bent behind my head."

"Like you, Harry, I should have died. I was torn and broken in every way. I could feel myself bleeding to death slowly. I was bleeding internally. I could barely breathe. And then he picked me up. Firenze. But he didn't just pick me up and fix me. He first brushed back my hair and he looked into my eyes. I could see the pity and the sadness. I could feel him look through me and then I felt a tear fall on my chest."

"Without warning he leapt into a full gallop and began to whinny as he searched the forest. Each movement caused a tremendous amount of pain but I bore it. I knew he was searching for something important. To whine or complain seemed foolish. By the time he found what he was looking for I was shivering. I'd lost a lot of blood."

"He set me down and I could saw this unicorn. It was beautiful, Harry. White fur with silver shimmers in its mane and a great horn at the top of its head. It was truly a majestic beast. Once he finished whispering in its ear Firenze pulled out a hunting knife and cut right into the flank of the unicorn. With a bowl he captured blood from the unicorn's side. The beast let out a terrible sound but it stood there and took the pain. He then took the knife and cut a long cut into his own chest and took more blood from himself. Mixing the blood with his knife he finally brought it to me and forced me to drink half of it. The rest he poured over my wounds." Lavender went silent.

"So he saved you then? He likely used the unicorn blood to save you and his blood is as powerful as wolfsbane," Harry mused.

**"You could say that. He did save me. The question is, just what did he save? I'm a Hag."**


	16. AC 16 Good News and Bad News

**Chapter 16 – Good News and Bad News**

"_You could say that. He did save me. The question is, just what did he save? I'm a Hag." _

"I can now walk. My spine is somewhat healed. My shoulder is now strong enough that I can use my arm somewhat. My leg and hip have been for the most part taken care of. The Centaur's blood kept me from suffering any effects of Greybeck's bites other than the torn flesh." Lavender paused, "But you be the judge."

Harry heard a noise behind the screen. He thought he heard her stand. With a swipe, the screen, actually a curtain, was opened and Lavender stood before Harry in the shadows. His side of the room had a little light which now shown on her gown and her face. What he saw was not the Lavender he remembered. She walked with a stoop and a slouch. Her shoulders were uneven and her posture was not right. Her skin was a sickening grey and her nose was crooked. Her right cheek looked as if it had been crushed and refitted together awkwardly without the help of an expert.

"He saved me but at a great cost. My bones healed almost immediately but it happened so fast they were not able to reset properly. My skin lost its lustre due to the Centaur's blood. The unicorn's blood forced my skin to regrow over the tears from the werewolf's bites. Yes, I am saved but I am not me. I was a beautiful girl Harry. All of that is now gone."

Harry considered for a moment. He knew if he argued this point she'd take it for flattery. "Lavender, you are right. You are no longer who you were. You are no longer beautiful."

She began to sob and she buried her head into Harry's shoulder, "I don't want to be ugly...I don't want to be this way Harry. I could stand dying. I'm not afraid to die. But to be this?"

Harry cried with her. He understood. Lavender was who Lavender was. Lavender was merely a simple young woman who had grown up enjoying the life of a pretty girl. She enjoyed the simple pleasure of flirting and dating and had hoped to eventually marry a young man and have children that she would raise in a happy household. She'd have a white wedding dress and she'd have a simple home and maybe a part time job during the holidays to buy extra gifts for the kids. She had no expectation for a deep meaningful life and was absolutely happy meeting her husband at the door each afternoon with a kiss and a meal. Her vision of herself and her future were now shattered and there was nothing that she or anyone else could ever do about it.

"Lavender, I know this isn't what you wanted. There's not anything you or I can do about that. Firenze seems to think that in the future you will be a great Seer. He gave the impression that you will live in a cottage in the Forbidden Forest and that you and I will speak regularly. I'm returning to Hogwarts and so are many others – I don't want to go but I've agreed anyway. I'd like someone there to talk to...someone who doesn't expect anything of me but idle conversation. Firenze wants you there and I owe him my life. Will you please come to Hogwarts and let me help you? You can't stay here forever. I will help you place a home as far away from the castle as you wish if that is really what you want."

Lavender's head still rested on Harry's shoulder and she now hiccuped, "Can I think about it?"

"As long as you want. Well, as long as you want until next week. I don't think they will take students after next Friday. Whether you decide yes or no I will always be here if you need anything and no request is too much. Ever."

ZZZZZ

Ron met Harry at his desk as soon as he returned to the Ministry, "I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to...you know."

"It's fine, Ron. I talked to Lavender about it and she thought I might have been a little hard on you. I agree with her."

"You spoke with Lavender? How is she?" Ron was genuinely worried.

"Not good but I hope getting better. Don't say anything to Seamus just yet. I don't want him taking it personally if she's talked to me but throws him out on his ear. She'll talk to him when she's ready."

They spoke for a few more minutes before returning to work. Ron asked about Australia and what he could expect during his trip. They also talked about plans for Hogwarts and Harry agreed to bring Hermione and Ron's chests to Kings Cross so they could travel light.

Harry's last day in the Auror Trainee program, he received an owl from Lavender to drop by St. Mungo's. He decided to drop by at lunch. Once they'd made small talk she got to the point, "I've decided to return for next term. You said I could live outside of the tower? I'd prefer to stay away from other students."

Hagrid is having a place made for you in the forest. It won't be much – a simple hut like his own. You will be forced to walk to your lessons. Can you do that in your condition?"

"I've made arrangements with Professor McGonagall. I will be the only NEWTS student for Divination. I shall also take Herbology and Potions on my own with guidance from Slughorn and Sprout. She says it will help me if I decide to get a position outside of my chosen field and that Professor Trelawney said it would help to make my own potions and oils used for Mediation and Divination..."

"Also Harry, I am taking on a new name. I feel Lavender died that night. I'd appreciate it if when you saw me at school you'd refer to me as Hecate."

Harry was Gobsmacked, "But why?"

"Do you not listen? Lavender Brown is dead. The Headmistress understood. I don't expect you to understand. I want everyone to remember Lavender Brown as she was. As far as I'm concerned, Lavender Brown is dead."

"So what about your last name? It will be obvious if you go by Brown."

Lavender sighed, "No last name – just Hecate. And please don't let anyone know I am returning. I hope to let Lavender Brown slip out of peoples minds and forever be remembered as I was. I will remake myself as I am and my new name will suit my new self." Lavender looked at him sadly, "Please help me with this."

Harry reluctantly agreed," All right Lav...Hecate. "That is an awful name to pronounce though." they spoke about arrangements before Harry left to finish his last day at the Ministry. Harry offered to pick up her supplies and she reluctantly gave him her list sent by the Headmistress.

ZZZZZ

The list wasn't all that extensive. He picked up her supplies Saturday when he and Ginny were enjoying a leisurely stroll of Diagon Alley browsing the shops. They had their supply lists as well, "I can't believe you didn't go with Hermione and Ron when they did their shopping," admitted Harry.

"Hermione and Ron have spent a lot of time alone. If they aren't getting off together near the creek then they are out shopping," complained Ginny.

"She told me that you and Luna spent a lot of time with her while we are at the Ministry. That and you drop by regularly to see Hannah?"

"Yes, Hannah is making plans for the wedding and we are helping out."

"What wedding?" asked Harry.

Ginny was silent. Harry stopped walking, "What wedding?"

"They are keeping it quiet. They were going to tell you but only a few people are invited so they were waiting for the right time. It will be Christmas Holiday. Please act like you don't know when Neville tells you. He was waiting until the Auror Trainees were released because he hasn't told his grandmother yet. He doesn't know how."

"But...I just can't believe. That's amazing. I can't believe it. They've just started...why so soon?"

Ginny hooked her hand around Harry's elbow and tugged for him to keep walking, "They both want to be married before... Hannah insists her Mum would have wanted it that way. Neither have ever...well, when they sleep over they just sleep. Hannah says Neville refuses to do anything more than snog and she likes it that way. He's a true gentleman. She always felt like the blokes she saw in the past tried too hard to be something they were not – Neville is just Neville and doesn't hide it. And well, he's just shy of Ron in height. What girl doesn't want a tall handsome man?"

The look Ginny found when she turned to Harry was priceless. A puppy couldn't have made a sadder cuter face, "Aww, Harry, I didn't mean 'I' wanted a tall handsome man. I mean, you are handsome. And you are tall enough for _me_. And..."I'm mucking this all up, aren't I?" She placed her head on his shoulder until they reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry noticed a small sign attached to the normal display outside that said, _New Wheezes to Open in Hogsmeade: First Hogsmeade Weekend._

Harry and Ginny slipped into the shop to find wizards and witches of all ages browsing all sorts of gadgets. Ginny went to say hi to George while Harry looked around. Harry didn't look long before he found something that he thought Lavender could make immediate use of. He picked up a Headless Horseman skull cap. The instructions read: _Place this small skull cap on the very top of your head and your head will appear invisible. All you need is a pumpkin and a horse and you are on your way to startling your mates and family alike. _This gave Harry an idea.

He headed for the register where Ginny and George were speaking. When Harry offered his hand George instead grabbed him for a hug. "Harry, it's all happening as planned. I will handle Hogsmeade this Term while I get it up and running. I have hired a stellar Manager to handle business here." Harry gave the skull cap to George to ring up and agreed, "That sounds brilliant George."

"You don't need to pay for this Harry. It's only a Sickle," Harry had already placed a Sickle in his hand. "You know Harry? This whole giving gifts thing is terribly one sided with you," frowned George. Harry nodded, "Sorry George. It's a character flaw. I promise to have it beat eventually."

Harry and Ginny continued to tour the Alley. Eventually they walked by Twilfitt and Tattings and Harry convinced Ginny to have a look. Harry was at the front looking at a cloak for himself while Ginny stepped to the Witches' robes. Twilfitt was considered upmarket and Ginny only frowned as she saw the prices of the fabric. She called over to Harry as quietly as she could manage, "They don't have any finished robes. All they have is fabric with different designs."

A witch popped up from what looked like a worktable where she had been cutting fabric for a robe. The witch looked as if she thought the question was for her, "Dear, that is because the robes are custom made from the fabric once your measurements are taken. But you'd know that if...Oh." The woman pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "I didn't realise you were a Weasley. I'm sure you are just passing time until your Mum purchases your texts but we prefer it if only _paying_ customers look through the merchandise." The woman made an obvious look at Ginny's hands, "No telling what might be left on the robes if you start pawing through..."

"Through what Madam?" Harry asked. The witch obviously did not know the two were together, "Oh, Mr. Harry Potter! I had heard about your recent good fortune and was wondering when we might be seeing you here. I am dealing with an unfortunate situation but I will be right with you for your measurements. The Wizard's samples are just over there," she pointed.

Ginny had only seen Harry's eyes blaze that green a few times in her life, "Your 'Unfortunate Situation' happens to be my girlfriend." The witch's eyes went wide and she began blathering apologies. Harry ignored her and instead said to Ginny, "Come on, apparently you are not good enough to shop here. It's too bad too," he lifted a bag of Galleons out of his pocket, "I planned on spending quite a sum spoiling you."

The witch was beside herself. As the two made for the door she continued to lavish Ginny with flattery and apologies. Harry would have none of it and he slammed the door behind them.

The mood soon changed when they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, "Harry, these robes are beautiful but they are much too much. You cannot buy me all of this." Harry looked flustered and he whispered as well, "I've told you Ginny. I love you and I want you to look as beautiful as you deserve." Ginny would not give in, "I've done just fine until now. Are you saying that I wasn't dressed well before? My Mum and Dad didn't provide well enough for me?"

Harry was quickly aware he'd put his foot in it. Her eyes flashed dangerously but he still couldn't understand the resistance she was putting up, "No Ginny. I'm not saying that," he whispered. "Your parents are...I'd have given anything to have been loved like your parents love you. I just wanted to do something special. This will be our last year at Hogwarts and I just want to have fun and enjoy ourselves this Term. Part of that is being able to shop and buy some nice clothes. I like seeing you in them and it makes me feel good to do it."

Ginny sighed, "I understand Harry and I love your gifts. I haven't thanked you enough for the Firebolt on my birthday, the earrings were gorgeous...and the necklace. But Harry, you are going beyond generous. What do you think people are going to think about me when they see me wearing all of these splendid gifts and riding that amazing Firebolt? And then new clothes? They are going to think I'm with you for...they are going to think I'm a..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Think Harry. Think about how people reacted when you became Seeker. TriWizard Champion. Chosen One... They didn't respect you. They were jealous. And so they made up cruel excuses and reasons for how you obtained these honours. Do you remember how that felt?" She knew what she was saying was hitting home because his frown had now turned to anger – his fists were clenched and his brow furrowed. "These same people will be looking at _me_ with all of these nice things. And I think it is so sweet that you want me to have nice things...but you know that they won't say, 'oh look how beautiful Ginny looks.' The whispers will start about me getting off with you in order to get nice gifts. They'll accuse me behind our backs of doing even more."

Harry growled through clenched teeth, "Then I'll..."

"...No you won't. Harry, what you are thinking is chivalrous, absolutely romantic and totally impractical. You can stop them talking but it won't stop them thinking. There is nothing wrong with modesty and while I absolutely adore the robes you've had me try on I cannot in good conscience accept it all." She put her arms around him and hugged him tight knowing he wasn't going to return the hug. His fists were still clenched and when she looked into his eyes she could see visions of students desperately dodging stinging curses and swiftly shouting apologies.

Harry finally gave in, "Will you at least allow me buy you a nice set of dress robes for this years Yule Ball? And maybe another that you can wear to Slughorn's parties?" He tried to smile when she nodded yes. They spent the next half hour looking at fabric and styles so that the dress robe could be tailored. The other set of robes were purchased off the rack and the adjustments were made after a brief fitting. Harry also purchased a few sets of everyday robes, a nice set of robes for the parties and had Ginny pick out fabric and style for his dress robes to be tailored as well. He asked if Ginny could go to Amanuesis Quills to pick up the ink and quills on their list, "We're running behind and I'd like to spend extra time at the book shop. Can you get two of every item on my list for me?" She eyed Harry suspiciously but reluctantly agreed.

Once she stepped out he looked down at the witch performing his fitting, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour tomorrow?" He explained and finished, "She is a close mate who was hurt saving many people. She is afraid to go out in public and if she senses you are afraid or...well you know...then she may decide to hide away forever." She agreed. He paid for all of the clothing and gave her the address of the Burrow so that she could send the robes when they were ready.

Ginny was already racing back to the shop when he stepped out, "What were you conspiring with her about?" she asked. "You didn't try to buy anything else for me, did you?"

"No. And I'm sorry if I upset you. Obviously we disagree but I love you. I will let you buy the rest of your supplies and I will try not to buy anything for you the rest of the day." This brought a smile to her face and she provided a quick peck on the cheek for his understanding.

They spent the rest of the day shopping for supplies. Ginny silently noted that as often as not he bought two of everything. She didn't understand why but she didn't want to ask quite yet. It wasn't until they arrived at Flourish and Blotts that she finally brought up the courage, "Why are you buying books for Divination? You aren't sitting NEWTS for that course."

Harry had thought about how to handle this. He knew Ginny may be curious and he didn't want to lie. He was as truthful as he could be without giving Lavender's secret away, "Professor McGonagall is allowing a student to study on her own. I agreed to help her purchase supplies because she's unable to get out to do so."

"Do I know her? What's her name?"

"That's a good question. Even if you did know her I doubt you'd recognise her if you saw her," his face became even more sour and almost cloudy. She'd have broken out with a snigger if she wasn't so interested in what he was holding back. "Her name is Hecate." he broke eye contact with her knowing she could sense his discomfort.

"What's her last name?"

"She doesn't have a last name. I've only spoken with her some over the past few weeks. She is trying to make a new life. All I can say is that she is attending Hogwarts this year on the recommendation of Firenze and I was asked to help out." Inwardly he kicked himself. He knew exactly what the next question would be.

"...A Centaur recommended her? How would a Centaur know a witch? Is she a Centaur as well?"

"Blimey!" He thought to himself. Ginny was not going to let him off the hook and she was too smart for him to talk his way around this. He tried for the truth, "Ginny, I promised this person that I would keep her story to myself so she could make a fresh start. All I can say is she has suffered terribly and lost a lot – so much so that Professor McGonagall is allowing her to study on her own. Please don't ask me any more questions because I don't want to lie to you and I feel guilty enough that I can't share more."

Ginny smiled and nodded. She wondered to herself how she had fallen in love with such a good guy. He wouldn't lie, he was generous to a fault, he respected her parents...she began to scowl when she remembered that he was sometimes too much a gentleman – something she and Hermione spoke about constantly. Even Hannah and Luna giggled when she told stories of how she would tease him and he'd take it in stride. She did everything she could possibly do to get him to make the next move and while he didn't stop her he would somehow always manoeuvre himself so she couldn't outright ambush him. And don't think she hadn't tried that too. He was too quick. She couldn't even get angry with him about it – he'd somehow move in just the right fashion so that she'd have to admit to what she was doing in order to accuse him of avoiding it.

It had become all she could think about. Even now, she was staring at _101 Ways to Improve Your Skill With a Wand_ and wondering if the fates were playing some sort of prank.

She now wondered how her thoughts had moved so quickly from _The Mystery of the Secret Student_ to _Frustrations of a Teenage Witch. _Harry broke her out of her trance, "Have you gotten everything you need?"

"I don't think I'll find what I need in here," she responded cryptically. She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked in her basket. "Yes, I have all of the books on my list. I'd like to look for an owl at Eeylops though."

They decided Eeylops would be their last shop. Ginny looked from cage to cage hoping to find an owl that felt right. Harry saw a snowy white owl that reminded him of Hedwig and he was ready to leave immediately. He held out for Ginny, though, as she continued to look around. He'd stare at the owl and it would gently hoot out to him. The sound was almost sad. Finally he walked up to the beautiful owl and stroked it behind the ears. It cuddled up to his hand and he whispered, "I had a beautiful owl that looked just like you." The owl responded, "Who..?" to which Harry replied without thinking, "Her name was Hedwig and she'd keep me company all Holiday long when I was alone. I'd take you home but it wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve a wizard or witch that will love you for you – you'd always remind me of her." The owl again responded with a soft sad "who" and Ginny gently took his arm and guided him out as he tried to casually wipe his eyes. Ginny pretended not to notice.

"Can we drop by the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Ginny quietly. "I won't get many more chances to see Hannah before Term starts." She didn't bother to look up as she could feel him change direction subtly. She held him tight; she could feel the sadness that so many people often missed because he was so adept at hiding it behind a quiet smile. It was the one emotion Harry was genuinely good at hiding.

When they reached the Cauldron the place was empty. Harry and Ginny sat down quietly at the bar but the moment that Hannah came out of the kitchen the two girls squealed and hugged. Hannah pulled out her wand and tapped her left hand. Harry saw something gleam in the light but didn't have an opportunity to look for long because Ginny grabbed the girls hand and studied it very carefully – blocking Harry's view with her back. Harry noticed Hannah pull out her wand again and the glimmering object was no longer there when she stepped over to Harry with Ginny. The girls' smiles were contagious, "Do you mind if I borrow Ginny for a few minutes while I take her up to my flat. I want to show her a few things. I'll send Tom out with a Butterbeer." Harry nodded and they shot up the stares tittering like First Years.

Tom came out a few minutes later with his Butterbeer, "Good seein' you Mr. Potter."

"I've told you before you can call me Harry," he reminded. How've you been?

"I've been good Harry. Business has been good of late. It looks as if I might have finally found a buyer as well." He noticed Harry's confusion, "I hired Hannah because I can't keep up any more Harry. I had the place on the market for near six years. I'm taking a little less than I hoped but it's twice what I was offered a year ago. It'll be enough to retire on but not as comfortably as I'd hoped. The only other downside is that the buyer wants to run the place herself." Harry glanced worriedly up the steps and Tom caught his look, "I'm going to give Hannah a small severance so she can find something else to do. I'm hoping she still has time to return to Hogwarts. She's been getting on about that Longbottom boy. It might give her an opportunity to spend some time with him seeing as he has plans to return as well."

ZZZZZZ

When the couple returned to the Burrow they found Molly sitting with Fleur. Ginny had warmed up slightly to Fleur until Harry's birthday when Gabrielle visited. The youngest Weasley was now just as cold to Fleur as she had been on her wedding day. Molly instantly asked the two to sit down because she was quickly running out of small talk.

"So," said Ginny. "Zo," said Fleur. "So?" asked Molly. Harry was no help. He sat quietly.

Ginny made an effort, "How is Bill? Is he in Greece still?

"Ee eez fine," answered Fleur. "Ee eez ztill een Greeze. Ee wanted to be eer tonight but ee could not."

Molly finally broke out and asked, "You said you had some news?"

"Oui, mee and Beel are going to have a bebe!" announced Fleur.

"What?" asked Ginny. "What?" asked Molly. "Congratulations!" announced Harry.

The three women were suddenly sitting on the couch together chatting as if they were best mates. Harry sat and watched for a few moments while the usual questions of "when did you find out," "have spoken to a healer yet?" and "when did it happen?" were asked. Knowing everyone would want to be here for the news, he quietly stepped into the kitchen and sent out several Patronus to the family and friends of the Weasleys asking to come by for some important news. He then made some tea anticipating an evening of happy frenzied conversation.

Once he finished the tea he thought to summon Kreacher and asked if he'd mind whipping up some food for guests that would arrive throughout the evening. "Yes, Master Harry," answered the elf and he immediately went through the cupboards looking for items that could quickly be prepared. Nary a soul noticed that sandwiches and pumpkin juice seemingly would appear out of nowhere to the tables for the family to snack on in lieu of dinner. It wasn't until later in the evening that Molly finally checked in the kitchen that she learned who had taken kitchen duty for the evening. She was so thankful she bent down and hugged the house elf before Harry could stop her. The look that Harry caught was a mixture of revulsion and contempt but he made sure to thank the elf properly when all was done. The elf's only response was his bullfrog, "I serve my Master like any house elf should. Does Master Harry require anything else?" Once Harry had excused him he promptly returned to Grimmauld Place to his room in the attic.

Harry was about to retire himself when Fleur slipped into the kitchen. "Arry, Ay deed not zee you most of zee night. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Fluer, I was just making sure that Mrs. Weasley could spend the evening being the proud grandmother. You lot were having so much fun speaking I came in here and invited everyone over and then Kreacher and I made food for the guests. Who am I kidding? He made it all, I just did small things to feel useful."

"Eez that why wee had sandwiches? Ay wonderred who made zem."

His answer was a hug, "Congratulations."

"Wee have you to thank. Wee have trayd to have a bebe for nearly a year. Seence our marriage, een fact. Wee finallee were successful on Ginnee's birthday."

"You are sure?"

"Poseeteeve. Eet eez thee only time wee have been together seence your birthday and I am certain. Eet eez embarrasseeng, actually. Ay am waiting for Ginnee to figure eet all out and zeen she will probably tell zee family."

Harry thought about it. When he fit the pieces together in his head he noticed her arched eyebrows, "Fleur, I wouldn't worry too much about that. In a few years it will be a family story that everyone will cherish. If I've learned anything about this family it is that they show their love most by having a go at each other. Once the story gets out you will truly be a part of the family."

"You theenk so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, when the story gets out you will seem more human. I think the only reason the women of the family haven't warmed up to you already is that to them you seem so perfect. It is hard to approach perfect." Fleur gave a grateful smile when he said that, "I hope you are right. Eet has been lonely seence the marriage. Ay feel like a stranger sometimes."

"You are always welcome to say hello to me if you are feeling lonely. I've found I can always use more family..." Harry was interrupted by Ginny who asked her if she could talk with her alone. Moments later, Harry knew the secret was out when he heard both girls giggling in the corner.


	17. AC 17 Kings Cross

**Chapter 17 – King's Cross**

Harry sat on a bench with Ginny and Neville. They'd arrived early to meet up with Ron and Hermione. They'd decided to meet at Kings Cross instead of surprising them when they ported to the Leaky Cauldron because Neville was currently angry with the proprietor. When Hannah found out that he was selling the bar she was beside herself. Hannah had been certain she'd be able to buy the bar from Tom once they'd saved a little more for the down payment. Tom had even promised to help her with a payment plan to purchase the place if he hadn't sold it. He had known her parents and so he'd hired her when they had been killed. He hadn't anticipated this problem - he'd hoped she'd want to return to Hogwarts.

Neville had the good mind to stay out of the conflict – Hannah was not a damsel in distress type and she'd made that clear. He was still upset. After hearing the story, Harry feared Neville's frustrations would get the better of him and he might find a way to give Tom a piece of his mind. Neville would sit down and stare at the ground. Then he'd stand up and pace. Then he'd sit down again and repeat the process.

Harry found himself lost in his own thoughts. He'd headed out of the Burrow early on Sunday knowing that he wouldn't stand up to further grilling from Ginny. He waited for the seamstress with a book and when she finally arrived they both headed up to Lavender's room carrying samples of fabric and a few pictures of sample robes.

Lavender was not pleased to have a guest. When Harry explained the purpose she groaned and pulled the curtain. Harry was impressed that the woman did not so much as bat an eye. She only looked from Lavender to Harry and said, "I see what you mean. She will need some custom measurements." She then looked to Lavender, "I take it you are self conscious about a few things." Lavender did her best to shrug in response.

"I can make your robes more flattering," claimed the seamstress, "that's the advantage of custom tailoring, of course." Looking back at Harry she said, "excuse me" and gently closed the curtain between him and Hecate. She then asked, "Take off your gown please." Harry sat and listened for a good hour as the seamstress gave instructions. "Raise your arm," "Stand as straight as you can," "Now slouch," "Don't suck in your stomach – the robes are meant to flatter you as you are," "I can also make you some cloaks with hoods in case you are self conscious in public," "I can make you some special knickers that will cover that up," "I need to take an inseam – this may tickle," "what is it you are most self conscious about?" Dozens of more comments and questions shot back and forth between Lavender and the seamstress. Some made Harry blush. He was amazed at first by her candour but he realised quickly that it was the very thing setting Lavender at ease.

The only tense moment was halfway through when Lavender complained, "It is very nice for you to come here and do this for me but I don't know how I can possibly pay for all of the clothing you propose. I am sure if these are custom made they are expensive." She spoke loud enough for Harry, "The only Galleons I have to my name are the ones I received last month at the ceremony. This seems like a luxury that I can't afford."

The seamstress interrupted, "Madam, everything is taken care of. I would not work on a Sunday had it not been."

Lavender fumed, "Harry, you cannot pay for all of this. It must be at least...It must be a lot. I mean a LOT. I've been to the shops at Diagon Alley and I've seen the prices for custom robes. And they don't even do half of the measurements she's performing. Or this many alterations. You are not paying for all of this."

Harry considered quietly for a few moments. The seamstress continued to do her job with the focus of a professional. Seamstresses knew better than to get involved in an argument. It was better to act as if she couldn't hear a thing.

Finally he spoke, again through the curtain, "Lav..."

"Hecate!"

"Hecate, all my mates and family do is complain when I offer help. I understand why...but can you please pretend for a few days that this isn't coming from me? I had to accept my inheritance knowing it came indirectly from some very bad people. I think Sirius took great joy that those same people would roll in their graves knowing what I'd do with it. Part of the reason he gave it to _me _was so that I could help right many of the wrongs done to people all through England. I cannot do that if all that deserve help fight me."

"So can you please do it? Can you please just pretend that this was from someone else? I know this fine lady helping you was willing to take the Galleons happily. I promise you I overpaid _her_." Lavender looked down and the seamstress confirmed with a nod. She gestured with her hands that he'd overpaid by a _lot_. "But the money is better in her hands considering the economy than wasting away in a vault in Gringotts, don't you think?"

"_You_ are worth much more than a few thousand Galleons. I'd give a hundred times that if I could take away all that's happened to you but I can't. If it will make you a little more comfortable with yourself then this is a very small price to pay. All right? L...Hecate?"

She didn't say a thing but the curtain flung open and Harry was attacked by a hug moments later. He looked down and found the seamstress wearing a big grin and he even caught a quick wink...

...And now he was at Kings Cross where Neville was once again pacing. Harry couldn't take it any more, "Neville, it'll be all right. You worry too much. I'm sure by tomorrow it will have taken care of itself."

"How? How Harry? She was so happy there. You don't understand. She was _so_ happy there. She fancied owning the place eventually. Her family would take her there as a little girl and Tom would let her pour the drinks for customers while they waited for their food. Her father and Tom were as thick as thieves and now he's selling the place out from under her. He had a commitment to her."

"I don't think it's that simple Neville. He's not doing too well. You know he hired her because he couldn't handle the business on his own any longer. Do you think he'd have sold it for less than what he was asking for otherwise?"

Neville's shoulders slumped, "No." He then looked back at Harry, "It's just this was supposed to be a happy week. It was our last week together before the Holiday when we get..."

Ginny grinned and nudged Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile, "Until you get _what_ Neville?"

"Well, I'd wanted to tell you when she was with us too. Just a few of us mates. You, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and my grandmother. We were going to have my Mum and Dad brought in too. It was going to be _special_. I was going to use the money from the Order of Merlin to put a down payment on the tavern. And then we'd pay the note monthly like he'd proposed. But now, this ruins everything. It was going to be so perfect."

"Neville, you worry too much," repeated Harry. Then, without thinking, "You'll still marry her and the two of you will be very happy."

"What? How did you know? Who told you?" Neville looked from Ginny to Harry.

Ron and Hermione just then popped in with Luna. She'd met them at the Cauldron. Ginny's eyes travelled between the boys and the new arrivals, "This is awkward."

Luna, in her usual honest fashion, responded, "That's usually my line."

ZZZZZZZ

Molly had popped in at the station with her husband just long enough to see her youngest boy and only girl off for the last time. They now stood before the train with hundreds of students and parents passing by, "I'm so proud of you, son," she whispered in his ear. She'd been smart enough not to repeat the mistake of his fifth year when she questioned how he became a Prefect. "You are Head Boy _and _Quidditch Captain. Don't let anyone tell you that you haven't earned it. I've heard stories about how you earned Gryffindor two championships. You are a smart boy who can do nearly anything when you properly apply yourself. Now go on and do great things." Harry watched as Ron strutted into the train.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. My little girl is grown up. I'm going to stop standing in your way when you make decisions. I will offer my thoughts but you are now ready to be a woman. Just promise me one thing," she whispered. Ginny looked askance to her mum and she took her daughters head in her hands affectionately, "Promise me you will do what is right in your heart and that you will do what is right for you. Remember, now that you are of age you will be asked to make adult decisions and no-one can live with the consequences but you. You are my only little girl and all I want is happiness for you."

"Ok Mum," Ginny teared up as she gave her mum a kiss and a long hug. Ginny turned to her father and hugged him as well, "I'm going to miss you Dad." He held her tight and reminded her, "I'm just an owl away and if that won't do, I always enjoy seeing that beautiful filly of yours prance around the house. You lot enjoy yourselves this year. For once you can concentrate on school."

Harry and Hermione were seen off with hugs as well. Arthur said something quietly to Harry that struck him strange, "Son, keep watch. Bill and I agree something just isn't right. I know you'll have enough of a job watching over your own shoulder but keep an eye on my little girl as well. She's the only one I have. Everyone's guard is down including that of Hogwarts and the Ministry and we agree something still feels...off."

Harry had been saved a spot in a compartment with Luna, Ginny and Neville. He sat down next to Ginny and watched as Luna read a fresh copy of the Quibbler, "It appears that Nargles are threatened with extinction." Neville was caught out of his trance, "What is a Nargle again?"

While Luna once again described a Nargle, Harry sat wishing he could be with his two best mates. Hermione and Ron were heading the meeting of the Prefects. It'd been a few years since they'd all been able to sit together. He wanted to enjoy this last year with them. He should be happy by all accounts. He was sitting next to the girl he loved and with two of his closest mates. But he sat remembering the first trip with Hermione and Ron. She had been all smug as a cover to hide how worried she was. Ron was Ron, constantly a mixed bag of fidgeting and happy go lucky.

"It's not the same without Ron and Hermione, is it Harry? You really miss them," observed Luna.

"Yes," admitted Harry. "I feel like we should be solving some kind of plot...some mystery by now. There's no more to solve. It's all done. I don't feel like I belong here any more."

"Give it time Harry," advised Luna, "I'm sure Ginny has a few mysteries waiting for you." Ginny turned red and squeezed his hand. He couldn't help but smile. Luna just had that effect on him.

The ride was quiet for the most part until the door to the compartment shot open. Ron had a handful of chocolate frogs and chocolate smudged on his face. Hermione followed him in. Luna gave them room by squeezing her self in on Harry's other side. Hermione sat next to Neville and kissed him on the cheek, "Congratulations! I heard you are engaged!"

"Does everyone know?" he grumped. "Can no-one keep a secret?"

"I don't think Draco knows," mused Luna. "But I can tell him if you would like." The cabin erupted in laughter. Even Neville laughed a little after some mild cursing.

Ginny leaned past Harry, "Luna, did you see those patterns that Hannah was looking at?" The two girls carried on a conversation about the wedding as if Harry wasn't there. He tried to move so they could sit next to each other but Ginny held his hand firmly. He finally gave in and looked over at Ron, "Any new cards?"

"They're all new. Shacklebolt has one now he's Minister. Look at the picture." He stared at them and smiled. Shacklebolt gave a small salute like he did when they'd pass by each other at the Ministry.

"Any idea who the Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher is?" asked Harry.

Ron beamed, "You haven't heard? Since they've pulled in most of the Death Eaters and he has no Trainees, they've asked Auror Duncan to teach." Ron continued conspiratorially, "Actually the Minister _told_ him he was teaching it. He wants an Auror close by in the event something goes bad. That and he wants the Auror Trainees to get proper training. He's going to keep us on the track we have been on."

Hermione looked intrigued, "You mean I get to learn what Aurors are learning?" Ron planted his face in his palm, "Hermione, don't suck the fun out of this for me. I'm just getting where I'm enjoying learning this stuff. I don't need you creating timetables and calendars for revisions..."

"...Don't need? If anyone ever needed a timetable and plan for revision it would be you. You wouldn't know how to revise on your own if you had an instruction manual nearby. And what do you mean suck the fun out of..?"

Harry didn't even hear the rest. He had two girls talking over him about weddings. Ron and Hermione locked in an argument in front of him. Neville looked across at him and smiled and they silently agreed. This was what they remembered when they thought back on train rides to Hogwarts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Some rituals grow old with time. Others bring back memories. Harry watched the thestrals as they pulled Ginny, Luna and Neville to the front gate. Now nearly everyone could see them. Even a few second and third years saw the majestic beasts. Many were in shock. They'd mostly gone home via Floo or apparition this past May. Harry wished he could have come this year for the first time. So much innocence and the school was now packed.

It was estimated that more than 1300 students were now attending the school. For years the classes had been nearly double those of Harry's year. Harry's year had been very small due to the end of the First War with Voldemort. Harry had thought his first few years that they were lucky to have had so much room in their flat. Fact was they were lucky. There were typically 180-200 new students each term introduced as First Years. Harry's there'd been only 54. Each year since had grown.

Harry was not looking forward to the Sorting this year. It was expected there would be 208 first years this year. Neville had even made mock threats toward the hat when he heard how many were on the train, "I'll pull more out than a sword if that hat so much as considers a student for more than five seconds. I am starving."

They were soon seated at the far end of the table. He saved a spot for Hermione and Ron as always. He heard Seamus and Dean not far away, "You should have seen it..."

"Should have seen what," asked Harry over Ginny.

"The World Cup," called out Seamus over the crowd. "Twas incredible. Was in Italy. I don't know how they pulled it off but it was in the Old Colosseum in Rome. They had it expanded and some really powerful wizard Transfigured the inside so that it was spectacular. The Bulgarians of course were back and Krum was as strong as ever. This year the Spanish beat the Chileans and they had three bangin' Chasers. One of them is a Bird and she was smokin' on her broom."

"She was faster than that bloke over at Puddlemore?" asked Dean.

Seamus gave Dean a disgusted look, "Who are you and what have you done with my mate? She was smokin' hot. And that bird could fly too..."

"So what happened? Who won the Cup?" Harry honestly hadn't kept up because the Finals took place after the Auror Trainee Program was disbanded. He'd been focusing on Lavender.

"You shoulda seen it. This bird kept popping the quaffle past the Bulgarian Keeper. He was defenceless. I think she charmed him somehow. The Bulgarians have this Beater though and after the fourteenth score in the first hour he took out one of her mates. That evened things up a bit. Well, by hour two the Spanish were up 210-50. Krum looked heartbroken. How you can be a world class Seeker on a team of duffers, I don't know. Anyway, he found the snitch and looked ready to put the Bulgarians out of their misery but just as he was about to put his hand around it the most incredible thing happened."

"Everyone please quiet down so we can begin," Professor McGonagall announced.

"What?" asked Harry and Ginny in a whisper. By now Ron and Hermione were sitting down and they were paying attention as well. In fact that end of the table was listening.

Seamus explained the action as quietly as he could, "Krum saw it. They showed it on the replay. They showed the Beater Voznik knock out another Spanish Chaser," Seamus grinned. "Krum saw it and pulled his hand back just as he was about to grasp the snitch. He saved them from defeat. You'd have thought it would have been easy from there. Two Spaniards were grounded. But that smokin' hot bird kept Spain in it. She single-handedly took on three Bulgarian Chasers and constant bludgers to keep it close."

"After the fourth hour Spain and Bulgaria were closer at 260-180. She scored five goals herself and kept Bulgaria to thirteen. By then Victor had found the snitch again. The problem was that the other Seeker Carravales had seen it too and he was closer. Victor flew as fast as he could and he was nearly there when..."

I said, Silence please!" the Headmistress called out. "Mr. Finnigan, there will be plenty of time to talk Quidditch once we are done. For now, we need to get started with the Sorting. Professor Sprout?"

Harry and the others began motioning to Seamus to finish but he just shook his head. Most were on the ends of their seats waiting...knowing the story was almost over. "Bloody Sorting!" Ron whispered under his breath. Those Seventh Years near enough to hear nodded agreement.


	18. AC 18 Out of Sorts

**Chapter 18 – Out of Sorts**

The stars showed bright in the ceiling where the sky would be. Hovering candles were the only other light and they gave the Great Hall a feeling of serenity. Of course, every twenty seconds or so cheers would erupt from one of four tables but Harry barely heard it. Instead, Harry's concentration was on his friends near and far. Seamus and Dean were standing and cheering for each new Gryffindor. Neville and Susan were quietly watching. Hermione and Ron were at the opposite end of the table, at the front of the Hall, with Ginny happily welcoming First Years. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table nearby admiring the stars and, like Harry, the moment.

Harry felt he'd never see the Great Hall the same again. Voldemort had fallen just in front of the Ravenclaw table. Lupin and Fred and Tonks and Colin had all been placed between the Slytherin Table and the Wall. This very Hall had been covered in rubble and debris.

Now the Hall had been restored to its normal grandeur. This Hall, perhaps at this very table, sat Dumbledore and McGonagall when they were mere students. He wondered how they felt their final years. He wondered what his mother and father had thought when they had sat here for the last Feast. Did they have plans? Did they know what they wanted to do with their lives or did they feel as confused as he did? What Harry did know was this would be his last Beginning of Term Feast as a student. Harry had always enjoyed the feasts with food piled high and the hope that filled the air.

Harry watched Ron jump up and take yet another young boy by the shoulder – congratulating him as he guided him to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry was quietly happy for Ron. He was the most unlikely of Head Boys but once he'd received the honour he'd taken to it. Harry knew Ron would always be his happy-go-lucky self but he'd made strides already to revise with Hermione before term began so he didn't disappoint the nameless person who'd trusted him with the honour. The affection given by Hermione when he spent the extra time revising didn't hurt as additional incentive. Lastly, Auror Duncan provided what Ron had always quietly sought after as the sixth child of seven – attention.

Hermione liked this more focused Ron. She had learned from the past as well. She decided she'd no longer force revision schedules on Ron. Instead she made revision a more intimate affair that they did together. She'd rub his shoulder with her free hand or nuzzle up to his shoulder while they read. This took nothing away from her focus. She seemed determined to read every book she could in the library now that she had access to the Restricted Section – she'd already made a list. And a Hermione with a list was a dangerous Hermione indeed.

Then there was Ginny. They had fallen into a routine of hours of time away taking care of friends or work followed by small intense bursts of time alone. Harry wondered if this would change now that they were at Hogwarts. He was thankful that she acted nothing like Lavender toward Ron. She was not easily jealous - though Gabrielle had made an enemy of her with the blatant flirting at the Burrow. Ginny did not like cutesy phrases any more than he did. She enjoyed affection but did not require constant attention. They actually spent very little time together. The time they did spend thundered with a passionate intensity he'd never experienced before in his life. If he had any complaint at all it was that she had a final destination in mind and he was not quite ready to make the trip.

Harry thoughts returned to the front as he recognised a young girl named Madeline Mason step up to the chair to be sorted. He'd met her up at the Auror's Office at the Ministry a month before and she was a very intelligent young witch. Her mum was an Auror and her father was a professor at a Muggle university. He remembered meeting Madeline with her texts already in hand and her nearly dropping them when she met his gaze. She recovered quickly though, "My Mum has told me all about you. At night before bed she'd tell me stories about your adventures. I want to be in Gryffindor like you but she says that I should try for Ravenclaw..." Mrs. Mason blushed and cut in, "...only because most of our family is Ravenclaw, Harry." Harry smiled at the memory. He'd enjoyed that afternoon – they'd all gone to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and he'd been impressed with the girl.

"Gryffindor!" announced the Sorting Hat. Harry smiled that the bright young witch had gotten her wish. He'd try to remember to send an owl to the Masons describing the Sorting later that evening. His stomach growled fiercely and he cursed to himself when he remembered they were still only at the letter "M." It was another half hour of daydreaming before he finally heard the words, "Let the feast begin!"

"So, are you going to tell us who caught the snitch?" Ron finally asked as he filled his mouth with steak and kidney pie. He'd also missed news of the Quidditch World Cup while on Holiday in Australia.

"Seamus laughed, "Right. Where was I? Oh yes, Carrevales was closer and had position but Krum somehow caught up to him. The snitch made a dive and they followed. They were pushing each other and openly fighting for position. Somehow they both pulled up at just the right time and as they did they were within inches of the snitch. Both had their hands out. At that moment the most amazing thing happened." Seamus paused for effect and got a resounding "What?" from the group. The Headmistress gave the back of the Gryffindor table a fierce look over her pudding.

Seamus continued, "Many in the crowd swear that both of them grabbed a wing each. I saw the replay and I don't think either of them did. But just as their hands extended for the snitch, a bludger flew straight in at them and hit the snitch making it ricochet out of sight. The bludger was barely affected by the snitch and it followed through to hit both of the seekers shoulder to shoulder. It knocked both of them apart and off of their brooms. They went rolling onto the ground. When he stood up, one of Krum's arms hung limp. The crowd gasped because both of their brooms had been laid to waste. The couple next to us asked how they'd continue the match. But then Victor opened his left hand and _there_ was the snitch. He had somehow caught the snitch mid-air travelling at what had to have been amazing speed after having ricocheted off the bludger."

An assortment of responses erupted from the table including "Amazing!" "Brilliant!" and "Blimey!" The rest of the Hall wondered what the Seventh Years were cheering about. Only a few understood when they saw Dean raise his glass of pumpkin juice and announce a little too loudly than proper for the Hall, "To Victor!" followed by a chorus of "To Victor!"

Too soon the last of the food was eaten and the last of the drink was drunk. This was noticed by Professor McGonagall and she stood to deliver the Final Announcements."

"Welcome all of you on this fine evening. I have a few things to say before we retire to our Houses. As some of you know, I will continue to teach the Transfiguration lessons this year and serve as head of Gryffindor until a replacement is found. I would like to introduce Professor Sprout as our Interim Assistant Headmaster. As well, Mr. Ewan Duncan, an Auror with the Ministry, has agreed to serve this year as Defence Against Dark Arts Professor. Lastly, we are returning Muggle Studies to a more Muggle friendly format..." this brought chuckles from many students "...and I am proud to introduce Wisteria Snodgrass as the new Professor."

"Students should stay out of the Forbidden Forest as it is very dangerous. The Centaurs are particularly anxious at this time so please heed my warning. Curfew is once again based on Year so check with the Prefects in your House if you are unsure. The Astronomy Tower is still under construction so please avoid it at all costs. Astronomy lessons will be held on the Northern Battlements until further notice. Lastly, visits to Hogsmeade will once again begin the first weekend of October. I should not have to tell you that Weasley Wheezes..."

Suddenly a loud "Crack!" and several small explosions were heard throughout the Great Hall. The professors and students ducked instinctively but when they looked up they found the "sky" above them filled with fireworks. Whistles and cracks continued all around as Flying Wizzbangers and Thunderclap Pendants zipped by. Rockets zipped around emitting all sorts of coloured flares. The display lasted nearly twenty seconds and was marvellous by any standard but it wasn't until the end that the witches and wizards gave an involuntary "Whoa!" The entire ceiling erupted in colour and the words "Professor McGonagall and Weasley's Wheezes would like to inform you..." With a "POP!" the display changed to "That while it is a brilliant idea to purchase Wheezes while in Hogsmeade..." POP, "But Wheezes are hereby banned from Hogwarts!" POP "Not Allowed!" POP "Banned!" POP "Don't you dare smuggle them in!" POP "Or at least Don't Get Caught!"

Thousands of small blasts and a great big red mushroom of a blast signified the display was complete. The students cheered. Even Harry was impressed.

"Hep Hum!" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "As I was _saying_, Wheezes are not allowed on Hogwarts grounds. You are dismissed," she announced sharply. Harry watched her closely as she stepped away. Those that did not know her well saw a scowl. Harry knew, though, that behind that scowl hid an impressed smirk. Harry had seen many of her looks and he wasn't fooled in the least.

Harry had almost slipped out unnoticed when he heard Ron, "Where you off to, Mate?"

"Just a walk to clear my head," offered Harry. "I've been curious how the Fiend Fyre affected the Room of Requirements. I'm also curious how the castle looks with the repairs."

"Right. Hermione wanted to chat with you. I'll let her know. We need to make sure the Prefects get all the First Years rounded up and I'll send her that way." Harry nodded and headed out.

It wasn't long before Harry came up on older students making poor attempts at hiding in alcoves in order to catch a quick snog with an "old acquaintance." He shook his head as he recognised students from years past...especially younger students that now looked much more mature. He wasn't the only one to grow up while he was away, he could see.

As he passed the outer doors he noticed the portrait now hanging at the top of the first landing. He admired the painting as he climbed the stairs. The subjects were shooting all manner of fireworks into the air and cheering – except Snape who was cursing at the noise. Lupin was kissing Tonks passionately and when he finished he saluted Harry. Harry shook his head smiling as he reached the landing and he continued up the steps to the next floor. After six more flights and after what seemed like a gruelling climb he reached the Seventh Floor.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There on the Marauder's Map was George just a hallway away standing next to … well, could it be? The two of _them_?" He rushed around the corner and took the two by surprise. "That was some prank, George. You are going to have the Professors checking the students so thoroughly nothing will get in."

"Blimey Harry!" shouted George as he jumped back. George and his _partner _had been talking quietly close together...thinking they were alone...and shot apart when Harry surprised them." George grinned once he had recovered, "That is the students' problem. Good pranks require resourcefulness. How long have you known about us?" asked the now red headed, red handed and red faced Weasley.

"Not until just now. Not until I saw the two of you on the map. How long have the two of you been meeting like this?"

"Hasn't been too long. We get together when we can," George smirked. "Harry, you can't let on about this to _anyone_. No-one knows and we'd like to keep it that way for as long as we can."

"All right but you lot need to tell me how it happened when you get the opportunity. I can't believe it. I'm happy for you George...and I'm happy to see you two together," said Harry over George's shoulder. Harry looked from George to the map, "If you are going to keep meeting secretly then you might want this back," Harry handed the map to George. "I don't think I'll need it so much as you." Harry looked appraisingly at the figure just behind George, "You look good. But you'll get George in a lot of trouble if he is caught skulking around school grounds with _you_. Both of you be careful."

"And keep a low profile. I don't want to explain to Mrs. Weasley why George didn't let on about you two," cheeked Harry as he walked away. "And one more thing," he called out as he rounded the corner, "You lot may want to head out. The crowd might not be too far behind me."

It wasn't seconds before Harry was in front of the Room of Requirement. He thought to himself, "I'd like to go where I can hide something." After walking back and forth three times where he expected the door to appear he was not disappointed. There opposite the tapestry of David the Barmey was a large door.

Harry quickly stepped inside. What he found left him awestruck. The room seemed even larger without the stacks of items that had been left inside over the centuries. Gone were the books and shelves and lost treasures of yesterday. All that was left was a room that looked as if it went on forever and heaps of rubble here and there. The walls were scorched and there was still the smell of brimstone. It was as if the fire had occurred the evening before. He began to walk the room to search for any remaining artefacts. Other than piles of stone there was nothing. It took him two minutes but he finally found the opposite wall. He turned back and walked disappointed. He didn't know what he was searching for but he'd hoped there'd be something.

When he finally stepped out of the empty room he heard a familiar drawl, "Do you feel guilty? Do you feel anything?"

Harry looked to his left and found the source of the voice. "When you let him fall to his death did you feel anything? Did you care at all? I'll bet it felt _good_ to you. It's no secret how you felt about him."

"I tried to save him. _You_ on the other hand, struck down Dumbledore in cold blood. Because of you he is dead."

"I had to! My family would have _died_!" Malfoy shouted. "You, though. You let my father drown. He was your responsibility and you just let him fall to his death!"

"No...No, that's not how it was at all. He was on Zacharias's broom. When the Death Eaters attacked Zacharias turned and ran. I tried to catch up to him and when I did I tried to get him off Zach's broom. It was too late though. One of the Death Eaters killed Zach with a killing curse and both your father and Zach fell to the water. I tried to pull your Dad out but a wave crashed down on him and I couldn't find him. I looked and looked..."

"Liar!" Draco shouted. "I heard the stories. It's even in your report with the Aurors." Draco's eyes flashed when Harry's face went white. "Oh, yes. Our family can still get access to some of the Ministry when it is important enough. I was shown the report. You sat on your broom and you even admitted you felt you could have done more. Certainly, the Head Auror made excuses for you but you and I both know that was him covering his Department's mistakes. You sat on your broom and _watched_ him die! And he was _your_ responsibility. All you had to do was keep him alive. He was going to _help_ the Ministry!" Draco had now wound himself up into a frenzy. He pointed his wand at Harry, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix had said once that you had to mean it for the curse to truly work. Draco had the tutelage of the Carrows the previous year but his heart wasn't truly in it. Part of him knew that Harry wasn't guilty but the pain of losing one you love doesn't make you act rationally. Harry'd felt the curse before and he tried to fight it off like he'd been taught. The pain was excruciating but Harry focused best he could and he shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell instantly threw Draco to the ground and his wand spun into Harry's hand, "You _accuse_ me of killing your father? I swear on my magic I didn't kill your father." A swirl of magic lifted from Harry's wand and the hallway seemed to brighten briefly as Draco watched, "But you _did_ kill Dumbledore. Whether you uttered the curse or merely disarmed him for Snape. Whether your family's life counted on it or not, you spent the year _plotting_ to kill the man. And I hoped you'd feel remorse by now...but you are too much a _coward_ to look into yourself and see what you have done for what it is."

"Then _kill_ me! If I'm so contemptible then do as you did with Voldemort and _**KILL ME**_!" dared Draco. He was on his knees, never having gotten up from when he was disarmed. "Go ahead! **Do it! ** Or are you _weak_? Like your _**Mudblood**_Mum?"

Harry's eyes burned and words burst out of his mouth before he could even think what he was uttering, _**"Avada Kedav.."**_ Harry never finished the spell. Before he knew what had happened he too was a heap on the floor and his wand was in Hermione's hands. Without a second thought she took the Phoenix feather wand and snapped it in two.

"Hermione! What in _Bloody Hell_ did you do?" shouted Harry.

"Saved you Harry. You nearly _killed_ him. I heard you. I saw you. Aside from that? I'm doing what should have been done the night of Voldemort's death. Don't you think this wand has been through enough? Now give Draco back _his_ wand."

Harry didn't even bother to look at Hermione again. "I'm sorry, Draco. For your Dad. For this. For everything." He tossed the wand back to the still kneeling Draco and he walked toward the stairs.

Hermione tried to follow him, "Harry! Harry!" He kept walking. "Harry?" she pleaded.

Harry stopped and glared at her, "You broke my wand. That was my first wand. It..."

"...Nearly killed someone. Since Voldemort's death you have twice tried to use the Cruciatus Curse and just now you nearly killed a disarmed wizard. YOU NEARLY KILLED SOMEONE!" she shouted. "I saved his life _and yours_ just now. He'd be dead and you'd have spent your life in Azkaban."

Harry knew she was right, "But that gave you no right to destroy my wand."

"I don't care."

"But I have lessons tomorrow," he looked exasperated.

"This is what has you worried? Lessons? You nearly KILLED someone!"

"And besides," continued Hermione after thinking a moment, "You kept his old wand as a backup since you took it from him months ago. I imagine it's in your robes now, knowing you." Harry fumbled around and pulled it out. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will let you off school grounds to get a new wand. She didn't care for you keeping the old wand either. Harry, we need to talk about this..."

"Bugger off."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I don't want to talk about it," and he was gone.


	19. AC 19 Brooding

**Chapter 19 - Brooding**

**Submitted: Thur 10 Aug 2011**

Morning came too early for Harry. He'd been up late walking the halls. It was as if he was daring the staff at Hogwarts to find and punish him.

Ron was already adjusting his tie as Harry pulled himself out of bed. "Morning Ron. I didn't expect you to be so excited to begin lessons."

"Ha! I'm interested in breakfast. Lessons are simply a necessary diversion to lunch."

Harry cleaned up and threw on his robes. He didn't even try to tame his hair. He did remember to pull out Draco's old wand and a frown crossed his face as they headed down the steps. Ron could feel Harry wasn't in the best of moods, "I heard what happened. She's sorry, you know?"

"I am thankful she was there. I don't know what came over me." Harry tried to flick the wand but it didn't feel quite the same, "I'm still upset she broke my wand." Hermione saw him at the bottom of the steps.

"Harry, there you are. I tried looking all over for you when you didn't return for curfew. Where did you go?"

I went for a walk. This wand doesn't feel nearly the same. Maybe I should let you snap it as well," he said as he handed it to her.

Hermione's face twisted. "No Harry, that is your wand."

"It doesn't feel like it," he grumbled as he continued to walk. Hermione looked desperately at Ron and he shrugged. He'd made it to the portrait before they caught up to them.

"Harry, I said I'm sorry." Silence. "I felt like the wand wasn't right." Silence "You were going to..." her voice trailed off to more silence. "What do you want me to do, Harry?" She looked at Ron again and again he shrugged. The conversation was terribly one-sided the entire trip to the Great Hall. They sat down at the end of the table where the Seventh Years sat and Hermione finally gave up speaking to Harry. She instead focused on conversation with Dean and Ron while Seamus chatted up Susan and few girls from Ginny's year. Harry kept to himself.

In fact, Harry didn't speak a word the entire meal. Neville tried to get his attention twice but gave up when he got a nudge and the shake of the head from Ron. Midway through breakfast owls began dropping off letters and Professor Sprout began passing out timetables. He didn't even bother to compare classes. As soon as his meal was done he picked up his things and headed to his first lesson. The moment he stepped out of the Hall the real conversation began.

"What happened to him?" asked Neville.

"Last night he and Draco had a row," explained Hermione. She left out a few of the details, "He's angry with me because I stepped into the middle of it."

"I'd say so," observed Seamus, "he didn't look your way once the entire meal."

"I'll set him straight," Ron growled. "You were only trying to help."

"You'll do no such thing," Hermione warned Ron. "I snapped his wand," she admitted to the group. This brought gasps from everyone. The story suddenly got a whole lot more interesting and the entire Seventh Year side of the table went silent to listen. "I haven't liked that wand since I broke it the first time and I was disappointed when he repaired it. He needs to move on."

All along the table witches and wizards either nodded their agreement or clucked their tongues in disapproval. Ron was prepared to explain that there was more to the story but Hermione tightened her grip on his hand and shook her head "no." Nothing good would come from describing the events of the previous evening. Seamus spoke up, "I like Harry as much as anyone but I trust your judgement Hermione. Besides, this is between you and Harry." The last part he emphasized as he looked carefully around the table and into the eyes of all of those that had been paying attention. "No reason to be talking about this away from the table, is there Mates?" he asked the group. Silently he received nods of agreement by those in on the conversation and he nodded back to them.

Hermione squeezed the Irishman's shoulder as she began to gather her things together and Ron mouthed a silent "Thank you" to him as they got up to head to their first lesson. As it so happened, the first lesson was Potions and was once again shared with the Slytherins. Ron was stuck in his thoughts as they walked to the dungeons but as they approached the classroom he was brought to reality by a figure that quickly passed by him in a black cloak complete with gloves and a hood. He did a double take when he made to look in the hood and he found that there was no face, or head, within. He stopped to watch as the figure limped out of view.

"Harry," Ron asked, "Did you see that? I think there must be a new ghost in the castle. But this one was wearing real clothes. Walked by but it didn't seem to have a face." Hermione hadn't been paying attention but Ron now had her interest piqued.

"Don't know Ron. I saw Nick last night and he said a few ghosts crossed over after the Battle. The Baron and the Grey Lady crossed over. I never noticed but I suppose the Slytherins and Ravenclaws did." Harry still didn't make eye contact with Hermione. By now, others were standing at the door waiting. Draco was part of the crowd. Harry noticed him and felt terrible about his actions the night before. Without thinking he asked, "Draco, has a ghost taken over the Baron's role as House Ghost?"

Draco nearly returned with a snarky comment but the exchange the previous night had left him mentally exhausted. He just didn't have the energy to continue at each other's throats. "Yes, Adolphus the Pure took his place," he replied quietly. When he heard groans he remarked hastily, "They called him 'the Pure' because he refused to marry when the woman he loved died. He became a Professor at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House. He was killed in a duel here at Hogwarts nearly two hundred years ago."

"Thanks," answered Harry absentmindedly. The exchange was not lost on anyone in the corridor. Ron and Hermione shared looks. The Slytherins in the corridor were even more confused. Harry's attention returned to Ron, "Makes me wonder who will keep Peeves in check."

The door opened and Slughorn let everyone in, "Good morning to you all! Please, everyone find a seat." Harry found a seat by himself after watching Ron and Hermione sit close to the front. He hadn't really been interested in looking around. Instead he kept his nose in his book and wished he still had the Potions text belonging to one half-blooded Prince.

The room was close to full when the lesson started. Just before Slughorn began Ginny slipped in and found a seat next to Harry. "Hi," she whispered. The room smelled foul and most everyone in the room looked to each other hoping to get an idea of what the smell could be. Of course Hermione knew and Ron smiled once she quietly whispered in his ear. Harry knew his silent treatment to Hermione was childish but he still wasn't ready to speak to her. Meanwhile, Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand on his knee and a quiet request, "I didn't see you all night or morning. Can we get off alone for lunch? Maybe sit outside?" Harry wasn't in the mood but nodded yes knowing that this would give him a good excuse to stay away from Ron and Hermione..and everyone for that matter.

"Welcome to your final year for Potions. Today we shall learn to make Skunks Blood."

The first week followed the formula of the first day. Harry had double Potions Wednesday morning and Transfiguration in the afternoon with Professor McGonagall. He had Thursday to study. Friday Harry sat a morning for regular Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ewan Duncan, often referred to as DADA, and then the afternoon was spent with the Auror Trainees and aspiring Trainees for a special session of DADA that dealt with scenarios Aurors may see in the line of duty.

Monday Harry sat Herbology and was smart enough to have Neville on one side and Ginny on the other. Monday afternoon was a lesson he'd decided to sit merely out of fancy. He found that he missed Hagrid and so he decided to sit the Magical Creatures lesson. He had no desire to sit the exam and he'd informed both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid of this but he was still accepted heartily by Hagrid because the only other person in the class was Luna Lovegood.

Tuesday was Charms in the morning with Professor Flitwick. The Professor had given Harry a special project along with the normal essay which was related to his house at Grimmauld Place. The Professor had even checked a book out of the Restricted Section for Harry so that he could practice the use of the ward. He was sitting in the Common Room reading this book when a huge commotion was heard at the Portrait. "I'm not going in there. I don't care if there's a dozen Veelas dressed only in their knickers. Don't give me that look, Hermione," Harry could hear Ron grouse, "You know what I mean. You heard what Hagrid said. Even the Centaurs are nervous. Something's killed two of them since mid-August. Do you know what it takes to kill a Centaur?"

By now the two of them were in the Common Room. Hermione saw Harry and made straight for him, "Harry, you've got to help me. A couple of older boys dared a few of the First Years to go into the Forbidden Forest and pick a Pointed Pimplenut from one of the trees. It's near curfew and they say the kids have been gone since just before Supper. They were supposed to be back before dark."

Harry had done the best he could to avoid Hermione and she'd made little effort to bother him since the morning of Potions. He really didn't want to talk to her but now he was worried as well. "Have you spoken to Professor McGonagall?" The Professor had still not given up her duties as Head of House. Word was that she couldn't find a replacement for either she found suitable. Harry expected she was having difficulty making the transition to Headmaster and was reluctant to give up her teaching duties.

"No, Harry. She'd kill the boys for putting them up to it," explained Hermione.

"So what do you propose? We go into the Forest, off limits, and put ourselves at risk as well?" Harry asked.

Hermione couldn't look him in the eyes, "Yes. I'd hoped Ron would go with me but he won't. He says it's too dangerous."

Harry scowled, "Blimey Hermione. It _is _too dangerous. Ron doesn't want you to get hurt and he's got a good mind to say no. What happened to your 'following the rules to the letter' Hermione? You're smarter than this. You're Head Girl."

There were several paying attention now. A small group in the corner looked very guilty. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Little Creevey was one of the older boys. He said they were just taking the Mickey out of a few of the First Years that were talking big. They didn't think the kids would do it. Madeline and Kenneth are in there with two other kids."

Hermione didn't hear what Harry said under his breath but he got up and went upstairs. Ron and Hermione were still arguing when he came back down wearing his trainers and carrying a small bag. He looked over to a couple of kids sitting by the fire, "Keep an eye out for Ginny. If she comes back down tell her a few of us went to the forest to find a couple of kids. Ask her to wait up and if we aren't back by midnight to go say something to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Got it?" The kids nodded and he headed to the portrait.

"You lot coming or am I on my own?" Harry had poked his head back in the Commons. Ron and Hermione rushed to join him.

As they walked out the Fat Lady gave the boys a cross look, "Where are you headed at such a late hour? Oh, it's you Hermione. Out for rounds?"

"Yes, Madam," Hermione lied. Well, not quite lied, she thought to herself.

Harry grumbled the entire way to the forest. "Bleedin' Creevey trying to get himself booted out of school before a week is finished...when I get a hold of that boy I'm going to...And Madeline, what is she thinking going into the forest. I can understand Kenneth. He's just an idiot. She knows better though. She's a smart girl."

Harry was too annoyed to be afraid of anything nearby. Ron and Hermione were listening for any and every sound that could pose a threat but Harry was intent on getting this over with. Without thinking Harry was headed straight for Centaur territory. Occasionally Ron and Hermione would duck when a crack or rustle was heard but Harry would turn back to them and growl, "Come on. It's just some animal more afraid of you than you are of it."

Ron passed a sidelong glance to Hermione, "I don't know about that."

"You were the one that asked me to do this. Now are you lot coming or not?" Harry looked determined to get this done.

"Harry, we should at least be careful. What you are doing is reckless," Hermione reminded him.

"Then take my bloody wand," Harry spat out. "No that's been done. I'm sick and tired of being asked to help. Then told what to do. And then told I've done it all wrong." He stepped forward into the clearing to find what must have been half the Centaur colony bearing down on him and his mates with their bows drawn.

Bane stepped forward of the others and called to the Centaurs, "Stand down." He then returned his glance to Harry.

"Well met," Harry attempted in greeting the Centaur.

"Not on this nigh," lamented Bane. "We have lost two of our our own since the last Moon and your young frolic in the forest as if it is a night of celebration. You are no longer a cub and you too enter our Territory with little respect for our rights and boundaries." Bane's remarks came with a growl and the contempt on his face was unmistakeable, "You are aware what we do with wizards of age that infringe on our territory without our consent."

Harry remembered that Centaurs preferred formal speech and did the best he could even stumbling over some of the words, "Bane, I have deep respect for your Tribe's sovereign rights to this portion of the forest but it is these very cubs we have come to search for. I regret that they entered your portion of the forest but they did this with provocation from a few of their elder...cubs. They were sent on a fool's errand."

"Even a fool must be punished," replied the angry Centaur, "And you being in this forest more than once are aware of our customs. You know the penalty for such transgressions."

Harry raised his arms in frustration, "Then be done with it! Send the cubs with my party when you are done! Harry was in no mood for this and his lack of patience actually took the Centaur aback. He growled at the Centaur, "Now!"

The tribe looked to Bane and he spoke a silent curse, "I cannot do this young wizard. The stars show we still live in dark times and this blight on our forest shall not be cleansed without your help." His anger returned, "But to show us such disrespect..."

"I am sorry, Bane," and Harry actually was. "I have suffered great humiliation at the hands of those I consider family," he looked back at Hermione, "and now these same mates ask me to on their behalf," Hermione thought she heard a whinny from a few of the younger Centaurs when he stumbled over the word and Bane turned back to glare at them, "for the freedom of the cubs in question." Harry thought for a moment for a way for he and Bane to save face, "May we offer a fair trade for the freedom of the children and for safe passage for ourselves this evening?"

Bane considered, realising by the look on Harry's face that he was attempting to reconcile, "Young wizard, it is unlike most wizards greater in age or in wisdom to even make such an offer." Bane rubbed the small tuft of hair on his chin. "Let me consult a few of my herd." Hermione walked over to Harry and asked him quietly, "Do you think they will ask for something we can give?"

Harry whispered back just loud enough for Ron to hear as well, "If he's taking advice then he's seriously considering. He won't ask for more than he thinks we can give if he's serious."

Bane signalled to a Centaur that then galloped into the forest. Bane then walked back to Harry and his best mates, "Young Wizard, as you know, our Tribe seeks not material goods. We can think of nothing that you might own that we might have need or desire for." The Centaur considered, "But the stars show that our paths shall be aligned for quite some time. The Elder has asked us since the Nameless Serpent was slain to treat thee fairly." Again the Centaur stroked his chin, "I ask _this_ young wizard...I ask that in exchange for the the return of the young cubs and your safe passage that you agree to aid us if and when the need arises."

Harry thought for a moment, "This is all you ask?"

Hermione thought she saw the Centaur blush. "Young wizard, in your youth you may not understand the full implications of this request. You agree to come to our aid regardless of right or wrong or the threat to your safety. Even two of the same herd would be reluctant to offer something of this magnitude."

Harry pulled out his wand, "Bane, I have always had great respect for you and your herd. I hope that there will come a day when you and I may call each other Friend. Until then I happily agree to your request." Harry raised his wand slightly above his head and proclaimed, "I swear on my magic that I shall offer a favour of aid to Bane or a member of his herd if and when a need arises." Many of the herd had never seen a spell cast other than during the Battle months before and stepped back when they saw the swirl of magic that gently blazed from the wand and swirled around them all.

The four children were brought to the circle just as he completed his oath. They too were amazed at the small display. They rushed to Hermione and she hugged the girls. Ron gave the boys a sober look that made them slow their approach.

Harry and Bane shared a look of acknowledgement before the Centaur gave a slight bow. "What you have offered and given is no small thing young wizard. What began as an unfortunate incident I shall remember as an extension of friendship. Take care young wizard and well met."

Harry responded, "Likewise, thank you Bane." The Centaur signalled his herd and they headed back into the forest. Once they were out of eyesight Harry turned on his heel and announced quietly, "Let's head back." This time Harry was more careful and he made a conscious effort to listen for danger. His initial anger had left him and he was much more cognizant of where they were. Soon they found a trail and were out of the forest in no less than a half an hour. Once they reached the edge Harry looked to Hermione and Ron, "I have something I need to do. You lot get back as quickly as you can." Harry checked his old watch, "In a quarter hour Ginny will be sending a search party for us so hurry."

Hermione tried to hug him but his response was only lukewarm. As soon as she let go he headed back into the forest.

Hermione waited a few moments and began to follow him. Ron looked at her helplessly, "What are you doing? We need to get back."

"I'm curious where he'd let off to this hour of night. Get the children in and I'll see you soon. You should have just enough time." Ron stood open mouthed as she followed Harry quietly into the forest until one of the boys tapped him on the shoulder. Ron's response was a glare at the young boy and a "What were you thinking?" They then headed back quickly.

Hermione on the other hand continued to follow Harry as best as she could. What saved her was Harry's fearless movement into the forest. She couldn't see well in the dark but she could hear him crunch through the undergrowth. Just as the crunching became faint enough that she might lose him the sounds abruptly went silent. She moved more quickly and noticed she should see a faint light ahead of her. Not soon after she came to a clearing with a small stone hut made in much the same fashion as Hagrid's.

She carefully walked closer to the hut and tried looking in the window. Inside she saw and heard the strangest thing. Harry was speaking to what looked like a crone. The witch was in pyjamas and an evening robe. Hermione didn't hear the question but she could make out the response. "Harry, the place is perfect. Don't worry. Hagrid checks on me any time he's on this side of the forest and I have my broom to get back and forth to the castle. I thought Ron would recognise me on Wednesday until I remembered I was wearing that Wheeze."

"La..."

"Hecate!" Harry started at her quick and loud response.

"Right. You know people would accept you for who you are."

"Some would. You would. Others would talk behind my back about how hideous I look. Others would feel sorry for me. I'd rather be alone than suffer through that."

"I'm not going to argue. I've done enough of that. If you don't need anything I'll head back."

"Not now Harry. I wouldn't mind if you'd come in a week or two so I can practise my Tarot Readings. Firenze has me reading the stars but he seems to believe I will have as much luck with Trelawney's methods. I don't know why. He always implied she was a bit of a fraud in the past."

"He thinks you have a gift. Do what he says and learn all you can. Send me an owl when you are ready to do a reading and I'll come by to help."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione ducked down as Harry made his way out of the hut and back into the forest. She carefully watched the direction he took so she wouldn't get lost. When he was out of sight she stood back up and began to walk to the spot where he entered the forest.

"Who is that?" she heard a voice call out from behind.

**A/N Please disregard the gap in chapter numbers. I combined a few chapters early on to make them more consistant in size but I have not been able to make changes to numbering of the later chapters. There are no missing chapters. Thanks! **


	20. AC 20 A Cry for Help

**Chapter 20 – A Cry For Help**

Hermione's bones ached. She'd been awake since yesterday morning and she was just now becoming painfully aware of how much she enjoyed her sleep.

La...no, Hecate had caught her dead to rites outside her hut but when she confronted Hermione...well, Hermione immediately recognized the voice. Hecate was horribly disfigured but her sing-songy voice was untouched...and it was the voice that had given her away. They'd talked for a good five hours before Hermione headed back. Hermione had a tough time with the forest but she eventually found her way out and now the first bits of light were showing through the windows high above the corridor. "Valour."

"You will get no passage from me until you return from the Headmaster's Office. She should be right angry with you Deary. She asked me to send you her way no less than six hours ago." The Fat Lady clucked her tongue, "I shan't be surprised if there be a new Head Girl by Noon. I haven't seen such a look in the Headmistress's eyes since Chester Pervis placed a looking glass in the Girl's Bath in '84 and his bags were packed by mid morning." Hermione gulped and made her way to the Headmistress's Tower before the Fat Lady had the opportunity to speak again.

The Gargoyle was no kinder. She announced herself, "Hermione for the Headmistress." The Gargoyle looked her over and shook its head, "Not good keeping the Headmistress waiting." The staircase opened up and she stepped onto the bottom stair. Slowly the stairs carried her up to the entrance. Once she'd arrived Hermione noticed a light quickly flicker on from under the door. "Come in!" requested a tired voice.

The Headmistress met Hermione in a nightdress and a cardigan. Hermione must have shown her surprise because the Headmistress explained. "I expected you hours ago Dear. It seems you've had a busy week."

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione. "I don't understand."

"In the space of one week you've broken your best mate's wand, made an evening visit to the Forbidden Forest and spent an entire evening outside of the castle. Care to explain?"

"Which part?"

"Any of it? All of it?"

"No?" Hermione asked, unsure.

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything but her face hardened.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. But how did you know?"

"If you must know a First Year presented himself to me late this evening worried about four of his mates who had gone into the forest just before Dinner. I promptly visited the Tower and took count. Those in the Commons put up a gallant front but it did not take long for guilt to overcome Mr. Creevey. He let out the whole story about daring the First Years and then you convincing Harry to go to the forest to keep him out of trouble. He begged me to punish him instead of you and Harry."

"I sent Hagrid out looking for you but it wasn't an hour later before Mr. Weasley arrived with the First Years. I was waiting in the Common Room and the look on his face could have been used to sell a few of his brother's Wheezes. I asked him to wait for you and Harry in the Common Room and I went to call off Hagrid's search." Professor McGonagall saw it fit to end the story there.

"What happened with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Good question. You were separated?"

Hermione became defensive, "I followed him back into the forest."

"So you were being nosey?"

"Nosey? He's been acting strange. And the other night he..."

"Yes, I've heard small bits about the other night but have not heard the story proper. Do you care to elaborate?"

Hermione looked down ashamed, "No Professor."

"It must have been some story. I heard you snapped his wand in two and he stormed off. He hasn't spoken to you for a week? And he had Draco on his knees?"

"It wasn't like that. Draco started it. He baited him! He tried to..."

"Both of them have had their share of tragedy, haven't they Hermione? Given their history I imagine it would be easy for them to blame each other for the deaths of their loved ones. It is only fortunate that you were there to keep either of them from doing something they'd regret." Hermione looked up. "Oh, Miss Granger, it will take some time for Harry to forgive you but he will come to appreciate you more for what you kept him from doing...much more than he will be upset for what you did after." Hermione wanted to ask the Headmistress how she knew but she decided to work it out later.

"Professor, you don't plan to punish them for...their actions?" The Professor looked more sad than angry at the question.

"Hermione, what they did is inexcusable but punishing them would do no good. It would only make the situation worse. Really the only thing that could have been done was done by you. It was fortuitous that you stepped in when you did but there was little more that even you could have done. If anything, your foolishly snapping Harry's wand likely allowed Harry to transfer some of his anger from Mr. Malfoy to you."

"Harry hasn't been acting like himself!" Hermione had raised her voice for the first time. It wasn't anger but desperation. "You should have seen him in the forest. He walked in as if he were daring the forest to take him. He challenged the Centaurs to take his life. I'm worried that sometime soon he will dare someone to take his life and they..." Hermione trailed off.

"I understand," the Professor placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "That is one unfortunate similarity that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy share. Harry is much luckier than Draco. He has many witches and wizards that care – none more than you."

Hermione looked back up and the Professor's eyes had softened. In fact, they were moist.

The Professor changed the subject, "Did you find what Mr. Potter has hidden in the forest? I assume you must have found something considering how long you were there." Hermione nodded just slightly. "Was it what you expected?" Hermione shook her head just as slightly. "I imagine it must have been some shock considering your history withMr. Weasley. Again Hermione gave a small nod. She decided to herself she absolutely must discover the Headmistress's sources. The Professor often knew details about things that happened between sometimes only two, maybe three, people.

"If you follow form, I imagine you will do everything in your power to find a solution to this young witch's problems that the healers may have overlooked. It's simply in your nature. Don't let your studies suffer for it. And please show some discretion with this matter – this young lady's scars are deep and it will take some time before she's ready to re-enter our world. I wouldn't even let on with Harry that you know." The Professor paused to consider, "You are dismissed."

"Am I not to be punished Professor?"

"Oh, you most certainly are. One month of Saturday detentions for entering the Forest, twice, without permission and hiding the disappearance of the children from me. Another month of Saturdays for snapping Harry's wand. Mr. Creevey will begin serving them this week."

"But he didn't..."

"But he _did_ Miss Granger. He and his mates convinced the children to enter the forest. And he fell on his sword for you. He should learn before it is too late that despite the nobility of the action, falling on a sword can be painful."

"But I should be punished..."

"You see my dear? It is already working. For the next two months each time you see Mr. Creevey serve your detention it will make you realise what he did for you. You are much too sensitive to others' feelings that you won't suffer as much as he will." The Professor walked Hermione to the door, "I'd recommend you head back to the Tower and have a lie in this morning – you look dreadful. I will speak with Slughorn at breakfast." She nearly pushed Hermione out the door, "See you in class, Dear."

"Hermione found Ron snoring on a couch when she stepped in the Commons. She woke him up with a kiss. After explaining she'd tell her story after some sleep she trudged up the steps to her flat. The witches in her flat were already awake so she cast a quick Silence Charm around her bed and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>A week later Hermione stepped in to the Common Room to find it decorated in pinks and purples. "Happy Birthday Hermione!" was printed on all manner of balloons, signs and banners around the room. She couldn't keep tears from coming to her eyes, "Oh my!" It seemed as if every Gryffindor stood along the wall of the circular room. A table had been set up and Ron stood next to a cake that read "Hermione Granger Happy 19th Birthday!"<p>

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" shouted everyone in the room from First Years to Seventh Years. Again, Hermione repeated "Oh My!" She placed her hands on her cheeks in amazement at all of the attention and Ron gave her a hug and kiss. As he did the older students shouted a suggestive "Wooooh!" and the younger students let out more of an "Eww..."

The first thing Hermione could manage to say when she'd regained her composure was "Isn't it a little early for cake? Shouldn't we at least have breakfast first?" Ron playfully grabbed his chest and yelled "Arrgh!' to which she heard a familiar laugh. She looked for and found a smiling Harry as Seamus explained loud enough for the room to hear, "Harry and Ron had a wager whether you'd bring up how early the cake was presented. Harry told Ron you'd claim it was too early to eat it and Ron put a Sickle against the claim. In fact, I think there were several side bets that were placed by others as well. Sucker bet if you ask me. Ron should have gotten some favourable odds at least."

The crowd laughed. Hermione went Scarlett red, "You bet on me? You're Head Boy Ron. You shouldn't be encouraging such behaviour." She noticed the room erupt in laughter again and this time even Ron joined in. Confused, she watched Dean hand three Sickles to Seamus. Seamus explained, "I had a bet with Dean that you'd complain about Ron making a wager."

"Are there any other wagers I should be aware of?" asked an exasperated Hermione.

"None that you _should_ know about," cheeked Ron as he return to cut the cake. "Seamus might end up a wealthy wizard by end of day though by the number he made." This brought more laughter from the room and even Hermione couldn't help a little, "Well, so long as I have a part in securing Seamus's financial freedom." Ron gave Hermione the first piece and then passed pieces out to each of the Gryffindors. When he was done Hermione gave him another hug and kiss, "This is all wonderful Ron by why didn't we celebrate tomorrow? Do you have special weekend plans for only the two of us?"

Ron was baffled, "What do you mean? I wanted to surprise you on your birthday. It wouldn't be the same the day after." By now Seamus and a few in the know had rolled their eyes. Hermione saw Harry bite his lip to keep from laughing and had to ask, "Ron, who reminded you that today was my birthday?"

Ron became defensive, "I didn't need to be reminded. I'd never forget your birthday. It's September 18th and..." Ron watched first Harry then Seamus nearly split their sides in laughter. Neville held it in admirably for the first few seconds but soon all the Gryffindors were laughing except Ron and Dean. Ron stared at Dean open-mouthed and Dean had a look of abject fear. Ron suddenly darted after Dean who shot up the stairs with his cake in hand.

Hermione stopped laughing long enough to ask Seamus, "What exactly happened?"

"I made a wager with Ron for ten Galleons while on the train that he'd get your birthday wrong. Me and a few blokes were sitting at the table for dinner a few nights ago talking about how funny it would be to set Ron up. We drew lots to see who would do it and Dean lost. Wednesday, he and Harry were talking about what they got for your birthday and Dean made a point to mention in front of Ron that it was going to be difficult to surprise you on a Friday with classes and all. Ron spent the past two days making arrangements for a surprise so you could have a proper birthday – said everyone always forgets it because it's so close to the beginning of Term."

"You were willing to ruin my birthday over ten Galleons?" Hermione asked.

"I'd ruin my Mum's birthday over ten Galleons," Seamus cheeked. "But it's not ruined. You will _always_ remember today. And everyone was here for you. I've never been given a party like this in my life."

Hermione nodded and hugged Seamus, "I know. I was only making a go at you. I wonder where they are."

Those that had not yet left for breakfast and had lingered in the Commons were rewarded. Dean walked down the steps with Ron not far behind. Dean's face was covered in cake. Ron asked Dean to turn around and he did so reluctantly. Ron then announced happily to the crowd, "This is what the Head Boy does to traitors in his camp! Show them Dean!" Dean looked up at Ron who made a threatening gesture. Reluctantly the traitor pulled up his robes and the crowd could see half a plate and a mound of cake frosting sticking out of the back of his pants. The girls blushed and the boys fell over laughing. Hermione leaned to Seamus, "I don't know if it was the cake or that display but I've lost my appetite for breakfast." Seamus agreed.

Once breakfast was eaten Hermione made her way to Duncan's DADA lesson with the other Seventh Years. The room was very cool and Hermione shivered as she sat down in her chair. The Professor sat in his chair writing as he waited for the students to file in. Once the bell rang announcing that lessons were to begin he stood up from his chair as he always did and he began pacing the front of the classroom, "I hope each of you finished your reading from last week. As I have said I plan this to be a course in practical magic. There is no need to bring your book with you in the future."

The Professor was younger than most. Hermione would never describe him as handsome but he had a rugged look to him that some ladies found appealing. His brown eyes were nearly black and his shaggy brown hair was just beginning to thin. His walk and demeanour had much of the Scotch bravado but he'd long before lost the accent.

"As many of you know from the reading, today's lesson involves the Patronus Charm. I've been informed multiple times from several sources that many of you became proficient with this charm your fifth year and one or two even so early as your third year," smiled the Professor. "Not all of you have had the opportunity to practise such a spell so I shall ask – if you do not have experience then please pair up with someone that has. Those that have used the spell successfully please raise your hand."

Indeed, most of the returning Seventh Years and a few of the new Seventh Years raised their hands. Ewan passed a glance to Harry, "Mr. Potter, it appears as if I should have taken the afternoon off and asked you teach the lesson today." Sniggers could be heard around the classroom but soon the students were divided and teaching each other the nuances of the charm. The Professor walked the room admiring his students and more than once he was impressed at how well a once fifth year boy had taught a bunch of students a spell that many Seventh years had a difficult time grasping. "Amazing, isn't he?" Hermione asked him quietly when she caught the Professor admiring how Harry was walking a group of three through the process of searching for a happy thought. Harry looked like he was thoroughly in his element.

"He could teach the course himself," admitted the Professor quietly.

"He could do anything, I suspect," admired Hermione, "if he merely took the time to decide it was worth doing. But yes. I've known him since our First Year. Rarely does he smile so much as when he's teaching."

Both felt their spirits rise when a brilliant stallion glistening a translucent maroon and gold charge past them. The stallion made three passes around the room and charged its way to the centre where it stood up on hind legs with flaring nostrils and a deafening neigh. The entire room stopped what they were doing to watch. Hermione and Ewan shared a glance. The stallion relaxed and clip clopped to Ginny to nuzzle her – it looked almost as if it were real.

"Blimey, Ginny, that's some Patronus!" called Ron from across the room.

"This isn't Ginny's Patronus." Hermione tried to pet the stallion but her hand passed through it.

* * *

><p>Tryouts were held the following day but they went rather quickly. Ron told Harry he had no reason to try out so he watched from the stands with Hermione. Once they got to the pitch, Ron handed the clipboard over to Ginny, "Ginny will be handling tryouts. She has a better eye for the positions than I do. We currently have reserve spots open for each position and starting positions at Chaser and Beater."<p>

Ginny had the prospective players group into their respective positions and fly a few times around the pitch. As they flew she began picking students out of each group and sending them on their way. Most of them were first and second years. She then had the Chasers and Beaters run through scoring exercises as Ron faced them in goal. She realised quickly that after the starters were chosen the quality of Gryffindor Quidditch players dropped off considerably.

"We have four serviceable Chasers" complained Ginny as she discussed the talent. "Dean, Demelza and I still fly well. There is a second year named Tommy that can play. The others are rubbish."

"Then there's the Beaters. We have the worst Beaters of all four squads. None of ours would start for another House. Our biggest advantage is me, you and Harry," declared Ron's sister.

"Can we get George out here to coach up the Beaters maybe?" Ron asked.

"We could but it won't help much - they are rubbish. We'll just have to make do with what we have," Ginny advised. "I'm off to spend some time with Harry. Take Hermione to the lake and snog her silly. It's her birthday." Ron nodded and headed off.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione had been in the stands talking, "Thanks for being there, and here, for my birthday. I can't believe you let Ron throw a party for me on the wrong day – but it was very funny." Harry's only reply was a guilty smile. His attention seemed to be on the Quidditch Pitch. The turf was immaculately trimmed and the flags for each of the Houses showed vibrantly from the stands. Huge puffs of white hung majestically in the pale blue sky. Harry was making a lion's head out of one when he was brought out of his daydream with a question.

"How are things with you and Ginny?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Good, I think, why do you ask?"

"Ginny hinted that she was worried you weren't...interested."

Harry almost laughed at the look on Hermione's face, "I'm _very _interested," Hermione was reminded of the stallion from the day before, "but I don't want to do _that_ until I'm married. I can't explain why." Harry thought for a second, "Did the two of you make some sort of pact? Ron tried to get me to...speed things up...as well."

Hermione frowned, "Erm...Well. It's not quite like that. I'm not really sure what it is. It was partly Ginny's idea. She thought that if Ron was ok with it then you'd be more likely to and..."

"And so you told Ron you wanted to wait until we had?" Harry gave Hermione a hard look, "Is that what you really want?"

"Well, no. I just didn't think you'd be so...stubborn. It was supposed to be the night of your birthday. And then her birthday. And then..."

"Your birthday?" Harry asked. Hermione was embarrassed. She nodded and looked away.

"Well, if it's important to you then why don't you go ahead? Tell her that I don't plan to do anything until we finish NEWTs and you can't wait that long." Harry noticed Ron and Ginny walking up the steps, "Let me know how it turns out."

"Harry?" He looked back to find a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry for...you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry it took so long for me to forgive you. Before I could forgive you I had to forgive me. I needed some time to myself to consider what I'd almost done. It was so easy. I was more upset about that than a stupid wand. But Hermione, it wasn't the wand that did it. It was all me – and if I can't admit that, then it could happen again. I'm the one that should say I'm sorry. We'll talk again when we have more time. I need to think about it more." Harry stepped down and gave Ginny a hug.

* * *

><p>It happened that day just after tryouts. Hermione and Ron had found a quiet place alone for a picnic on the outskirts of the forest. When Ginny heard about it over the evening meal she became very cross with Harry, "You know there are only three of us left in both of our years, right? You. Me. Luna. Everyone else has done it. Everyone. All of them. Every single one."<p>

Harry lowered his voice, "Don't believe everything you hear, Ginny. I doubt Seamus or Lavender have. Dean doesn't strike me as the type and I know Neville hasn't. It's not that important."

"Not important to _you_," she said more loudly than necessary as she got up and stormed off. Neville's eyes followed Ginny out the door. Neville risked getting Harry's attention, "If it makes you feel any better we haven't. We both decided to wait a few more months. Then again, we don't see each other every day so it's much easier for us. You are in for a _long_ year if you plan to wait."

"It's already been a long year," admitted Harry. "I want to wait until we are married. Like you two. I don't know if she'll wait that long."

"When do you plan to ask her?" Harry noticed that when Neville asked several eyes carefully avoided contact with Harry as if to pretend the adjoined ears weren't listening.

"I don't know. I want to ask after we finish NEWTs. I don't want it to distract us from our lessons."

Neville thought to himself, "Harry, I'm as daft as they come when it comes to this sort of thing but even I know that the longer you wait the more distracting it will become. Does she even know you plan to wait until you are married?"

"It hasn't come up."

Neville shook his head, "I've heard the girls talk when you aren't around. It _will_ come up. Let me know when it does. I don't want to be near."

Neville had nothing to worry about. Harry and Ginny barely spoke for two weeks. Ginny sat with Seamus and Dean during lessons and she sat further down the table at meals. Harry would have worried about it but he knew she was only angry with him. He hoped she'd get over it but wasn't going to push too hard. A few years before he'd have brooded over such things but now he hoped she eventually would understand.

Soon it was time for the first Hogsmeade outing. Harry had found Draco's wand serviceable but it just didn't feel the same. It worked for him like it should but he always felt it was slightly off balance and just a little awkward – at ten inches it was too short for his liking. The Wednesday before the first outing, Professor McGonagall admired his Transfiguration of a stump to a chair. She noticed his face would wind up in frustration even though his work was admirable, "You've become quite adept at Transfiguration, Mr. Potter. I never would have thought you'd become this good after watching you your first year."

Harry's face twisted, "Is that a compliment? If it was it seemed rather backhanded."

"Oh, yes. I just meant you've improved so much. Even this year from your last. You concentrate so much more and your marks on your work out of class have improved as well." She nodded toward Hermione and Ron and spoke up, "Ron has improved as well. Hermione, are they now making use of your calendars?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm not sure, Professor. Harry rarely revises with us. He spends most of his time revising with Neville. Ron and I have our own methods." Professor McGonagall studied Hermione's face closely. Hermione blushed true red and she couldn't keep eye contact. Even Ron was red now and he looked at his best mate in desperation. Harry came to their rescue, "Professor, Dean looks to be having trouble with his chair."

The Professor looked over at Dean, "Oh Dear." She rushed off to help Dean who's chair had somehow come to life. It was now growling at him.

"Thanks mate," Ron whispered. "Hermione would have fallen out of her chair if she'd have stood here any longer." Hermione agreed with a weak smile.

"Just what is so embarrassing?" Hermione blush returned with Harry's question.

Ron smiled. "Ohs for Os." His smile became even more mischievous with Harry's confusion. "When I get an O on an essay or on an assignment then I get a...well, an 'Oh.'"

"What's an Oh?" asked Harry. Ron made a gesture and Harry replied, "Ohhhh." Then, once he'd had a second to think about it he followed up with an "Eww..." Hermione punched Ron on the arm, "Oy!" Harry decided he knew well more than he wanted to and he returned to designing the legs for his chair.

Once the lesson was finished, Professor McGonagall called Harry and Neville to stay after. She surprised both of them, "I think it would do you some good Harry if you were to spend Saturday at Ollivander's shopping for a new wand. Maybe you and Neville could make a day of it and visit Diagon Alley? I'm sure the two of you could use the time to settle any affairs that have suffered due to your absence?"

The two wizards wore smiles as they made their way to dinner. A whole day in London? Neville could visit Hannah and Harry could think of all manner of business he needed to check into. Neville was already thinking to himself about the letter he'd send via owl post that evening to Hannah. A whole day with her!

* * *

><p>Friday night was like many of the past few evenings for Harry. Late at night he'd taken to walking the Forbidden Forest alone. He wasn't sure why he did this. Part of him felt the desire for some kind of adventure or action. It was as if he was searching for something but each time he'd remember what it was...his mind would wander.<p>

Life after Voldemort had become mundane. There were moments. The fight with the Death Eaters by broom on Ginny's birthday. The whole business with Draco on the night of The Sorting. As much as these events scared him they also made him feel alive. Secretly he wished each morning when he woke that something would happen.

He revised like he was supposed to. In fact, he'd buried himself into his revisions as learning new spells was really the only excitement he could find. Ginny was still not speaking to him so he didn't even have her to distract him. As he thought back he realised that these nightly walks began when Ginny had first grown angry with him about being the "last" couple. He now walked the trails into the forest and decided tonight would be a time to explore the unexplored.

Most of his time recently had been spent near the lake and surrounding Hecate's hut. He'd helped her practise as she'd requested but she still wasn't getting the feel for Trelawney's methods. He knew that Hagrid kept an eye on her but he didn't like to think she was out here all alone with whatever had been attacking the Centaurs. There were now three dead since August and the Centaurs were becoming more anxious. He'd seen a hunting party a week ago and they again had bows drawn on him before he even knew they were there. The leader of the hunt, Blade, seemed more friendly than Bane and he made a point to show the stones that marked the outer reaches of the Centaur Domain. He was told that he was now welcome in the outer domain when alone but he should always stay clear of the inner domain which the young were allowed to roam freely.

Harry ventured far deeper in the forest tonight than normal. The trails that he now walked seemed not to have been travelled recently. Undergrowth had begun to fill in the path from neglect and this part of the forest seemed eerily quiet. He'd hear the occasional creature rustle but it was largely silent. He began to think it would be prudent to turn back when he heard a faint cry. He didn't know what it was but it sounded almost human. He stopped and listened more closely.

Harry was as still as he could make himself and he listened hard but heard nothing. He waited. He craned his ear. After nearly five minutes of silence he had nearly given up when heard the cry of a young girl. Harry, without thinking, began to rush toward the noise. At first he only walked faster but gradually he picked up speed. He stopped after a few moments to regain his bearings again. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before he heard the cry...this time it seemed louder and more like a sob. There was desperation and a rustling followed by a scream. Then silence.

He now sped up even more. He ignored the trail and ran through the underbrush toward the sound ignoring the lashes he received as the leaves and branches tore into his bare neck and arms. He caught and tore his robes on a thorny vine and twice he nearly tripped on exposed roots. He stopped again. The crying had stopped. He was worried that maybe he had lost his bearings and had either gotten turned around or overshot what he imagined was a small child. He listened hard and was rewarded with the sound of laboured huffs and puffs as if whatever was just a few feet in front of him had lost its breath.

Opening the last bit of brush he found a young Centaur lying on the ground with sweat covering its ashen face and tears in her eyes. A large metal trap firmly gripped her hind leg and Harry could tell the poor filly was torn between the pain in her leg and her desperate fear of the human that had just burst out of the woods. The leg was covered in dark crusty blood and the hoof was left hanging. He understood now why he'd heard crying. He was unsure what to do. Finally he decided to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Harry. What's your name?" he asked as pleasantly as he could. The Centaur cowered back and whimpered. As she moved she felt the trap tear at her leg and she let out another sharp cry.

"Will you let me look at it?" Harry asked. She shook her head hard but again the pain jarred her and she whimpered. She looked at him and nodded slowly. Harry walked to her as kindly as he could manage and without touching her or the trap Harry looked at the wound. "I can help you with this but you will have to trust me. I can either do this so that you are awake or so that you are asleep. If you are asleep it won't hurt nearly as much. Which would you prefer?"

"S...Sleep?" begged a sad quiet voice.

Harry cast a calming spell. He then cast a sleep spell. Once she was asleep he pulled the two pieces of the trap apart. Blood began to gush out of the wound. Remembering his first aid training from his first few weeks in the Auror program he found a strap from his bag, used it as a tourniquet on her leg and he then cast a charm healing a few of the blood vessels he could see exposed near the skin. He was careful not to do too much at once as he was not familiar with Centaur physiology.

He was afraid to do more so he cast a hovering charm. He kept the Centaur in front of him so he could make sure he didn't bump her against a branch or a trunk. He then regained his bearing and carefully walked back through the forest. All the while he kept a look out for the markers showing the borders of the Centaur domain. Soon he found a marker and he continued to guide the hovering Centaur to what he hoped was toward the inner domain of the Centaurs.

When he reached the second set of markers two Centaurs charged up to him. "What is this?" they asked gruffly. The young Centaur hovering next to him got their attention. One whispered to the other and ran off. The other gestured for him to keep walking, "What happened and why are you here?"

"I found her hurt," responded Harry. "I'm assuming you sent for others. Show me where to take her and I will explain more when the others arrive."

Harry followed the Centaur. Soon two males and a female Centaur rushed to them. One of the males looked very worried but the other male and the female were stoic. They continued to guide him and eventually they came upon a table surrounded by stone. The female asked him to place the little girl upon the table.

The female was dressed differently than the others and carried a small bag over her exposed chest. She pulled out several items and began to look over the wound, "Was she like this when you found her?" Harry shook his head, "No."

While the female looked at the sleeping child's leg the three males watched with Harry. The oldest carried a sash around his chest and had long grey hair with a full beard. He had a dignity and regal flair often seen in leaders. "I am the Elder of the Herd. What happened young wizard?" he asked sombrely.

"I was walking the forest. One of your leaders of the hunt, Blade, gave me permission to walk through your outer domains. I had walked through and was exploring a trail that hadn't been used in a while when I heard crying. I rushed through the woods looking for who or what was making the noise." The Centaurs noticed his cuts and lashes on his face and arms as he explained, "It was her," he pointed. "Her leg was caught in a trap. I asked her permission to put her to sleep so it wouldn't hurt and then I took her leg out of the trap. I believe its broken. It looked as if it was broken badly."

The healer turned back to the group, "Her leg is indeed broken badly. I don't know if I can heal it. If it can't be healed then she will die."

"What?" Harry looked stricken, "Why?"

"A broken leg is a serious malady for a Centaur...depending on where the break is located," explained the healer. "A broken leg will not allow blood to flow through it properly and her break is in a very difficult place."

The younger male looked as if he'd been slapped. He began to sway a little but gathered his resolve began to pace, "There's nothing that can be done?"

Harry approached the woman, "We have a healer that might be able to use magic to try to repair the break. She has repaired breaks to my bones and has even regrown bones in my arm," he pointed and flexed his arm. "I could bring her here."

The healer and the younger man looked to the Elder. He responded, "Ertha, there is nothing you can do?" She shook her head. "Doran, you have been a leading opponent of association with the humans. You understand that if we allow this human, and another human, into our inner domain then I will be required to answer for it. I cannot pursue one policy and then change it merely because it has become convenient." Doran looked conflicted but being as he was the filly's father he was left with no choice, "I understand."

The Elder looked to Harry, " Go find this healer if you can. I will have Doran waiting for you at the edge of the forest to guide you back here." Harry did as he was told and when he returned with a tired looking Madam Pomfrey her hand immediately covered her mouth, "Oh my."

As Madam Pomfrey and Ertha worked on the child, Harry and the Elder walked alone. The Elder looked to Harry, "Young wizard, we cannot thank you enough for your help. The young filly is a daughter of a council member. You met him. His name is Doran. He has not been happy with our past dealings."

The Elder explained about their business the morning of the Great Battle and the Elder Wand. Harry looked as if he understood but then seemed very confused. The human looked around uncomfortably and then changed the subject, "What is her name?"

"The filly's name is Enat. She wanders too far and she allows the other young Centaurs to dare her into mischief. Enat has spirit much like her father. She's been missing for two days. Because of the previous deaths we could not afford to send a party to search. The danger was too great." The Elder looked serious. "Bane informed me that you entered into an agreement to aid the herd in a time of need. I believe you have fulfilled your obligation." The air filled with a mist of sparkles and Harry felt a small weight he'd never noticed lift from his shoulders.

They approached the healers as they closed the conversation, "Elder, I was happy to help. If there is ever anything I can do for the Herd then it would be an honour."

"Young wizard, Friend Harry Potter, we thank you. Now you must be getting back. The hour is late." Madam Pomfrey obviously heard what the Elder said because she nodded. It appeared that it was going well. The Elder addressed Harry's silent concern, "We shall make sure your healer is safely returned to your settlement. Safe travels Friend Harry Potter – Sentry, please guide our Friend to the edge of the forest."

Harry was at Gryffindor Tower in half an hour. When he reached the portrait he uttered the password "Rose." A groggy Fat Lady looked down at him fiercely and asked "where have you been off to so late?" Harry shrugged. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes as she opened the passageway, "One of these days, young boy, you are going to find yourself in trouble you can't fight your way out of."


	21. AC 21 The Wand

**Chapter 27 – The Wand**

**Submitted Thur 18 Aug 2011**

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT: Last chapter was posted two days ago on Tuesday. Please make sure to read Chapter 26 first if you haven't read a chapter this week.**

**The next submission should be Tuesday – unless I get several reviews. In that case I might submit on Sunday. Let me know what you think. Oh, and remember, if you'd like to be reminded when the next chapter comes out you can add me to your story alerts.**

Harry blinked and he was in the Great Hall eating toast. He didn't remember waking up or dressing. He didn't even remember the walk from the tower. In fact, his first memory of the morning was three owls circling above his spot at the table and dropping posts just in front of his plate.

The first post read: _Dear Harry, I made it back safely early this morning. Enat should make a full recovery. The entire experience was surreal. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey_

The second post read: _Harry, I am sure that Neville has already invited you but I hope you will be our guest for lunch once you have finished your business. I am preparing a special meal for the three of us. Your friend, Hannah_

The third looked more ominous. His name was written with a very deliberate handwriting. He opened it and read: _Mr. Potter, I have been informed of your heroic and foolhardy efforts evening last in the Forbidden Forest. Though I am aware that expulsion does not strike fear into you, I assure you that if you cannot be more careful you will find yourself transformed into a rather comfortable chair that I shall place in my sitting room. Yours truly, Professor McGonagall_

Harry glanced up at the Professor and she raised her glass with a crooked smile. Then she showed a more serious look that brought along the point. He'd definitely try to be more careful in the forest. He could have just as easily been caught in a trap as the Centaur had. He thought back on the evening and smiled when he thought about how precious the young filly was. She reminded him of himself when he first arrived at Hogwarts...though much less lucky.

Before he knew it he'd finished his food. He heard a voice next to him. "Will you have time to pick up the ingredients?" asked Hermione.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"She gave you a list," answered Ron. "You feel all right, Mate? You haven't spoken all morning."

"I didn't sleep last night until late," replied Harry.

Ron looked at him carefully, "Where were you last night? We didn't get in until midnight. We made rounds and we...you weren't in when I got in. How late were you out?"

"I went for a walk and there was trouble with the Centaurs. It's a long story. Can I tell you about it later?" Harry's two best mates looked worriedly at each other but didn't push the issue any further.

Neville had finished his breakfast and looked like he was in a hurry, "You ready to go Harry? I probably won't get to see her again until Christmas."

"Yeah, let me go up and get a few things."

Soon after they took the Floo from the Headmistress' office to the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah ran to Neville and planted a hug and a kiss on him. The she hugged Harry and reminded him, "Remember, we'll have lunch waiting at Noon so please try to get back if you can. We plan to spend some time alone but ring for me if you need us." She showed him a few strings behind the bar. This blue string is mine. Pull on it and it will ring in my room. Harry looked and each string seemed to run all the way up through the ceiling and he figured it must lead to a bell in her room. Before he knew it he was standing alone downstairs so he decided he might as well complete his errands.

The first errand was Ollivander's.

It was a spectacular day. Harry could already feel the weather cooling off but the sun was shining bright and it was still warmer than Scotland. He noticed as he walked to Ollivander's that many of the shops had cleaned up their store fronts and had even redecorated. The store fronts were more inviting. Harry thought to himself that George and Fred had set the standard which Diagon Alley stores now measured themselves and that the end of the War had started a Renaissance in the Alley. Harry remembered how the Alley had seemed amazing to him his first visit but now it blew that first memory away.

As Harry walked by a new ice cream shop he noticed once every few minutes a blast of snow would erupt out of a chimney and it would float down...but the snow was actually miniature ice creams that would softly fall like snowflakes and then evaporate immediately on the ground. In the front window at Broomstix there were two brooms duelling. One would eventually win and the other would melodramatically fall to the ground and die. A few moments later it would get back up, they would bow and start over. At Scribbuilus Writing Instruments a giant quill would write whatever was last said by the closest witch or wizard on a large board in the window. Harry reminded himself to keep his mouth shut in the future when walking by the shop.

Ollivander's looked much like it did the first time he'd walked in. It had been cleaned up from when it was ransacked by the Death Eaters but otherwise it had the same musty smell and the stacks of wands leaning forebodingly in one direction or another. As he walked up to the counter Harry saw Mr. Ollivander slowly limp out of a small office in the back, "Hello Mr. Potter. What may I do for you this fine Saturday?"

"Well, Sir, my Holly wand was broken...again," he grumbled out the last bit. "I was given permission by the Headmistress to come here to purchase another. I have this," Harry pulled out Draco's wand that he had won at the Malfoy's in April. "It works like it's supposed to but it just doesn't have the same feel."

Ollivander nodded politely, "Yes, you showed me this wand at Shell Cottage in April. The wand will continue to work for you and it truly belongs to you but it can take months or years to truly feel comfortable. The Holly wand is broken, you say?"

"Yes, Hermione was angry with me and she snapped it in two. The feather snapped with it."

Ollivander was already searching the shop, "A shame. That wand did many great things."

Ollivander returned with three wands, "But I wouldn't worry so much about it Harry. Move on with your life. You have outgrown the Holly wand and you still have many great things to accomplish."

Harry picked up the first wand and flourished it. The wand just didn't feel right. "Mahogany with Thestral feather, thirteen inches, Harry. I didn't think it would be for you but you can never tell. Try this one Harry. It is Birch with the heartstring of a Centaur – 12 and half inches. Birch is a very strong ward against evil." Harry tried the wand but it only let off a few sparks.

Ollivander chuckled, "I didn't think so but I'd have been negligent not to try. Try this one. I saved it for last. I wanted you to feel the difference." Ollivander handed the wand to Harry, "Hazel wood and feather of a Griffin. Thirteen and one half inches." Harry turned the wand over in his hand a few times. It looked much like Victor's wand, "I've only seen a few wands like this."

"Try it out. It was given to me by Gregorovich after he retired. He claimed it would rival the Elder wand but I never took it seriously until returning from my 'conversations' with He Who Needn't Be Named." Harry noticed an involuntary shudder from the wandsmith at the thought of Voldemort, "He claimed he had determined what had made the Elder Wand so powerful. He didn't want to make a copy because he felt he'd only be considered as great a wandsmith as the maker of the Elder. He told me that because of the griffin feather only the brave could wield this wand. On its own it is quite powerful but he claimed that when used side by side with the Elder it would show it's true power. It is a shame we will never be able to test that claim now, isn't it?"

"But we destroyed the Elder wand to rid the world of such nonsense," grumbled Harry. "We don't need objects of such power passed around to be used for evil."

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander chuckled, "you are a great and wonderful boy but you still are refreshingly naïve. You shall learn through experience that truly great and powerful objects will be made and destroyed with regularity. The Deathstick was not the first or the last of its kind. As far back as the times of Perseus in Greece and Isis in Egypt relics were created to harness and focus the magic of the world. Do you really think Zeus of Greece was a God? He sat at the seat of power on Mount Olympus and used his magical powers to shape the world. His brother Posiedon carried a three-pronged triton that acted much like a wand and he had a gift with water and creatures of the water. He and his brothers and sisters created and used many great artefacts and their stories are even more well known than those of the Peverells. Isis and her line in Egypt did the same in Egypt before them. Witches and wizards of the time lived amongst the people and did many great and terrible things." Ollivander scowled at Harry, "Are you going to try the wand or not?"

Harry took hold of the strangely shaped wand and flourished it as he had the others. This time the wand gave off sparks unlike even those he'd seen from his holly wand years before. He felt a pulse of power through him that he'd never felt before. Ollivander even noticed the change within him, "I'd say the wand has certainly taken to you, Mr. Potter. The reason for the rough hewn quality is that Gregorovich made his wands to look and feel more the true nature of the wood they were carved from. While mine are smooth and ornate his were given to the shape of the wood. Notice the knots that protrude from the axis and the crooked nature of the wand. It will feel strange for a day but it will become second nature soon enough." The wandsmith placed the other two wands in their boxes while Harry continued to flourish the wand and feel the power.

"Mr. Potter, Gregorovich was a talented wandsmith and if what he says is true, if this wand carries similar properties to that of the Elder Wand, then you shall do some great and powerful magic with it indeed. All I ask is that you keep me abreast of any changes that you see due to the wand. You have many years to learn. Do not expect great things right away. A truly great wizard takes many years before his powers mature. Even Voldemort and Dumbledore did not reach near their full potential until their fortieth or fiftieth years. They were powerful even early on...more powerful than any of their peers...but their greatest magic came years later."

"Also, your wand is no substitute for knowledge and practice. Always continue to learn Harry. An active mind will always produce superior magic. The mind of the sloth becomes weak and slow over time."

Harry was still waving the wand around trying to get the feel for it. It felt absolutely natural in his hand but it also required a change in the way that he motioned it. The grip was slightly bent but not quite in the manner of a gun stock. The shape of the wand was not a true straight line so he had to familiarise himself with aiming his wand again. All the same, when he flourished the wand he'd feel the power course through him. The feeling was indescribable.

"Yes, that wand is definitely you. Now, Mr. Potter, you must be off. The Headmistress will have my head if you linger too long."

"No, I have the day to spend here. All the same, how much for the wand?"

"This wand is the only one of its kind. Fifty-thousand Galleons."

Harry made a noise that sounded between a grunt and a guffaw, "Fifty-_thousand_?" Harry hadn't spent that much for his Firebolt. It had come closer to ten-thousand with all of the gear. His previous wand had been three hundred Galleons and he'd thought he'd been taken advantage of even then when he found out that Ron's wand had only been a fraction of that.

"This is no normal everyday wand. Much like your previous wand it is very special. This wand, in fact, I would consider to be an artefact of the most superior workmanship. I have no doubt after seeing your reaction when you tried the wand that this wand is ever bit as powerful as Gregorovich proclaimed. Would you prefer to look at another less expensive wand?"

"No. No." Harry flushed embarrassed. Harry felt it best to be honest, "I feel extremely foolish spending this much for a single thing. It almost feels..."

"...Inappropriate?" asked the wandsmith. "Yes, I'd certainly agree. But how much did you spend on that broom of yours? This small 'stick,' as I hear some Muggle Born kids call my wands, will certainly prove more useful than your broom – unless you plan to play professional Quidditch. But I see bigger things from you – you may not see them but I do." Ollivander thought to himself and then continued, "I have a proposal for you. I would like you to take the hazel wand and use it for a week. Speak to the Headmistress - she is knowledgeable when it comes to wands. If once you show it to her you still do not feel it is worth the price then you may have it at no charge."

"What? No. I wouldn't do that," Harry stuttered.

"Yes, you will. Now off you go. And in a week when you have decided it is indeed worth what I have asked then you may transfer the Galleons directly through Gringotts. Now off with you..." Ollivander smiled at him as he gently pushed him out the door "...Harry, because of you they will one day speak very highly of me and Gregorovich."

And suddenly Harry was standing outside of Ollivander's shop still wondering what had happened. He heard a click of the lock and noticed the old man turn the sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED." he decided when he noticed the time he might as well head back to the Leaky Cauldron. It was already twenty to twelve and he didn't want to be late. It didn't take him long to get back to the Cauldron but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice a single shop on the way.

When Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron the tavern was bustling. He didn't see an open table but Tom wandered out of the back. "Harry!" he nearly shouted. "How've yah been. Hannah told me you'd be here. They'll be down soon." The old hunchbacked barkeep then showed him to a table where people were currently sitting and talking. He bent over the wizards, who were carrying on a quiet conversation, and picked up a small blue mug. As soon as the mug left the table the group disappeared. Harry jumped in surprise. "Sit down Harry. I'll be back with drink," Tom promised as he slipped back into the back.

Harry sat down and Tom returned in moments with two Butterbeers. He sat down in front of Harry and said quietly, "Twas Hannah's idea. Seems witches and wizards don't complain so much when they see a few tables already taken than an empty table with a "Reserved" sign." Tom then leaned even closer toward Harry...with his stoop he nearly cleared half the table, "I was wondering if you might be willing to help me Harry. I've made a right mess of things and I can't see any good way out." The two spoke about Tom's situation for another seven minutes before Neville and his fiancé were seen at the steps. Tom patted Harry on the shoulder and made a round of the other customers' tables before he headed back to the back.

Harry stood and greeted Hannah with a quick hug. Neville pulled out a chair and she thanked him as she sat. She then looked to Harry, "It's nice to see that chivalry isn't dead, isn't it Harry? If you ever are at a loss when out for an evening with Ginny just watch Neville and follow his lead." Neville blushed as he sat down. "Oh Neville, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You are just so good to me. If you only knew the types of men I've had to endure to meet you...mere boys really. Harry, why the odd face?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I found my new wand..." He pulled it out and his voice trailed off as they looked at it oddly. "Ollivander said some very interesting things about it. He says it is very special and he obviously believes this. Can I confide in you two?" The two nodded. "I don't want this to sound like complaining or bragging or I don't know what but I feel really really uncomfortable about this." Harry gathered his thoughts. He really was worried he'd come off as a braggart or worse. He said as quietly as he could manage, "Ollivander wants 50,000 Galleons for the wand."

"Bloody hell" shouted Neville. Nearly everyone in the tavern looked at him. Hannah would have sprayed them both with laughter if she had a pint already. As it was Tom was just walking out with a pair of Butterbeers for the couple. Neville never cursed. Ever. Harry watched him recompose himself and then whisper, "Fifty _thousand_? For a blee...for a wand?" Hannah was still having a harder time getting over the curse than the cost and she was still giggling quietly into her hand. She took Neville's hand and squeezed it when he slumped a little.

"That's what I said," answered Harry. "Whether it's worth it or not I can't imagine the idea of spending so much on one single item. I felt guilty about the Firebolt. Do you know what can be done with that many Galleons? I feel no matter how powerful the wand there comes a time when you are overindulging yourself."

"Harry, that is more than a house," Hannah observed. "You could purchase a Muggle house anywhere in England. In many parts you could buy an upmarket house. You can even purchase a small flat in the more fashionable parts of London for that."

The young wizard stared into his pint, "There are so many other things those Galleons could be spent on." He now placed it on the table. Both Neville and Hannah looked at the irregular shaped piece of wood in awe. "It looks like a switch my grandmother would have used on me when I acted up. It's just a little thicker," Neville whispered.

"Yeah, _right_?" Harry agreed.

"May I pick it up?" asked Hannah.

"Go ahead."

Hannah picked up the wand and she immediately felt it tingle. She could feel the power but it didn't pass through her like it did Harry. She handed it reverently to Neville and and he too instantly had a look of awe. "So _that's_ was a fifty _thousand_ Galleon wand feels like." He placed it back at the centre of the table and they all stared at it. Hannah was the first to talk, "So, you just up and handed him fifty thousand Galleons?"

"No," Harry mused. "I responded much the way you two did and he told me to take it for a few days and use it. He told me to talk to Professor McGonagall and if she advised me it wasn't worth the cost then I could have it free." The couple in front of him were dumbfounded by the last remark. "If I had that kind of gold I'd have to do it," admitted Neville.

Hannah nodded in agreement, "You know the Professor is going to agree. He wouldn't propose such an arrangement otherwise. I could feel the power of the wand and it's not even mine. It made me feel all tingly."

At that Tom arrived with the meal and Harry quickly put the wand back in his pocket so that the food could be placed on the table. He'd long ago begun wearing looser clothes so that his wand wasn't noticeable and he'd had a special thin pocket stitched in his clothes so that he could keep it hidden comfortably even in the Muggle world. "I'm going to have to have my pockets refitted if I keep the wand. It'll catch on my clothes if I try to pull it out quickly being oddly shaped as it is. Supposedly this is how Gregorovich made all of his wands. I don't know how the European wizards use them."

"You didn't tell us that Gregorovich designed the wand. I was wondering why it was so odd. I thought it was something special to the wand," admitted Hannah. "May I see it again?" He handed the wand back to her and then began to tuck himself into his helping of the first course. "This soup is delicious," Harry said between spoonfuls.

"Thank you. It was a recipe of my Mum's," beamed Hannah. "Harry, the workmanship is exquisite. It looks roughly hewn but it is smooth to the touch. It's as if every detail was accounted for. Look, Neville, he stays with the grain the entire length of the wand." By now, Neville was also more interested in the soup than the wand. After a few more minutes she returned the wand to Harry and she concentrated on her first course.

Once they were finished Tom cleared away the bowls and replaced them with the main course, "Neville's favourite...I hope you like fish Harry," in the centre Tom placed a large dish and serving utensils, "you will serve yourselves." Harry looked down at the dish, "It smells terrific. What is this Hannah?"

"It's something I make special for Neville. It is a fish pie with salmon, cod and smoked haddock. Let me know what you think." Neville piped in, "You'll love it Harry. We had it for lunch at this restaurant and it was amazing. I commented on it on the way home and she wagered me a Sickle she could make it from memory and I'd like her version better. Best Sickle I ever spent," Neville said between mouthfuls.

Harry wasn't about to argue. The first bite melted in his mouth, "Hawnawh. Amawzing."

Neville swallowed, "Hannah, you have him talking like Ron."

All told the meal lasted an hour and they discussed all manner of goings on at Hogwarts. Hannah asked Harry and Neville about the Professors and all of their mutual friends. Harry explained why he was in the doghouse with Ginny and Hannah sighed, "I remember when I was in such a hurry. I almost attacked Justin a few years back because I was made to think it was so important. Then Zacharias and I began seeing each other. I couldn't keep his hands off me. He was like an octopus, he was..." After a few moments she dead-panned, "Sorry, that was a bit awkward. You forget sometimes." Again more silence as they ate.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Harry asked in his most exaggerated voice of surprise. He nearly had half the school pegging me as Heir to Slytherin my second year. How could you?" he cheeked.

"If I remember, he did you right on the train ride back our Fifth Year. Draco and his lackeys would have had you good if it hadn't been for him and a few of the Hufflepuffs," she cheeked back. She pushed him playfully, "But instead he saved you and we have the enormous Prat that sits before us today." With the pall of Zacharias lifted Hannah continued on, "Just remember Harry that to a girl this is a big thing. If she wants you to be the first then she might see your reluctance as rejection of _her_. Everybody says it's not for that reason so no matter how much you deny it she may not believe you."

They then moved on to Quidditch when the dessert came out, "Dessert? I can't eat any more Hannah," Harry lamented.

"Really? It's treacle tart..." Harry's eyes lit up. "Don't think Neville didn't tell me how much you like it. I made it special for you. A minute later Harry was taking gut busting bites of his favourite dessert. In between bites he described the first day of practise. "You should have been there. It was amazing to watch. I knew he had it in him." The sentences were short because the treacle tart was that good. "All the times he's been protective of Hermione. He will stand up to anyone. You know, who abuses something he loves...Hannah, this is so good." Neville just smiled at Hannah as Harry continued to talk, "First practise. This new Beater begins to act like that git McClaggen back Sixth Year. Begins telling the Chasers they aren't flying right. This is so good Hannah... He begins to tell Ginny she should do this and that. I didn't see that part but I hear this commotion. I look down and Ron has come out of goal and is face to face with this Beater. He's a big kid – Sixth Year I think."

"Wizards and Witches..." she interjected. "I've never heard you speak this much in one entire day, Harry."

Neville didn't even look up, "Little known fact. Get Harry talking Quidditch and you are more likely to get him to back down from a fight than to get him to quiet down." The look on his face gave away his cheek.

"I'm hurt," Harry quipped back. "I thought you loved my Quidditch stories."

"Get back to it," Hannah insisted. "What happened?"

"Oi. Let me think. Where was I?" Harry was now done with the tart, "So this bloke pulls up his bat as if he might use it. Ron didn't even consider backing down. You remember the look he'd get when facing down Malfoy? I was scared for the bloke and he was the one with the bat. The bloke says, 'You need to teach the Chasers to fly right. They are...' Ron cut the bloke off and yelled 'QUIET!'"

Harry stopped to find Neville and Hannah so amused at his passion. He fought through it for the finish: "You should have seen Ron. He was seeing _red_. He hated McClaggen as much and maybe more than Malfoy. This bloke represented all of McClaggen's worst qualities. So the bloke starts again on Ron and he replies, 'I'm Captain of this team. I have asked Ginny to coach up the Chasers and that is _her_ job. If you feel that she might be able to do something different then ask her after practise."

"The Beater wouldn't let it go. 'But...' he says. Ron _laid_ into the bloke."

"'_**Don't**_ 'But' me!' Ron shouted. 'You are, by all accounts, a mediocre Beater. Before you go off telling people how to play their position _you_ learn yours. We had a bloke by the name of McLaggen a few years back that ran his mouth off at every opportunity and did everything but play his own position. I will _**not**_ have that this year. Now either close your mouth and get back in position or you are done here.' I was so proud of him." Harry nearly glowed.

"'But...' this bloke couldn't get it through his head," Harry continued.

" 'Get dressed,' Ron yelled 'You're done here. Come back to practise when you've learned to play your position and learn to leave the leading to the leaders. I don't want to see you on this pitch until you figure that out.' Ron bore down on the boy so hard that he didn't even try to argue again – he headed right for the changing rooms. Absolutely the most brilliant thing I have ever seen Ron do and he has done some incredible things." Harry now sat grinning ear to ear.

"He really does enjoy his Quidditch, doesn't he?" Hannah playfully asked Neville.

"Oh, yes. And it always shows through in the end who his true best mate is," quipped Neville. "The day Harry spends more than one paragraph on me is the day I know I've made it in this world," Neville cheeked.

Tom began picking up the last of the dishes. "What do you two plan to do with the remainder of your day?" asked Harry.

"Hannah has her entire shift covered so we are headed to St. Mungo's. You?"

"I'm going to check in on Grimmauld Place. I have some potion ingredients to pick up for Hermione – she's working on something special and can't get the ingredients in Hogsmeade. I also need to check on my accounts at Gringotts. I'm looking at an investment opportunity and I need the help of my Account Manager to do some research."

"You are such a businessman Harry. I'll come to find you when I'm looking for a sponsor for my Herbology research once I finish lessons at Hogwarts,"

"You do that Neville. For you, I couldn't imagine saying no."

Soon after, they parted ways. Harry finished all of his errands quickly enough that he found himself with an extra hour. He used the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron to check in with Teddy's grandmother Andromeda. She invited him over as soon he announced himself explaining that Mrs. Longbottom was visiting as well.

"Harry!" Mrs. Tonks shouted excitedly as she hugged him tight. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I happened to be in London and I have an hour before I need to return to Hogwarts." When they looked at him confused Harry pulled out his new wand, "My wand was broken and I was forced to pick up another. Being of age, Professor McGonagall gave me and Neville the day out together. Have you seen your grandson today Mrs. Longbottom?" Harry asked as he took Teddy off her hands.

Neville's grandmother looked as if she'd taken a large bite from a lemon, "Yes, I saw him at St. Mungo's...with that girl."

"That girl?" Harry asked. "You mean Hannah?"

"Yes, that's the one," Mrs. Longbottom nearly spat. "What he sees in her..." She looked at Mrs. Tonks, "Instead of finishing up her schooling she decides to dally about a pub all day and night as a beer wench. No prospects, a simple barmaid. She has no family to speak of and no money. Family is an important thing, you and I both know that. And she has no dowry to contribute...probably expects Neville to pay for the wedding and all. What kind of life can she give to her children without family? And she's a half blood. I understand times are changing but young Neville has come so far. He could do so much better. A hero of the War...Order of Merlin, First Class."

Mrs. Tonks looked at Harry who appeared ready to explode. He held the boy close to him and his face was bright red. Mrs. Longbottom also noticed and tried to settle him down, "I know what you are thinking Harry. You are friends with this girl and I'm sure she is the friendly sort or she wouldn't make a good beer wench. But understand, our family has to look to the future. Love isn't the only consideration and Merlin knows her intentions."

Harry could no longer hold his anger in but he didn't yell. He looked down at his Godson and then quietly uttered every word with the precision meant for someone's full attention:

"Do you think I'm offended because she is my friend? She_ is _my friend and a very close one at that. But aside from my feelings about her? I'd like you to consider something. Everything you said about her could be applied to this young boy here...my Godson. And for that matter to his father - a man I hold in very high esteem."

Teddy is an orphan and if it were not for a most fortunate set of circumstances he'd be penniless. Both Hannah and Teddy lost their parents to the war. She wasn't left on a doorstep by their parents – her parents were killed by the same bigoted creatures that spewed off the nonsense I just heard from you. Her parents savings were stripped away by the _Ministry_ – not squandered in some bar. She is a Half Blood – no different than _me_ or _this_ small child..." Harry kissed Teddy on the forehead and gave him to Andromeda gurgling happily, "I apologise, Mrs. Tonks, but I believe it is time that I left. I am very sorry to have created a scene."

"On the contrary," Mrs. Tonks replied while holding Teddy tightly to her and looking from the small boy to her friend Alice, "I believe Mrs. Longbottom was leaving. Alice, you are welcome back in my home the day you apologise to that young lady."

Harry didn't stay long enough to hear the remaining conversation. He was too angry. He took the Floo back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a Firewhiskey. He'd had two before Neville and Hannah returned. The two said their goodbyes to Hannah – Neville's was much more intimate – before they returned.

When they arrived back at the Headmaster's Office Neville turned to Harry, "Out with it. I may not be your best mate but you aren't exactly hard to read. What happened after you left us to put you in such a foul mood?"

"I just don't take it well when someone speaks poorly of someone I care about," Harry responded cryptically.

"I know what you mean," Neville complained. "My grandmother took me to the side this afternoon and spouted off a dozen reasons why Hannah was wrong for me. I love her but she is so opinionated and overbearing sometimes. I was so angry I nearly hexed her."

"I'd have given I don't no how many Galleons to see that," Harry mused darkly.

"Fifty-_thousand_?" asked Neville.

Harry pushed his mate playfully and they headed back to the Tower.


	22. AC 22 Forgiveness

Chapter 22 - Forgiveness

When Neville and Harry returned, Harry decided to wait for the Headmistress so that she could inspect the wand, "Ollivander insists Gregorovich crafted this, you say?"

"Yes, that is what he said."

It had been months since he'd spoken to the portrait of Dumbledore but Harry'd piqued the interest of the shade of the former Headmaster. "Harry, if what you say is true then this is indeed a unique artefact. It does not surprise me that Ollivander was a sceptic of the true value of such an object until it was confirmed that the Elder Wand was real. Bring the wand closer to me Harry."

Professor McGonagall returned the wand to Harry and he walked up to the portrait. Dumbledore instructed, "Now act as if you are trying the wand for the first time for me Harry. Concentrate on the energy of the wand. Become one with the wand."

Harry did as he was told and the wand did not merely show sparks. A pulse of light came from the wand so bright that it seemed like daylight in the chambers. Harry noticed that Dumbledore didn't seem surprised but was studying the wand with interest.

"Most interesting." Harry could see the old professor's mind was racing. Harry recognised the look on Dumbledore's face. He'd seen the same concentration and deep thought when he'd presented the Riddle Diary to the Headmaster years before, "Minerva, it is a terrible shame we could not see it's true power when used in concert with the Elder Wand."

"Yes," the Headmistress agreed dully, "it is a terrible shame." She seemed to scowl at the portrait, "Albus, this is not the time to second guess. What's done is done."

"Yes...Yes..." the portrait agreed as he stroked his long beard. "Such possibilities. Two powerful wizards. Complimentary wands. Could you imagine the great and terrible things that Grin.." the man in the portrait caught himself and shook his head. His grin was that of a teenager who'd been caught in foolishness, "Power can be an intoxicating thing. When magic is used improperly it can suck the soul right out of you. Remember that Harry."

"And be very careful whom you share the full history of the wand with," Dumbledore continued. "I believe the usual suspects would do nicely for now."

Professor McGonagall returned to the original question, "Harry, if it is a judgement of value you want, I believe I'd pay Ollivander what he asks. This wand is certainly worth it." She anticipated his argument and brushed it aside with her hand, "Don't give me any foolishness. I'd pay twice what he asked if I had the Galleons and you most certainly do. Your wand is an extension of yourself as a wizard. I don't understand the economics of wand making but I'm sure he asks people to pay as much according to their ability as he does based on the quality of the wand. In your case you are receiving a unique wand and you have tremendous resources. Even if you feel the wand isn't worth the cost then look at it as you helping those with limited resources get wands for mere Sickles."

Harry remembered Ron when he'd received his wand for what he'd felt was a pittance and he felt much better. "Now, Mr. Potter...Harry, something I feel much more pressing." Harry could always tell he was in trouble when she reverted back to his formal name. "I was not joking this morning when I threatened to transform you into an armchair. I have a spot just over by the fire that I could use a nice reading chair," she gestured to the fire nearby and the portraits of Dumbledore and a few of the Headmasters chuckled. "I am fully aware of the school's policy regarding Transfiguration of students but I will not have my boy..._a_ boy recklessly throwing himself in harms way time and again such as you've done this term."

Harry was about to protest and say that in each case he'd tried to help others but he was interrupted by Dumbledore, "You should be more careful, Harry. I'm afraid you might be at the brink of the abyss."

"Wait. What?" Harry did a double take. He was overcome by deja vu. "The abyss? What abyss?" Why did that sound familiar?

"The abyss, Harry. I remember the months following Grindelwald's defeat. I was so sad. I'd done everything I could to avoid facing him. Once I did? So many conflicted emotions. First the sadness for all of the loss around me. But also the guilt because of the rush I felt in battle. I went in search for adventure to replicate that feeling. I did dangerous things. I'd step into danger without thinking."

"And when Voldemort came I felt even more alive. Finally a worthy adversary." Harry could hear passion in the wizard's voice, "To be a great and powerful wizard Harry...it is a truly remarkable thing. To have a worthy opponent and make full use of your cunning and powers can bring out your best and worst qualities. The guilt ate at me but I never felt so alive. You must be careful because you too could fall into that trap. Even if you don't kill yourself you threaten to live your life in search of the next great conquest – and then suddenly you are as bad as those wizards you fought to protect the world from. Most of the tyrants of this world began as great men intent on ridding the the world of inequality or evil. Even Voldemort believed he was serving a greater good."

By now Harry had a specific question on his mind. "Sir, something happened a few weeks ago. I did...well, I didn't quite do it. I tried to do something very bad. I was stopped but..."

"Do you care to tell me what happened?" asked the Professor.

Harry explained the entire event from the time he stepped out of the Room of Requirement. Professor McGonagall was shocked that he went into such detail. He made no excuses for himself or efforts to paint what he did in a better light. In fact, she noticed that he made himself out to be the bad person and he painted Draco in a sympathetic light. When he was done the Headmaster's Quarters went silent. Dumbledore joined his hands in front of his mouth and he tapped his index fingers together over and over again absent-mindedly as he thought to himself. Harry watched the former Headmaster but seemed in no hurry for any answers. The Headmistress grew impatient as minutes passed and the two continued to sit with their thoughts. Finally, Dumbledore responded:

"Let's start with the wand. You are correct that the wand had nothing to do with your actions. As for you, you are for the most part a good person Harry. All the same, we are only as good as our actions. Consider a man who perceives a threat to his family. The best witches or wizards may kill if they feel their family is in peril but the very act of killing will change that person."

"But what you felt that night was not protective instinct. You sought to kill out of vengeance. The fact that you sought to kill out of vengeance for me makes me even more disappointed. The one solitary positive fact that you should take from your story is the feeling of remorse you feel for even trying to commit such a heinous act. The fact that you were so upset with yourself that you couldn't speak to others for days tells me that you know just how wrong what you did was. Killing a person is no trifling matter and killing a person for vengeance is a most egregious act."

"When I spoke of standing at the brink of the abyss this was the very thing I was referring to. Do not follow my path. Avoid the path of my father. You by now know the story well. Look at the terrible fate that awaited my family once my father took on the sword of vengeance. His actions set forth a series of events that likely ended an entire line without an heir. You have much more to live for. You have already done so much but if you follow the proper path you may do so much more."

"So, what should I do?" asked Harry.

ZZZZZZZ

A week later Harry sat in the very same chair in the Headmistress's office. He and Draco sat across from each other and the two took in the awkward silence. Professor McGonagall had taken pains to give the boys privacy and had left them the chambers to speak. Harry took the week to decide what he wanted to say.

Finally, Harry broke the silence, "I'm sorry. You know, for trying to...kill you. I got so angry at what you said and the curse hurt and..." Harry realised he was making excuses, "What am I saying? None of that matters. I'm sorry."

The room returned to silence. Harry could still remember the Headmaster's office when Dumbledore was the resident and it was full of sounds and distractions. Fawkes, the clock, the different gizmos that Dumbledore toyed with. Harry imagined Professor McGonagall to be more of a contemplator than a tinkerer and her office was more of a place for quiet reflection.

Again silence. "I'm also sorry about your father," Harry blurted out. He'd planned on leaving this sore subject alone. He'd wanted to mend fences not burn down buildings. "I really did want to save him. I felt guilty when I wrote that report but I really did try to help him. You can believe me or not. All the same, I am sorry. I know what it feels like to lose your dad and I'd give anything to have him back. Regardless of anything and everything else he was still your Dad and I know that you cared for him very much." Harry could think of nothing else to say.

Draco looked nothing like the boy Harry knew even two years before. Draco had always been a handsome boy even if snobbish. His smug nature was due to his confidence which was due to the fact that he was very wealthy and very good looking. Now there were circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His face was worn weary by worry and loss. The Dark Arts also had the side effect of subtle changes to the appearance of those that made common use of the spells. Voldemort was the extreme case of the man turned slowly into beast. Others like Bellatrix and Dolohov had not progressed so far in to the Arts but small subtle features began to develop with each spell cast. At their deaths each had become a dark caricature of his or her young self.

Draco already showed the subtle beginnings of such young use of the Dark Arts. Harry could see it in and around his eyes and he pitied him. He hoped Draco would turn the corner and realise what Dumbledore said was true. "Is that why I was invited in here?" Draco demanded. "You had me come in here so you could say you were sorry and feel better about yourself?"

"No," Harry tried not to raise his voice. "I was told that you and I are growing up and we need to get over our differences. I was told I should forgive you so that I can move on with my life. I apologised because I thought it was proper and because I do genuinely feel sorry."

"Who fed you that load of rubbish?" asked Draco. "Why in Hell would it make one bit of difference whether we're sorry or not?"

"I fed him that load of rubbish," Dumbledore's voice boomed from his portrait. Dumbledore rarely used it but when motivated his normally soft voice could rattle the walls. Draco was faced away from his portrait and when he heard the voice he nearly fell out of his chair.

"CRAP!" yelled out Draco. His head shot around in every direction looking for the wizard. "He's come after me," Draco cried out. He follows me everywhere...in my dreams...I can't sleep." Draco's eyes were darting around like those of the insane. His spoke like he was out of breath, "I told you Harry. I didn't want to kill him. They were going to kill my parents." Draco still hadn't figured out that the voice came from the portrait, "Tell him I'm sorry, Harry. Please, tell him I'm sorry."

Harry could now see that the death of Dumbledore had consumed Draco even more-so than it had him. Draco felt such guilt that it had filled his dreams and his thoughts. Harry now understood why Draco had wanted him to kill him. The guilt was too much for Draco – likely coupled with the guilt of almost killing Ron and Katie as well. "Draco, Professor Dumbledore _wanted_ to forgive you. He understood the circumstances. If you don't believe me then turn around and ask him yourself."

When Draco turned around the fact that Dumbledore seemed alive almost overcame him, "Apology accepted, Mr. Malfoy." Draco finally understood where the voice had come from. The portraits had never spoken in the Headmaster's office in his presence so while he understood the principal it had taken him completely by surprise. Dumbledore then explained why they were both there, "I do not expect the two of you to become mates but you both must forgive each other for what you have done in the past. If you cannot forgive each other and at least shake hands then the anger you both feel will follow you through your lives." The two still looked unsure.

Dumbledore forced the two of them to talk for half an hour. Once they were done they agreed to forgive each other. They also agreed to stop antagonising each other in the halls. When they were done they shook and hands and parted ways. Neither was enthusiastic about the exercise but they were both willing to go through with it if only to provide some closure to that part of their lives. Once they were gone and Professor McGonagall returned she asked for an update.

"They seemed to try to be genuine," Dumbledore responded. "We can only hope they can see past their differences."

"Well, let us hope so. If Miss Brown's prediction proves correct, then by end of year both of their lives will depend on it."

"That is a tremendous leap, Minerva. Cassandra was the last Seer that could truly see with any kind of reliability."

"I know Albus, but both Firenze and Sybil feel she has a gift. They have begun to spend nearly all of their free hours with her," the portraits that had been paying attention seemed impressed.

"Then keep an eye on both of them."


	23. AC 23 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Chapter 29 – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

**Submitted Thur 25 Aug 2011**

**Spoiler Alert: Chapter 28 was submitted on tuesday so if you have not read any chapters since the weekend you may want to check out Chapter 28. I appreciate those that reviewed last week. I'd really like to know which chapter was your favourite and which was your least favourite. Enjoy.**

The fourth Saturday of October brought the first Quidditch match of the season. The event was highly anticipated by the school as it was the first match in over a year. While the Slytherin ranks were much smaller than in years past they still fielded a team made up mostly of Fifth through Seventh Years. Harry didn't believe it until he saw it but Draco had been replaced as Seeker. The new Seeker was a Third Year by the name of Hunter Floyd that he'd never met. He watched as the young boy streaked across the sky during warm ups and imagined that the young boy might just be the next great Seeker to watch in coming years. He wasn't as skilled as Harry had been at his age but he was the only Seeker younger that sixteen to break the lineup of one of the school's clubs.

Ginny surprised Harry when she asked, "What do you think our chances are?" Ginny had barely said a word to Harry during practises and they had rarely sat near each other for more than a month. Harry had thought she'd warm back up to him weeks ago but he'd begun to grow scared a week before when a few blokes from her year had begun to pay attention to her.

"We should win barring a fluke."

"Ron's really done well as Captain. Somehow he's even got the Beaters to improve. They were utter crap a few weeks ago," she said matter of factly. "Good luck Harry. Get the snitch quick if you can so it doesn't look like we are running up the score." With that she surprised him with a tight hug and and peck on the cheek and she took off.

It wasn't long before Harry was taking position opposite of Hunter and Ron was shaking hands with the Slytherin Beater. Madam Hooch eyed the Gryffindors and Slytherins closely and announced, "I'll be officiating this match tight so don't be foolish. Any intentional fouls and you shall be out of the match. Understood?" Moments later the whistle was blown and the snitch had already disappeared. Dean had come up with the quaffle and he immediately passed it to Ginny. She darted to the Slytherin goal and made the first score without fuss.

Moments later another goal was added on a takeaway made by Ginny from a young Slytherin Chaser. She was dominating the pitch in a way that was rarely seen. She had the Slytherin Captain Urquhart yelling to his fellow Chasers, "Ignore the others, I'll watch'm. You two double on her and don't let her touch the quaffle." Zabini and Vaisey did as they were told but it only slowed her down slightly.

Harry searched and searched for the snitch to no avail but he was briefly distracted when he heard the crowd erupt into "Weasley is Our King." He looked down to find Ron toss the Quaffle back out to one of his Chasers. He nearly fell off his broom laughing once the quaffle was safely away from the goal because Ron immediately turned to his side and got sick near the goal. The response was a garbled mixture of "Ewww..." from those in the crowd that had witnessed it."

Tobias Turner, the Ravenclaw Announcer, made light of it, "...And the Slytherins are in trouble now. The Gryffindors are undefeated when Ron Weasley's breakfast finds its way onto the Pitch." A fellow Ravenclaw tried to correct Tobias quietly but the crowd was treated to his reply, "Don't let the facts get in the way of a good story, Mate." He was lucky he couldn't see the looks on the faces of many of his Housemates. Such things weren't said by Ravenclaws.

Harry was brought back to the match by the Slytherin Seeker. Hunter blazed by Harry with such ferocity that Harry was convinced the young boy had seen the snitch. He cursed himself for letting himself get distracted by what was going on below. Moments later he'd caught up to Hunter and tried to look past him for what he knew must be the snitch. The young boy must have felt Harry on his tail because he would block Harry at each attempt to pass him. Harry was the better flyer but flying in a straight line made it difficult to get position on any flyer with any talent at all. Harry worried that if he didn't get a break soon he'd miss out on the snitch.

And a break is what he got – a bludger came out of nowhere and hit the young Slytherin square on the elbow. Harry heard a sickening snap and a yelp from the young boy.

The boy slowed immediately and began to drop gradually to the ground on his broom. Harry looked past the boy for the snitch but never saw it. He finally gave up and began to gain altitude so he could begin the search anew. "Hunter looks hurt but he's taking to the air again," announced Tobias from the stands.

Meanwhile Ginny and Dean were teaming up to fill the Slytherin goal with quaffles. Dean was now free to move easily with Ginny double-teamed. The team had become a formidable duo anyway after hours of practise. Ginny was clearly the more skilled player but Dean had become such a student of the game that even with only modest skill he'd learned to use position and Ginny's immense talents to his advantage. Even now Dean was flying effortlessly while Urquhart pushed and huffed to get around him. The score showed the advantage. Gryffindors led the Slytherins 150-10 at the two hour mark.

Harry kept his eye out for the snitch and was finally rewarded. Unfortunately, the Slytherin Seeker saw Harry make his move and he caught sight of the snitch as well. Harry was surprised at the young boy as he shot toward the snitch with amazing speed – his right arm hanging by his side. Harry knew from experience that the boy had to be in a tremendous amount of pain. The two met near the snitch and Harry fought to keep position. They were within inches of the snitch when Harry was able to manoeuvre so that the boys good arm was away from the snitch. Harry now had the advantage. Harry reached and so did Hunter.

This time the snitch was caught. The boy leaned into Harry with his right shoulder so he could get into position. Hunter had neither hand on his broom but was flying at full speed fearlessly. He reached for the snitch and he nearly had it but gasped in pain as his broken arm leaned into Harry. His broom lost control and he went into a tailspin. Harry caught the snitch effortlessly and looked for the boy. Thankfully he'd regained control of the broom before he reached the ground.

The cheers around the pitch were deafening. There was a loud group behind Ron's goal singing "Weasley is our King" and there was another group singing the Gryffindor fight song as it stormed the field. Harry made it a point to land near Hunter Floyd, the Slytherin Seeker. The young Seeker was shocked when Harry offered his hand and said, "Good game, Hunter. I think you'd have had that snitch if you hadn't caught that bludger. You keep it up and you're going to win a lot of matches for Slytherin." The Slytherin seeker had already prepared a snappy comeback for the Gryffindor Seeker when he saw him land but the kind words were so unexpected that his only reply was, "Thanks."

Ron had made it a point to mention in his speech before the match to try to shake the hands of the Slytherins and be gracious...win or lose. This had been encouraged very forcefully by the Headmistress. He saw that for the most part the Slytherins responded well to the attempt at sportsmanship. Only a few Slytherins, namely the Beater, Millicent Bulstrode, acted rudely. For the most part the Slytherins at worst acted neutrally.

Once the Gryffindor team had made it to the clubhouse the group was all hugs and celebration. No-one had honestly expected to lose. Actually, the efforts of the Slytherin Seeker had taken them by surprise. Harry was happy to have come out with a win because he knew that Hunter had kept up with him most of the match. As much flying as Harry had done to get himself back in Quidditch shape, he'd still have to do more. He didn't feel bad with his performance – Hunter had just taken him by surprise.

Harry turned around when he saw Ginny's face light up. "You don't mind if I come in do you?" he now heard the familiar voice of Gwenog Jones. Ginny ran to the Harpies Beater and crushed the young witch with a hug. "Oi, Ginny, how can such a tiny witch be so strong?"

"Six brothers."

Harry got back to changing as the girls chatted. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it. What happened?"

"This morning's practise was cancelled. You all flew well today." She gestured to the young Beater that had connected with Hunter, "Excellent connection with that Seeker, by the way. That might have won you lot the Match." The young Beater stood tall and had a smile on his face as he walked out of the clubhouse for the after-party in the Tower. Harry was nearly finished changing when Gwenog finally turned round on him, "No love for me Harry?" she asked with a crooked smile. She then gave him a hug and whispered, "I've heard you two have been a bit rocky...you ok?" He nodded and she raised her eyebrows, "I'll be at the party. Let's talk."

Harry was soon out the door and made his way to the castle. When he got there he was met by a room full of Gryffindors and the smell of Butterbeer. Hermione began what was a long line of hugs from young witches. All of them congratulated him and a few of them made subtle hints that they wouldn't be against a walk if he wanted some time alone. One Fifth Year witch even made a not-so-subtle invitation to meet him in an alcove on the Third Floor which was met by a dark look from Ginny from across the room.

He finally made it his way past the Gauntlet of well wishers and Quidditch groupies and put his Quidditch gear away upstairs in his chest. When he returned to the party he was immediately cornered by Gwenog, "Come with me." They found the quietest corner of the cornerless room and she immediately began to grill him, "Why are the two of you not talking?" "Why haven't you just given in?" "Have you tried to talk to explain to her how you feel?"

Harry answered each of her questions as best as he could and he couldn't tell if she was more impressed or shocked. "So, you don't want to?" She lifted up one of his arms and pretended to look under it. She then pretended to look in his mouth, "You are a bloke, right? Most blokes can't keep their hands off a young witch like Ginny."

Gwenog noticed Ginny coming down the steps, "Well, Harry, you need to talk to her. You have her wound up more tightly than the bristle side of a broom." Harry nodded and she gave him a quick hug good night before meeting her mate at the bottom of the steps. Harry didn't bother to move. He watched as the Gryffindor House celebrated. Ron was pantomiming with his hands a move that Ginny had made on an unfortunate Slytherin. Dean and Seamus were chatting up a few of the witches from Sixth Year and Dean looked to be making some progress with a fetching young witch with blue eyes. The young Beater Felix was sitting with his teammate Jimmy Peakes and several Fourth Year witches were listening to him tell about how he happened to catch the Slytherin Seeker off guard. Harry breathed a sigh of happiness that for once the only thing the Gryffindors had to worry about were bludgers and quaffles and snitches. Even Hermione had put down her books for the night and had joined in on the fun – she was whispering in the corner with Ginny and Gwenog.

How did Gwenog avoid the assault of young witches asking for autographs? Harry watched as a young witch bravely but carefully walked up to the Beater and before the question could be asked the witch would pull a signed picture out of her robes. Having the forethought that this would be a regular occurrence, a group picture was arranged by Hermione and a promise was given that all in the picture would get a signed copy within the week.

It wasn't long before two young Gryffindors carried in a crate full of Butterbeer and other party treats with a sign affixed to it. One of the First Years read the parchment, "_Congratulations Gryffindors. Use the contents wisely. Make sure the bottle of Ogden's Best makes it to my good friend Harry. -G_" The parchment caught fire the moment it was read aloud and the boy dropped it out of instinct. Immediately witches and wizards lined up for Butterbeers and snacks.

Before Harry knew it, Madeline had walked up to him and handed him his bottle of firewhiskey. "Brilliant match," was all she could stammer out.

Harry took the bottle, "Thanks." He looked up at her as she stood awkwardly holding a Butterbeer. He gestured for her to sit and she immediately took him up on the offer.

"I never thanked you for coming to get us." She fidgeted in her chair, "My Mum would have killed me if she found out I'd walked into the Forest. She'd have killed me a second time if she found out you had to come get me."

"It'll be our secret then. We can't have you all dead and everything. Especially twice," Harry grinned. Ginny and the girls were still laughing near the stairs and they kept looking over at him. Madeline looked as if she wanted to ask something, "Were you afraid?" She gave Harry a curious look, "My Mum used to tell me stories of how you'd fought Voldemort and I'd have been scared to death. But," she seemed worried he'd get upset with her, "you didn't seem scared at all when the Centaurs brought us to you. By the look on your face you'd have taken them all on. Could you have beaten them?"

Harry considered the young girl. He'd have laughed at such a ludicrous question had it come from one of the boys but he knew this was no dumb girl. He'd been impressed with her intelligence before. She sipped her Butterbeer but waited patiently for the answer. "Accio Glass," Harry said quietly, and a small tumbler levitated out of the crate and into his hand. He uncorked the bottle of Ogden's and poured himself two fingers much like he'd seen Aberforth do in the past. He tilted his head at the young brunette who still waited patiently.

"No," Harry finally replied, "I don't know if there is a wizard alive that could have faced down six dozen Centaurs. But I had to get you back safe."

"But what if they'd have killed you? You weren't afraid of dying?" she asked. Her face showed a combination of awe and concern.

Harry took a small sip of the firewhiskey. He had to do everything he could not to cough as the whiskey burned his throat. He was buying time. Hoarsely, her responded, "Your Mum would have killed _me_ if I didn't bring you back. Better the Centaurs than her."

By then, others had noticed the open bottle of firewhiskey. Harry wouldn't offer any unless the wizard was of age. Madeline soon left him to his mates and he sipped slowly from his tumbler while the others were more liberal with the contents of the bottle. Soon, Ron, Seamus and a couple of the Seventh Year Boys were sitting snoggered while Harry was just beginning to feel light headed. He'd nursed his first glass and he was now working on his second. Loud conversation was going on all around him over the Quidditch World Cup of all things.

He stood up and walked to the girls sitting on the steps to the boy's dorms. Gwenog gave him a small smile and Ginny moved to make room, "Going up?" When he nodded she stood up to make way. When she did he took her into a hug and gave her a soft but meaningful kiss. Gently he whispered, "I love you Ginny. I'm just not ready for _that_. When I am ready I do want it to be with you." When he backed away from her she was blushing and almost went weak at the knees. She pulled him back close again and breathed in his ear, "I love you too. Let's talk later."

As he walked up the steps to his flat he heard one of the girls whisper, "Finally!"


	24. AC 24 The First Look

**Chapter 30 – The First Look**

**Submitted Tuesday 30 Aug 2011**

**SPOILER ALERT: Last chapter was published on Tuesday, two days ago, so if you have not read my story this week then please go to the previous chapter. I have begun dating the submission of each chapter so that if you miss a few weeks between readings you know about how far to go back. This will become more important as the story progresses.**

Harry bowed out of the first Slug Club party due to the load of school work. He promised Professor Slughorn he'd be there for the Christmas Party but explained that he was making a serious go at getting his revision completed for the next week's first round of exams. While these exams counted nothing for his NEWTs the same material would be presented and he was determined not to make Snape's prophecy come true.

The night after the first Quidditch match he came across the place where he had his stand-off with Snape at the end of his Sixth Year. He thought hard about what Snape had said. He remembered seeing into the mind of his old Potions Professor and seeing himself as Snape had seen him. That night he decided he wanted to become more. He wanted Snape's sacrifice to mean something. He'd already decided he'd put everything into his final year.

Using the hazel wand only increased his desire to revise further. He found that as he mastered new magic the wand seemed to attune itself even more to his mind. When he revised charms and DADA he noticed that spells that once took great concentration now took less effort. His shields took less effort or energy. It wasn't as if he'd become a master wizard with the wand but it did make his spell work much easier and some of his spells more potent.

Even stranger, the wand seemed drawn to the shade of Dumbledore. He'd been in the Headmistress's office a few times now and he could feel the wand become almost excited when he was near the portrait of the former Headmaster. Dumbledore would ask about the wand often as well. He asked all sorts of questions about how the wand made him feel when he cast spells and if it felt different at different times. Finally, the night of the Hallowe'en Feast, Harry was visiting Dumbledore because he was feeling melancholy due to the anniversary of the death of his parents. Dumbledore asked him a strange question, "Does the wand feel unusual when you are _near_ me, Harry?"

"Yes, why?" Harry had been carrying on about missing his mum and how he wished sometimes that he could see her and it struck him strange that Dumbledore would interrupt to ask such a strange question.

"I just wondered if the wand might be drawn to me since I was an owner of the Elder Wand. Seeing as it was meant to be a companion to the Elder."

"What? I was the last owner of the wand. Why would it search you out and not me?"

Dumbledore considered Harry for a moment. He seemed at a loss for words. Harry couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Dumbledore in such a state. He imagined the shade may not be as sharp as the real Dumbledore. He missed his old mentor – realising is was a poor copy with only the memories and the mannerisms of the man he had grown to love. "Don't worry, Sir, it's not important. I need to get ready for the Feast this evening. Sir, I miss you," and he left.

The Feast was everything that a feast should be. There was all manner of food and dessert. The carved pumpkins were as large as ever and there was a vampire comedy troupe that had been hired for the evening's entertainment. The live bats had been released minutes before and one had landed on Ron's shoulder. The poor bloke was frozen with fear as the bat nuzzled up his ear and Seamus made jokes, "It's probably looking for a good vein, Ron. He looks peekish." The rest of the table erupted in laughter as Ron lost his nerve and began flailing around trying to get the bat of his shoulder.

After he finished his second helping of treacle tart, Harry started to reminisce with Hermione and Ron, "Do you remember our Second Year when we missed the Feast for Nearly Headless Nick's 500th Deathday Party?" Ron's face showed his disgust, "Oi, we nearly went to bed starving. That and it smelled awful. Oh...and that was the night the Chamber was opened for the first time."

Hermione made both of the boys shiver, "We should go see if he's there tonight. I don't see any of the ghosts." the two looked at her like she had two heads. "What? We've already eaten," she shrugged. It took her a few moments but after insisting it would be the polite thing to do she corralled Neville and the two boys together and they headed down to the dungeons. The familiar long, jet black, taper candles flickered blue on each side of the corridor as they got closer. Neville looked more uneasy than the others as he'd never been to a Deathday Party but all of them pulled their robes tighter as the air quickly cooled around them.

They found Nearly Headless Nick near the entrance to the party as he was speaking to a group of ghosts Harry had never met. Nick saw Harry and immediately drifted over to him beaming, "Why Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione answered for Harry, "We were just upstairs in the Great Hall and Harry was reminding us that today was your Deathday." An elegantly dressed lady that Nick had been speaking to nudged the old ghost, "Arry? 'Aree Potair? You did noot tell me you were close with 'Aree Potair."

Hermione recognized Nick's pride and the lady's sudden interest, "Oh yes, Harry was just telling us how he wondered how his good friend Sir Nicholas was faring today. We were here for his 500th Deathday Celebration a few years back and I can honestly say none of us have ever been to a party like it before or since." The translucent lady gave Nick a second look. Nick was shaken out of his stupor and replied with flair, "Thank you Hermione. Madam Robichet, I apologise. This is Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Each has received the Order of Merlin, First Class for their part in the defeat of He Who Shall Not Be Named." Nick gestured to the lady, "My friends, meet Marie de Robichet, ecuyer. You may refer to her as 'Lady Robichet.'" The ghost curtsied as she was introduced.

"Monsieur. I believe I shall 'ave that dance after all," Lady Robichet announced to the group as much as to Nick. Nick frowned to Harry and his friends, "I am very sorry. I do not wish to be rude with you just arriving..."

Ron cut in with a shiver, "We just wanted to wish you a Happy Deathday. Go have your dance and we will see you in the morning at breakfast. You can tell us all about it then. The others nodded agreement and shooed him off. They watched him dance a moment and then took the opportunity to escape the dungeons as fast as their cold feet would take them."

As they reached the top step Hermione gasped, "We barely stepped ten feet into the Hall and I was overcome with the smell of the food. That and I was nauseated by the 'music.' It was like fingernails on a blackboard."

Ron looked at her funny, "Who says nauseated? It's nauseous." Hermione shook her head but bit her tongue before walking back toward the Great Hall. Everyone besides Harry followed, "Erm...I've got someone I need to go see. Don't wait up."

Hermione look at him suspiciously, "To the Forest, perhaps?" Hermione had an idea who he was going to see.

"Yes. Let Ginny know I'll be back before curfew," Harry called out over his shoulder as he walked on. Hermione pretended to shrug it off with the others as Harry being Harry. Hermione wondered how Hecate was faring.

Harry soon found out. Once he'd learned where her hut was in relation to the forest he'd begun using the broom to save time. He preferred to walk but tonight he wanted to spend some time with Ginny. The past week they'd begun spending time together again. He'd finally convinced her that the reason he wanted to wait was because of how much he cared for her – not because of anything wrong with her. She'd even let up on trying to force an end game to their snogging sessions.

He landed just in front of Hecate's door and promptly knocked. He noticed a new inscription carved into the door that read, _Do not ask to look if you do not wish to see_. He also noticed several ornate symbols carved into the door but before he could recognise any of them the door opened and he was let in by a hag in sily violet robes. He was immediately overcome with the scent of a familiar flower, "Is that?"

"Yes," Hecate grumbled. "Don't laugh. It helps with inner guidance and spiritual contact. It allows you, and me, to see into your soul more easily."

"It's just that..."

"Yes, it's _lavender_, Harry. Ha ha... Do you wish to get this done or discuss the scents in my home?" Harry bit his tongue and sat down. The smell continued to overcome his senses. There was a hint of vanilla as well. The room was lit only by candles and there was a deck of cards in the middle of the table between them. The chair he sat in was simple but comfortable as was the décor of the entire hut. There were no pictures and there was no art of any kind on the walls. You could say that presently they sat in the eating area. The bed across the room was covered with several overstuffed pillows and soft cosy blankets and reminded him of his bed at Hogwarts.

Hecate began to shuffle the cards, "How was the Feast?"

"It was good. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"There is no better night. Hallowe'en is a night of mystery and it is also the night when the patterns that make up the maps of our potential futures can be seen most easily."

She picked the cards up from the centre of the table, "I am going to lay the cards out in what is called a Celtic Cross. The cards themselves are unimportant to all but the most novice readers. Charlatans would travel the countryside attempting to read these cards and look into glass balls they would pass off as crystal. But you remember this from our Third Year with Professor Trelawney."

"Honestly, I don't remember much about that class except that she tried to kill me off in each of her visions."

He recognised the cards as a set of tarot cards – he didn't remember much about their meanings. In the middle of it all The Magician covered the Fool. She placed four cards around the centre clockwise from the right in the shape of a cross. Then four cards were laid down to the right from bottom to top. "I get that they are unimportant but what are they _supposed_ to mean?" asked Harry.

Lavender sighed, "These here are your present, The Fool, and your immediate challenge, the Magician."

"Great, so my immediate challenge is yet another wizard?" Harry asked.

"No, in this position the magician in card readings is often a liar or manipulator. According to the cards someone or something is lying to you or manipulating current events and that is your greatest challenge. The card below is The Fool – it symbolises you in your Present state," Hecate smiled when she said this and it got the response she was looking for. "Brilliant," came the sarcastic reply.

"Actually, you are the perfect example of The Fool. Notice the bag? It signifies that he has everything he needs to be or do anything he wants. He merely needs to unpack. The warning behind the card speaks volumes as well. The cliff signifies unseen dangers that The Fool should heed. The dog pushes The Fool along and distracts him. Do you feel distracted at times, Harry?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer.

"The card to the right the centre is your distant past. Knowing your history I'd say the Hanged Man signifies the sacrifice made by your Mum that kept you alive. The card below the centre is your recent past which as you can see is Death. I can attest to the fact that Death has been a recurring theme in your recent life. But Death also signifies renewal and rebirth and you have made a point to help all of those around you rebuild their lives," she said to him meaningfully.

"The card to the left of the centre is you immediate future. The Nine of Wands can be future turmoil or conflict. Something is going to happen, Harry, and soon.

The card above the centre is Ace of Cups which signifies the Best Outcome. In this case the Ace of Cups often is tied to marriage or consummation of love," again Hecate smiled.

"The four cards to the right of the Cross deal with the future as well. The bottom card deals with factors that affect your situation. In this case it is Seven of Swords. This is a warning card often to watch out for dangers unseen and potential ambush in battle. When this card is paired with the Magician, I'd recommend you keep your eyes open. The card above it is external influences. The Five of Swords is often associated with dishonour, discord, and self interest. You must yourself remember to act with honour in these times for even by winning with dishonour is to lose."

"The next card deals with your hopes and fears. The Two of Cups tied with the Ace of Cups from before makes me think you are going to ask Ginny to marry you and you are not sure if she will?" Harry's smile was enough of an answer. "That is terrific." Now Hecate began to look at the cards more carefully, "I am going to look into the meaning of the cards. The cards allow me to channel my sight. I do not read the actual cards but use them to see the events unfolding."

Harry stopped her, "Before you do. What is the Three of Swords mean? You described all of the cards besides that one." She sighed to herself and lied, "In this case, it can relate to possible outcomes." Her eyes reluctantly met his, "If you, The Fool, do not head the warnings then it is a possible outcome."

"And what is the possible outcome in this case?" Harry asked quietly. He really hated that his future could lie in front of him with no chance to change it.

Knowing Harry's history with losing those he loved to the War she was reluctant to answer, "The Three of Swords usually signifies the loss or separation from a loved one." Harry's face steeled over and she rushed to remind him, "Remember, these are cards used by gypsies and hagglers who only pretended to know the future. Let me look at what _I_ see." She sighed thankfully when he finally exhaled. She closed her eyes, "Let me have your hand Harry."

Once Harry gave her his hand she used her other hand to place on top of the cards. Immediately she began to see images race before her. She tried to slow them down and to move them back in reverse. While she sorted through the images she mumbled, "Harry, remember that I cannot give details. I can see what has happened and sometimes what is happening but I cannot see what will happen for certain. In fact, there are many possibilities for what may happen. All I can do is guide you toward the direction of the best possible outcome...but if I give too much information then often it will make you run to or away from the future so fast that you actually travel to a much different future – usually to dire consequences. Given too much information, people will take shortcuts that lead them down a different path."

"So you can't actually tell the future?" Harry asked.

"No. I can lead you to possible futures. I am like a guide that can make you aware of important crossroads and crossings of the river. I can't tell you which path to take but if you look hard enough in your soul you will often see the correct path from within. Often we reach these crossroads and make the wrong decision because we were not aware just how important the decision was. We sometimes make our decision based on the wrong question."

"You sound more like Firenze than the Lavender I knew at Hogwarts," cheeked Harry. "I am happy to hear, though, that you can't tell the future. I don't ever want you to tell me which path is the best one. The day I ask you to make my decisions for me is the day I want to die."

Hecate opened her eyes and looked at him seriously, "Don't say that Harry. There will come a time when you will beg me for an answer and will become nearly insane thinking I may know it. The question will burrow into your head so deeply that it will become an obsession. You will become so obsessed with the question that you will nearly lose your mind and even threaten my life," Hecate looked very sad and was suddenly cognizant that she'd shared too much.

Harry didn't notice. He was more concerned for his friend, "I'd never do that. I'd rather die."

She smiled, "Well, then it's settled. Let's move on. Now...quiet."

Again she closed her eyes and held his hand. Her other hand again passed over the cards. After a few moments she began to speak as if to no-one. "I see you in the forest. You were struck by Voldemort. He struck at you with his wand to kill you but he killed something much more vile instead. You were carried out of the forest and your friends rallied around you at the castle gates."

"Once Voldemort was killed many paths were opened up to you that until then had been closed. I see that you came from a path of one but that you now have literally thousands of paths before you. Many of these paths lead to ruin. They are paths of immediate gratification that take you to sloth or vanity or worse. You are a good person and you shall avoid these paths...I can already see it. Most of the paths that keep you here, at Hogwarts lead to immediate sorrow but the possibility of happiness."

Hecate gripped Harry's hand, "I've seen this future before. Tonight shall be a critical night. You are being preyed upon Harry. It is the same dark animal that has preyed upon the Centaurs but it's ultimate goal is you. It watches you when you don't know it...while you are in the woods and even through the eyes of portraits within the castle itself. It seeks something that has already been taken from you. You must search this serpent out before the next sun sets and drive it from the Forest or all hope is lost – it will become desperate and risk it's own life and the lives of many to strike at you from afar."

"Serpent?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it is a serpent Harry. It has always had an appreciation for power and throughout its life it quietly exerted it from unlikely places." Hecate looked up from the cards, "It has killed again. You will soon be told. Two of your most trusted mates shall call on you and..."

Harry and Hecate jumped at the rap on the door. Harry couldn't imagine who would be out in the Forest at this hour. Hecate stood up and limped to the door. Harry had his wand drawn when she opened it. There standing in the dark were Hermione and Hagrid. Hecate let them in and they brought the cold with them. Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Harry, something attacked the Centaurs this evening." Hagrid interrupted her, "It attacked deh youngins. It attacked deh youngins and killed two of 'em. I was ask'd teh come find you by their Elder."

Harry looked at Hecate and she motioned for him to go. Before he left she warned him, "Harry, what I see is... I place my hands over the cards and I can see what can happen. Harry, once you drive this evil out of the forest the killings will stop...that much I can see...but you will not claim victory yet. You will be betrayed by one you love before the sun falls again but will not even know what they have done. Do not let your guard down - you will be betrayed a second time before the passing of your youth. If you are not careful the snake shall strike at your heart as you guard your throat." He expected her to continue but she waved him off.

When he arrive at Hagrid's hut there was a party of nearly forty wizards and witches and at least six dozen Centaurs. There the dead Centaur foals lay. When Harry looked to Bane he explained, choking on his words, "We heard cries in the Inner Domain. It was as if the cubs were being dragged out of the colony. Our hunters lay chase but they found nothing. The creature or monster or whatever it was simply disappeared in the night. Friend Hagrid found us and announced that our cubs were here at the edge of the forest. They have just taken them down."

Harry looked to the Professors, "We need to find whatever did this and drive it out of the Forest. We'll need to go into the Forest ourselves."

Professor Slughorn swallowed uncomfortably at the thought but Professor Duncan, the Auror, agreed, " I will get permission from Professor McGonagall and the Head Auror to enter in the morning. I'll see what kind of volunteers can be rounded up."

**A/N The next submission should be on Thursday. I try to submit early in the evening but Thursdays I pick up my daughter. Let me know what you think of Hecate's visions. **


	25. AC 25 Hide and Seek

**Chapter 31 – Hide and Seek**

**Submitted Thursday 1 September 2011**

**SPOILER ALERT: Last chapter was published on Tuesday, two days ago, so if you have not read my story this week then please go to the previous chapter. I have begun dating the submission of each chapter so that if you miss a few weeks between readings you know about how far to go back. This will become more important as the story progresses.**

Once it was light, Ewan Duncan led a group into the forest made up of Aurors, Professors, Centaurs, and some of the students that were of age. Each of the Heads of House remained at the castle with the students. At least one young Gryffindor grumped, "Some fine way to spend a Sunday. Stuck in the castle all day. Might as well study..."

It was decided that the members of the party would spread out some twenty feet apart and would comb the forest. They did the best they could to alternate between wizards and Centaurs because the Centaurs were trained to hunt and they naturally had sharper vision. On the other hand, wizards could handle another wizard if that was indeed what was in the forest. Every few minutes the party would do a shout out so that they could make sure that no-one had gone missing from the party.

The forest was full of sounds early in the morning. Twice in the first half-hour Centaurs had to step in front of students that wild animals had made a stand at. Many of the forest animals grew more and more nervous as they were pushed further and further into the forest and away from their homes. Eventually they would turn back if they had young and would make a stand.

Many of the Seventh Years were seeing the forest for the first time. Cho was the first to see a unicorn at nearly one hundred feet through a clearing and it made her entire day. Parts of the forest were nearly impassable as they were filled with thorny undergrowth. Neville was twice tempted to stop to pick rare mushrooms for his Herbology work. Harry had forgotten to remind everyone of traps and a Centaur narrowly kept Ernie Macmillan from losing his left leg.

An hour into the search a Centaur spotted a recently used campsite. They stopped the search and everyone held their places while Ewan Duncan, Bane and Hagrid were brought to the spot to inspect. Bane was allowed to look it over first, "Fire is less than a day old." Hagrid looked it over and agreed, "Aye, and twas lik'ly a wizard or witch. No tinder or nuttin' meanin' they lik'ly used they wand." Duncan was last, "And look at these here things burnt in the fire. He's got old copies of the Prophet – but they all look to be from August." Duncan continued to look around, "See these prints? I'd say by the type of boot he's at least thirty. And look at this over here..." he pointed away from the fire, "See how the ground's been torn up? See these holes? He likely has a tent."

Bane was sombre, "This explains all of the deaths in this part of the forest. But why would a wizard intentionally travel into Centaur territory, kill two of our young and then bring them to your settlement for all of the wizards to see? The other deaths were likely to keep us away from the wizards camp – but why draw attention to himself?"

Duncan had questions of his own, "What I'd like to know is who would be camped out here? It would have to be someone with knowledge of the Forest."

Hagrid thought out loud to himself. There is that Carrow bloke. And Goyle's been in hiding with his boy ever since deh Battle. Arn't both them still in hiding?

They were all interrupted by an alarm along the line, "Ron Weasley's missing!" cried out a voice. Last signal was ten minutes ago because we weren't moving. No-one can remember seeing him since then!"

Harry had heard from his place along the line and already broke ranks. He ran toward his mate's spot in the line. He knew others were responsible for doing this and he was supposed to stay in his place but emotion took over rational thought. When he reached the spot that Ron was supposed to be he found that indeed Ron was missing. Already two Centaur trackers were heading back toward castle and had caught what they thought was Ron's trail, "It's difficult to tell but it seems that there are two trails for the young wizard. There is one coming and one going. There also seems to be a heavier human...likely an adult man by the looks of the tracks." It didn't take long to confirm that this was the same boot used by the owner of the tent.

Bane observed, "This one has a slight limp to him."

Duncan agreed, "That would support the idea that it's Mr. Carrow. Of course it could be nearly any Death Eater after the War considering all of the fighting but Mr. Carrow would have the best knowledge of the Grounds."

Soon there was another alarm. Another Centaur was down. This one was one of the trackers that had been sent to follow the trail. All of the Centaurs now rushed to follow and were assigned groups of twelve. Bane insisted, "Aim to kill!"

Harry looked stricken, "But what if Ron's with them?"

"I'm sorry Young Wizard but we have lost many to this scourge. I must put it down before more are at risk."

Harry began running back through the forest toward the castle. He'd wished he'd brought his broom. Having some of the students flying from above might have made it easier to capture this renegade wizard and certainly would have made communication less difficult. Harry ran and ran with the same ferocity that he'd run the night the filly was injured. Thorns and branches tore at him. Twice he tripped on a root or low branch. The second time he tore his trousers and bloodied his knee. He cursed, got up and began running again.

When he met the clearing he saw a group of Centaurs standing neara ginger young man from a distance on the stone path leading up to the gate. It was Ron! Harry ran to him, huffing fiercely by the time he'd reached him, "What happened Mate?"

"He dragged me out at wand point," claimed Ron. "Then he forced me to the front gates and made me open them so that he could pass through. Next thing I know he starts running. It was as if I was frozen in place."

"Are you all right? You look almost giddy. I'd be scared to death," Harry mused.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to still be alive," smiled Ron. "I feel good – like, like...I cheated death!"

The Aurors were rounded up and checked out Hogsmeade. Because of the deaths in the forest they were authorised to search each home by Emergency Declaration by the Minister for Magic. Each resident was assured it was only for their protection. Not all of the wizards and witches were happy but they grudgingly accepted the searches due to there being a known murderer on the loose.

Ron was returned to the Castle with Harry and they found Hermione. She stayed with the students in the Tower through the morning while the search was being performed. She was the one the younger students listened to anyway because she was the disciplinarian. Over the years her stern adherence to the rules had made her into an almost matronly figure and she now had the credibility that came with helping Harry defeat Voldemort.

When she saw the large group and all of the attention that was given to Ron she rushed to him, "Are you all right?"

"Bloody Hell! I'm ok! All it was is that I was taken by surprise and the bleeder drug me out of the forest. I didn't get hurt. He got away." Despite his yelling Ron was still smiling.

"I think he hit his head. Look at his eyes, they're all dilated. And he's just not acting right. You think we should take him to Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry. Hermione could tell he was worried about his best mate. Neville also looked concerned and most of the boys were hovering around him.

"Only thing wrong with me is that I let some old wizard get the drop on me. And I can't even remember what he looked like. I can't remember anything. It's like I was knocked out. But now all of you are all surrounding me and breathing on me. Tell you what, if you'll let me get changed I'll go get looked at by Madam Pomfrey and we'll be done with this nonsense."

It was agreed and Ron headed up to his flat upstairs. Harry watched him go up the stairs and within seconds everyone was talking at once. No-one knew what had happened or how Ron had been taken. The Centaurs never saw a thing. Everyone had let down their guard when the party had stopped so the leaders could look over the campsite. The party had combed a space of nearly a mile in length and more than another mile deep into the Forest. Harry explained what he knew to the group as quickly as he could and then everyone shared notes. Hermione sat and listened and gasped when it was explained that Ron was drug through the forest.

Finally she asked, "Why didn't he have any cuts? Wouldn't he have had cuts or something if he'd been dragged? He didn't even have any marks on his clothes."

"Who's taking me to the Infirmary?" asked Ron. All eyes moved to Ron. He was still smiling and he didn't have a bump or bruise on him. He'd changed clothes. "Mates, are we going or not? I could use a kip and the Infirmary is as good a place to get it as anywhere." He nearly stumbled down the stairs and while he seemed coherent he also seemed slightly off.

"I'll take him," volunteered Harry.

And so Ron was checked out. Madam Pomfrey's evaluation was much like that of Hermione's. His pupils were dilated like that of a head injury but none could be found. He was acting out of character and he seemed very healthy for someone dragged through the forest. Madam Pomfrey insisted that she'd keep a close eye on him and Harry could bring Hermione to check on him after the evening meal.

When they returned that evening Ron was well rested. He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be looking at nothing at all and when they finally got his attention he was wearing the same stupid grin he'd been wearing in the morning. Hermione was now very concerned, "Madam Pomfrey found nothing wrong with you?"

"Nope. Nothing. Not a thing. You look as if you wish she did. Why is everyone so bloody intent on wanting me to be hurt?" Ron was still wearing that stupid grin.

"Because it doesn't add up, Ron," explained Hermione. "You say you were drug out of the forest but you don't have any scrapes or bruises. You act like you were hit in the head but you don't have any have any marks. And now you are using profanity. You know how I hate it when you do that."

"Then just sod off. I'm still tired. I'll just sleep here tonight," and with that he rolled over facing away from them. Hermione looked at Harry and he shrugged. They both said their good-nights to Madam Pomfrey and headed back to the Tower. As they headed back Hermione groused, "At least he's acting more like the old Ron. Same old moody git..." Harry put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder, "You think I'm overreacting, Harry?" He shook his head.

When they got back Ginny had a hundred questions. They explained that he still seemed a little off so she decided to go check him out herself. Harry offered to go with her but she insisted, "No, it sounds like you two had a row last time and he might be more upfront with me."

After Ginny left Harry and Hermione continued to talk with Neville about the day. Neville had spoken to Ewan before he had retired for the evening. Even Ewan had been sceptical about the story that they got from Ron but the entire Castle had been searched. The Centaurs had searched for another trail into the forest but all they found were the boot prints leading out to the gate. The only story that seemed to match with the facts was that of Ron.

When Harry and Hermione explained the way Ron had been acting Neville listened and nodded. Hermione went into the whole story about the trip to the Infirmary. "You know, when he was there he'd talk back to me as if I thought he was hiding something. He was argumentative but the whole time he had that stupid look on his face like that stupid oaf..." Hermione's face went white, "Like..." Harry and Neville looked at each other and Neville shrugged. Hermione stood up, "Like Travers. The day we cursed him. The day we took him into Gringotts! He had the same look as Goyle would get when he was holding a cookie – blank and giddy."

Neville and Harry now understood. Hermione took charge, "Neville, go talk to Professor Duncan. Harry we need to get back to the Infirmary in case he's not finished with whatever that Wizard had him do. Harry, where is your map?"

Harry felt foolish, "I gave it to George. Erm...so he could get into the school."

"Well, that won't do us any good. Let's go to the Infirmary then." Hermione and Harry walked out of the portrait with Neville but just as they separated Ginny ran up huffing to them. Harry noticed a clamour around the halls downstairs and Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard yelling, "Well find him!" Ginny tried to catch her breath, "He...He...He's gone. Ron's missing. I went in and he wasn't there. Madam Pomfrey panicked and sent word to McGonagall. I heard her rounding the professors up while I was running up the stairs." Her lip quivered, "He's gone."

"We'll find him. Get in the tower and round up the Seventh Years. There were still several in the Commons while we were speaking. Have them meet us downstairs." He and Hermione began running down the steps – Harry cleared the steps two by two.

When they reached the final landing, a loud piercing sound enveloped the castle. Harry heard Professor McGonagall shout over the noise from the front entrance "That's the front gate. I had Filius place a Catterwauling Charm on it this afternoon after our visitor ran for it. Head that way and see what happened!"

Harry followed the professors out the front entrance and he ran as hard as he could. By the time he'd reached the gate he'd outrun all but the Auror Duncan who was now sitting beside Ron quietly talking to him. Ron and Ewan's backs were to the wall next to the gate and Harry could see that the gate was blasted outward. Each time Ewan asked him a question Ron would shake his head "no." Eventually Ewan looked up at his former trainee, "Harry, he doesn't remember anything from today. It appears his minds been wiped clean."

"Ron, where did we go last night after we finished eating at the Feast? Do you remember?" Ron shook his head. "Do you remember what your Mum wrote in her owl post yesterday morning about the gift we sent her for her birthday the day before?" Again, Ron shook his head sadly. "How about what we did in DADA lessons on Friday?" Ron shook his head. Even Ron looked worried now, "Last I remember is Tuesday. What happened to Wednesday and Thursday?"

Hermione now huffed up along with Professors Flitwick and Babbling. Slughorn could be seen walking slowly up with Professor Sprout. Harry decided to send a Patronus to the Headmistress letting her know Ron was found. Thankfully, Flitwick dispelled the Catterwauling Charm as soon as he reached the gate.

Hermione sat on the other side of Ron and put her arm around him. Ewan got up and spoke with Harry, "Obviously you heard it, his mind has been wiped clean."

Harry explained their theory that he and Hermione believed he was placed under the Imperious Curse. This worried Duncan because they had no idea how long Ron had been helping whomever was behind all of this. Harry looked back at Ron as if to make a point and noticed something odd, "Ron, those aren't your boots. How long have you been wearing those?" Ron had always been in the habit of wearing his robes around school because they had always hid his other ill fitting clothes. He had taken an old set of worn school robes out that day to keep his normal clothes from getting torn or dirty and then he'd worn the slightly nicer robes he was wearing now once he had changed. Now, poking out from under the robes was a pair of traditional boots worn by older men. Harry remembered Ron putting on trainers that morning when they dressed for breakfast. These boots were stretched with a spell to fit his huge feet. They had the unique squared off heel from the footprints they'd seen before.

"So he could have been anywhere today – the wizard! We were looking for boots and the man was walking in trainers like any student on the grounds!" Ewan was now throwing his fists around in the air in anger and shouting. "I knew I should have checked out Ron! It was odd he'd just pop up like that...but he was your mate and I've worked with him and when he said...Oh, what does it matter now? Bleedin' bone headed!" He threw his wand out of anger. The Auror finally got a hold of himself when in the middle of his tantrum he caught Harry smirking at him - arched eyebrow and all. Once he regained his head a little he walked over and pick up his wand.

Harry thought back to what Hecate had said about his betrayer doing so unknowingly. He was now nearly sure that the school was safe in the short term but he remembered her warning of another possible threat directed at him specifically some time in the future. Why couldn't just one Seer say to him for once that he was going to live life free of pain and conflict? Of course, for the past month he'd been walking the forest looking for this very type of adventure. Dumbledore was right, the excitement that came with conflict and adventure was addictive.

Hermione held Ron tightly to her chest. He seemed much less cheerful than he did earlier today. Now he looked lost and truly did not look right. Ewan walked up to her, still sullen, "You may want to get him back up to the infirmary. Explain he's been Imperioused and some of his memory has been wiped. I'm sure she'll let you sleep in a bed nearby to keep an eye on him. Harry, find a Seventh Year DADA student that'll be willing to stay up through the night to watch Mr. Weasley so you can go get some sleep." Harry's eyes lit up. "Don't you dare volunteer...I see that look. I need you rested because you and I are going out with Bane to retrace those steps and figure out exactly what happened today. Don't look at me like that – we aren't going into that bloody forest at night. This whole business has been a bloody catastrophe. It's as if whoever did this planned this out from the beginning. Now go find a volunteer and get your arse in bed. Now, Harry."

Harry did as he was told – which he decided, with some mirth, was rare for him when it came to a mystery. Yet, he was going to get the opportunity to follow the trail tomorrow with an Auror and a Centaur and he decided he'd learn much more that way than by guarding his mate or by looking at the trail alone at night. It took no time at all to find a volunteer – Ginny's scowl dared anyone to try to convince Harry they were a better candidate than her. Technically, she wasn't part of the pool of potential volunteers but Harry knew she would raise Hell on Earth before she let anyone in or out of that Infirmary.

Early the next morning Harry dropped by the Infirmary to check on his mate before he left for the expedition into the forest. He borrowed Hermione's special bag – filling it with his broom and other supplies. He observed to himself that Professor Duncan was correct the evening before. The whole expedition was an utter catastrophe and they had proceeded completely unprepared. They'd not asked any questions and had assumed that the "visitor" had left the grounds from the very beginning. He now suspected that their fugitive might not have left the grounds at all and he wanted to take no chances. He'd mulled over what Hecate said the night before and now he was nearly certain that this wizard was still somewhere on the grounds. But what did this person want? If the trackers were right it was a bloke and he was likely a former Death Eater.

The visit went well. Ron seemed to be feeling better though he was upset that he had no recollection of five days of his life. Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the way out and begged him to find the bloke who had taken her brother. Harry thought to himself that it was odd that Ginny looked her most beautiful when she was her most fierce. He wondered to himself if that's how Mr. Weasley felt about Mrs. Weasley and perhaps that was the reason the patriarch of the family was always getting himself in minor scrapes with the woman.

It took no time at all for the party of three to return to the trail. They decided to return to the camp -taking a slightly different route so they wouldn't disturb the trail which was already somewhat cold. Ewan had brought Hagrid's young pup to help track the scent. They hoped the pup may prove some worth but had no expectations being that it was untrained. They began in the one place they new both the fugitive and Ron had definitely been. They went to the area that Ron had been when he was taken. "Likely he was Imperioused here which is why there was no sign of scuffle," explained Duncan, "If I'd only considered the possibility we could have looked yesterday and perhaps found him."

They found the tracks of Ron's trainers leading to a tree stump where he likely sat. The dog sniffed the spot. When Duncan crouched and looked carefully at the area Fluffy got the idea that the scent was important and he began sniffing in circles. He eventually began walking back toward the castle with his nose buried to the ground. When the party continued to look over the area he let out a sharp bark to let them know to follow. Ewan shrugged to Bane and they followed. Bane pointed quietly to two pairs of footprints and they followed them slowly behind the dog. The dog began yipping like mad when it reached a small clearing.

This had been the place where the Centaur had been killed. The dog circled around and around the prints and this time he followed the set of boots and ignored the trainers. Both sets seemed to have a wider gate and the fronts were more pronounced than the backs in the soft ground. "They began to gallop...run from this point on," Bane said to himself as much as to anyone. When they reached the end of the forest the boots continued to the front gate but the trainers veered off into the forest again – this time with the uneven gait of someone with a slight limp. The dog began sniffing at the prints of the trainers.

"Why didn't we catch that the trails split off yesterday?" the Auror asked Bane. Bane shook his head, "Once the young wizard was found we ignored his trail. Likely, we assumed only the trail of the aged wizard were important." The Auror frowned, "We know who went that way," he pointed to the gate. "Let's see where these lead to," and he followed the dog. "Fluffy," he called out, "Slow down boy."

The dog was waiting for them panting with his big pink tongue hanging out. Harry and Duncan

had stopped following the prints and followed the dog instead and had just now caught up. "No, Fluffy, we aren't done yet." He began scratching on the front door of Hagrid's hut wagging his tail and whining. Hagrid answered the door after a few moments, "You lot already finished with yer bus'ness?"

Bane was just now catching up. He had kept with the trail. The dog darted into the house behind Hagrid and began barking excitedly. Ewan looked at each other confused and Bane explained, "Our fugitive, as you call him, was here. You've stepped on many of the tracks but there is enough left for me to tell. The dog is trying to tell us that the fugitive was inside Hagrid's...hut." Bane obviously did not visit Hagrid's hut or speak about it often.

Ewan looked at Harry, "You don't think he hid in here while waiting for night, do you? That takes a bit of gall, don't you think?"

"Well, on Sundeys I make my rounds of the Forest taking care of those things needin' taken care of. Do that every Sundey, I do," explained Hagrid. "An' yesterday I had lots to do with all the bus'ness in deh Forest. Ay need to get over to that camp site and clean it up so the creatures will go back in. Look to see if there be more of those traps round deh Forest. Can't be havin' more creatures caught in dem things." Hagrid thought to himself, "Did seem strange Fluffy was fast 'sleep when Ay fin'ly got in last night. He shoulda been a right wreck after all that blarin' and all last night."

"You don't think he's been watching Hagrid, do you?" Harry asked. Duncan nodded meaningfully. Bane also gave a slight nod. Hagrid just looked surprised, "Yer saying some ruddy Death Eater went to my hut and hid out? May've been drinking my ale and eatin' my food?" The three nodded.

Professor Duncan got an idea, "Hagrid, you mind if I have some people out here to check out the hut? They might at least be able to figure out _who_ was here." The others looked at him curiously and he explained, "There is a Muggle technique of identifying people by their fingerprints." He showed them a finger, "My prints are completely different than yours or anyone else's. It's not a very good chance because we only have a limited number of prints of wizards. We can't ask for them because the Ministry doesn't like it but we've lifted a few off of places here and there. If anything we'll know who it is not."

The dog stepped out of the hut and continued to sniff. Duncan excused himself to use the Floo to ask for help. Harry and Bane followed the dog. Harry was surprised though when the dog sniffed toward the Castle. Bane seemed uncomfortable. He noticed Harry's curiosity, "We Centaurs do not travel outside of the Forest. I have never witnessed your Settlement in the daylight. I've only visited once. The night we brought battle to the Serpent." As they approached the Castle Harry noticed the Centaur pay less attention to the trail and more attention to the Castle as it grew before them. "It is quite...formidable," was all the Centaur would say.

The Centaur halted at the entrance to the Castle. Harry invited him to continue but the Centaur shook his head, "It is bad luck for a Centaur to step inside such a settlement. Settlements of unnatural materials are considered taboo."

"Firenze has been in the Castle," Harry reminded him.

The Centaur spat, "And look what that has gotten him. He has become like a human. He might as well sleep on pillows and under a blanket," he sneered. The Centaur, ever cognisant of social graces, appeared scandalised and he bowed, "Please forgive me Friend Harry Potter. We live...differently. I should not have even left the Forest but this matter is deemed of the very most importance to the Herd." Harry smiled, "No offence taken. Please wait out here and I'll return."

When Harry stepped inside he found the dog sitting down on its front paws. "Where to now boy?" the dog whimpered but stood back up and tried to regain the scent. He circled the room feverishly and whimpered even more. Fluffy walked toward the Great Hall and several Ravenclaws ambled out having finished their breakfast. One of the witches crouched down and petted him, "He's brilliant Harry," the witch winked and walked off, turning to give the wizard another look before she took the stairs.

Fluffy looked up at Harry and he imagined if the dog could it would have shrugged and said, "I'm done." Harry wondered how an unknown wizard could have gotten into the Castle at that time of night, with the Catterwauling Charm blaring and Professors rushing around. More important, what would a Wizard want to do inside a Castle full of students? He realised he need that map back as soon as he could get his hands on it.

He knew all Hell would break loose when the staff and the Ministry found out that a known killer had made it's way inside Hogwarts Castle.


	26. AC 26 Muppets and House Elves

**Chapter 32 – House Elves and Muppets**

**Submitted: Monday 5 September 2011**

**A/N: My goal is to have the story finished by end of October. I shall then begin on the sequel which will cover the three years following. I have said that the final product will be consistent with the Epilogue in DH. This will happen. Thank you to those who reviewed and added Coward's Folly as a Favourite Story. Not only does this make me feel good but it gives the story more coverage for people to see it. **

There were many theories about what had happened in November. The Castle had been torn apart looking for "the Fugitive" as Professor Duncan called him. The Professor had ramped up his teaching of spells to detect if someone was hiding in a room or if magic had recently been used in an area. The only good that had come from their use, though, was that Terry Boot had finally found out who had been nicking his chocolate frogs from his chest.

Hufflepuff lost handily to Ravenclaw the third week of November by a score of 410-10. Not only did Cho return as Seeker for the Ravenclaws but Evan Davies, little brother to Roger, showed amazing skill at passing the quaffle. He was not the scorer that his brother was but those that watched both matches swore that he was the best passing Chaser out of all four clubs. Inglebee was getting stellar reviews as a Beater as well. Story had it she knocked out two of her older brother's teeth during the Holiday when he was showing her how to properly bat a bludger.

So, the consensus was that while the Gryffindor club featured the Golden Trio of Harry, Ginny and Ron, the Ravenclaw Club had more talent from the top of the roster to the bottom. And it was not lost on anyone that Harry had always been uncomfortable facing Cho. Rumour was that Harry had always had a thing for Cho and that she had dumped him after a trip to Hogsmeade their Fifth Year. A few Seventh Years believed he probably secretly still had a thing for her. This of course caused Ginny one day to demand who was spreading such rumours and to threaten to dismember any witch or wizard who made a claim that Harry was still interested in Cho. Either way, Gryffindor was now second to Ravenclaw in points and would need to play well versus Hufflepuff in March to keep pace.

George returned the Marauder's Map before Harry had the opportunity to ask for it – in fact he found Harry the day after his little brother had been assaulted. He whispered to Harry conspiratorially, "_You-Know-Who_ told me what happened to Ron. He says he'll have every ghost on the grounds looking out for anything unusual. You find the Bugger that did it, will yah?" George asked as he handed the map to Harry.

Harry nodded and asked off topic, "I've noticed you are a lot happier of late. You finally fessing up to seeing Angelina or does your partner in crime have a problem with this?"

"A problem?" George cheeked, "Nay, actually it's been encouraged. He says if I don't he will." George chuckled, "Don't quite see how. I don't think he'd have it in him."

"How you handling, you know, Fred's death?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we've both gotten past that. It's not easy. We do the best we can. Once we get past April 1st I think you'll see a new beginning." The seriousness left George's face, "Be prepared for April, Harry. A whole new set of possibilities have opened up to us. The possibilities are endless." George made as if to leave, "April 1st will make us rich Harry. Well, make me rich. _You_ are already rich beyond my wildest dreams. But after April 1st I shall be on my way..." and George was gone.

Harry would spend his free time searching the map for any name that didn't look familiar. He would lie awake at night skimming over every inch of the parchment. What worried him most was that his extra wand – Draco's old hawthorn wand - and his cloak had been missing since the night of Ron's attack. He didn't say anything to anyone about the missing objects because Ron had enough problems with people giving him the piss for "letting the bad guy go." He had a sneaking suspicion that Ron took both objects while under the Imperious Curse. He suspected that the cloak was used to get into the castle when the wizard went into hiding. Harry wasn't too worried – he was convinced eventually the map would render the cloak useless.

By the beginning of December it was bone cold. No snow had fallen but the wind was furious. Hagrid had predicted in October that it'd be a cold winter and so far he didn't disappoint. The students were allowed back into Hogsmeade for the first time this weekend as the school had decided to finally let down it's guard some. Nothing had happened since the morning of _the Catastrophe_ as Professor Ewan Duncan had taken to calling it. As an Auror he felt he had completely botched the entire search and he'd been very hard on himself since. The fiery Scotsman took it out on his students by forcing them to revise extra hard and while they loved his practical approach to learning he had nearly worn them out.

Harry was sitting in one of Duncan's lessons trying to place the alarm spell in such a way that it'd be nearly impregnable. Ollivander was right when he said the hazel wand would only make certain aspects of casting spells easier. The magic came easy but the application of a spell properly was still entirely on the wizard. Harry was beginning to miss those first few days of Auror training when Ron and Zach were throwing him into walls with disarming charms. By now he'd regained his edge and he'd dare anyone in the room aside from Duncan himself to try to disarm him. "Give me one or two more years revision" he promised himself "and I'll have Duncan's wand in a duel as well." Once again, he muffed the spell.

"Harry," Duncan reminded him calmly, "You are still not concentrating."

Dean twisted his face up and made his voice all gravelly, "Concentrate, you must, young Skywalker and, through you, flow, the force will."

Seamus looked up from his work, "Mate, I've known you nearly eight years and I still don't know where you get that ruddy Skywalker rubbish from. You say it all the damned time. What is it?"

Hermione answered, "You do realise Dean that, at best, _maybe_ one other person gets that joke besides me and you?" She explained to everyone else in her best Hermione-the-Know-It-All voice, "He's trying to quote from this old Muggle film – a Yank Muggle film at that. Some chap named Yoda - but he's not a person. He's different. Like a space wizard. Anyway, he sounds nothing like the old bloke. Yoda sounds more like -" She twisted her face up and tried to do the same voice as Dean but only more gravelly, "Yoda, I am. Jedi, I am. Muppet, I am."

"Hermione," Harry smiled, "_**You**_ are a Muppet." The room erupted in laughter. Before he could stop her he found ink spread all over him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" shouted Professor Duncan. "I may not be a fully tenured Professor but I know enough to know you aren't supposed to be tossing ink at one another. Ten points from Gryffindor for the both of you. Now both of you get back to work. I don't know what a Muppet is but by the sound of it I'd say the whole lot of you are Muppets."

Dean and Harry and Hermione laughed. The remainder of the classroom took to calling each other Muppets completely oblivious to the meaning – the word itself just sounded funny. Harry used a charm to clean off his robes and he got back to work. He imagined the lesson would have been handled completely differently if Snape had been teaching it.

DADA lessons were always Harry's favourite but they'd become Ron's favourite as well. His speech as to why DADA lessons were his favourite was probably as well known to Gryffindor Seventh Years as Oliver Wood's Quidditch speech had become to those on the '91

Squad. "It is the best of lessons because it is the last of lessons. I now have sixty hours of uninterrupted bliss before my next lesson..." Hermione reminded him as she always did at this point of his speech, "Don't forget we are revising this evening and most of tomorrow for Charms." Ron considered to himself and gave the same response that he gave every Friday afternoon, "Make that one hour of uninterrupted bliss and 59 hours of humourless nagging..." Hermione would always go crimson, "Without revision you won't keep up and won't get your Os and if you don't get your Os you won't get your 'Ohs'..."

Nearly everyone would either avert their eyes uncomfortably or snigger devilishly as Ron would backtrack, "As I was saying, revision is an important part of the weekend. I highly recommend it. And if it weren't for Hermione here I wouldn't get the marks I need to stay on top of..." Ron stammered, "...my study partner."

Harry and Neville would share a look of disgust. The witches at the table would blush. Dean would make the same lewd gesture. Seamus would let out the same laugh that was much too loud for the Great Hall. Hermione would then punch Ron on the arm and ask, "Do you _always_ have to make the same demeaning joke at my expense?" His answer was always, "If your going to set me up for it, then...yeah."

'Some routines become so irritating,' Harry thought to himself.

After dinner Harry headed up to the Headmistress's Tower for what had become a weekly meeting with the Portrait of Dumbledore. This evening he saw the strangest thing on the way up to the chambers. A dingy house elf sat near the steps pondering the gargoyles in front of him as if trying to solve a puzzle. He stared at the Gargoyles as if they held some great secret that he couldn't fathom. Harry smiled at the elf and the elf frowned and bowed. As Harry gave the password and entered, the elf began looking for things to clean.

The former Headmaster had been tutoring Harry – mainly duelling spells and ways to draw an advantage from the hazel wand. Often the Headmaster would ask him to stand nearby and Harry could feel the power flow through him. Tonight Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the Headmaster look greedily at the wand as if he wished to draw his hand out of the portrait and grab it. Instinctively Harry stepped away to the other side of the chambers and the wand's power seemed to wane.

"What are you making at?" he asked the man in the portrait.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "I apologise, Harry. As I have said, such power can draw on any man's desires. You will one day know what I am speaking of."

Later that night Harry was revising with Ginny in the Commons. The two were pouring over Potions notes and were making a serious attempt at the last three inches of an essay they were writing about Polyjuice and why it was considered a controlled substance. Ginny's stomach made a horrible lurching noise and Harry's smirk earned him a swat on the arm, "I was late to dinner and I didn't get my fill."

Harry looked up and found little Madeline Mason standing with a sheepish look on her face, "I noticed you were revising Potions and I was wondering if you could help me. We were offered extra credit...and I could really use it. Normally I do well in Potions but a few weeks back I ruined my cauldron...it was a simple draught, really. But I was paying attention to..." the young girl began shuffling her feet.

"A boy?" Ginny asked incredulously, "You're already into boys?" The young girl shook her head quickly. Ginny asked Madeline to follow her to the stairs and the young girl whispered something in her ear. Harry's girlfriend let out a quiet laugh and both girls blushed. Harry shrugged and looked at the girls in askance.

"Harry," Ginny asked, "Why don't we take a walk to the kitchens with Madeline and you can tell her the story of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry still looked confused and she explained, "the extra credit is received by providing an example of a substance that will break most magical protections and describing an instance at Hogwarts when such a substance was used." When Harry didn't budge Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "And I'm famished.

Madeline's curfew was not far off so they walked quickly to the kitchens. While they walked Ginny told most of the story of the Chamber and how it had been opened. Most wizards and witches had heard the story in some fashion or another by now as a story about a twelve year old boy facing a sixty foot basilisk with only his nerve and his loyalty to Dumbledore was now legend. Madeline had even been told the story when she was put to bed from age seven onward. The part that had always been left out of the public version was the fact that a book had held part of Tom Riddle's soul – until this year.

Harry was forced by Ginny to finish the story as they reached the kitchen, "I took the basilisk fang and used it to destroy the diary. Each time I stabbed the book it bled more. Finally the book was destroyed and Tom was gone. Fortunately, Fawkes carried me and Ginny out of the Chamber and we were taken to safety. We were both injured badly but we made it."

Madeline was wide-eyed as they reached the kitchen entrance, "You just tell the story as if it were a match of Quidditch. Weren't you scared? You just picked up a fang and started stabbing a diary? How could you be so calm?"

Harry pushed open the door to the kitchens as he answered, "i wasn't calm. I was scared to death and I was angry. I got lucky. I had been poisoned and I was dying. Ginny was dying feet away and if I didn't do something she'd be dead. I didn't think – I just got so angry and it somehow came to me."

Ginny could see Harry was becoming uncomfortable and Madeline was full of questions, "We'll talk later but for now you have your example. I suspect the reason Slughorn asked that question was to see if any of you would have the gall to ask Harry about it. All the same, there's more than one instance of a basilisk fang and it's venom being used to destroy a magic object here at Hogwarts. And there is another object that has been used to destroy magic protections on the grounds as well."

Before Ginny could explain more a house elf appeared before them. She had large ocean blue eyes the size of small saucers and she was dressed in a perfectly pressed tunic that looked much like a pillow case, "What may Tinkles do? May she bring cakes or sandwiches for Master Harry Potter and his friends?" Her voice sang like a wind chime when she spoke and her smile was infectious.

From the time the name Harry Potter was uttered, he and his friends were surrounded by house elves. All wore immaculate tunics much like that of Tinkles and were full of smiles. Harry wondered why it had taken him so much time to return to the kitchens and with a wave of sadness it came to him. There was no Dobby.

Ginny had taken charge and the elves nearly fought over who would have the honour of serving the sandwiches. Though Harry was lost in his thoughts over Dobby he was quickly pushed into a chair by a young house elf and was brought plates by another. All manner of sandwiches were placed before them and soon Ginny's grumbling tummy was no more. Madeline feasted on pastries that were brought out as quickly as she could imagine them. Harry ate nothing. He continued to replay the burial of Dobby in his head until he looked down and found a young elf cuddled in his lap and hugging him sadly. Ginny, Madeline and the elves noticed as well – many of the elves stood watching Winky disapprovingly. Harry didn't care. He hugged her tight.

Winky looked better and worse than the last time that he saw her. She still wore the clothes that had been thrust on her by Dobby before. Gone was the smell and signs of alcohol that were the result of her shame from being a "Free Elf." Now, the only thing that separated her from the other elves was a look of sadness and the look that she didn't take as good of care of herself as she could.

Winky finally spoke, "Winky misses Dobby. Dobby was a good elf."

Harry's eyes fiercely fought back the tears. He could feel them well up in his eyes but he refused to let them go. "Winky, I'm so sorry. He died saving me."

"Winky knows. Dobby loved Master Harry. Master Harry saved Dobby and made him a Free Elf. Dobby loved being a Free Elf. Winky saw Dobby's grave." She smiled for the first time, "Master Harry did well." Winky's big blue eyes began to gather courage, "Would Master Harry take Winky with him when he leaves Hogwarts? She _is_ a Free Elf. She can cook. And clean. And take care of babies. Winky loves babies. And Winky is young. Winky might serve Harry's whole life..."

"I don't know," was all Harry could say. "I don't how that works. As it is, Kreacher sits lonely at Grimmauld Place with little to do and all by himself. You have to be happier here than that, aren't you?"

The elf was now more sure of herself, "Master Harry won't always be at Hogwarts. Kreacher will be busy. And Kreacher will need help. Kreacher is an old elf. And Winky is a Free Elf."

"I don't know Winky. I don't know if it would be right for me to take you as a servant if you are already free," explained Harry.

"How can Winky be a Free Elf if she's not allowed to choose to serve? How can a House Elf be free if a House Elf can't choose. Winky doesn't understand." Even Ginny seemed impressed with the House Elf's logic.

"I'm not sure if I understand either," admitted Harry. "Can I think about it?"

Winky beamed, "Master Harry can think about it. Master Harry thinking about it would make Winky very happy."


	27. AC 27 Slughorn

**Chapter 33 – Slughorn's Party**

**Submitted: Wednesday 7 September 2011 **

**Spoiler Alert: Last submission was Monday 9/5. My next submission should be Sunday.**

Harry and Ron waited in the Common room for their dates. Harry sat on a couch setting his watch. Meanwhile Ron was recounting what had happened at lunch, "George is going to get me thrown out on my arse. Don't get me wrong, the whole thing was fantastic. And I don't know how he keeps Peeves under check but that whole aerial show he and the ghosts performed was brilliant."

Harry wound his watch while Ron continued on, "To have snow fall...in the the Great Hall. Did you see the look on McGonagall's face? I thought she was going to have kittens..."

Harry looked up from his watch, "I wonder if she _can_ have kittens?"

"...And when all of the ghosts got together and began singing that song about Weasley's Wheezes I didn't know whether to sink under the table or cheer. I thought she was going to banish Peeves and the whole lot of'm."

"George is going to be at the wrong end of her wand if he's not careful," answered Harry as he continued to inspect his watch.

"You lot going on about the snow and carols in the Hall today?" asked Hermione from the steps. The boys forgot to answer. Hermione and Ginny were stunning in their dresses. Ginny stepped down to Harry and closed his mouth for him, "You are going to catch flies."

"No dress robes tonight?" asked Ron as his eyes remained locked on Hermione's dress, "You and me, we could just call this whole thing off and head up to the Room of Requirement. I could think of a few ways to use the room right now."

Hermione pursed her lips, "You couldn't think of _two_ uses for that room if I spotted you a week to try." Ginny sniggered as Hermione continued her offensive, "I believe it's time we give the room a rest and spend an evening dancing."

Ron frowned, "You know I'm rubbish at dancing. Let's do something I'm good at."

"You aren't backing out now. Besides, I've placed a few spells on my shoes that should keep you from hurting my toes when you step on them."

They made a stop to pick up Luna and then headed to the dungeons for the party. "Are you sure that I will be allowed in?" she asked Ginny, "The Professor knows the two of you are a couple and it's obvious Harry taking me to the party is a sham."

Before Ginny could respond, Harry interrupted, "Professor has a better chance at becoming Minister for Magic than he has of getting me into that party without you."

It was likely Slughorn was aware of this. He was at the entrance greeting his guests and he made special pains to greet Harry and his four friends, "Harry, my boy, am I correct or is my vision double this evening? I see you have _two _dates tonight." The Potions Master pulled him closer and said just loud enough that the others heard, "Careful Harry, many a boy's thought he was up to the task..."

Ginny, seeing the awkward look on Harry's face, decided to have some fun with the Professor. She placed her arm around Luna, "Don't worry, Sir. We won't break him. We'll have him back in Potions on Wednesday in one piece." Harry swore he saw Luna wink at the now speechless Professor. Once they'd gotten out of earshot she confided to the girls, "Dirty old man. At least I gave him something to think about." The girls giggled and Ron grumbled to his mate, "You get the idea we are just here for their entertainment?" to which Harry nodded solemnly.

Strangely enough, most of the evening Harry found himself alone. Ginny immediately found Gwenog and they spent the evening alone talking about Quidditch and blokes – they'd become quite close. Luna was introduced to a young bloke named Rolf whom she found a common interest in magical creatures. Harry decided to give them some time to themselves. The last thing he heard as he excused himself was Luna warning her new friend in her dreamy voice, "Be careful of the mistletoe outside, it's usually full of Nargles, though I'm willing to risk them if you are."

Harry did what he felt he did best and sat alone people watching. It wasn't long before Professor Slughorn caught up to him, "Had any extended runs of luck of late, my boy?"

Harry blinked but caught on, "No sir. I've learned that you never know when you need a little luck on your side. Better to save it for a truly special occasion than squander it."

"Wise choice Harry," the Professor agreed as he sat down. The Professor looked all around him, "I think it's about time to put an end to this."

"Really, is it that late already?" asked Harry.

"No, no, no. This will be my last year to teach Harry. Only reason I returned was to help Professor McGonagall get the ship righted." The Professor stroked his walrus moustache and let out a sigh, "These bones ache, Harry. Professors are required to stand for long periods. Do you know how old I am? Dumbledore and I started at roughly the same time. This year I am teaching one of my first student's great-grandchildren." The Professor caught Harry's look.

"I know what you are thinking boy. Yes, I taught your grandfather _and_ your grandmother. He wasn't quite the trouble maker as your father but he was a handful. He had a temper on him and I pitied the bloke that crossed one of his mates. In fact, I'd say you came by all of your traits honestly. Your mum had a sharp mind, your father a disregard for rules, your grandfather a fierce temper and your grandmother was a crack duellist." Harry's eyebrows arched at the mention of his grandmother duelling.

"Harry, she could disarm any witch or wizard with just a thought. When I saw you face Voldemort in the Great Hall – I couldn't help be reminded of your grandmother. Your eyes were your mums but that cool confidence was your grandmother's. Like you, when she duelled she'd circle her prey like a lioness ready to pounce." Slughorn laughed, "She once stared down a Slytherin four years her senior when he pulled his wand on her and her friends. Particularly nasty incident. Had to send the lot of them up to Headmaster Dippet's Office because it was an inter-House issue. Slytherins and Gryffindor didn't often share such hard feelings back then but they never cared much for each other. Wasn't until Voldemort that the two houses truly were at odds with each other."

"What do you plan to do next?"

"I've been told that there are many open positions in the Ministry and with so many being filled by young students the Ministry fears they need a few wizened old wizards to create balance. I'd be happy with any position that'd allow me to spend more time in a chair than on my feet. Maybe a stint as the Ambassador to the Ministere de la Magie in France?" mused Slughorn hopefully. Harry nodded. Actually, such a position would be perfect for a wizard who spent most of his time developing relationships and enjoying the comforts of the world.

Harry noticed there were fewer Slytherins than normal at the party. One Slytherin that was there was the Seeker Hunter Floyd. On his arm was a stunning young blonde in green and silver dress robes. Ever the opportunist, the Potions Master excused himself and chased the boy down.

"Harry?" It was the Minister. Harry stood up and shook the man's hand but they soon sat back down. "I saw Ginny with her idol. Does Gwenog know just how many posters of her Ginny has in her flat?" Harry smiled and shook his head. "I didn't think so," replied Kingsley, "where are the rest of your mates?"

"Neville invited Hannah and the two were dancing last I saw. Ron and Hermione are doing the same. Luna met a bloke named Rolf and the two moved to a quiet corner not two minutes ago." Kingsley noticed Harry's eyes glance to Luna as he said this. He noted that Harry always had an eye out for his mates.

"Harry, what are your plans for the Holiday?" Harry explained that he'd be returning to the Burrow. "I'd like it very much if you were to attend the Ministry's New Years Party. I have been asked time and again how you were doing and I think it would be good for people to see you themselves – especially now that you are looking so much better."

"Also Harry, I've been asked to provide some special lessons for you during the holiday. I've committed to spend a day - just you and me if you are up to it." Harry's smile was all the answer he needed. "Very good. That is settled then."

"Sir," it was Percy, "there is a witch with Witch Weekly that would like a few moments with you. She was hoping to get a quote regarding the current security at Hogwarts after the events in early November." Shacklebolt's face clouded, "Normally I'd brush this off Harry but the Ministry could use some help with this story. Harry," Shacklebolt's face became serious, "keep an eye out for yourself and those around you. After what you've experienced your first seven years at Hogwarts, you should have no illusions about the seriousness of what happened in November. Whether the killing has stopped or not, something is wrong." The Minister stood to follow his assistant, "I'll see you this Holiday. Percy will contact you with a day."

The rest of the evening went quickly. Harry never left his chair. Professor Slughorn took every opportunity to introduce his other guests to the young wizard. He met all manner of businessmen – one was so bold to ask him to invest in a shop he'd like to open in Keldare. He also met an account executive for Nimbus Broom Company, the front man for the Zombies, a French enchanted portrait artist and a young German model named Heidi Klum who was visiting England with her French stylist husband. Harry was later informed by Slughorn that the young model was rumoured to have a quarter Veela blood. It wouldn't surprise him, many a young wizard was given a smack on the arm or worse by his date when she walked by.

The most interesting visit he received of the night was by Hazel Nutt. The young guitarist made pains to say hello when she and her band mates took a break. She plopped down in a chair, "Hiya Harry. Hadn't seen yah since you been at Hogwarts. I miss all those parties at your place. You plan to have any over the Holiday?"

"I'm not sure. You might keep in touch with Ginny and she can let you know," Harry answered. He wasn't trying to be rude but he wanted to make sure to subtly remind her that he and Ginny were together. She had been very flirty at the last get-together and even now she was twirling her long brown hair around a finger as she looked him in the eye. "Alrighty, Harry," she beamed, "I gotta get back to the band but I'll talk to her later tonight. G'night Harry," she said as she almost jumped up. She surprised him with a peck on the cheek and ran back to the stage.

It wasn't too long after that Ginny came looking for him. They began to round up the group and said their goodbyes to the Professor. "Thank you all for coming," was his earnest reply, "there won't be many more Slug Club parties but with the turnout this will be one of my more memorable ones."

Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked with their friends back to the Tower. Luna had stayed behind. Hermione and Hannah were talking about final arrangements for the wedding while Ron was giving Neville piss about his future lot as a married man. Ginny breathed in Harry's ear, "Would you like to sneak out later and spend some quality time or was that peck Hazel planted on you enough to hold you until tomorrow?"

"You saw that?" Harry asked, blushing. Ginny nodded meaningfully but didn't give him a chance to explain. Before he knew it she was reminding him why it was her lips he preferred over any others. Ron broke them up immediately, "Oi! Not right in front of me mate!" Hermione shoved Ron playfully, "Grow up. He doesn't get all over us like that. It's not like he gropes her in public like you try to do with me."

The next morning everyone had the opportunity to see Hazel's 'peck,' as it was now called, at the Gryffindor Table. _**Witch Weekly**_ had become so popular, with the demise of _**The Daily Prophet,**_ that it was now posted six days a week. The weekday editions appeared with news and opinion and now a weekend version called appropriately _**Weekend Witch **_included the recipes and advice most mums had always counted on from the publication. What Harry had not counted on was that the writer that had attended the party had also brought a camera.

Printed in big bold letters in a special Social Section was the headline: _**Harry Potter Loved By All**_

_Hogwarts Christmas Gala – Friday, 11 December 1998_

_Mr. Harry Potter livened up an otherwise mundane affair when he arrived in the arms of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood (see pic. bottom left). It took no time at all for the young eligible bachelor to receive love from Miss Gwenog Jones of Harpies fame (pic. bottom centre), guitarist for Witch's Brew Hazel Nutt (pic. bottom right) and most notably worldwide fashion model Hiedi Klum (pic. right)._

_It should be noted that we are having a bit of fun with the famous Mr. Potter. All in attendance believed firmly that our good friend Harry is happy with Miss Ginny Weasley and despite having all of those luscious lips planted firmly on his fabulous face he is very happy to remain in the arms of the beautiful red-head. Also in attendance were... _

Harry was one of the last to see the publication. The witches at the table could be heard giggling but Harry was too wrapped up in his own mail to find out out what about:

_Please meet me in my chambers before you head to Hogsmeade. I have an errand for you. _

_Signed, Professor McGonagall_

"It couldn't be too bad," he thought to himself, "she only writes out 'Headmistress' when she's angry with me."

He was brought back abruptly to the conversation at the table when he heard Ginny explain, "...the kisses from Heidi and Gwenog were only polite 'hellos' on the cheek." Harry could hear the mischief creep into her voice, "Hazel, on the other hand, has been trying to snake Harry from me since his birthday. She even had the gall to ask me when we were having our next party..."

Dean was the last to see the article. He had just sat down at the table and Susan showed it to him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Heidi Klum was there? I heard she may be part Veela. Lucky git." It somehow amused the witches at the table to listen to Dean's reaction as he read the article completely oblivious that the entire affair had already been talked out, "And Hazel? She's the hot one. And Gwenog. Blimey Harry! Would you please leave a bird or two for the rest of us?"

The conversation at the table had already broken up into several different topics. Some were talking about Heidi. Some were talking about Hazel. All the blokes but Neville were still complaining about how lucky Harry was – including Ron to Hermione's annoyance. She finally turned to him with arms crossed, "I'm right here, you know. You can be so pathetic."

Harry had had enough already and decided he didn't need to wait around. As soon as he'd finished his eggs and sausages he looked to Ron and Hermione, "I need to see Professor McGonagall before we head out to Hogsmeade. You want to come along?" He squeezed Ginny's hand, "I'll meet you at the gate."

As they walked out of the Great Hall he got some applause and cat calls from a few of the older boys at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Tables. Even a few from Gryffindor chimed in. It was too much for Harry and he rushed out as quick as he could. Ron couldn't help but give him grief, "As always, Harry Potter the celebrity, eh?"

It didn't take long to get to the Headmistress's Tower and as they did they came up on an odd conversation. Draco was speaking angrily with a House Elf, "I gave you specific instructions. Now why didn't you obey?" The dingy elf cowered, "It can't be done Master Malfoy. Alby can't." The Elf began to beat his head into the wall.

Draco still hadn't noticed the three students watching although he still looked embarrassed, "Stop Alby. Stop! Stop hurting yourself...but tell me why you can't do it."

The House Elf hit his head on the wall harder and was becoming woozy, "Alby can't tell Master Malfoy. Alby would like to but he can't." The elf looked up at Draco pleadingly and noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye. He pointed to get Draco's attention and when Draco turned around the House Elf disapparated.

Draco was angry with the interruption. He growled, "Potter, why were you eavesdropping?"

Ron answered instead, "More important, what is your bloody House Elf doing at Hogwarts? And what were you asking it about? And how many of the Buggers do you have?"

Harry watched the young Slytherin's mind race as he tried to think up a suitable answer. Finally he just returned to the smug persona that he'd used in the past, "It's none of your business, Weasley. When I see that Mudblood following you around, do I ask you why you have _it_ here at Hogwarts? Isn't that what Mudbloods are? House Elves for the poor?" Ron tried to charge the Slytherin and the young wizard flinched backwards. Draco didn't see that Harry had Ron's arm. Harry called out to Draco, "Just get out of here. Now!" and the little snake ran off without need for further warning.

Ron turned on Harry, "Why did you stop me? You heard what he said about her. I only woulda hit him once." Hermione glared at Ron and he nearly smiled, "Okay, maybe twice if the first one felt good enough." Hermione hugged him, "Thanks, Ron, but he was only lashing out because something was wrong. He didn't want to talk about what the House Elf was doing so he distracted us with something that would take our mind off of it. Still, thanks," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry frowned, "I'm with Hermione. He and I have talked. I'm wondering what that House Elf was doing here and I'm even more curious what it couldn't do. I don't think Draco wanted it to do anything bad – he almost looked worried for the elf."

"Are you mad?" asked Ron. "You saw it. He wants it to do something. It's been here at least a dozen times watching the entrance to the Headmaster's Office that I've seen. I didn't know it was Draco's House Elf or I'd have said something sooner. I just figured it was an elf from here at Hogwarts. Draco's up to something."

"I've seen him here too," admitted Harry, "at least twice. First time he sat watching the entrance and he didn't even bother to clean. When I came up he began cleaning like mad. Still, I don't think Draco would ask the elf to do something bad to McGonagall."

Ron's mouth stood wide open. It took him a second to talk. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer, "What is it with you? Hermione and I spent the entire Sixth year telling you Draco wasn't up to anything. Time and again you obsessed over him and we argued with you all year about it. I finally come around and say he may be up to something and now you tell me you think he's innocent? Do you just try to find reasons to argue with me?"

"Was I right then?" Harry asked, almost smiling.

Ron was going to say something nasty but he stopped himself. He looked at Hermione who just shrugged. He put his finger up to point at Harry but he stopped again. Finally he looked at Hermione and mumbled, "Let's just meet him at the gate." Hermione shrugged at Harry and followed Ron. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard Ron mumble to himself as he walked away, "Bleeding best mate doesn't ever want to listen to me always thinks he knows best but I gotta brain too but does he want to listen to me...Nooooo... Bugger thinks he knows ever bloomin' thing. Now I'm talking like a bloody pirate...I swear when I get out of here I'm never coming back it's just a bleedin' mess of trouble..."

Harry finally turned around to the gargoyles, "Persian." As the entrance opened Harry asked the gargoyles, "Has that House Elf been here regularly?"

"Every day for just over a month," answered the gargoyles together. "He makes us sparkle."

Harry continued to wonder as he made his way into the Headmistress's Office. The door was open so he cleared his throat as he entered.

The trip to Hogwarts was a nice distraction. Ginny and Harry met up with Ron, Hermione and Neville at the gate. Neville was listening to Ron go on about the House Elf as they waited in line and Hermione was asking Harry about the trip to McGonagall's. She just has me running a few errands," explained Harry. "I think she really wanted to make sure I knew we weren't allowed to run off to Diagon Alley again."

Neville and Harry had slipped to Diagon Alley during the last visit to Hogsmeade to pick up Hannah who was running late. Fortunately, she was waiting just outside the gate this time with Luna next to her, "Luna was just telling me about this Rolf bloke she met last night while we were dancing. Said he'd be here today."

As it turned out, Luna's date arrived within moments. Rolf was tall and blonde – his features were just a little too sharp for most girls' taste. But, as Luna explained it, "He spends most of his time with animals, magic and not magic, and he's writing a book. He's absolutely brilliant and so polite – nothing like Ron at all." She blinked, "Sorry Ron."

They found a table at the Three Broomsticks and had a round of Butterbeers. As they sat, Harry was recognised more than once and he was given more than one slap on the back by a customer with a "way to go" for his conquests the previous night. Even Ron grew tired of the attention eventually, "You'd think you'd taken them girls in the back and..."

Ginny cut him off, "What's worse is they all say it right in front of me. You'd think they'd have some manners."

When a particularly ratty couple of blokes came over to the table, Ginny finally said something, "You think you could show some class? I'm right here."

The oldest bloke looked at her closely and recognised her, "Oi, your the bird he's been getting off with? I'd heard of you. Yu'r mighty nice to look et but ye don't 'old a candle to the others. Ay mean, what you got? No money? Not dun nuttin'. Far's I can see ye just a hanger's on that he'll sow his wild oats with till yer looks are..."

No-one saw the wand come out. They were distracted by Ron who grabbed the old bloke by the collar. But the old man was quicker and he caught Ron square in the stomach with his fist. Ron doubled over in pain sucking air but so did the old bloke. In fact, red flashes met each of the blokes that had visited the table. Harry then walked over to the one Ron had been holding and roughly took him by the collar. As he drug the old bloke to the front door he pointed his wand and continued to send flashes of red at the bloke's mates. The men didn't even try to fight back but instead grabbed their wounds and ran out the door as quickly as they could. Harry shouted after them, "If I ever so much as hear you think about my girlfriend again, I'll send more at you than a stinging curse!"

Harry was met by applause when he turned around. He wasn't paying attention, though. Harry was focused on Ginny. She was a tough girl but Harry knew that what the old man had said had cut her deeply. He'd struck at the very thing that she was most self conscious about. They had had many conversations about money and fame and the fact that he had gobs of it while she had none of either. Her face showed pride that her boyfriend, her bloke, would take up for her in such a fashion but her eyes also showed the pain that only he could see. While his mates patted him on the back he made straight for her. He hugged her tightly and he whispered in her ear, "You'll always be everything that I need."

She wasn't so sure.

**A/N: Wouldn't this be the perfect time to review the story? I'd love to hear from you. **


	28. AC 28 Christmas

**Chapter 34 - Christmas**

**Submitted: Monday 12 September 2011**

**A/N: Each chapter from now until the end will hold at least one hint or clue to what is going on. I imagine only about six more. Errobotter and Smithdaddy wrote very kind reviews this week. I should have answers up on my profile to both of their questions by Wednesday. One important note: my goal is to have a chapter up every Sunday and Wednesday until the story is finished. This week the next submission will probably be Sunday unless I get inspired and then I might have a chapter up Thursday as well. Real life got in the way this weekend and I didn't have time to post on Sunday. That you, all of you, for reading and I hope you will continue to give your feedback.**

* * *

><p>Harry may have been a hero at the pub but he received his first detention of the term when he returned to school. He also was asked rather nicely by Rosmerta, the barmaid, on the way out, if he could refrain from attacking the customers in the future. "Personally," she said, "I thought they had it coming to them, but I can't be having people think they can throw around a few spells if they disagree with a bloke. After what he said to that poor girl I'll make an exception. Next time, though, you're banned." Harry understood.<p>

He didn't mind the detention so much as the lecture that preceded it. The detention itself was spent Sunday in the Forest with Hagrid. The Aurors had finally finished picking through the last of the Intruder's camp and they were sure no additional clues would be found. Hagrid had decided to dismantle the site so that the Centaurs could finally feel comfortable on that side of the forest.

Hagrid, of course, was still not able to perform magic. Harry was invaluable in this regard and they made short work of restoring the site to its natural state. Hagrid even went so far as to bury the ashes from the fire. When they were done, the two headed on to their next project. Hagrid asked as they headed towards Grawp's camp, "Have yeh 'eard anythin' from Professor Duncan about what deh Aurors found?"

"Not really," Duncan had not spoken to him at all about it.

"They said they checked my hut for fingerspots. Yeh know, the places where the bloke put his fingers. Blokes fingers were all over meh hut but they couldn't say who he was. Said they knew who he wasn't though. They got prints on Goyle and his dad and it wasn't either of them. Also got about a dozen more them Death Eaters' and it wasn't any them either. Said they still don't know about Carrow."

Harry had looked all over the castle for an intruder on his map. The question he had begun to ask himself was "is this person someone who had been living in the castle all along and had used the camp for some other devious purpose?" What would this person, wizard or witch, want with the Centaurs? What was so important about the Centaurs that someone living in the castle would take the trouble to kill two small foals and leave them strung up near Hagrid's hut?

Once they finished with Grawp, the pair began to head back toward the castle. As they neared the edge of the Forest Harry noticed a few Centaurs watching from a distance. Bane soon met up with them. "Friend Hagrid, has it been done?" Hagrid nodded, "Aye. We cleared it up and it shouldn't be noticed in a month's time." Bane bowed and Harry thought he nearly smiled, "Thank you, Friend. The Herd is in your debt, both of you, for helping us rid the Forest of the scourge that preyed on our young and old alike. Young Wizard, a Centaur requests an audience. Would you accept?"

"Of course," Harry agreed.

Almost immediately a young filly stepped out of the brush with her father. It was the foal Enat and her father Doran followed. The older Centaur had his arm around the younger and she still walked with a slight limp. When she was close enough she attempted a bow. She winced but smiled, "Friend Harry Potter, many thanks for your help in my time of need. I owe you a life debt and I hope you will accept this token as a sign of friendship."

The filly took a necklace off her own shoulders and walked carefully to Harry. When Harry realised she planned to place the necklace over his head he bowed and crouched. Unfortunately, it caught on his left ear and she began to panic. This was obviously important to her and she felt as if she were flubbing it. He wasn't sure if helping her was good or bad but he followed his instincts. He subtly pushed the portion of the necklace over his ear with his thumb and whispered, "I have big ears," to which she replied with a gentle neigh.

She stepped back and her father Doran spoke, "My mare and I would like to thank you, Friend Harry Potter, and offer our friendship for saving our cub." Harry again smiled to the young filly and he bowed to the father. He couldn't help but ask, "Do you expect the leg to fully heal?" The smile left the father's face, "She will never run with the hunt but it shouldn't interfere with her normal duties as a mare. She has you to thank for this. She was dangerously close to being added to the names of the Fallen."

Bane saw this as an opportunity to end the exchange and they said their goodbyes. Harry couldn't help but like Enat. As they parted ways he heard her ask her father, "Did I do well?" He never heard the answer but instead played with the fangs on the necklace he'd so recently received. "Those're wolf's fangs, 'Arry," explained Hagrid. Wolves are considered rare and worthy 'ponents. Most wolves in these parts 'ave been hunted out due to danger of'm. Those teeth are quite valuable to the Centaurs and only the best families or someone lucky 'nuff to take down a wolf have'm." Harry thought to himself as they reached Hagrid's hut that for a day of detention he'd made out rather well.

A week later Harry sat tucked into dinner at the Burrow with most of the people he loved. He played with his peas while deep in thought. Ginny noticed this and silently questioned him. His response was a silent shrug to which she scowled.

He'd received an owl post a few days before from Mrs. Longbottom. It read:

_Harry, _

_I am aware that we have not seen eye to eye and for that I apologise. That said, Mrs. Tonks has not been well and she has not been forthright with you regarding her condition. She slipped on the stairs a fortnight ago and her back is in a frightful condition. She desperately needs rest or I'm afraid her condition will continue to worsen until she is no longer able to walk. I believe a short rest and a visit to St. Mungo's will do fine but she refuses to listen to me. Is there any way you might help?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Alice Longbottom_

Friday, as soon as returned from Hogwarts, Harry visited Andromeda. She made every effort to mask her pain but when she sat down she twisted her back and nearly let out a howl. Despite her arguments Harry went upstairs and pulled Teddy out of bed. He put together a bag with any item he thought might be useful and he brought the baby downstairs.

Andromeda was worried, "You are not taking him. I am fine."

"I am not _taking_ him and you are _not_ fine. Mrs. Longbottom told me about your back and I can see as plain as she can that you need to visit St. Mungo's". Harry had learned a thing or two from Molly Weasley and it was soon apparent to Teddy's grandmother that she had no choice in the matter. After she'd gathered her things they took the floo to the hospital. Harry saw just how bad her back was when she stumbled out with a whimper. Harry hurriedly used his free hand to support her and he helped her to a seat.

Harry then took Teddy to check Andromeda in. He was given several forms and asked to fill them out by a bored young clerk at the window.

He sat down with the forms and Andromeda filled them out while Harry played with his Godson. Teddy giggled and gurgled as Harry led a rousing game of peek-a-boo. All the while Andromeda mumbled, "...embarrassing to be pulled out of my own home and forced to visit a healer when I could have good and well done it myself..." As soon as she finished the forms Harry took them straight to the clerk. "The best you'll see today is a general healer. Most of the specialists have taken their holiday."

And that is what Andromeda saw...until the healer recognised Harry, "Oh, my word. Harry Potter?" She took one look at Andromeda's back and she responded with a frown, "I can see it's pretty bad but I don't know much more than that. We have specialists for backs because with one wrong diagnosis...give me fifteen minutes and let me see what I can do." It didn't even take that long. Within twelve minutes another young witch, in robes that were obviously not St. Mungo's issue, came bursting into the room, "Oh my...it _is_ you. I thought she might be having a go at me. Let me clean up and I will have a quick look."

The witch soon returned and looked at the back, "Oh my. Oh my..." It was found that she had ruptured two disks in her back. They'd found nerve damage and the specialist insisted that if the damage was not taken care of immediately then it could be permanent. Mrs. Tonks was promptly admitted for treatment and rest.

Two nights later, Harry was tucked into dinner with Teddy at his side. While he used one hand to feed Teddy he continued to play with his peas as he thought quietly to himself. Andromeda would return tomorrow morning and Harry had tried to make every arrangement so that she wouldn't injure herself further.

Molly had watched for two days with pride as Harry, with the help of Ginny and Hermione, took care of Teddy. The young wizard had done everything a father would normally do and a few things even her husband had turned his nose away from with the first two boys. Harry had done everything from late night feedings, to changings, to holding the young boy's attention this evening at dinner.

Harry was still thinking. Mrs. Longbottom had mentioned during his visit to St. Mungo's that morning. She reminded Harry that the healer insisted that Andromeda's back would not fully heal for at least a month. Alice was quite sure that without Harry there to keep an eye on her that Mrs. Tonks would not be as careful with her back as she needed to be. Harry had come up with a possible solution earlier in the evening and had sent an owl to the Headmistress:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I am not sure the best way to handle this manner. Mrs. Tonks has hurt her back and needs help taking care of her grandson Teddy. I remember that Winky, a free elf, had previously cared for a child as a nurse and nanny and had cared for him from the time he was a baby. I was wondering if I might be able to have her help care for Teddy while Mrs. Tonks recovers._

_Regards, _

_Harry Potter _

Harry wasn't sure how the Professor would respond. Worse, he wasn't sure how Hermione would feel. He knew she felt that keeping Kreacher was a necessary evil given his age but he'd be taking a second elf into his household whom as far as he knew was the only remaining Free Elf in existence. At the very least he'd have to tread lightly and be very careful of the implications of any decision. He was so concerned about the implications that he requested advice from Gringotts and their legal department.

Harry returned to the conversation at the table. Dinner had just ended and Molly placed a pudding out for dessert, "Ron, don't be taking double helpings until everyone has had a go at it." Ron sunk in his chair but soon shrugged it off, "George, I see you've started on some new Wheezes. When have you had the time? You just opened a second shop and I know Hogsmeade is a madhouse. It's like there are two of you."

If George were the Cheshire Cat he wouldn't have a bigger grin, "Why, there _are_ two of me Ron. And by the way, Harry, I paid the last of that loan off this week. Turns out, the second shop has been so profitable that it's paid for itself in less than a term." George saw the annoyed look on Harry's face, "Oh, sorry mate. Forgot that was just between us."

Molly cut in, "Harry, it's not like it was much of a secret. No harm in my eyes. Seems since he opened the new shop I have my old Georgie back." If George knew what was coming next he'd have ran. Molly leaned over and pinched his cheeks like a proud grandmother would a baby. The yelp he let out was priceless, "Blimey, Mum, I'm no longer nine." This caused Harry to relax some and Ginny stopped giving him worried looks. Teddy even let out a gurgling giggle from his chair.

Early the next morning Harry got his response from Professor McGonagall:

_Monday 20 December_

_Winky is a free elf and is welcome to end her employment at her whim. Please remember, though, whom Winky's last charge was and make sure that little Teddy continues to get plenty of attention from you and his grandmother. Send Mrs. Tonks my best wishes and let her know I hope she feels better soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_PS...I have made Winky aware of your intent and she may be summoned at your request._

Harry, of course, was well aware for whom Winky had previously cared. All the same, Harry was convinced this was more a result of neglect on Barty's father's part than anything Winky did as the nurse and nanny. Besides, Winky was only to handle the physical aspects of caring for Teddy. There was no way Andromeda would let Teddy out of sight for extended periods of time.

The second post was from Gringotts and included two contracts. The first of the two he handed to George who looked it over and asked him, "You sure this is legal?" Harry shrugged, "It came from Gringotts. They usually know what they are doing when it comes to business." George'd thought about doing this for a few months now and he was worried his mum was going to kill him for it, "And you aren't upset, Harry?"

"I think it's brilliant, George."

The rest of the table had become interested in the conversation. Fortunately for Harry he had a second contract that he opened up ceremoniously in front of the others and George's secret was quickly forgotten. Hermione couldn't help look over Harry's shoulder and her response was, "You aren't..."

"...Yes, I am."

"But is it even legal?" Hermione asked.

"What is it with you lot?" he asked the table. "I get contracts drawn up by the best at Gringotts and everyone assumes they couldn't possibly be legal?"

"It's just unheard of. A contract for a House Elf?" Hermione was flabbergasted, "I don't know if it's enforceable."

"Right now it doesn't matter if it's enforceable. I was told that the very act of creating the contract sets a precedent because there are no laws to guide us. You insist all the time we should help secure rights for House Elves. You know I wouldn't put it in a contract if I didn't expect to carry it out. She will have a vault at Gringotts and everything."

Hermione sputtered, "A vault? At Gringotts?"

"She's never had a desire to spend her wages. Each month her wages will go to Gringotts until she decides how to use them." Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early. Harry handed the contract to her and she read it to herself. She read parts out loud, "Winky will work for Harry Potter for as long as she'd like. The contract renews yearly upon her assent...She will be provided her own room at the Potter residence or at any home which Harry Potter has her work...From time to time Harry Potter may have Winky work for others and she is to follow the directions of this other person unless the instructions conflict directly with his own...Winky shall care for herself in a fashion consistent with the most respected House Elves... and there is a list of rights?"

Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny winked at him. It didn't take her much to figure out that this is what had been bothering Harry the night before. She was distracted by Teddy who was still grasping on to her leg as he continued to make his way around the table. He'd been grasping on to wizard's and witch's legs all breakfast as he was beginning to walk with help. Ginny imagined the little boy would be a handful once he was able to walk on his own. The twinkling eyes showed mischief to be had. Teddy was a Marauder in the making.

Two hours later, Harry sat at the Tonks residence with Andromeda and Ginny while Teddy took turns moving back and forth between the two witches. He grasped onto the sofa or anything else he could get his hands on. Andromeda watched amused, "He's taken a liking to you, Dear."

"Teddy and I spent a good deal of time together," Ginny beamed, "but Harry was _so_ good with him. He changed him and fed him and woke up with him each night. You'd have thought Harry had been a father before. He's going to make a terrific daddy one day." Teddy gurgled and clapped his hands.

"Harry, I know you mean well but I'm going to need to care for Teddy now. I understand I need to take it easy but I have a boy to care for. How do you propose I take it easy once you leave for school?" Ginny knew Harry had been waiting for this question from Andromeda. Harry was not a show off but he did occasionally enjoy the role of showman of late."

"Winky," Harry called out calmly. With a crack the House Elf appeared with a bow, "Master Harry, you called?"

Andromeda's eyebrows reached for her hairline, "When did you acquire another House Elf, Harry? House Elves are very expensive."

Winky responded with a regretful sigh, "Master Harry did not acquire Winky. Master Harry insists that Winky be paid for her services and that she remain a Free Elf. Winky tries to convince Master Harry otherwise but he insists Winky must be paid."

"How much does your Master pay you?" This was a rude question no matter how it was asked but Andromeda could not help herself. The question just fell right out of her mouth. The elf didn't care. She almost cried with shame when she answered, "He made me take a Sickle." The House Elf glared at Harry, totally out of character for an elf, "A proper House Elf shouldn't be paid for her services."

Andromeda couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Harry, you do realise that the most noble families pay thousands of Galleons for a House Elf. _You_ acquired one for a Sickle?"

Harry ignored the question, "Mrs. Tonks, Winky has experience as a nanny and nurse. What's more, she understands that you need help with the physical nature of caring for Teddy but that you enjoy spending time with him. She will only take care of those things that you wish her to."

"She will do anything I ask?"

Harry answered, "Not anything. The reason she is here is to keep you from aggravating your back. You need to heal. If you ask her to do something that she feels might hurt your back then she will not do it. For example, if you ask her to let you carry Teddy up the stairs she will not let you do so." Andromeda did not look happy but Harry went on, "Winky wouldn't be here if you didn't need her. Part of what you need is someone willing to remind you when you are pushing yourself too hard. It's only for a month and she will let you do more as you get stronger."

Andromeda frowned but nodded understanding. She knew she needed the help but she felt embarrassed. It was one thing for her to have a house elf of her own but for Harry to provide a house elf for her was humiliating – almost like charity. She had belonged to one of the most powerful and well known families in the magical community. Granted, she had always felt like an outcast in her own family because of her beliefs but she should have been rewarded for her strong moral stances – not made to be a pauper.

Winky seemed to read Andromeda's mind. "Winky works for Master Harry but belongs to Mistress Andromeda. Winky is a good House Elf and she will take good care of little Teddy." Winky's large eyes were hard to resist, "Will Mistress Andromeda let Winky help with Teddy?" Andromeda was no better at withstanding those eyes than Harry had been. She nodded yes.

With Andromeda's back problems at least somewhat settled, Christmas came quick. Andromeda brought both Teddy and Winky for the event and the house was overflowing with family. Molly couldn't be happier to see Teddy at the floo – it had been years since a young child had been at the Burrow for Christmas. The boys dispersed quickly when she announced, "I can't wait for this house to be full of grandchildren."

Winky was like a ball of energy. With all of the family taking turns with Teddy she was left with nothing to do. She quickly volunteered to help Molly with the cooking. Molly was astounded at how adept Winky was at helping without taking over. Winky would mind the stove but made no changes to the recipes. She had a keen sense of when to wait for further direction and when to take the initiative. Winky had been trained in one of the most particular households in England and if she had been placed on the open market the Crouch's could have received a fair sum for her.

Molly was currently at the kitchen table with a cuppa and complimented Andromeda on the elf's skills. "Yes, I have seen my fair share of House Elves over the years," Andromeda admitted, "and I must admit she puts them all to shame. Last night she had Teddy a bath and dinner cooked all in the same hour. The food was remarkable. I was so angry with Harry when he first introduced her to me but if she left tomorrow I wouldn't know what to do. It is as if she anticipates my needs and she takes such good care of me. She reminds me to do my exercises and I don't even realise it was her that reminded me until I am in the middle of them. It is like she can read my mind."

"You know," Molly answered, "our Auntie Black used to say the same thing. She insisted they read her mind. Always at the Floo with the evening's Prophet just as she'd arrive home. Rarely was a dinner served that she and the children weren't in the mood for. She was always worried when she was angry with them that they'd know and get back at her."

Andromeda continued, "Winky is so sweet. And she is so good with Teddy. He hasn't woke up in the middle of the night once since she's been there."

Harry and Ron were outside stirring up trouble. George had brought a few new pranks from the shop and they were testing them. Ginny was currently waddling around the garden trying to catch Harry. He had given her a variation of the Tongue Toffees called the "One Ton Taffee" that made the one who ate it grow a bulbous set of buttocks. On the wrapper it read _"For the young woman who is full of herself or alternatively the woman who constantly asks 'Does this dress make my bum look big?'"_

Harry and Ron quickly ran in the house when Ginny's wand came out. They wouldn't get relief from Mum, "Get back outside! I don't know what trouble you bring behind you but I will not have it in here!" Molly gave a meaningful look to Andromeda and reminded her, "Remember, with boys you must be firm." They both smiled.

An hour later all of the guests had arrived and the presents were opened. Teddy was a hit with everyone as with each gift he opened his hair would change colour. Once his face even became slightly thinner like George's and was covered with freckles as he giggled out of control. Teddy was really growing on Harry and he was going to have a hard time leaving him for school.

So far Molly and Arthur made out best with the gifts. Ron and Hermione had brought them back some shells from Australia that Molly insisted she'd use to decorate the sitting room. Harry had bought Molly some new pots and pans and Arthur a new set of tools. Arthur was curious about the tools until Bill showed him a clunker of a car. "It's a 1971 Jaguar E Series Roadster," Bill said with pride. Arthur looked the car over with his oldest son and he looked as if he was ready to begin work immediately. The car was not in good shape. The body needed work and the engine would not turn. The leather seats showed signs of being left out in the elements. The top was torn. Harry knew as well as Bill did that the more that needed to be done - the better.

Molly knew about both gifts and she had insisted to Harry that if he bought any electrical tools she'd send a particularly scary stinging curse his way, "I've heard about that electricity and we'll have nothing of it. Your father is a brilliant man but he is not too careful with his safety when it comes to Muggle contraptions."

What she did not know about was George's gift. It sat in a legal envelope near the tree when they made their way back into the sitting room. She opened the envelope to find a contract and a small note. Scribbled in George's infamous scrawl was_ "If not for you I'd have nothing. Please take this..."_

Molly looked up without reading further and she shook her head, "George, this is way too much. We cannot accept this. We can discuss it later...and to throw this on us in front of everyone without warning is highly inappropriate."

Arthur took the note and contract from her and began reading. George didn't appear to give in just yet. "It wouldn't matter if I brought it up now or not, Mum. Many in this room knew about this for a while now as I asked their advice. If you read the contract you will know that your portion reverts back to me eventually anyway. If you must know, it was something Fred and I had discussed when we first opened the shop but we wanted to wait until we were sure it was profitable. We had planned for each of us to retain 26% with Harry keeping 25% and you receiving the rest. And really Mum, the gift wasn't so much for you as for Dad."

"But we didn't earn this," Molly argued, "it wouldn't be right."

"Fred and I have always felt you and Dad were a large part of our success. You have always pushed us to be the best at whatever we wanted to be. For us it happened to be pranksters and we took your talks to heart even if we didn't take them the way you fashioned them. Dad told us a million times that we should open our own joke shop when we were kids," Molly threw a dark glance at her husband out of habit, "and you even helped me save the shop by forcing me to move back home in June." George walked over and sat down next to his mum putting his arm around her, "I know you don't feel this is right but it will allow Dad to return to his old position in the Ministry. Also," he grinned devilishly, "it'll give you a reason to keep me on my toes. If I start to slip you'll have every reason to give me 'what for.'"

Ron looked at his Mum seriously, "If you won't take it I will. What is it, 25%?" Percy and Charlie seemed just as curious.

"No," George admitted, "it's 24%. I couldn't bear the idea of Mum and Harry causing a deadlock with me over what was an 'appropriate decoration' in the window. Fred and I always decided we'd own the greater portion in halves. That isn't changing now." Only Harry understood George's final remark.

The most appreciated gift was also one of the smallest. Hermione sat in a corner most of the day reading a new book that Harry had bought her called _**Split Infinity**_by Piers Anthony. He tried to keep his gifts low key this year so that no scenes were created. He knew George's gift would cause enough of an uproar. By the time Bill and Fleur had convinced Molly to consider George's offer, Hermione had finished Chapter Four and was above distraction. Harry knew he'd gotten the perfect gift for her when Ron grumbled to him, "Thanks a lot. She's probably going to be at your gift all night. I had plans for tonight." Harry felt bad only long enough to remember that Ron's plans for tonight were the same set of plans he had every night for going on three months.

Ginny's gift had been the only extravagant one from Harry and she was not pleased. He'd tried many times to get her to let him buy her dress robes. With the New Years Party coming up he decided he'd sneak off with her favourite fitting robes and have an outfit made for the party. He even had Fleur and Hermione help though they insisted she wouldn't be happy, "You should stick with something small. It would show that you are listening to her. She's said many times that she feels uncomfortable with large gifts."

If anyone accused Harry of being perfect it certainly wouldn't have been on this shopping trip. He ignored their advice and insisted they look at fabric, cuts and designs, "I know she doesn't want an expensive gift but she can use this. This is a practical gift."

Hermione and Fleur shared a look that spoke of certain doom. Hermione tried again, "Harry, listen to yourself. You are going to buy her a gift that is exactly what she _doesn't _want _AND_ it is practical? I promise you that this is a bad idea. Get her something small and simple. Have that picture of you and her with Teddy framed and include a small poem." Fleur picked out fabric and was now looking at designs.

"But I want to show her how much I love her," explained Harry stubbornly. "I want to buy something worthy of her."

"Harry, that is not the way to Ginny's heart, I promise you. Do you remember the gifts we used to get each other when we were younger? We always bought simple inexpensive gifts but they had meaning."

Hermione danced around the reality. Hermione and Fleur knew this was going to end badly but they didn't know how to explain to Harry that Ginny had spent every Galleon she owned the past few months trying to keep up with his gifts. She burned through the Galleons received with the Order of Merlin and the money made helping George over the Summer Holiday. Now she was only left with the few Sickles and Galleons she could make working part time the Saturday before Christmas. All Saturday afternoon she had the voice of the old bloke at The Three Broomsticks run through her head asking "Ay mean, what you got? No money? Not dun nuttin'. Far's I can see ye just a hanger's on..."

Finally, in a desperate attempt to keep the gifts simple, Ginny asked Harry to make a pact that this Christmas they wouldn't spend more than a few Galleons each. She didn't want to open up some spectacular gift and have to explain why she hadn't bought him something just as grand.

Unfortunately, Hermione's prediction came true. When Ginny opened her gift the magnificent robes flowed out of the box. She asked weakly about the pact they made and he shrugged it off saying once he thought of the robes he couldn't bear her not having something special to wear for the party. The scowl confused Harry – he couldn't understand why she was so upset. He couldn't understand why that silly pact meant so much.

All he could think about was that he wanted to share everything he had with Ginny. All she could think about was that she couldn't possibly stack up to all that he had and had accomplished. More and more she felt invisible near the one that she loved most and he could not fathom why because more and more all he could see that mattered in the world was her.


	29. AC 29 A New Year

**Chapter 35 – A New Year**

**Submitted: Sunday 18 September 2011 Next Submission: Wed 21 September 2011**

**A/N: Please if you have a bookmark on chapters 2-7 then move them to chapter one. In a week or so I will be making some small changes to those chapters and I don't want you to lose your bookmarks. I know this is an inconvenience but I need to clean up some of the beginning. This should be the last chapter that our Veela model makes an appearance. For the reader that asked, there is no particular interest in her but I needed a model that held the world's attention in 1998 that had enough staying power to be usable as a character down the road. It does not hurt that she has a tremendous amount of charisma, guys can't seem to keep their eyes off of her and she has gone on to become very successful around the world in the past thirteen years since. Now on to the story...after a shameless plug asking you to review when you are finished reading. It really does help when I get feedback good or bad.**

Harry still didn't understand what he had done wrong. He sat at the kitchen table with Hermione and Ron while Mrs. Weasley finished the eggs. Hermione still had her head in Harry's gift and Ron was staring daggers at his best mate. Harry tried to lighten the mood, "Hermione, are you still reading that? I thought you'd be finished by now. I've seen you finish two books a day."

Ron gave out a loud "Harumph." Hermione turned the page and seemed not to notice.

"What is up with you two?" asked Harry. "Are you not speaking to me, Hermione?"

"Are you really that thick?" asked Ron. "How is it you were always so understanding with me but you can't treat Ginny with the same respect?" Harry still didn't understand. The confusion on his face only made Ron angrier, "You embarrassed her in front of everyone, Harry! You realise she spent nearly every knut she had buying you gifts? Hermione and Fleur warned you...I know they warned you because I..." Ron whispered the next part so his Mum wouldn't hear "...spent nearly an entire night hearing about it instead of enjoying a quiet night alone with my girlfriend."

Harry was taken aback but Ron wasn't done, "I always knew that you didn't buy the best gifts because you didn't want to pants me. Now that I'm older I'm happy to admit that I appreciated that. But since you got your hands on that Black fortune you've been a real _prick_ throwing Galleons around like they were nothing."

Molly concentrated as she levitated the food to the table and Harry looked to her for support. She spoke as she sat down, "I must agree with Ron though his language could use some work." She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "You and George are two of the most generous young men I know but you must remember that there is a line that shouldn't be crossed. Eventually your mates either feel indebted to you or they become dependent on your generosity."

Molly noticed Harry tense up and naturally her voice softened, "Ginny is a proud girl. She never fancied you for what you had. When she first met you she was overwhelmed by your fame but that ended quickly. Ginny loves you for the person you are but by buying all of these extravagant gifts you are forcing her to feel like she must keep up."

Harry now was the angry one, "But what is the use of having so much without being able to share it with the ones you love?" Harry paused and calmed down as he thought to himself, "Ron, you are right. I should've listened to Ginny...or Hermione...or Fleur for that matter. For that I was a Prat but I wasn't trying to show off – I meant well. I got out of hand...but I cared"

Harry glared at Molly, "But George has nothing to apologise for. Do you know why George gave you that gift? Because you deserve it and because it made him feel that all of his work was worthwhile. It came with no strings and it allows you and Dad to live the lives you deserve to live. It allows Dad to take his old job, which he really wants, and you would never have another financial worry."

"He is merely making the same gesture to you that I made to him a few years back. When I won the Tri-Wizard Tournament I wanted no part of the Galleons that came with it. They had come at a terrible price. George, likewise, sees all those Galleons pour into his vault and the one he was supposed to share them with...is lost – forever. Having you take them instead takes some of the pain away." Harry got up, "You raised all of your children right. All of your children have become successful adults in there own right. But what kind of message do you send them if you deny them their generosity and make them feel bad for sharing with family?"

After Harry left Hermione finally looked up to Molly from her book, "He may be thick when it comes to girls but he's spot on when it comes to family."

Harry was feeding the chickens just outside the barn when Shacklebolt arrived. "Morning Harry," the Minister shook his hand, "finishing chores?"

"I'm not too popular with the Weasley's at the moment. I needed some air."

"You didn't get caught with..."

"No!" Harry interjected. "Nothing like that."

"Well, then what say we get started? I have until Noon and if I am not back _I_ also will be very unpopular with a certain Weasley."

Harry gladly pulled out his wand and they began. Kingsley began by evaluating Harry's blocking spells and wand work. He lazily threw a few stunners and disarming spells at Harry and the young wizard flicked them away with the ease of a much older wizard. Just to see if he'd catch it, the Minister sent a jinx silently at Harry that could not blocked with a shield. Harry caught the threat and the giggling stopped immediately when he performed the counter. "Nice recognition Harry. You won't always be able to step out of the way but if you are prepared you can counter before you too badly affected.

The spells became more and more difficult to detect and counter but Harry was up to the task. Kingsley finally decided Harry was ready for a full on duel and without warning he sent a flurry of spells Harry's way with a few thoughts and flicks. In a series he sent a stunner, a disarming spell, a hex and then shot a rock from the ground Harry's way. Silently Harry blocked the spells with well placed shield charms and he sent a rock of his own to meet the Minister's.

Shacklebolt didn't expect Harry to take the offensive. Harry ran forward, charging the wizard, as he met Kingsley's burst with his own barrage of nonverbal spells and the Minister quickly had his hands full. As the Minister blocked and countered the first round of spells of the charging boy, he tried to read Harry's lips but couldn't make out the whispered, "Avio Impugni." Several birds appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Minister from all directions. As the former Auror tried to banish the birds and their sharp beaks, Harry passed the Minister and flanked him. He sent two more rocks for the Minister's stomach from opposite directions and a body bind that actually took the Minister by surprise. This was because Harry took his free hand and swung for the Minister.

The Minister ducked Harry's blow, banished the birds and deflected the rocks but the body bind was one spell too many. Shacklebolt felt the tight binds pull his arms inward and his legs were pulled together in a comical way not much unlike something seen in a cartoon. The Minister held tight to his wand and tried to to counter the spell but Harry had already anticipated the move and he disarmed the former Auror with a simple "Expelliarmus." The Minister was knocked back by the blow and as he flopped to the ground like a caught fish he let out a whoosh of breath. The young wizard ran to his friend and mentor and asked worriedly, "Are you ok, Sir?"

The Minister was winded and sucking air – unable to speak. Panicked and feeling guilty, Harry banished the binds only to be rewarded with a guffaw. Once the Minister regained his breath he complimented the young wizard, "You..knocked..the..breath out of me. I couldn't laugh. I was too busy sucking air. You did well...you won." The Minister continued to gasp for air and his deep baritone laugh kept him from completing his sentences.

"Sir, all I did was take you by surprise. I couldn't beat you in a full on duel and you know it."

Shacklebolt was still laughing – just lying on the ground laughing with tears in his eyes. The Minister thought to himself that he hadn't had a good hard laugh in quite some time, "I know..Harry..but that is half of winning..a duel." He finally sat up grinning, "Oh Harry, how I needed that laugh. It's been too long." He wiped the tears from his eyes, "The job of a Minister is not an easy one. Can't see why anyone in their right mind would want the job."

"I wouldn't want anyone to take the job that wanted it," replied Harry as he did his best to help the Minister up.

The two decided on a short break. The Minister staggered into the Burrow and said his hellos, "Morning Molly. Morning everyone. Molly, might Harry and I here trouble you for a drink?"

For a quarter hour the Minister sat with Mrs. Weasley and the kids and they discussed recent news. Shacklebolt confided in the group, "You can't let Percy know this Molly, or you lot either," he pointed, "but the Director for Weights and Measures position will be open soon and I plan to nominate Percy."

"Has the Director for Nagging and Preaching position already been filled?" quipped Ron. Pumpkin juice threatened to erupt from Harry's nose. Hermione and the Minister also got a good laugh but Molly swatted her son on the arm, "That is no way to talk about your brother in front of company."

"What?" whined Ron. He gestured to the Minister, "As if he doesn't know as well as anyone what a Nag and Prat Percy can be." Ron looked to the Minister for support. The Minister was an honest man but had recently learned a little in the art of politics, "Ron, I agree that Percy can be trying when it comes to schedules and decorum but he has a talent for keeping an old Auror and bloke like me organised and prepared when it's most important. He deserves the promotion."

"I feel for the cauldron makers," Ron grumbled under his breath.

Harry and Shacklebolt thanked Molly for the pumpkin juice and returned to Harry's training. After a short walk they found an open space large enough so that if Harry misfired when practising a new spell it wouldn't damage anything important. Harry was curious, "Why did you decide to come out here?"

The Minister gave Harry a sidelong glance as they walked, "You need to be ready." Harry didn't understand. "The attacks on the Centaurs, Ron Imperioused...it all points to someone trying to get to you."

"Why?"

"You need to ask Hermione. I can't explain it. You'll just forget it the moment you hear it. It was a brilliant idea but there were too many witnesses. You should have waited." Kingsley's eyes showed the genuineness that made Harry so loyal to him, "I'm not hiding anything from you Harry. You'll understand once she explains. Now let's get started. You may have bested me earlier but there's no knowing what you may encounter if ambushed and it wouldn't hurt to work on technique and a few new spells."

First they worked on stance and wand work. "Harry you need to be light on your feet when duelling – much like a boxer. Have you seen boxers fight?" Harry nodded, "Dudley was into any sport that involved blood. The Dursleys would watch the fights when they were on the tellie. Big fans of Lennox Lewis the past few years." Shacklebolt nodded, "Splendid, you don't want to dance like he did but always keep your legs loose and slightly bent like this. Another analogy would be fencing. You keep your wand arm like this and you weight like this."

"An experienced duellist thinks in three dimensions," Shacklebolt continued. Harry nodded, "Professor Flitwick said during a Charms class you should anticipate a spell from any direction against an experience duellist."

"Yes," agreed Shacklebolt. When you sent those stones at me from opposite sides it slowed me just enough to bind me. The bird spell was brilliant as well. Here is another effective spell." Harry watched as the Minister brought him in close to him. The Minister raised his wand and began to motion it over his head in a circular fashion. Harry watched as fire appeared around them and scorched the Earth. He was reminded of the spell cast by Dumbledore against the Inferni the night of his death. The fire rose as high as he could see and it burned so hot that he felt it on his face. Before he knew it, his mentor had cast a follow up spell and water fell to the ground all around them as if released from a bucket.

"We can't have the Burrow catching fire, can we?" the Minister smiled.

Shacklebolt demonstrated and explained the spell a few times and impressed on Harry the necessity of controlling it. He also had Harry practise the counter to the spell and each time they were doused with what seemed like a sea of water. Harry practised both spells more than a few times and he found himself standing ankle deep in mud by the time he felt comfortable with them. "Good job, Harry," complimented the wizard, "you certainly do pick up spells quickly. You'd think you'd have had better marks, considering."

Harry shrugged, "I'd say I spent all my time thwarting evil wizards but I know you wouldn't believe me. Honestly, I just didn't value my other lessons as much as DADA. Not until I was stuck in the wilderness and I needed all of the other spells. That, and when I saw into Snape's mind, I could finally appreciate why he felt I was wasting my talents. I didn't just see how he saw me, I saw that he realised how much potential I had and that I had followed my father's path rather than my Mum's. I saw how much respect he had for my Mum's abilities and I know if she were alive she'd be as disappointed in me as he was."

"That's not true Harry."

"Oh, it's true. The disdain I saw in her eyes for my father when he was in school. The way she'd look at him when he knocked off lessons. One thing that my Mum and Snape had in common was their love and respect for magic. Sometimes I wish that the two of them would have had a chance. Don't get me wrong, I've forgiven my dad, but he was a bully and lazy at times. He made Snape who he was as much as anyone. I wonder what Snape would have been like if he'd been given a chance...by anyone. Even in Dumbledore's hands he was no more than a tool and he knew it. But he dedicated his life to rectifying a mistake he made with my Mum and he was willingly used despite knowing he was being used."

"Harry, we are all the same. We are all used for some purpose however important or trivial. Some are good causes and some are bad. Now let's get back to your training."

The Minister showed him a few offensive spells that Harry had never seen in his books. A cutting spell, a disorientation charm and a phase charm. "Harry, the phasing charm will take the target out of this plane of existence. The person will appear as a ghost but they cannot affect or be affected by anything while they are in the alternate plane. The spell is rarely used but it is affective in certain situations. The spell must be verbalised – at least in any case I've seen it cast.

"Remember that speed is more important than flash," reminded Kingsley. I recommend you have Hermione track down a book with the eyewitness accounts of Dumbledore and Grindelwald. You will notice that Grindelwald attempted complicated powerful spells while Dumbledore often countered with simple quick spells. Don't get me wrong, Dumbledore made some brilliant complicated moves but he made _every_ move with a purpose. That is why Ron was so effective in combat over the holiday with the Aurors. He sees more than the magic – he sees how the whole picture fits – magic, weather, position, personalities. Ron, despite his disregard for book learning, will probably be the best Auror of his class eventually.

Harry was impressed with the Auror's frank yet complimentary assessment of his best mate. Shacklebolt spent the remainder of the training discussing and demonstrating the importance of using series of spells in combination. "Harry, once a week I spend an hour practising different combinations in order to stay sharp. Each week I have a different series that I work on. I practise four different sets of offensive spells that I cast in succession in order to begin an attack. I will show you a few now that I want you to experiment with as a basis for your own combos. Use your strengths to develop your combos. What works for me may not work for you. In the end you are looking to disorient your opponent...like you did with me...by providing them more than they can handle at once. Anyone can cast spell after spell after spell. If you can create a few combos that you can cast so fast they appear almost simultaneously then you will overpower the average wizard. Practise enough and you can overpower all but the most powerful wizards.

If you read the accounts of Dumbledore like I recommended then you will understand more fully. He used combinations of spells seamlessly. When he was at his most powerful he had the stamina to cast a succession of twenty spells without pause. If you can learn to do this then you will overpower all but the most skilled wizards with even simple spells. Throw in a few more powerful spells and you could be one of the most well respected duellers of your age."

At this point the lesson was cut short. Any angry young man in Ministry robes and ginger hair came plodding up and stopped just short of the mud. Percy shouted, "Sir, did you happen to forget your one o'clock?"

"And there is my leash," grumbled Shacklebolt. "And I'm asked why I'm not married. Until I find this young man another position I'm as good as married."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as the two slopped through the mud back to the Burrow. Harry took two steps, had an idea and placed his hand on the Minister's shoulder. A blink later they stood directly in front of the kitchen door. "I forgot we lifted the apparition wards after the War," mused the Minister. He cleaned his boots and withstood the admonishments of Percy. "I'll see you at the party Thursday," the Minister said as goodbye. "Expect to be shown off like a prize pig – with luck, this time you may make the front page," warned the Minister as he disapparated with a devilish smirk.

Harry now had to return to his regularly scheduled life. He knew he'd made a big mistake with Ginny. He didn't agree with all of the grief he was given. If only there was some way for his friends and family to understand that he shared because he loved them. If only there was a way to provide for what he saw as his family without them feeling that they owed him. When he thought about it, this is what ultimately separated him from the Weasley's. Families provided for each other and they'd never accept him providing for them until he was truly a part of the family.

New Years Eve came quickly - Harry'd spent most of his post-Christmas holiday with Teddy and Andromeda. He was able to get invitations for Ron, Neville, Luna and their dates for the party. Hannah and Neville were to be married the following afternoon but they decided to buck tradition and spend the evening together anyway. "It's not like he'll see my wedding dress," Harry overheard Hannah explaining to the girls as they prepared to leave. Harry and Ginny had made up somewhat once he apologised.

Arthur had pulled him away from everyone the day before and advised him, "It's time I gave you _the talk_." Harry ran through every excuse he could think of in order to get himself out of this. "Sit down, son." Harry panicked. "Harry, it has recently come to my attention that I haven't provided proper parental guidance when it comes to relations with the fairer sex. I should have spoken to you about this years before but by the time I took on the role of adopted father I'd assumed you had already been given such information."

Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "Sir, I think I understand the basics of how it all works. You don't have to explain..."

"...But Harry, I do. I'd be remiss in my duties otherwise. Harry, look in my eyes - this is important." Reluctantly Harry looked Mr. Weasley in the eye. "Harry, sometimes you must say you are sorry."

Harry blinked, "What?"

"Say you are sorry. Apologise. Sometimes you must stand your ground, I admit, but if there is any middle ground - just take it. You don't have to tell her she's right. Just don't tell her she's wrong. You don't have to say you are sorry for being wrong. Say you are sorry _you argued_ or that you disagreed. It can be neutral. Then tell her you love her." Arthur paused as if he was trying to decide whether Harry understood what he was saying.

"That's it? That's all you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, yes. I assumed you've heard about all of the other what-not?"

"Erm, yes..."

"Good, Hermione told me you planned to wait until you were married. I wish Molly and I had had that kind of resolve. Anyway, if you have any questions when that comes up..." Arthur paused uncomfortably "...then you can always come to me. Now let's get back with the others." Harry felt like he'd dodged a curse.

He took Arthur's advice and apologised to Ginny that afternoon. He didn't say he was wrong. He did ask her to explain why she was so upset. She told him the whole story about how she had tried to keep up with him and how she had spent all of her money on gifts and how she was so embarrassed when she only had a small gift for him and he had this set of robes that must have cost a fortune. It came out like one long run-on sentence. "I felt like such a fool," she said in closing. He secretly wondered to himself how he had a witch for a best mate and he somehow still did not understand the mind of a witch at all.

The party was incredible. Once again Emelda Gatsby, Shacklebolt's Social Coordinator, had outdone herself. This party was different from the one in June that it was much more party and much less media frenzy. Harry imagined that Emelda had decided to find every person that might prove interesting and invite them. What's more, she was quite talented at pairing people together that might be interested in each other.

There were many sights to be seen. Once again, Heidi Klum was in attendance and when she gave Harry the traditional hello kiss to the cheek he winced as multiple flashes caught the moment. Seeming to understand Harry's frustration, the German asked him quietly enough for only him and Ginny to hear, "Have you ever seen a room full of photographers frown?" He shook his head no. She called to the photographers that had swarmed them to get ready for a brilliant "money shot" and having given proper warning she pecked him on the cheek again with flashes blazing. Immediately after the last flash fired she kissed Harry full on the lips with such a look of passion that Harry heard gasps as the cameramen waited helplessly for their flashes to recharge. Harry stood dumbfounded and the cameramen cursed as Ginny giggled and hugged the woman, "That was simply cruel." Heidi agreed, "Wasn't it?"

Harry had to take a second to regain his composure but Ginny was filled with enough triumph that she didn't bother to mention it. She wiped the model's lipstick off his lips as her eyes followed her new-found hero, "That took nerve. I wish I had that kind of confidence. Did you see those writers? Evil little trolls. Harry, are you listening?"

Harry looked like a punch drunk fighter making every attempt not to fall into the ropes. As his mind finally cleared he fully appreciated all the time he had spent around Fleur. If he had not been used to Fleur's charms he'd have literally been swept off of his feet.

The rest of the party went quickly and by all accounts it went well. Harry and Ginny felt there was a turnstile in front of them as they were presented with guest after guest that was "dying to meet" them. At first the Minister would wink when he introduced a guest but eventually as the night progressed he looked more apologetic than anything. Just after the band played the New Year song, Harry announced to the Minister that he and his date were leaving. The Minister thanked him, "Harry, you do not know how much I appreciate your patience tonight. Did you even get to the floor to dance? With such a lovely witch at your side I'd imagine you'd want to show her off on the floor."

"I made him give me a twirl once or twice," Ginny smiled. "You know Harry, never one for crowds. I imagine if he weren't dragged out into public by his mates occasionally he'd make quite a successful hermit."

Twelve hours later, Harry stood at the kitchen door of the Leaky Cauldron and watched this beautiful witch that knew him so well saunter up a makeshift aisle to the sound of music. When she reached the stairs she took her place opposite of Ron and Neville. Following Ginny was Luna who skipped, rather than walked, with a basket of rose petals and as the music played she tossed them happily to the ground all around her. Neville's Mum and Dad sat in chairs near the bar staring blankly with a nurse while his grandmother stood behind them – refusing to sit. Molly and Arthur, sat in chairs on the other side of the aisle with Rolf, Hermione and Ron. Once Luna had run out of petals she sat next to her boyfriend and he whispered in her ear something that Harry imagined would have equated to "good job."

Moments later the pianist changed the music from the typical festive and joyful intro to the more regal entrance music. It wasn't Mendelsohn's Wedding March but it was a beautiful song that Hannah remembered her mother had described to her for her own wedding years before. She did this when she was presenting her daughter with a hope chest during the winter holiday of her first year at Hogwarts. She had made so many plans with her mum that year for when she finally got married and they had discussed them so many times over tea as she came closer and closer to that day when she'd come of age. Harry had heard the story a few nights before when she'd made a special request of him.

Harry knew she was thinking about her parents as she came out of the kitchen in a beautiful white dress with tears streaming down her cheeks. She broke down as she took his arm and instinctively he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She was so sure she would cry she didn't bother to wear makeup. She dabbed her eyes and hugged him tight...quietly sobbing.

This was the reason for the change. Originally Tom was to give her away but she was afraid she would break down while walking down the aisle and Tom would not have the strength to hold her up. Tom had retained enough strength to hold a platter full of plates but otherwise he had a dangerous stoop and she was afraid he might fall over if she fell into his arms. Secretly, she also knew that Harry had lost his family like she had, even like Neville had, and he would understand if it all became too much. She hoped that if he reassured her then that would inspire her to gather the strength to continue.

And that's precisely what happened. She looked into his bright green eyes and saw him smile. He quietly reassured her so only she could hear, "It'll be ok. Let's go meet your husband." She smiled wanly but then pulled herself together and stood straight up. Tears still trickling down her cheeks, she again took Harry's arm and walked the aisle while holding eye contact with her now wowed husband to be.

When they reached the steps an old wizard with flowing beards and a falsetto voice signalled the music to stop. He stepped down and asked "Blessed is the couple which is married with the approval and blessing of their families and friends. Who has the honour of presenting this beautiful young bride to be married?"

"I do," Harry said with pride. He stepped forward and took Neville's hand in his. He then placed Hannah's hand on Neville's and said quietly but meaningfully to the young wizard, "I give to you this young witch to be married. Take her, love her and treat her well." He then stepped back and sat next to Neville's Mum. To his surprise, the witch placed her hand on his and he saw a tear run down her cheek. When she noticed him looking at her she said quietly but with some difficulty, "You," she nodded to him and then to Hannah, "Prittie girl." Harry didn't have the heart to correct her. It was the only words she would speak the entire day.

The ceremony was very short and before Harry knew it they were presenting their vows. Hannah and Neville had decided on a very intimate, very small and very short service because Hannah was afraid she'd become so nervous that she'd faint. So many emotions were pent up inside of her. Neville didn't mind at all – he wasn't any more comfortable with the public than she was. Harry wondered if this was a reason they'd all become so close over the past few months. Really the only one that enjoyed the public in their entire circle was Ginny and that was reserved for Quidditch and the occasional party.

"I promise to love you and hold you, in sickness and in health, through good fortune and bad, and to love you and cherish you forever," Neville was smiling at his still sniffelling bride.

They young bride gathered together her courage but Harry could tell that she had forgotten her vows. "I...I..." the look of panic on her face was obvious to all in attendance. Neville squeezed her hand and mouthed, "It's ok." She gathered her thoughts and rambled excitedly but nearly incoherently, "I love you. I remember the first time I saw you in this place and you invited me to that party and you swept me off my feet on the dance floor. You," she motioned to the crowd, have all become my family and without you I'd be lost. I need you. You are all I have." No-one could see it but she shuffled her feet under her dress. They did see her bite her lip. The Wizard officiating the ceremony took this as a good time to cut in, "By the laws that govern magic and all that is good, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

When Neville kissed Hannah, Harry felt a squeeze to his hand. He looked sidelong at Mrs. Longbottom and she was smiling at her son and new daughter. He noticed her other hand was squeezing that of her husband but the look on his face was still vacant. A moment later the smile was gone and her hand again rested gently on his.

Neville's grandmother was the only one in attendance that never smiled. She had apologised to the young bride for her comments the previous year but she had maintained a stoic silence regarding the matter since. The threat of losing the affections of her grandson and best friend only went so far. Harry imagined that as long as she kept her silence Neville would respect her opinions and not try too hard to sway her.

Seeing as that they were married in a tavern, the reception began immediately after. Help was in the kitchen and food and drink were soon brought out. Tables appeared but the red carpet that denoted the aisle remained. The rest of the Weasleys and a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were invited for the reception. No-one begrudged the small service. All knew how much emotion was tied to this day and respected that Hannah needed the privacy.

The piano soon played music and Neville invited Hannah to do the one thing they did not mind doing in public. They took to the floor and everyone clapped as they shared their first dance to the song _W__izard and Witch Forever. _The couple moved with such grace that the crowd stood enthralled.

The elder Mrs. Longbottom took the opportunity and eased over to Harry, "I know that you don't think much of me Harry but you must understand that I love my grandson and want the best for him."

"Do you truly?" he asked.

"Yes."

Silently Harry summoned a large envelope and handed it to her, "This is her dowry." She opened the envelope and glanced at the documents. Harry explained, "I had the Ministry search through the records and find out just how much was seized from the Abbots when they were killed. The amount came out to just over 11,000 Galleons which I put up as a down payment for her half of the tavern. I have approved a loan to Hannah to cover the remainder of her share which she should easily be able to pay with the tavern's current income."

Harry's eyes sparkled in the dim candlelight, "You were concerned because Hannah did not have a future or prospects. This tavern is her future and I believe with her guidance it's prospects are bright. You were concerned for her lack of family. If she has _no-one_ else she has _me_. Mrs. Weasley helped me understand the importance of surrounding yourself with good people and the importance of supporting those you love when times are tough."

Mrs. Longbottom looked into his brilliant green eyes, "Harry, if Neville's choice in a wife is as good as his choice in a mate then the two of them will be much better off than I gave them credit."

"Do me a favour and when she is finished dancing please welcome Hannah to _your_ family. It will mean a lot to her if it comes from you. And Mrs. Longbottom?" Her eyes followed Harry's and she saw her son's wife swaying gently but content as she sat at her table watching her son, "I think it was very nice that you pulled some strings and made sure his parents were able to make it."


	30. AC 30 Time Flies By

**Chapter 36 – Time Flies By**

**Submitted Wednesday 21 September 2011 Next Submission: Sunday **

Hannah was opening gifts with her new husband and a few of the witches that had remained after the meal was served. As with most weddings, most of the gifts were practical. A household spell book from Molly and Arthur, mixing bowls from Hermione, a beautiful frame from Ginny.

All of these gifts were overwhelming to Hannah. She had intentionally cut herself off from her friends once her parents had been killed because she was as embarrassed for being destitute as she was sad for her parent's passing.

Hannah continued to open her gifts until one solitary envelope remained. It was a plain blank legal envelope with no indication of its purpose but clearly full and sealed. "Neville, is this yours?" When he shook his head she looked to the others. The girls also shook there heads. She opened the envelope carefully and found a small folder and piece of parchment with difficult to read scrawl. She began to read and after a minute her legs grew weak. She fell into the chair behind her. Neville looked worried and she handed him the note. He read just loud enough for those in the room to hear:

_Dear Hannah,_

_ I am nearly sure you will be the one to open this. As you know, I am not very good when it comes to emotion so I had to leave soon after the ceremony ended. Nothing has made me happier these past few days than to see two people so meant for each other fall in love and marry._

_ I'd like to tell a quick story. Tom and I visited the day that I purchased my wand and spent the afternoon with you and Neville over lunch. We were waiting for you and Neville to come down and he confided in me that he had made a grave mistake. As you know, his health has continued to worsen and he can no longer carry on the duties of a barkeep. He had opened contract with a lady who offered to purchase the tavern for his full asking price. He felt he couldn't refuse - it was such a terrific offer. _

_ He later found that the witch had planned to close the tavern and open a bed and breakfast with a tea house. Her family has long been a member of the Temperance Movement. I do not know if you are aware of this but long ago the Ministry proclaimed that no new taverns may be opened or built on Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron's status was grandfathered in and the business is allowed to serve alcohol as long as it continues to serve this purpose. By purchasing and changing the purpose of the business she would have effectively made it illegal to serve alcohol anywhere on Diagon Alley._

_ Tom was mortified when he found out. The tavern had belonged to his family for centuries. He visited her home and begged her to reconsider. When she laughed in his face he decided to speak to me. I had a goblin at Gringotts look at the contract and he found an 'out clause' typical with contracts this size that allowed him to sell to another buyer if they outbid the original price. Fortunately she was a stingy old bat and she used a form contract._

_ I had the business appraised out of curiosity and found that the land itself is worth two to three times the value of the business. When my account manager saw the appraisal he thought the purchase of the business was a terrific deal._

_ I'm sure you can guess the rest of the story. I purchased the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday for ten Galleons more than was offered by that dreadful witch. I do not want you to think this was planned as a wedding gift – it just sort of turned out that way._

_ I have provided your half of ten percent of the purchase price as a wedding gift to you. I have included paperwork for a loan in the amount of 99,005 Galleons which will pay the remainder of your half of the purchase price. You will be 51% owner of the business and will be responsible for all business decisions but you will also be responsible for paying your loan with your half of the profits. You may pay yourself a reasonable wage for acting as the manager._

_ Remember, this gift, if accepted, comes with a fair amount of responsibility. You will be responsible for staffing, managing and maintaining the business. I am still 49% owner and you must make enough income to provide a profit for both of us. If you would like to accept then please open the folder, review the terms and sign the paperwork. Included, as well, is the license to serve alcohol and a handbook of Ministry guidelines for all pubs and taverns._

_With love,Harry._

_PS...If you choose to decline, I have picked out a nice set of knives for you._

When Neville finished he looked down to see tears in Hannah's eyes. She had thought her dream had been lost when she found out Tom had closed on the business the week before. Neville showed her the Agreement. She laughed when she saw the name Harry had chosen for his company - Potty Ltd., a subsidiary of Peeves Holdings. After briefly reviewing the terms she borrowed a quill from Hermione and quickly signed the paperwork. When she crossed the last 't' she instantly became majority owner of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry, meanwhile, was nearby at his home in London inspecting the place. "Master Harry is pleased?" croaked Kreacher.

"Kreacher you have done a fantastic job."

"It is not Kreacher only, Sir. The House Elf Winky visits when she is not busy and she cleans. She is ever finding things to do. So much energy, that one."

"You do not feel alone here?" asked Harry. "Would you like to return to Hogwarts?"

The House Elf considered, "Kreacher is happy here, Master Harry,but will return to Hogwarts if you require it. Kreacher has his Mrs. Black to keep him company. And Winky visits. And Master Harry will be back soon. Kreacher grows old. Not much serving left for Kreacher." Harry grew sad when he wrapped his head around what the House Elf was hinting at.

Two days later Harry was back at Hogwarts. Classes began the first Monday of the new year and as intense as the first term had been Harry noticed that the professors ratcheted up their studies even more when lessons resumed. Harry tried to speak to Hermione about his discussion with Shacklebolt but somehow he'd forget it each time he began to guess what she might know that he didn't. He'd check down the lists of subjects and he was soon thinking of something else.

He'd had the same problem many times when in the forest. He'd remember walking through the forest exploring the past several months and then something would come across his mind that he was curious about and the next thing he knew he was standing in the forest trying to remember what he had last done or thought about. This mindless wandering and lack of concentration began to worry him after a few weeks. He was concerned because with the beginning of February Quidditch had resumed and he didn't want to find himself losing focus so close to the next match.

Today, Harry was determined he would ask Hermione about his lack of concentration and his forgetfulness during breakfast. He didn't have much time as owls almost immediately began to circle above searching for their targets and dropping messages. Harry noticed an abnormally large number of posts and then remembered that it was Valentine's Day. All around him Harry heard singing, dancing and even begging telegrams opened. Some were met with cheer. Other's were opened with laughter.

Harry began to grow embarrassed as more and more packages and letters were dropped his way. George had learned his Third Year from Lockhart that Valentines sold and he had prepared a line of valentines that were introduced this year that featured both prank and true valentines. George had been inspired earlier this year when he'd heard about a particularly nasty Howler and he decided to create a line of Howling Valentines called Howlettes 'for those that wished to proclaim their love out loud.'

Harry was confused when the large smoking red envelope appeared on top of his growing mound. He looked to Ron who shrugged. The envelope gave off a scent of cinnamon and flowers. Like a normal Howler it began to smoke and shake and looked ready to explode when Ron advised, "Open it Harry. Otherwise it'll just get worse." Harry looked panicked, "you think Mum's angry?"

Before Ron could answer the Howlette exploded and standing before Harry at least seven feet tall on top of the table was an image of Heidi Klum – iridescent like a ghost. She had her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. With a wink she proclaimed in her most sultry voice,

"Oh Harry, oh Harry, why won't you write?

When I think of you it makes me feel _so_ bright.

Ginny may be pretty, smart and athletic too,

but I'm bound and determined to make a Valentine of you..."

With that the image exploded into scented heart shaped pieces of confetti as the Great Hall erupted in applause. Harry sunk into his seat. Sniggers were heard all around the Gryffindor table and Harry noticed several whispers and glances toward him. Only Seamus seemed out of the conversation and when Dean asked he admitted, "I was curious if you could get a look under her dress." A barrage of food came his way from disgusted witches who unanimously agreed he was a Neanderthal

Hermione and Ginny continued to giggle. When Harry looked askance toward them Ron announced, "You've just been pranked by George. He's been waiting all month after that story of you and Heidi came out on New Years. Welcome to the family, mate," Ron smirked. Laughs came from as far as the fourth years at the Gryffindor table.

Harry was not amused. He decided he'd go for a walk in the forest which prompted him to remember that he needed to speak to Hermione about his loss of memory. "Hermione, I have a problem I need some help with." he explained and asked if they could speak in private. Once out of the Great Hall he admitted, "I remember the Minister telling me I should speak to you but I don't remember why."

"You don't remember anything?"

Harry thought to himself, "We were talking about something. I can't remember. It had to do with the forest...or the Centaurs...or..."

Hermione watched Harry's eyes go blank. He began to walk away from her as if he didn't even notice that he was walking or talking with her. Then he shook his head and noticed Hermione looking at him funny, "Were we just speaking about something? I must have drifted off."

Harry noticed that Hermione looked very concerned, "Harry, did the Minister ask you to talk to me about something?" He thought to himself a minute, "Yeah, it's funny you should ask. About a month ago he told me I should speak to you about the Forest and the Centaurs and Ron. He said it was because someone might be after me and I thought..." Harry's face grew cloudy again and he shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I must have drifted off. Were we just speaking about something?"

"Yes, but I think you've had a long night," Hermione answered. "I think you were going to go back to the Gryffindor table to read your posts and then head up to the Tower to sneak in a kip. What do you say that you and I meet near Hagrid's this afternoon about four o'clock? We have some catching up to do."

Harry thought that was a brilliant idea and he returned to the Great Hall to finish breakfast. Ron was back to giving him piss over George's Howlette. Harry opened up several Valentines and one unusual box of chocolates which he recognised the smell of easily. After Ron's fourth joke at Harry's expense, Harry looked around at his laughing friends and offered with a smile, "Chocolate anyone? Eat up."

Hermione on the other hand was worried and she rushed up to the Owlery to send a post to Shacklebolt. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong with Harry but she didn't want to act until she had confirmation from the Minister.

* * *

><p>"That was cruel!" Hermione chided Harry as she found him on a tree stump near Hagrid's hut.<p>

Harry didn't try to argue, "Yes it was. But so was Ron telling me in front of everyone that I'd have to step up my game if I was going to try and string Heidi along - loud enough for all of the tables to hear."

"But handing out chocolates that I _know_ you knew were laced with a love potion was not kind – especially since the chocolates made them all attracted to the same witch," Hermione's tone was motherly but her smirk gave her away.

"You should have been there, Hermione. It started with them offering the poor witch flowers and gifts. Then they began arguing over who would get a chance to take her out for a snog. Susan kissed the poor witch dead on the lips before either knew what had happened. That caused the entire Hall to erupt in chaos." Harry looked triumphant, "That'll teach the ruddy gits to have a laugh at my expense." With a twinkle in his eye, "or to send me chocolates laced with a love potion."

"Well, while you were busy 'improving' the relations between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, I was in contact with Shacklebolt. We both feel it would be a good idea to remove a charm that you had me place on you in May."

"What charm?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around to make sure no-one was listening and then she cast a few silencing spells around the two of them. Finally she explained, "Harry, it'd be best if you had me remove the charm before I explain or you'll just forget and we'll have this conversation all over again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just had this same conversation with you not thirty seconds ago," she admitted with a smile. "Trust me?" she asked and she tapped his right temple with her wand. He felt a small fog evaporate from some place in the back of his mind.

"Harry, you hid the Elder wand with the Centaurs and then you had me remove the memories. You then had me cast a charm that would confund you if you even thought about the Elder wand. I've seen it affect you a few times and I've kept watch on you but it's never affected you like this morning. It was as if your mind would reset itself every thirty or so seconds. Only time I'd seen you like that was the week of your birthday party and I had to remove the charm altogether for the week. Molly caught me sneaking out of your room the night I replaced it and I've never received such a dirty look from her as on that night." Hermione bit her lip, "Ron may have deserved that chocolate this morning more than you may realise..."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Ron learned almost immediately the effect any mention of the Elder wand had on you. He began timing how much of your memory was lost and noticed it was right at 14 seconds and he began making a game out of it. For months when he'd get angry with you he'd go off on tirades calling you dirty names and then yelling 'Elder Wand' after the seventh or so name."

"Oh well, that's not too bad," Harry considered.

"That's not the worst," Hermione was crimson. She looked like she would rather not admit the next part. "He's gotten worse. A few nights ago you complained because he was snogging me in front of you and you said you didn't need visions of him fondling me etched into your head. I...I got up to get my books and bent over to give him a kiss and he kind of threw up my robes and flashed you my bum."

Harry was now crimson as well, "Anything else I should know?"

Hermione coughed, "I wasn't wearing..."

"Arrgh..." Harry cringed, "Can we just get back to the Centaurs? What do they have to do with all of this?"

"The Centaurs had the wand, Harry."

"Why is that important?"

"Harry? Think about it. Do you think it coincidental that someone was in the Forbidden Forest attacking the Centaurs and the wand was in the_ care_ of the Centaurs? The morning that you defeated Voldemort you took the Elder wand and asked the Centaurs to care for it. You asked them not to relinquish the wand to any wizard no matter the reason. You felt only the Centaurs would be safe keeping its secret keeping it secret because they wouldn't succumb to the temptations.

"But it doesn't matter. The wand was destroyed."

"Harry, the wand _can't_ be destroyed."

It took a moment for the thought to sink in. Harry tried to wrap his head around the concept, "But we destroyed..." It now came to Harry, "That's why the Elder wand was so much easier to destroy than Voldemort's. It was..."

"A fake. Yes. Which was why I was astonished that Shacklebolt was willing to destroy Voldemort's wand the same night. Ollivander had placed some charms on the fake wand to impress everyone and make them think it was the real wand. We decided people would assume you could destroy the wand because you were the true owner."

"So you think that this wizard, or witch, also knows or suspects that the wand is still out there?"

"He knows and he _knew_ that it was in the care of the Centaurs. The wizard had killed two Centaurs hoping they would tell him where the wand was. He found out only the Council knew the wand's whereabouts so he kidnapped a foal and placed her in a trap. He let the council know that the young foal was dying slowly and that the only way to save it was to give him the wand. The foal's father believed you had found out about the kidnapping and had single-handedly gone in and looked for her. That was why he and the Herd was so friendly to you."

"Why wasn't I told?" asked Harry. Hermione could see that he was angry.

"For this very reason. I know you Harry. You'd have gone into the forest and found whoever was doing this and fought them win or lose. As it was, the Centaurs voted and decided they would return the wand with Hagrid the night the foal was found. They thought that would solve everything."

"I take it that it didn't."

"No," replied Hermione. "A month later the wizard went into the Herd's camp and he took two foals in the middle of the night. It was Halloween. The Centaurs had no way to prove they didn't have the wand. He threatened to kill the foals by midnight if he wasn't given the wand. He met a Centaur out in the forest in one of those gold Death Eater masks and a hooded robe. The Centaur swore to him they had given the wand to Hagrid and he threatened that if that was the case then he was killing the foals. He stunned the Centaur and the next thing we know the foals were found dead near Hagrid's hut. That was when we went looking for you and you know the rest."

Harry considered out loud, "So he went into Hagrid's hut to look for it and when he didn't find it he made for the castle."

"How do you know he went looking in Hagrid's hut?" Hermione was curious.

"He stayed in there all afternoon. We followed his trail. Hagrid said the bloke's fingerprints were all over the hut when the Aurors checked. He called them 'fingerspots.' He said Goyle and about twelve Death Eaters were ruled out by comparing the fingerprints the Aurors had kept on file. They didn't say how they got the originals. Duncan says the Ministry is not keen on them keeping records of wizards' and witches' fingerprints. How do you know it's a wizard?"

"Blokes voice each time. Always wore the mask. Said he sounded like he was trying to disguise his voice by making it sound deeper than it was. He was medium height. Had a limp," Hermione answered.

"A limp could be faked. He could be a Death Eater or he could be an Auror who had access to things belonging to the Death Eaters. Now that we know why he was here we know he could be anyone. Anybody greedy enough to want the wand."

"What? But we'd just assumed a Death Eater would have heard about it and came looking for it."

Harry shook his head, "Think about it. It could be a student for all we know. What we do know is this. I've searched that ruddy map for three and a half months and found no-one in the Castle. We've searched every room in the bloody Castle that we can get to and no-one is in there. There are only so many rooms that can't be seen on the map. Chamber of Secrets and Room of Requirements are the only rooms I know of. No-one can get into Chamber of Secrets anymore and we checked Room of Requirements. I think the bugger is a student or a professor and they used the camp as a way of distracting us."

"Who then?" Hermione was sceptical.

"Couldn't be an Auror. They'd be missing. Couldn't be any of the Professors that were watching the Houses so couldn't be a Head of House. Slughorn's too short unless he used Polyjuice. He did say he was retiring this year. And he's a Head of House...forgot that. Babbling and Vector are not the type. They are deathly afraid of the forest if I remember right. Could be the new Professor of Muggle Studies, Wisteria...she has broad shoulders and she could have faked the voice."

Harry thought more out loud and was just rambling at this point, "Ewan Duncan was with us most of the time but he disappeared for periods. He's worked with Ron regularly. What if he Imperioused Ron earlier, had him make both sets of tracks, and then met up with him where the Centaur was killed. He'd know how to cover evidence. He let Ron off with no questions that afternoon when he should have spoken to him but he blamed it on Ron's friendship with me. Either Duncan was really incompetent that day or he was involved. He didn't want to search the forest after the gate was destroyed because it was night...most Aurors would search for clues immediately. He also has access to the grounds at any time and could have arranged things to look whatever way he wanted."

Hermione considered, "I will send an owl to Shacklebolt. He is an officer with the Aurors so he'd know quite a bit. Until then who else? We have to consider everyone who had capability and then count them out one by one."

"At this point, any Slytherin including Draco...especially Draco. His elf was here searching. Also, any Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs we can account for during the search." Harry was imagining names in his head.

"What about Gryffindors?" Hermione hated to consider.

"Like?"

Hermione shrugged. "I hate to consider it but what if Ron was faking the Imperious and he somehow drugged himself to seem disoriented? What if..."

"Do you really think that?" Harry looked very disappointed.

"No. But...we have to consider everyone. I'm taught to think logically. I'm only asking 'what if?'"

Harry frowned, "You and Ron are the only two I would trust no matter what the evidence suggested." Hermione smiled wanly at Harry and nodded as if she were silently agreeing.

"Hermione, we need to find out two things. Who this person is and where the wand is. I doubt it's with Hagrid or the person who is doing this would have found already it in his hut and he'd have ran straight for the front gate. Hagrid's rubbish at hiding things...or secrets. Whoever has it surely didn't tell him where it is. We'll have to check everyone off one by one. Make a list of everyone, and I mean Everyone, and lets check them off as we find they were unable to be in any specific place at a specific time that we know the person was. Until we find the person, you and I can call this person...I still don't want to rule out witches...'Pat.' That work?"

"Nice neutral name, Harry."

"What you say we head back?" asked Harry.

As they walked back to the castle Hermione continued to make conversation. "It should be dinner soon. I'm curious if that witch from Ravenclaw will be there. What was her name?"

Harry groaned, "Her name is Kelly. She's a mousy looking Sixth Year from Ravenclaw. For some reason they call her Echo."

Hermione sniggered, "So then does that make you Narcissus?" Harry didn't get it. "Harry, they call her Echo. She's a mousy girl obsessed with you enough that she sent chocolates doused with a love potion. She's obviously fancied you for a while. If you were rumoured to turn down a popular Veela fashion model as Witch Weekly had alluded, then they probably think you are pretty full of yourself. That and I think it got out that Ginny's had no luck with..."

"Is there anything that everybody in this ruddy place doesn't know about me?"

Hermione smirked and patted him on the shoulder, "The Boy Who Lived? No, we at Hogwarts make it our business to know everything about you."

Harry and Hermione were not disappointed at dinner. Professor McGonagall was somehow humoured that the Gryffindors could be offered candy on Valentine's Day and they were naïve enough to eat it without checking first. As punishment she waited to give the antidote for the Love Potion until the following morning at breakfast. When the Ravenclaws argued she reminded them that Kelly had made her own bed...and the potion. A dozen Gryffindors sat staring from their table, while they ate, admiring the mousy little Ravenclaw.

The next morning was when all chaos truly broke loose. As each of the _'Doting Dozen,'_ as they had come to be called, received their antidotes they saw the young girl as she truly was and made comments. The Ravenclaws didn't take kindly to the treatment of their mate and they vowed to show the Gryffindors what a bunch of buffoons they were on the Quidditch field later in the season. A few clandestine wagers were made over who would end up with the Quidditch Cup at end of term.

Many Gryffindors were soon regretting their wagers. The following weekend Ravenclaw met with Slytherin and beat them by a narrow margin. This was good news. Cho was fortunate enough to have seen the match between Hunter and Harry and she was not surprised by his skill as Harry had been. She decided to take the Snitch as quickly as she could and it happened in the first hour when Slytherin was down only sixty to nil that Cho ended the match. Hunter nearly blocked her but she had watched his moves carefully in his match vs. Gryffindor and had found a weakness to exploit. Hunter had limited peripheral vision out of his right eye...which is why he hadn't seen the bludger coming in the first match. She hadn't been sure of it until she walked up to him before lessons one day and subtly tested his vision. Once she was sure she hatched plan and it paid dividends.

The Gryffindors met the Hufflepuffs a week after Ron's birthday. The crowd had turned on the Gryffindors. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had a small rivalry and usually rooted for Gryffindor when one played the other. In this case, Ravenclaw needed Hufflepuff to show well to secure the title and they were still angry over the Mousy Kelly comments. Gryffindor only had to match Ravenclaw's against Hufflepuff and they'd go ahead of Ravenclaw in the standings. It was not to be, though. Somehow the incompetence of the Hufflepuff squad worked against the Gryffindors and within moments of the open whistle one of their Beaters mistook the snitch for a bludger and he hit it right at Harry. All Harry saw was a blur of canary yellow and a small object travelling straight for him at amazing speed. He didn't have time to duck and the object hit him square in the chest. He felt a crack in his ribs and his hands went to his chest out of instinct. He looked down and there was the snitch...both wings broken off by contact with the Hufflepuff's bat.

Somehow Ginny had scored a goal before the end of the match so it ended 160 to nil. At the moment she was on the ground with Ron and the Hufflepuff Captain, Cadwalder, insisting to Madam Hooch that the match should continue because the snitch had been damaged before it was "caught" by Harry. Tobias was rallying the Ravenclaws by reciting the rules from memory, "A match is considered ended when the snitch is caught. If the snitch is damaged and/or out of play then the match shall continue until said snitch is found by one of the squads in play. If the snitch is not found then the match shall proceed until the captains for both teams agree to end the match."

The Gryffindors had won but it did not feel like a win. As Harry sat changing in the clubhouse several on the squad offered bitter condolences, "No way you couldn't have grabbed your chest, eh Harry? Guess it was pure instinct. If you could have let it glance off it wouldn't a been a catch.

The celebration in Gryffindor Tower was reserved until Ron pulled everyone together, "I know we could have overtaken the Ravenclaws easily today but a freak accident simply made things more difficult. We have beaten both of our opponents by as much as we need to beat Ravenclaw by in order to win the Cup. Let me ask you lot, 'the one full match we have played against a common opponent we won by 110 more points – what do we have to worry about? That means we are at least 110 points better than Ravenclaw. With Ginny and Harry I believe we can easily beat them by more. We only need one more goal and to catch the snitch and we win the Cup with wins as the tiebreaker. Now, let me hear Gryffindor on three!"

The rest of the party was more upbeat. Ron had convinced the Gryffindors they had nothing to worry about. He indeed was becoming the man that Hermione had thought he could be. Finally out from under Harry's shadow and full of self confidence, Ron felt invincible.

Meanwhile, Hermione debated how to tell Harry about Ewan. Shacklebolt had argued at first that Professor Ewan Duncan was beyond corruption but the more they looked at the information he had access to and his history the more the Minister and Head Auror Robards were considering him a suspect. They reported to Hermione that he had access to the Auror records that showed Harry taking the wand to the forest (reported by Shacklebolt – he now regretted it). Duncan had also moved to Hogwarts at the same time as the attacks on the Centaurs had begun. Lastly, he had accessed maps of both the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts Castle a few days before he left and had made an effort to study the forest and it's inhabitants according to his notes.

The time-line created by Harry showed he could have worked in tandem with an Imperioused Ron and made it look like he was with the searchers when indeed he might have slipped in and out of the view. Hadn't he been right there next to Ron when the gates were blown open? Hermione decided she and Harry would have to keep a close eye on the Scot.

**A/N: ****If you like this chapter please review. We now know at least part of the why. I'm curious who you think the who might be (I, of course, already know). Post your answer in a review before you read the next chapter and then read on to see if you were correct.**


	31. AC 31 George Cheats Death

**Chapter 31 – George Weasley Cheats Death**

**Submitted: Monday 26 September 2011**

Harry was asked time and again what was going on in George's head. He had no more idea than the rest of the world. George had spent several evenings on the Quidditch Pitch doing Merlin knows what.

He spent even more time marketing his next great venture. Already advertisements were in _**T**__**he Quibbler**__, __**Witch Weekly**_ and _**Quidditch Weekly**_ in England. George also placed advertisements in publications such as _**Your Voodoo News**_ in the States and Amsterdam's _**Het Orakel**_ on the Continent. He piggybacked his ads on announcements that he was opening joke shops in New Orleans, Salem, Paris, Amsterdam, Hamburg, and St. Petersberg.

It was the proposition of cheating death that amazed readers and writers alike. Eventually these same publications he advertised in began asking for interviews. George, ever the showman, always obliged. One such story ran in the _**Salem News**_.

_March 1st, 1999_

_...George Weasley, owner of the world famous joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in London, is a well known prankster. We have not yet determined his angle but we are sure that when the World watches April 1st they will find that things are not what they seem. Mr. Weasley has made no pretence at seriousness. When asked what would happen, he claimed with a laugh, "I intend to be struck with the killing curse, leave my body and then to return with a bang." When asked how this could be done he laughed and cheeked, "When you believe in magic anything is possible."_

_The event will be held at Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches in Scotland and tickets are in heavy demand. Mr. Weasley rented the Quidditch Pitch for the day and his demonstration shall be preceded by three world famous singing acts. The Zombies, Witch's Brew and the Weird Sisters all plan to play full hour sets beginning at 5 o'clock. George then plans to end the evening with a demonstration that he claims will shock the Wizard World._

ZZZZZZZZZZ

George had come to Harry a month before and announced, "I need two million Galleons, Harry." When Harry asked "what for?" George looked him in the eye and answered, "I can't tell you."

Harry chucked.

George frowned, "I'm serious. I have an idea and it will make us millions. And honestly, Harry, it will be the most fun you've ever had. I need two million to get me started."

"But you can't tell me what for?" Harry asked. George shook his head.

"Why not?"

Ever coy, "Because if I told you 'what for' then you wouldn't lend me the money." Harry tried not to laugh this time but it only caused him to laugh even harder. George didn't flinch, "I am about to do something that no-one has ever done. It will be talked about for years. I am going to create the greatest illusion ever."

Harry wanted to make sure he understood, "You are borrowing the money?"

George nodded.

"And you won't tell me how or when you will pay me back?"

George shook his head, "If it doesn't work out I may not be able to pay you a knut."

"And you just want me to trust your judgement?"

George nodded.

Harry thought to himself for a moment. This was the same George that had built his joke shops from a mere 10,000 Galleon investment and to become a cultural icon in Wizard England. Grown men walked into his shops and were as mesmerised as their children. Harry had no clue what George had planned but if George was up to his usual standard then this _would_ be worth seeing.

Harry had to say the amount out loud again, "Two-_**million**_Galleons?"

George could see that Harry was coming around and the young Weasley's eyes flickered with excitement. "George, do it. I'll ask Gringotts to increase your line to two million. You should have access to it by tomorrow."

George suspected Harry would say yes but he'd never taken his mate for granted. Now that Harry had agreed George's confidence evaporated. Until this moment it had all been a pipe-dream rolling around in his head begging to be done. "Really?" he stammered.

"Of course, George. You are the most creative bloke I know. If you say you can do something spectacular with two million Galleons then it'd be a crime not to let you try. Now go out and do something amazing."

George's first investment was advertising. Then the advertisements created the interest from the writers. Now promoters were calling him asking how they could get acts involved. Every seat was sold out by mid-month.

George's second investment was expansion of the seating for the event. He used the same firm that had expanded the seating for the Quidditch World Cup four years before. The Quidditch pitch was expanded to sixty thousand. With tickets selling for twenty to forty Galleons he had covered his costs for the entire event. What he didn't tell Harry was that half of his cost was for the opening of the shops themselves. If all went as planned, the event would pay for all of the shops' opening costs and all of the costs for advertising, rent of the venue and payment for staff and the bands.

The day of the event Harry watched the pitch from the Astronomy Tower. Only morning classes were in session for the day and he had just finished his lunch. No-one was allowed within one hundred metres of the pitch until the gates opened at four o'clock and the school had already become a circus.

"Harry, we really shouldn't be up here," whined Hermione as she reached the top step. The Astronomy Tower is still off limits.

Harry ignored her, instead he pointed to the Quidditch stadium and concessions that George had set up around it, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hermione forgot her complaint at first sight of the grounds below, "Amazing. George did a fantastic job. It's sold out?"

Harry nodded, "And he's offered jobs in the concessions for those with no home to return for Holiday. Hogwarts is offering free room and board but he wants them to have some walking around money. How are we doing with our list?"

Harry and Hermione had cobbled together a list of all of the students and Professors at Hogwarts. They eliminated suspects one by one and crossed them off the list. They referred to this so-called suspect as 'Pat' when around others. Ron and Neville had helped early to keep the project manageable but now it was only Harry and Hermione. The fewer asking questions, the smaller the chance of accidentally tipping off the intuder.

So far they had eliminated all of the students but Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode of Slytherin. Also Susan Bones of Gryffindor, a Revenclaw named Penny Thompson and Justin Jones, the Fifth Year Hufflepuff. They were still trying to eliminate Professors Babbling, Snodgrass and Duncan. Harry grudgingly added Hecate as well and he still was unable to remove her from the list.

"You can take Justin and Penny off the list," Hermione announced excitedly, "they have been sneaking off into one of the classrooms for late night snogfests. They were snogging the night Ron was Imperioused."

Harry was curious, "How do you know?"

"Ron and I caught them snogging last night during rounds. They were so worried about their mums finding out that when I offered to let them off the hook if they answered questions they jumped at it. I asked them where they were the day the intruder attacked Ron and they said they were in the same classroom. We were able to confirm with one of the paintings that they had been sneaking through his corridor for months."

"Good. That leaves us with nine. We need to find someone from Slytherin willing to help. The four of them have to be sneaking off somewhere if they are always missing." Harry considered, "Has it ever bothered you that Wisteria Snodgrass and Astoria Greengrass have such similar names?"

Hermione thought to herself, "Harry that is the most random observation...what does that have to do with any of this?"

They were interrupted by the 'clack, clack, clack' of boots on the steps behind them. Harry turned to find the Headmistress tapping a foot, "I'd be wasting my breath if I reminded you two that this section of the Castle is off limits, wouldn't I?" Harry's shrug would have been returned with a thump to the head had he been any other student. Minerva had grown so fond of the young wizard that his reply merely inspired a chuckle, "Don't be shocked when you find the rest of the world actually requires you to follow the rules."

Hermione excused herself and rushed down the steps. Professor McGonagall joined Harry, "Beautiful day for April," the Professor observed. "Thought I'd come up and take in the view. Lo and behold, I find you here."

"Hermione and I needed a quiet place to speak." Harry changed the subject by gesturing to the Quidditch field., "I'm surprised you allowed this."

"I don't agree with it at all." the Headmaster admitted. "It's a foolish display any way you look at it."

"Then why did you let him do it?"

"I'm certain you are his partner in this," she winked, "so I'm sure you know how much he offered." Harry shrugged and shook his head which caused quite a stir with the Professor, "He didn't tell you? He's rented the Pitch and the surrounding grounds for nearly two hundred thousand Galleons. He insisted it had to be done here. I'd have let him do it for half that but he said we could consider the premium a donation."

"Hopefully you'll put it to good use."

"The repairs due the siege on the school nearly closed out our emergency fund. The Ministry couldn't help – they have problems of their own. We've spent a good amount housing and feeding the students that are destitute as well. A good number of students have lost everything, including their family. There will be at least three dozen that will stay the Summer and Winter holidays. This event will go a long way toward reseeding our emergency fund and providing for those students the next few years."

"How much would complete the journey?" Harry asked. McGonagall didn't quite get the question, "Complete the journey?" he asked again. "How much would pay for the students that are expected to live in the Castle and for their schooling? How much to refill the emergency fund?"

"Harry, I don't have that number in front of me. That is something the Board handles. I am an educator and I administer the day to day. I tell them what I need and they tell me whether it is practical," she explained.

"Please find out. Tom Riddle became what he became partly because he never had the opportunity to learn to love. He felt abandoned year after year when he was forced to return to the orphanage for his Holiday. There is no reason these children should be forced into the same fate. We can talk more once the term ends."

The Professor was conflicted. Harry had already done so much but part of her position was securing donations and she could scarce afford to turn away a willing donor at this time of need, "Are you certain? What am I saying? Of course you are certain. I won't argue Harry."

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts," Harry mused. "It was a refuge for me." "There's no reason why others shouldn't feel the same way."

A few hours later he sat in the stands. Ginny was on one side. Hermione and Ron were on the other. All Hogwarts students received free admission but the trade-off was that they sat furthest from the action. A few days before, when she learned how far back their seats would be, Hermione charmed four sets of Muggle binoculars.

Hermione handed Harry his pair while Ron was using his to look at the crowd, "These are brilliant, Love. I can see the colours of a witch's eyes from across the pitch."

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "Witches? Why not wizards?" She knew better than to wait for a response. She had an update for Harry, "I got an idea who can help us find Pat." Harry arched his eyebrows inquisitively. Hermione beamed, "Slughorn. He is Head of House for Slytherin and he can help with the professors as well."

"Do you think that's wise? What if he lets it slip?" asked Harry sceptically.

"Let's what slip? Are you still convinced that Pat is a student?" asked Ginny. Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny curiously. She offered a wry grin, "As if I don't know what you two are going on about all the time. You'd think after all this time you'd feel comfortable speaking freely around me...or asking me to help." She noticed the guilt cloud Harry's face and squeezed his hand, "Oh, Love, I don't take it personally. I'm only saying that sometimes I'd like to be included. It's not like you are hunting Horcruxes."

A blast was heard from the stage below and the show began with a round of fireworks and a drum solo. As the drummer banged away at this hardware, the rest of the Zombies charged the stage and tore through a song as metal driven as any in the magic world. Harry wasn't a fan but it was bearable. The audience cheered madly as the guitarist blasted through his chords and screamed out verse after verse. The only truly difficult moment for Harry was during the last song when the guitarist screeched out a note so loud that Harry had to cover his ears.

Soon after that, Witch's Brew made their way to the stage and Harry began to cheer for his mates. Hazel and her band were not as loud or frenetic as the Zombies but their unique sound was a favourite with the crowd. Hazel played through a riff midway through their set that had everyone mesmerised and at the end of her solo the crowd erupted in a roar that had Harry proud for the young witch. "You regret not taking Hazel up on that offer for Valentine's?" Ginny screamed over the crowd. Harry didn't respond but pulled her firmly to him and kissed her soundly. Harry could hear Ron shout, "Arrgh! Harry!" Ginny felt woozy as Harry's lips left hers. He asked the weak-kneed witch, "What do _you_ think?"

For just over a decade the Weird Sisters had been the gold standard when it came to music in the magic world. By now the stadium was full to the gills with audience young and old. Three loud bongs informed the crowd that the Weird Sisters were opening with the hit that had made them famous. Their music was so original and unique that there was no real way to describe it. A throng of different sounds filled the air and for just more than an hour the band hypnotised the audience. Then they ended it all with everyone's favourite, _Angler's Glory_.

By now, the sun had fully set and the crowd was ready for the main event. The Weird Sisters had already left the stage and eyes wandered everywhere looking for a clue as to what was to follow. They weren't disappointed. George stepped up and pulled out his wand. He pointed high up into the stands and with each flick a light shined brightly onto the pitch. Once the lights flooded the field, he addressed the crowd from the stage.

He whispered, "Sonorous" and then, "Good evening everyone! Are you enjoying yourselves?" The crowd roared back its approval. "Lovely," So far everything was going as planned.

A week before, the six new Weasley Wheezes had been opened worldwide with huge Grand Openings. George had sold tickets to the event and provided free port-keys from the Wheezes to Hogwarts the afternoon of the event. This, of course, provided a second infusion of customers. George made the ultimate bet – he used all of the proceeds from the tickets sales to pay for extra inventory in every shop.

But to George it wasn't a bet. George was amongst the most knowledgeable in all of Wizard England when it came to business. He knew he would sell out because he knew. In fact, before he went on stage he was informed that all of the shops had indeed been packed that day and many of the products sold out – especially the pranks that he had provided specifically for April Fool's Day. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had a very good week and if his estimates were correct, a hefty profit of nearly 10 Million Galleons was made between the receipts at the gate, concessions and the profits from each of the shops for the past two weeks. Best of all, today's traffic in the shops came on a weekday during the school year.

So when he stepped on stage it was with a huge smile. The crowd could feel the spark of magic all around the pitch and when he spoke the applause that had initially erupted came to an abrupt halt. "Well then, let's get started with the finale." He became serious, "As some of you now know, I am a prankster by heart. Unlike Muggles, all of us are wizards, or magicians as they might call us. Before I start I want to make one thing clear."

"What I am about to perform is as much illusion as it is magic. I assure you that if you try what I do tonight, you will surely die. All the same, the illusion is so simple yet so genius that I assure you that you will leave tonight feeling that every Galleon spent was worth it. All I ask is that you please do not try this at home – especially the children and thrill seekers. I promise you that there is a very simple explanation for what I am about to do and it is something that I am absolutely sure none of you..." he paused, "...NONE of you can accomplish. The circumstances are quite unique."

Silence filled the arena, "Well then, now that I have brought everyone down...What say we get on with this?" The crowd cheered.

"We first must choose a volunteer. Since there can be only one volunteer we must make sure that he or she is someone that you, the audience, feels is reliable. The qualifications are thus: You must not directly know me! You must be of age! You must be willing to cast a killing curse...and accept the consequences if all goes wrong and I do not return to my body!" He now held up three fingers.

"I have secured a document from the Minister for Magic that will indemnify you if for some reason something should go horribly wrong. In fact, Minister Shacklebolt is the only wizard other than me who has knowledge how I plan to pull this off...it was the only way he'd agree. I am also required to mention that the Minister objects to treating death and the killing curse in such a light manner. I assure you all that I do not take death lightly. I am actually a tiny bit scared that something will go wrong but I have faith in myself and those that have helped me carry this out."

So, let's get started! What I would like first is for each section to choose a volunteer. Your section number is on your ticket. You have ten minutes to discuss amongst yourselves. I don't care how your section decides but someone must be here on stage from your section in 12 minutes or your section will not be eligible!" This was George's biggest concern. The illusion itself would be simple. Choosing a volunteer everyone would believe in would be difficult. He hoped not to get bogged down.

While the sections chose he paid close attention to the section dedicated to different publications and the Wizard Wide Network. Lee, of course, had gotten the assignment at WWN due to George being his best mate. It was expected that this would be one of the top rated single wizard radio shows in decades! Lee had already become a household name in England but the publicity from this would take him worldwide. It had been decided that all of the Wizarding networks would piggyback off of Lee's show. What George did not want was a lot of boring filler so during the twelve minutes the Weird Sisters were brought back on stage to play a new song for the first time that was due for release within the week.

Twelve minutes later, less than a quarter of the sections had decided but George called out "Time!" Entire sections groaned which caused him to smile, "I'm happy to know the rest of you are not sure whom you'd fancy to have kill me. As it is we have thirteen aspiring murderers here on stage. Now we are going to ask each why they'd like to cast the curse and if they feel they can go through with it. After we finish, you the crowd will decide by applause who will get the opportunity!"

And that is what George did. He asked each volunteer why they'd like to try the killing curse on George and whether they could carry it out. Some answers were humorous and some were disturbing. Harry imagined that the Aurors in attendance took notes when a few of the prospects answered.

Harry thought the best answer came from a young wizard who announced, "I want to do it because I know this is going to be brilliant. I want to be near you so I can see genius up close." He ended up being one of the finalists. He lost to a writer who answered, "I want to do it because I want to know first hand that this is legitimate. Then I can write to my readers about how it felt." The writer's name was Scott Sands and he was with _**The Salem News**_. Harry had never heard so much applause in his life during the final vote – it was louder than the applause at the World Quidditch Cup he'd attended with the Weasleys.

Once the Volunteer was chosen George brought out his wand and with a flourish a whirlwind came out from the sky and took away the stage. As the cyclone evaporated, George stood on the well manicured grass of the pitch no more than twenty feet from the man who would soon strike him dead. The sun had fallen below the horizon a good half hour before and it quickly began to cool off. George was in Muggle clothing – a pair of trousers and a casual jumper but he was still shivering. Harry could tell through his binoculars that George was nervous. He wondered if George was having second thoughts whether whatever he had up his sleeve would work.

Then before Harry knew it, George set everything in motion, "Are you ready, Mr. Sands?" He got a nod. On the count of three I want you to do it. And don't halfway do it. Sixty thousand spectators expect you to give it your best." George counted off with his hand, "One! Two! Three!"

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the reporter as he pointed his wand at George. From his wand blazed a green flash that hit George square in the chest. He fell back a few feet and his body flopped to the ground. At first everyone stood in silence. They waited for something to happen but nothing did. Wizards and witches began to speak nervously amongst themselves in the silence. Mr. Sands looked all around him worried – he had not thought he'd actually kill George. Harry heard a wail that he was sure came from Molly.

It was soon apparent that George had not designated someone to look after his body if something went wrong. Madam Pomfrey came running onto the pitch with a few Professors but before they could get to the centre, a brilliant silvery silhouette of a ghost shot out of George's body and flew around the pitch. Madam Pomfrey was so surprised she stopped in her tracks and backtracked until she tripped and fell on her bum.

The spirit made a round of the pitch and flew faster than Harry had ever flown on his broom. "Ohhh myyy!" announced the spirit, "This is much more liberating than plodding around in that great hunk of flesh we call a body! I could spend eternity like this!" He flew through sections of witches and wizards and they could see clearly that the ghost speaking to them was certainly a happier, peppier George. He performed flips and somersaults before them. Everyone watched as he made his way around the crowd...just over everyone's head...and showed the lust for excitement that attracted everyone to him.

"I must admit that now I am here!" he pointed to himself, "I don't know if I want to go back into there! Who wants to be tied to the ground when you can do all of this?" At that he took a spinning dive for the ground but broke back skyward just in time to miss splattering into the grass. Harry was shocked there was any air left in the stadium as the crowd sucked in a collective breath.

"Can anyone give me one good reason why I should return to that body with all of its limitations?" asked the spirit with a laugh.

Strangely, there was silence. No-one could think of a good reason. That is, until his mum shouted at the top of her lungs, "GEORGE WEASLEY! GET BACK IN THAT BODY THIS INSTANT OR SWEAR I WILL..."

"Oy! Mum! I'm going...I'm going!" cried out the ghost. He made one last circle of the crowd grumbling just loud enough for the audience to hear, "Blimey, a bloke can't even perform one..."

**"GEORGE WEASLEY!"**

"Yes Mum..." Nervous laughter escaped from the crowd.

George finished his victory lap and hovered ten metres over his body, "I know this is going to sound childish but I need all of your help. On the count three I would appreciate if you would take your wand, raise it in the air and shout, 'Sicut Erat!'" At least a third of the crowd waved their wands high in the air. It was time.

"One! Two! THREE!"

Those waving their wands shouted "**SICUT ERAT!**" and from their wands shot a red flash high into the sky. Each flashed like red lighting. At the same time, George dove towards his carcass and this time instead of pulling back up he shot directly into the lifeless body. The crowd had been distracted by the flashes but when they heard the gasp for air from George below he again became the centre of attention. He sat up. His eyes bulged and he held his throat as if he couldn't breathe. He was blue and shivering. Finally he coughed out a gasp and breathed in. He called for help but his voice was laboured, "Please, Madam Pomfrey...Mr. Sands, come help me up." If not for the Sonorous Charm no-one would have heard him.

Mr. Sands and Madam Pomfrey came running but Madam Pomfrey refused to let him stand until she checked him over. Content he wouldn't collapse, she and the writer helped him to his feet. Mr. Sands also had not removed his Sonorous Charm so the audience heard when he exclaimed, "Merlin's Beard! You're freezing!"

George just nodded. Again with laboured breath he announced, "Thank you all for coming. I hope that you enjoyed yourselves. I am going to spend some time in the Infirmary if you don't mind. Witch's Brew will play a short encore and then this lovely evening shall come to a close. Thank you so much for attending. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

The applause indicated a resounding, "**YES!**"

"Then I bid you all a good night," and he limped off the pitch with the help of Madam Pomfrey and Scott Sands of the Salem News. But before he stepped out the gate he turned and flourished his wand and the cyclone returned with the stage and placed it as it was.

Ginny was the first to ask, "How did he do it?"

The entire stadium was full of people who asked the very same question. Harry had a clue of how it might have been done but he wasn't sure. He only had some of the pieces. But then again, he knew more than the others. Harry knew what inspired George to return to his work and why he wanted to buy Honeydukes. What he did not know was the mechanics of how George had made it all work.

They didn't bother to sit through the encore. Instead they made their way to the stadium entrance so they could meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. It didn't take long before Arthur and Molly could be seen and Ron waved his hand to get their attention. The annoyed father and red eyed mum did not look at all entertained by the performance of their son. Ron asked if they were headed home.

"No, first we are going to check on him in the infirmary. If he's all right then I'm going to kill him," claimed Molly. The sniggers did not withstand Mrs. Weasley's glare. "Do you know how worried I was? Such a foolish, thoughtless, selfish act." The group did not dare disagree with her. That said, Harry had thought the entire thing brilliant. Ginny and Ron had enough confidence in their brother to know he wouldn't take unnecessary risks. Still no-one knew how he'd done it.

Molly and Arthur rounded them up and the six of them headed over to the infirmary together. Madam Pomfrey agreed to let Molly in but the rest had to wait outside. Moments later shouts were heard and Madam Pomfrey came running out, "She's mad I tell you! I asked her to calm down and she sent a stinging curse after me. Told _**me**_ to clear out!"

Ten minutes later a red faced witch stormed out. "I hope your children turn out just like you! Twins at that!" she back before she slammed the door.

Arthur cringed when she addressed him, "You know what _**your**_ son says? He says he can't tell me how he did it. Can't even offer me peace of mind so I can sleep knowing he won't be dead in the morning. He says that we are to meet him here tomorrow – all of us – and he will tell us then. Can you imagine the cheek of that boy? **Your** son is lucky I didn't leave _**him**_ with a few select stinging curses on the way out," she said as she glared sidelong at Madam Pomfrey.

Harry could see a full head of steam coming and he didn't want to be there when it burst out, "Well, we should be getting back to the Tower," he mumbled, "It'll be Curfew soon and Hermione and Ron need to make sure the younger ones get back safely." Hermione and Ron couldn't agree fast enough. Ginny hugged her mum as fast as she could and said her goodbyes. The others followed. They had done so just in time because when they were safely outside of talking distance they heard the steam blast out. "**THAT BOY OF YOURS...**"

"Happy I'm not him," mused Ginny. The other three nodded agreement.

"How did he do it?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" Ginny answered. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Agreed," mused Harry.

Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously, "You know, don't you?"

Hermione shuffled her feet, "I don't know for sure but I think I have an idea. Actually, a few ideas. They didn't come to me until we spoke to your mum."

"Tell us then!" begged Ginny.

"No, I'll let George have his fun. Besides, if I'm correct then George should tell you," Hermione answered.

**A/N: So, how did George do it? I know. Do you? If you haven't reviewed a chapter yet then please review this one.**


	32. AC 32 Preparations

**Chapter 38 - Preparations**

**Submitted: Tuesday 4 October 2011**

If you were a Weasley, Granger or Potter then Friday was a slow day. George had promised to share his secret later that evening and all were curious. In fact, George's demonstration the night before was the talk of the school _and_ the wizarding world. Papers all over Continent and across the pond had an opinion. A few of the stories were about how irresponsible George was for treating life so flippantly but most either asked or answered the same question: How did he do it?

Experts were brought in from all branches of magic and all sorts of explanations were presented. None of the explanations came close to the real answer but they did do one thing well – they sold papers.

It came as no surprise that when the family met in the Room of Requirement that Friday evening that most were sitting on the edges of their seats in anticipation. Molly had calmed down but the family knew she could gather a new head of steam with only a moment's notice. When the chamber finally opened Arthur walked in with his son and the room grew quiet.

George wasted no time, "Are you sure you want to know? As soon as I tell you it will take all of the fascination out of it." He was bombarded by a room full of yeses. "Then I must ask all of you to keep it within the family. No sharing. Is that possible?"

Once everyone agreed he pulled back the figurative curtain and Fred entered the room through the ceiling, "Allo everyone!" Harry and Hermione shared a look. Harry wondered if she'd figured it out the night before or if she'd known about Fred all along. The rest of the room erupted in a series of gasps. "Blimey!" shouted Ron and Ginny nearly together. Arthur shouted "Fred!" Molly sat silent. Harry was the first to notice that she was not as happy as the others. Tears streamed from her eyes, "When! How long! Why didn't you..."

"Mum..." Fred hovered over, "Don't be cross with George. He wanted to share with you from the beginning but I begged him not to. _I_ had to come to terms with it. It's not every day you become a ghost. I found George the morning of the Dedication and we chatted for some time. Harry..." Molly immediately glared at Harry "...caught us in September and he's kept my secret since."

"So," Ron began to think out loud, "That bloke sent a curse your way and Fred stopped it?"

"I was bloody cold," answered George, "I'd had ghosts pass through me but to hide in my body? Nearly passed out from hypothermia. I was told I was blue when they woke me up. Fred came flying out my body pretending to be me. I had to hold my breath until he came out. By that time no-one was watching me. All eyes were on Fred. And when she shot back through me I couldn't take the sudden cold again and I nearly collapsed a lung. That's why I was gasping for breath. The reason Madam Pomfrey had to take me to the Infirmary was actually for hypothermia...not the curse. The curse never touched me."

"What about the wands at the end?" asked Ron.

"I had the stadium charmed so that anyone who uttered those silly words would have a flash of red light come from their wands...I thought that was a nice touch."

The room broke into several conversations. Fred's mum and dad had many questions for their twin sons. Ginny and Ron were talking with Harry about how long he'd known about Fred. Hermione sat silently. Finally she excused herself explaining she had to check with the Hufflepuff prefects before they made rounds. George looked at her funny and followed her out, "Hermione, you don't believe my story do you?"

"Oh, I believe the part about Fred flying around pretending to be you. The rest is bollocks." George grinned guiltily and Hermione reprimanded him, "George, I get it. You don't want your mum to worry...but you and I both know a ghost can't stop a curse. Certainly, Myrtle can throw some water around but a ghost can't disturb more than a quill or a fork unless he's very, very angry. You took an awful chance relying on the most unreliable... If your mum knew..."

"So you know how?"

"Yes, George. I figured it out last night. I won't share your secret but you must promise me never to do something so foolish again." His nod of agreement was rewarded with a peck on the cheek, "Good, I think Angelina deserves that much. Good evening, George."

George watched her as she rounded the corner and he shook his head before returning to his family. If she figured out how he pulled it off she was a brilliant witch indeed. If the story ever got out that Fred was a ghost and had stopped the curse it would never survive the scrutiny of the experts but would only fuel the speculation over how he really did do it. The key was that he had to perform the illusion at Hogwarts. Anyone that knew Hogwarts history might eventually figure it out and Hermione certainly fit that qualification. It had to do with something that was as old as Hogwarts itself and arrived the day the school was built.

* * *

><p>The second Saturday of April, Ron stepped out on the pitch with the reserves, "I want Harry to get some extra work at Seeker today. Ginny, you are to face Harry at Seeker and we will rotate a few of the Chasers to get a feel for who might be match ready in the case of an emergency." Ginny was not pleased and whined, "I need practise as well."<p>

Ron was unfazed, "Harry needs action against a quality Seeker and you are the best we have. You've had plenty of practise at Chaser already. There isn't another Chaser at Hogwarts that would have a chance against you. Let's fly."

Harry and Ginny sparred throughout the morning and for two people in love it became nasty quick. Harry would bump her and she would bump back. Harry was clearly more talented than her and she knew he was more experienced but he would still get angry with her when she missed a move or gave up position. Most recently she saw the snitch and made a quick dart for it. Immediately she knew she gave herself away and he was right on her tail. He pulled ahead, despite similar brooms, and instead of cheering he stopped and looked back at her, "What were you doing? Cho wouldn't do that. If you were playing against her then she'd have taken the snitch and you would have lost the match for us."

Ginny was beside herself, "What does it matter? I am your sparring partner. If I was as talented as Cho I wouldn't be a Chaser. I'd be our Seeker!" She flew off without hearing his response, "Doubtful."

The next week went quickly. Hermione and Harry were able to confirm through Slughorn that Millicent and Pansy had taken extra Potions work one of the evenings that Harry was sure the fugitive 'Pat' had been in the forest. "Also," Hermione explained, "I had to tell Professor McGonagall why we were asking, but she confirmed that Professors Babbling and Snodgrass were with her the day of the uproar." Harry was not happy. They had agreed not tell anybody other than Neville and Ron. "I'm sorry, Harry, but she asked me why I had been asking everyone questions. It'd finally gotten back to her. Dumbledore had guessed anyway."

So now the list had shrunk to Duncan and four students – Astoria, Draco, Susan and Hecate. Hermione still wasn't convinced, "I still don't think it's a student. What if it's someone that had used a tunnel out of the school? What if it's someone using Polyjuice Potion?"

Harry had considered these possibilities many times before and Hermione had already asked both questions before, "If it's Polyjuice I'd still see someone unfamiliar on the map. Remember, Crouch was using Polyjuice but his name showed up on the map in Snape's Dungeons during the TriWizard Tournament. Also, if someone knew about the tunnels then they wouldn't have blasted the gates to fake leaving the grounds. They wanted us to think they'd left the school because they intended to be here a while." Harry saw Hermione was still unimpressed, "If you are sure it's someone else then think up some names. Who do you think it could be?" Hermione shrugged and he knew in her heart she agreed with him, "I need to head over to Quidditch practise but we'll talk more about it soon. We are getting close."

And each weekend went the same with the exception that it had become more difficult to remove people from the list. Neville was now keeping close eyes on Draco and Shacklebolt had a team looking into all records for Duncan. Harry would watch his map nightly hoping Hecate wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary. The other two suspects just weren't serious risks in Harry's eyes.

The beginning of May began on a brighter note. Ginny received an owl post the first Monday of the month from Bill:

_Dearest Ginny, _

_Fleur and I would like you to know that yesterday morning you became an aunt. Originally we were told that the baby was to be a boy and when Fleur began to feel labour come on we realised she was likely to be born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred's death. Mum began to cry when we announced we'd likely name her Fred. As you can imagine, we were surprised when, as the sun came up, we were given a young girl instead. _

_We had not even considered names for a girl. Many of us were sad because of the day and had mixed feelings due to the anniversary. It was actually Harry's House Elf Winky who inspired her name. She had come with Andromeda and Teddy to wish us well. She had such longing in her eyes to hold her that I asked her if she'd like to...knowing her love for babies. It was all she talked about to Andromeda._

_Winky picked her up and said, 'Winky thinks you are a most precious little girl. You are Winky's little Victory Baby.' For the rest of the day everyone referred to her as the 'Victory Baby' until finally when Fleur awoke and heard all the talk she insisted that she should be called Victoire Apolline Weasley. She insisted that since Harry defeated Voldemort as the sun broke and that Victoire was born as the sun broke that she was a symbol of our victory over darkness and that Apolline was loosely translated as 'Gift of the Sun..' Personally I think she wants Apolline because that is her mum's name but don't tell her I said that._

_I wish you could be here but I was told you are entering an important part of your NEWTs studies.. We hope to bring Victoire as soon as we are able for the four of you to see. Please tell Harry and Hermione we said hello and that we hope to see them soon as well._

_Love,_

_Your Brother Bill_

It was soon decided that because Andromeda was feeling much better it might suit Winky well to spend some time at Shell Cottage and it might be good for Fleur as well. Winky helped with many of the household chores and when the beautiful daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley was not in the hands of her mother or visiting grandmothers, she was found in the arms Winky.

By the time the letter arrived, Ginny was barely speaking to Ron or Harry. Ron had insisted that Ginny continue to spar with Harry at Seeker. Worse, Harry would get extremely angry with her when she'd give him an inch on the pitch. She still hadn't caught the snitch once when facing him and each time he'd catch one one he'd give her an earful as to what she had done wrong.

The second practise of May, Harry got in her face, "If you want to help, you have to fight me for the Snitch Ginny! I need someone to push me. I need _you_ to get better." Ginny looked at her team mates who seemed to be on her side. She thought Dean was about to step in. Avoiding a confrontation, she turned on her heal and walked away from practise without a word. No-one noticed the tears.

After practise several of the others found her in the Gryffindor Common Room. Dean was the one to speak, "I'm sick of Harry and this complex he has. His head has gotten too big for my taste. Is there anything we can do to help?" Ginny shook her head, "He is all wound up over Cho. I think he really does have something for her and he is worried he's going to lose the match because he won't go all out. I think he's taking it out on me."

Dean considered for a moment, "You think that's why Ron has you practising against him? He wants to get Harry's emotions out of the match? If he's used to facing someone he doesn't want to hurt then he'll play properly against her too? He is Harry's best mate and he'd know him better than anyone.

Ginny considered, "Could be." She frowned. She wouldn't say what she was really thinking. Her thoughts were that Harry obviously cared much more about Cho than her because he had no problem pushing her and yelling at her over the Ravenclaw. Maybe he was realising he didn't have the same feelings for Ginny because she wasn't as good as his former girlfriend at the sport they all loved.

Hermione had been sitting revising her Charms nearby, "Ginny, you faced off against Cho before. Why don't you go back to your memories and think about what she did so well. Maybe if you were able to remember some of her moves you could replicate them and that would help." Ginny thought, "But how?" Hermione smiled – she had an idea.

It wasn't until the weekend before the Ravenclaw match that she finally did it. Ginny had been determined for weeks that she would beat Harry to the snitch at least once before their final match of the year. A week before she had watched Hunter absolutely dismantle the Hufflepuff Seeker. Ginny had watched how he did it with special interest. Hunter, the Slytherin Seeker, was the only Seeker that Ginny had ever seen give Harry legitimate trouble in a legitimate match. Certainly, Harry had lost to Ginny and Charlie during the summer Holiday but she now knew he'd put little real effort into those matches. Hunter, though, showed why he gave Harry trouble. He pushed himself to the Snitch with all his might and he had surprised Harry with the effort he'd put into getting the Snitch. Hunter gave up his body to win and was the only Seeker that took as many chances as Harry when it came to the ultimate goal.

She'd also done what Hermione had recommended and watched her match with Cho with the pensieve in McGonagall's office and that helped quite a bit. When she faced off against Harry the weeks following he no longer criticised her but he did give her pointers and would show her how she could do even better. As they walked off the pitch their most recent practise he smiled at her for the first time in a while and said, "Now you are pushing me."

Today she was ready. They stood on this pitch waiting to launch. This was the final scrimmage before their match Saturday. When Ron blew the whistle they took to the air and she saw that several Gryffindors and even a few from other Houses were in the stands watching. She and Harry both climbed high in the air so that they could keep an eye out. Ginny caught some of the action below and she noticed that the Chasers were making an all out effort to score against the scrimmage squad. Dean was much improved from the beginning of the season and his two wings were also performing well. She knew that as soon as she returned as Chaser they were going to be unstoppable. She couldn't wait.

Ginny shook herself away from the skirmish below. Up here was where she would win the battle. The match was not her concern. Her concern was getting to the snitch before Harry. She knew she was a sparring partner and that she was only here to help Harry but she was not going to allow all of the barbs and condescending remarks made to her in front of her mates these past two months go unanswered.

Ginny saw the snitch. This time, rather than making right for it, she began to ease her way in the general direction. She pretended that she was searching but as she grew closer and closer to the area she kept a quiet eye on the snitch. Finally when she felt she had enough of a lead that she could make a go at it, and keep position, she dove for the snitch in earnest. Somehow Harry sensed this because just as she began her dive she found he had also made a beeline for the prize.

She was not going to let Harry win this one. She was determined to get to it before him. She remembered Hunter and his fearless flying and she threw her Firebolt at the ground with reckless abandon. From the corner of her eye she could see that the eyes of her brother were on them. She leaned forward as she tried to will every last ounce of speed out of the broom.

Harry was catching up fast and his angle suggested he planned to block her rather than make a go at the snitch. As he crossed her path she barrelled for him rather than pull back. The look on his face was panic and he dodged her...now caught in a dead spin as he too now plummeted toward the ground. She decided she would have to let him take care of himself – the snitch was hers. She had been thrown off course only slightly with his interference and she adjusted within moments. Usually she would have pulled back under similar circumstances but she knew this was her best opportunity.

She grabbed the snitch out of the air with one hand and at the last second she pulled up. She actually felt one of her trainers drag the ground as she came out of the dive the shoe was torn from her foot. She took a small victory circle and landed near her mates as members of both sides rushed up to congratulate her. Dean and her fellow Chasers were cheering her on and several in the stands joined in the act as well.

Harry landed nearby and brushed himself off before coming over to hug her and congratulate her, "Excellent aggressiveness. That was your best attempt yet. You should have held up and blocked instead, though, until your team was up by at least ten. Your team was down when you caught it. You won the match but you lost the Championship."

The whooping died off. Those that had celebrated with her looked at Harry curiously. Ginny turned bright red, "You can't let me enjoy this one victory?" she asked angrily. "I was playing the Part of Cho in this match and she was already beating your arse by one hundred and sixty because you couldn't keep your ruddy hands from catching that bloody snitch against the Hufflepuffs. Bad luck or not, it's not right that you talk down the brilliant job I just did because you have to make up for your own insecurities. I can see why Cho dumped you now!" she shouted. She became weak in the knees when she realised what she had said. She was too angry to apologise, though, and instead she stormed for the lockers.

The crowd stood in utter disbelief. They stared from Harry to Ginny and back again. Those who's eyes remained on Ginny saw her rip something from her neck and throw it to the ground as she could be heard sobbing. Demelza went running after her and when she reached the spot where Ginny had thrown down the necklace she crouched down and picked it up.

Ron, noticing Harry was already full of regret, attempted to lighten the mood, "So...after two months of scrimmage what do you think?" Harry didn't answer at first. He continued to watch after Ginny until she and Demelza entered the dressing rooms. Finally he shook his head and replied to Ron, "We're ready. Except for that final mistake we were brilliant."

And then Harry did what he'd done so often lately. He too walked off.

**A/N: I'd love to know what you think about the chapter. I offered a few more hints about George's illusion. Do you have any ideas how George made it work?**


	33. AC 33 All That Glitters

**Chapter 39 – All That Glitters**

**Submitted Monday 10 October 2011**

**A/N: Two more chapters to go. I will be posting them on 10/17 and 10/24 respectively. I will also be adding a new story Prologue for the sequel which you may add a story alert to if you'd like. That's because I will be taking off one to two months to research and write the first chapters. I promise to write a few trailers (short snippets to give a taste of what will be in the next story). I'm sure the way this chapter ends will have some heads scratching. This is the last chapter before the mystery is finally solved. It's also your last time to say who you believe it is in a review. Don't go telling me "I knew all along" if you don't write it in a review before next Monday. I'm interested in reading what you guys have to say.**

* * *

><p>Ginny's week flew by. She'd thought at first that anticipation would overcome her and the week would creep along but Dean and Demelza helped. They spent much of their free time outside on their brooms performing passing drills. They felt that with so much time practising apart it was important to keep sharp but Ron was correct when he'd said in April that the chemistry the trio had developed over the past several years would overcome any rustiness.<p>

Ron had kept a careful eye on her since her tirade on the pitch the Saturday before. He'd asked her how she was more than once. Her answer, of course, was that she was fine. She hadn't talked to Harry since that afternoon and he didn't sit near enough to her in class for them to have to speak. Otherwise she never saw Harry. He hadn't been to a meal all week and he was nowhere to be seen outside of class. She obviously wasn't the only one to notice this – Dean asked Ron at lunch Friday about it and he was rewarded with a shrug.

More strange was Saturday. She didn't see Harry that morning at breakfast and when she arrived at the clubhouse to change he was nowhere to be seen. As she began to change she noticed that the room was unusually quiet. Normally Ron's Gryffindors were a rowdy bunch. Ron didn't give a pre-game speech so much as a call to arms.

Ron finished with his gear and made an awkward noise, "Hmp Hmm. There's been a few adjustments to our lineup today. Sheldon will be taking Ginny's place at Chaser."

Ginny went scarlet, "Why? Because I spoke up and..?"

"Ginny will be taking Harry's place at Seeker," Ron quickly interjected.

The room filled with moans and groans. Ginny sat down so she didn't fall over. She felt like she'd just been pantsed in front of the Great Hall, "But...I can't..."

"What?" Ron asked, "Step in? You've been practising against arguably the greatest Seeker in the history of Hogwarts Quidditch, our brother excluded, for nearly two months. Granted, you didn't get much notice but it's not different than when we had to make do in the past. And besides, you've beaten Cho before. She's better than she was then but so are you. Just remember that we need to be up by at least ten before you take the snitch. As long as we tie them for overall points we win the Cup with a greater number of wins."

"But..?"

Ron anticipated her question. "Why is he not playing? It probably didn't help that he divided the team our last practise. Otherwise, he had his reasons. He told me after watching the Chasers perform at our last scrimmage that he felt confident we could win with the team in this room." There were several murmurs in the clubhouse. Ron could feel the room deflate. He decided he needed to lighten the mood a little, "What, you think I can't save enough goals to keep us in it?" A few nervous laughs were heard.

"This is what we are going to do. We only need to be ahead by one goal. The Chasers need to play patient and keep the quaffle in front of them. Beaters need to keep the bludgers off of Ginny and on that kid Davies. Davies can pass as well as any Chaser at Hogwarts but he's still young and the bludgers will disrupt his game. I want everyone but Ginny to ignore Cho..." Ron now spoke to Ginny, "I want you to imagine that Cho _does_ still have a thing for Harry. Pretend you're a Slytherin and play rough."

Harry now spoke to the Chasers, "You won't have Ginny's scoring but you lot have built chemistry and with Davies dodging Bludgers you should have some openings. Ginny, you watch out for Inglebee – she is as mean as Millicent and as accurate with a bludger as George. Everyone got it?" Ron finally asked. After a few moments of mumbling, Ron said louder, "If you lot don't think you can do it I'll go ask the reserves if they want to play. Are we Gryffindors or not?"

"Aye!" replied the crowd. Ron looked at them fiercely, "Then show it. Get out there and show it! This is my last match as a Gryffindor and I plan to win it!" With that, Ron led the the Gryffindors out to the pitch.

Ginny wouldn't remember much of the next quarter hour. The crowd was still filling the seats as the teams warmed up. She didn't even notice that most of the Ravenclaws were wearing badges with Harry's face on them. The badges flashed back and forth between "Harry Won't Find the Snitch" and "Looking in the Mirror." The second image included a picture of Harry admiring his reflection in a small vanity mirror. If she'd been watching, Ginny would have noticed the disappointment on the faces of the Ravenclaws when the lineups were announced by Tobias, "And in a usual turn of events, Harry Potter has been replaced by Ginny Weasley as Seeker for the Gryffindors for the final match."

Soon enough the whistle was heard and the match began. Ginny wondered if the reason Harry was not in the match was because he still had feelings for Cho Chang. Though distracted, out of the corner of her eye she saw a bludger heading for her and she ducked. She decided right off that she needed to stay close to Cho and rather than looking for the snitch on her own she immediately closed in on her opponent.

She'd never liked Cho. The opposing Seeker had been her opposition in many ways over the years. Ginny'd known from the beginning of her Third Year that Harry had something for her. She saw how he looked at Cho in the library when he should have been studying back then.

Her Fourth Year Cho had been so whiney. Harry had fallen all over her at first. He cooled off after their trip to Hogsmeade but Cho still annoyed Ginny well after that. It wasn't like with Hermione, who Harry had always adored...there was no spark between those two. For Harry and Cho there had always been a spark but no fuel to keep the fire going. Ginny had always known that if Harry had ever felt the slightest spark with Hermione it would be over for Ginny and Harry. They could complete each others sentences but they were more like brother and sister.

Ginny shook her head. She was getting distracted and Cho was too good a Seeker to leave alone. There was a rumour that the Harpies were looking hard at Cho at Seeker and this disappointed Ginny. Granted, they'd see little of each other because Cho would be up in the sky and Ginny would be filling the hoop. Still, for years Ginny had a quiet rivalry with the older Ravenclaw.

Below, Ron had his hands full. Dean and his fellow Chasers were overwhelmed by the trio of Ravenclaws opposing them. They did as they were told and made sure to stay in between the Ravenclaws and their goal but Davies was too good a passer and the Gryffindors were often out of position. Ron dove left for his third save only to miss by a fingertip.

Tobias made the call:

"Weasley let's in the score! The Ravenclaw Chasers are swarming around the Gryffindor goal much of the early going. If the Gryffindors don't get it together soon, we...erm, the Ravenclaws will make an easy show of it.."

"The Gryffindors have the quaffle. Dean is making a move to midfield. He passes to to Demelza – Oh! Davies intercepts the pass and makes a charge at the goal. He's going to take the shot himself – No he passes to Bradley. Bradley shoots, Oh! Ewww..."

When the Ravenclaws came barrelling in, Ron lost his breakfast. What was worse was that he got sick on his hands and didn't have time to wipe them off before the quaffle came at him. He blocked the goal, deflecting it back to Bradley who picked it up from the left wing. When he felt the sticky mess on the quaffle he looked down and nearly got sick himself, "Weasley, you nasty bugger. Time Out!"

The announcer Tobias explained, "It appears we are taking a time out to clean the quaffle. The Gryffindor Keeper has finally taken his in-game ritual to a new level. The Ravenclaw Chasers have headed to their bench and they are putting on gloves. Let's see if this affects their ball handling skills. Oh, what's that? The Ravenclaw Captain is now speaking with Madam Hooch."

The Captain was indeed asking Madam Hooch if the mess could be cleaned up. Bradley had a weak stomach and the smell alone could make him wretch. The Professor banished the puke and the match soon resumed. The Gryffindor Chasers were still at a disadvantage but gradually a change could be seen. Ron made save after save and it was wearing on the confidence of the Ravenclaw Chasers. Also, the Gryffindor Beaters, Felix Kelly and Peakes, though not as talented as Inglebee, still focused all of their energies on throwing off the rhythm of the Ravenclaw Chaser Davies. The Ravenclaw Chaser began looking over his shoulder after a particularly close bludger whisked by his chin. With Davies more tentative, the Gryffindors were finally able to get the quaffle to midfield.

Ginny also had to keep an eye on the bludgers. Inglebee, with her thick arms and large torso, was devastating with the bat. More than once Ginny ducked a shot that would have crushed her. She decided this was a second good reason to stay close to Cho. She hoped that the Ravenclaw Beater would be reluctant to swing for Ginny if Cho had a shot at getting hit as well. She continued to watch for the snitch but it was nowhere to be seen for the first hour.

After two hours Ginny caught her first glimpse of the snitch. Remembering her time with Harry she tried to slowly gather her position without getting Cho's attention. She was about to spring into action when she remembered the exchange between her and Harry their previous practise. She looked to the scoreboard and the Gryffindors were still behind 30 to 20. The Gryffindors were once again singing "Weasley is our King." Instead of charging for the snitch, she kept herself between it and Cho and hoped the Ravenclaw would not notice it.

She needed to buy time. Ginny tried chatting Cho up, to distract her, as they flew side by side, "Great weather for Quidditch today, eh?" The plan backfired. Cho tried to look past Ginny in an effort to see the snitch, "You wouldn't be talking to me unless you wanted to distract me and you wouldn't have changed sides unless you planned to block me. Where is it?" Ginny blushed. She didn't dare look back for fear she'd give the snitch away.

Cho went into a dive and Ginny was forced to follow. She began to think about how Harry had blocked her when she would imitate Cho and she did her best to use the same moves. Cho tried and tried to get separation from her but Ginny harassed her with every move she could think of. Ginny knew that they were getting close to where the snitch had been but she still didn't dare look for it. She knew if she saw it her eyes would give it away and Cho was watching her as much as she was watching the area where the snitch had been. This made Ginny realise that Cho didn't see it. Eventually Cho became frustrated and she started climbing again so she could renew her own search.

Bludgers had flown near them many times before but for some reason Ginny felt the instinct to duck. When she did, a bludger flew past her and scored a glancing blow on one of Cho's shoulders. Cho glared at her Beater and shrugged the injury off. Ginny stole a glance at the score and it was now 30 to 30. She knew she needed another score but she began searching for the snitch again with hopes she'd be ready to pounce when the score was right.

Cho Chang found it first. Ginny saw the gleam in Cho's eyes that told her a move was about to be made. Ginny didn't know where the snitch was but the Ravenclaw began to ease her way away from Ginny. The Gryffindor gave Cho her space at first hoping the change of direction would give her a hint as to where the snitch was. Ginny saw that the Gryffindors had scored another goal and Cho obviously noticed too – Cho knew that the Ravenclaws' fortunes now rested on her shoulders.

Ginny could see that Cho was preparing to dive. Ginny made one last desperate move, "Did you know that Harry didn't play today because he still has something for you?" This froze the Ravenclaw and she looked over shoulder at Ginny, "What?" Cho, having been distracted, darted her eyes for the snitch to make sure it was still there before she dove. This gave Ginny the bit of information she needed and she dived ahead of Cho. Cho had lost position to her because of her split second of initiative. Ginny's Firebolt provided the final bit of advantage and she was just at the snitch when she felt a wrench.

Tobias told the story:

"A bludger struck the back of her broom and it's knocked her off course – probably just enough for her to miss the snitch. Wait, what is she doing? She's flying sideways on the broom in order to make up for extra space! She's let go of her broom and all that holds her to it are her clenched knees. She's stretching for the snitch but her broom has lost control. She's in a spin! Somehow while spinning out of control she nabbed the snitch! Her broom is spinning faster and faster out of control! I don't know if she will be able to get a hold of the broom!"

She's let go of it and she is falling in the air! The broom too seems to be in freefall. She has righted herself but she and the broom are headed to the ground fast. She has it. She has the broom! She places it between her legs and..."

The quiet in the stadium was due to the collective intake of breath. Ginny somehow had righted herself, grabbed the broom and recovered before hitting the ground. The noise heard once all were sure she was safe was a mixture of sighs and cheers.

"Gryffindor has won it! I can't believe I'm cheering because Gryffindor has won it! Ginny somehow pulled the impossible and she was able to come out with the snitch and her life. This is Tobias Turner congratulating the Gryffindor Quidditch team and wishing that everyone enjoy your weekend!"

The crowd rushed the pitch. Ginny was still dazed and she walked unevenly for the clubhouse as she was hugged and patted on the back. The Gryffindors tried to lift her on their shoulders but she fought them off. Eventually she made it to the clubhouse and she sat on a bench crying until the others began to file in.

As Ginny and her Quidditch mates changed, Ron brought in a familiar face and a witch Ginny had never met. "You were all brilliant!" declared Gwenog, "And Ginny, I'd been told you could play Seeker but I'd never have believed it if I hadn't seen it." Ginny blushed, "Thank you. I didn't expect to play Seeker today. I was supposed to be at Chaser but Harry..."

"Yes, I heard," Gwenog answered. "Ginny, this is Glynnis Griffiths, the..."

"Harpies Manager!" exclaimed Ginny, "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Griffiths," she said as she shook the manager's hand excitedly. Glynnis kept her gracious smile that she reserved for Harpy fans and took the excitement in stride.

"Yes," answered Gwenog. "I forget she's a fan," the Harpies Beater explained to her manager. "Ginny, Glynnis and I are here because we are looking to sign a Seeker." Ginny's smile evaporated and her shoulders slumped, "Yes, I was supposed to be playing at Chaser today but something came up and..."

Again she was interrupted, this time by Glynnis, "We were very impressed today. You don't have Cho's experience but I can tell you have so much more upside than Miss Chang. From what I understand, this is your second time to match up against Miss Chang at Seeker? You were victorious the first match as well?"

Ron interrupted, "She was brilliant that match too." The glares he received from Gwenog and Ginny caused him to shrug and return to changing.

"Yes Mrs. Griffiths. But I really hope to play at Chaser," answered Ginny, "It's my natural position."

Now it was Gwenog's turn to frown, "I know how you feel Ginny but," the manager shook her head and eyed the other Gryffindors changing and Gwenog stopped, "Erm, we really think that you would make a better fit as our Seeker." The Harpy manager continued, "I was a Seeker with the Harpies in the 50's and I've spent my life signing and coaching up the best female talent ever since. I assure you that with proper training I could make you as good a Seeker as the Harpies have had in quite some time."

Ginny looked hurt, "I've always dreamed of playing for the Harpies. I just imagined that I'd be playing Chaser. I've always enjoyed scoring. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy playing Seeker as well but there is more moment to moment action at the Chaser position."

Gwenog and Glynnis shared a look. Glynnis pulled out a contract, "Ginny, I understand how you feel. I hope that you will consider our offer. Gwenog has told me a lot about you and I think you would be perfect with our club. Please contact me or Miss Jones if you have any questions...and please, if you decide to consider any other offer, speak with us before making a decision." She paused, "And Ginny, I don't wish to place any pressure on you but we will be making an offer to Miss Chang if we have not heard from you by the end of the week. There were many scouts here today and both of you will be in great demand with the recent dearth of Seeker talent to come out of England the past four years."

"Yes Mrs. Griffiths," was all Ginny could eke out. I will speak with my family and have a decision as soon as I can."

"One more thing," Mrs. Griffiths said as they made for the door. "I'd prefer to have you start for us this year. If you are unable or unwilling to make the commitment required to train then we can sign a starter for one year. But I think you could start if you are willing to make the necessary commitment. That said, you need to consider long and hard because if you commit to the training regimen then you cannot change your mind. Once you commit you will be bound to follow the training and the lifestyle changes." Gwenog got the door and Glynnis waved," Enjoy the celebration Ginny. You earned it." Gwenog also waved and they were gone.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys, including Bill, George, Ron, Mum and Dad, sat in the Room of Requirement with Hermione. This had become a weekly event on Sunday nights because of the revelation that Fred was indeed a ghost. Fred had tried to leave Hogwarts but he found himself grow weak as he stepped off the grounds. George found this odd as Fred was not especially attached to the school emotionally. Strangely, some ghosts could leave freely and others found themselves bound to the school.<p>

Tonight's meeting was especially important because Ginny had to make a decision. Ginny considered herself an independent person but she still considered this a decision that should at least have family input. "So, what do you think?" after she explained the details of the offer.

Her mum spoke first, "The owner of a joke shop and now a Quidditch player..."

"Mum!" Ginny knew her mum disapproved of the position.

George asked, "Have they discussed compensation yet?"

"Yes. They made an offer start immediately but it requires me to live and socialise only with the team for a year. They also offered to ease me into the position and begin as a reserve. It pays roughly a quarter of the starter contract and I'd spend the entire first year on the bench...barring injury."

George nodded, "You realise that means Harry too?...everyone but the team for the first year?" Ginny nodded and George continued, "They don't allow for holidays or for emergencies. They plan to work you day and night so you can learn the position. Now I'm not saying you should walk away from that – it's a tremendous opportunity. But it is also a tremendous sacrifice."

Ginny frowned, "But I just want to play. Quidditch players earn well anyway, don't they?"

Ron smiled, "Oh yes. A starting Seeker can earn from 50,000 to more than 100,000 Galleons a year. Reserves I'm not sure."

I spoke with Ollie and he said that Puddlemore was interested as well, Ginny. I know you and Gwenog are mates but she's taking advantage of this to get you signed before the other clubs can get in contact. Ollie said the other clubs were likely furious that the Harpies were allowed into the clubhouse. Normally clubs are required to wait until end of NEWTs before making offers. They are hoping to get a verbal agreement before the other clubs have spoken or evaluated you. There were several scouts there Saturday and all were very impressed."

"But the Harpies are who I want to play with. I'd just hoped to play Chaser instead."

Ron gasped, "But Seekers earn twice what Chasers do. The Seeker is normally the face of the club. You'd instantly be famous. You could endorse brooms and..."

"...And it's boring," replied Ginny. I was in the thick of the action as Chaser but as a Seeker I spend most of my time looking. I get it, if I do well at Seeker then I become a star. But Gwenog is a star as a Beater. If I'm good enough I can become a star at any position Ron."

George shook his head, "Good girl sis'. If you know what you want don't sell out for a few Galleons. Happiness is much more important than any of that other mess. If you want , I'd be happy to help with the financial details. Have them send any updated offers to me...if you want."

Ginny smiled, "That would be wonderful. I'm not good with that sort of thing."

Mum looked at dad, "Ginny, you are sure this is what you want to do. You have so many other talents. You do realise this will make children nearly impossible."

George nodded, "Ginny, you should know that it states that once you become pregnant you automatically accept termination. Most Harpies players only play four to six years and that is a major reason why. That is what I hear happened to the previous Harpies Seeker." Bill and her father looked concerned.

"Yes, I read that. I don't have plans to marry while I'm in the league. It creates too many conflicts." When Ginny said this Hermione's ears perked up. Molly looked very concerned.

Once the group broke up and Hermione was heading back to the Tower with Ginny, she finally asked, "Have you spoken to Harry about marriage?"

Ginny sighed, "Hermione, you know how I feel. I've waited all term for Harry to _commit_ to me."

"Ginny, He's waiting until we've sat NEWTs. He doesn't think it's right to do it before then."

"Well that brings us back to the beginning. He's always so worried about what is right. I've been ready since you lot returned from the wilderness. I'm not this goody goody girl that spends my nights up worrying about what's right. I don't want to wait until I'm married for my first time. I don't want to get married right away and become a baby factory like my mum. Bless her, I love her, but I want more with my life. Part of that dream is becoming a star Chaser for the Harpies."

Ginny stopped, "I know you want Harry and me to be happy and to live a fairy tale like _**Broom **__**Hilda**_ or _**The Witch and the Wandering Wizard**_ but you can't will two people to be together. Besides, where is he Hermione? He spent months treating me like rubbish while I helped him train to beat Ravenclaw and then at the last minute he backs out of the match because he had things he had to do. Have you noticed that no-one speaks to him any more? He left the team in a bind and I had to bail him out. Why should I even speak to him? Where has he been since?"

Hermione was sad. She knew that Ginny was right. Harry had let everyone down and now he was going to pay the price. Harry the Hero was now Harry the Traitor to many Gryffindors. She didn't understand it any more than Ginny did.

Meanwhile, Harry was in Hecate's cottage. He had spent most of his time there recently. He pulled a kettle of tea off the fire as she revised her most recent lessons, "Harry, I appreciate you helping me with this recently. Most of the lessons are impossible to practise without a test subject."

Harry nodded.

"You've been especially moody recently. You spend evenings here and barely speak. I get more conversation out of Whiskers. Care to chat?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let's get started then. As promised, no big questions. Anything you want to know about?"

"It's too bad you can't tell me who's after the wand" Harry groused.

"I thought you wanted to stay away from serious questions?" Hecate quipped.

Harry considered, "How will I do on my Magical Creatures exam?"

"Harry..." Hecate smiled, "I'm not sure if I can predict your grade but I'll try."

Hecate set some fresh flowers in the oils above the flame and the smell of jasmine filled the air. She pulled out her cards and this time only laid out three. She took his hand and concentrated as she ran her fingers over the cards as she had done before. Finally she opened her eyes and looked sympathetically at Harry, "There won't be a Magical Creatures exam."

"But why?"

Hecate's eyes glazed over and her grip tensed, "Though the wizard has fallen he still lives. His tomb lies empty and he he has returned for what he believes is his. An owner of the wand...he yearns to hold it...to touch it. He has watched you longingly for months when he feels you are not looking and he is now ready to take what he believes is his. He will kill you or one you love if necessary."

Harry watched as Hecate's grip softened and her focus returned. She looked at Harry curiously, "What is wrong Harry? It's simple. Your Magic Creatures lesson is an elective and Hagrid feels already that you have done well."

"I need to go," Harry was troubled, "I need to go check something. I need to go."

Without waiting for pleasantries Harry stepped out of the hut and began walking for the edge of the forest. He was thinking about what Hecate said. There was only one fallen wizard that he knew of that had a tomb and that had owned the wand. It could have been any of the previous owners really but he got the feeling that only one wizard fit all of the criteria.

As he reached the clearing he began to run. He ran for the monument that held his mentor and the man he respected so much. He remembered Dumbledore's portrait looking at his wand with such longing – knowing that it held powers similar to those of the Elder. His wand was not the Elder Wand but Dumbledore's shade thought it was the nearest thing to it and desired it all the same. He reached the tomb huffing and puffing and his mind still racing.

Harry stood in front of the tomb undecided how to proceed. If he was wrong he'd be desecrating the home of a fallen friend. Then again, if he was at least respectful...Harry pulled out his wand, "Confringo."

The stone split in two with a 'CRACK!' and Harry levitated the pieces so that he could look inside. The tomb, large enough for someone to stand inside, was empty. Gone was the body, the wrappings, everything.

Could it be true? Could it be Dumbledore?


	34. AC 34 Mystery Solved

**Chapter 39 – Mystery Solved**

**A/N IMPORTANT: This evening I am creating the prologue for the upcoming sequel to Coward's Folly. Next week the final chapter of Coward's Folly shall be submitted and I will post on a limited basis until the New Year. You may either attach a Story Alert to the New Story or you may add an Author Alert so you may also get the Teasers that I provide before the new story is submitted. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Harry couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Dumbledore could not be the one behind this. He ran for the Castle pulling out his map. His eyes darted from the library to the tower and he found her name in the Commons next to Ron's. He ran by Professor Vector who called after him, "It's after curfew, Mr. Potter!" Harry didn't bother to acknowledge the Professor who shook his head grumbling, "I'll be happy when that one's gone. Boy kills one dark wizard and he feels like he owns the whole ruddy school."

When Harry reached the portrait entrance he was huffing and puffing. The Fat Lady glared at him disapprovingly, "Deary, you are once again out late. You continue to stay out like this and those circles under your eyes will become permanent. What is the password, Dear?"

"Cannon Pride"

"Sorry, Harry, Hermione didn't care for that one and she changed it."

"Hermione?" Harry thought out loud, "She'd have either changed it to 'Revise Daily' or 'Respect Books.'"

"Revise Daily it is," answered the Fat Lady as the portrait swung open. Harry shook his head and rushed for the Commons. "Hermione?" he called out.

Hermione jumped when she heard her name. Ron sat bored next to Hermione as she explained the importance of reading books outside of class. Harry looked at her desperately and Hermione asked the kids for a few moments of privacy. The Second Years happily found another place to sit and Harry whispered, "It's Dumbledore."

"What?" Hermione took a second to grasp what he was saying. "It can't be Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly. Harry explained what he had done at Hecate's and how he'd opened up the Headmaster's tomb to which Ron perked up, "You did what? Wait, who is Hecate?" Hermione and Harry ignored him. Hermione whispered, "Harry, why did you do that? No matter, there must be some other explanation. Explain it again."

Harry explained word for word what Hecate said. Hermione thought out loud, "You do know that description could qualify Draco as well. He is a fallen wizard. He did own the wand briefly."

"But the tomb, it was empty," Harry insisted.

Ron understood what Hermione was saying, "Draco has a tomb too Harry. His family has a place near where the Blacks are buried. His whole family has tombs reserved for them and their names are placed on the tombs when they are born. Bunch of mad morbid buggers if you ask me."

"But..."

"Harry, it's more likely to be Draco," Ron insisted, "Have you seen Dumbledore's name once since you began watching the map? Also, Draco's house elf was watching the Headmaster's Office. Why would Draco's elf be here? Why would he be asking it to do something it insisted it couldn't do? That seems so strange. It would help if we knew where the wand was."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I think we need sleep. Let's worry about this tomorrow. Have you even revised for your NEWTs, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Hecate and I revise together. She needed the company and I needed the solitude."

Hermione smiled, "She's a different person altogether, isn't she? I need to visit her soon. I think I might have an answer to her problem. I'm still doing research but if I'm correct I might have at least a partial solution for her."

"Who is Hecate?" insisted Ron.

"Oh...is Won Won getting sweepy and gwumpy?" teased Hermione. "Let's head up to bed."

No more headway was made during the two weeks of NEWTs exams. The three sat their exams without incident. Ron was the most improved of the three and he entered his practicals for each exam with more confidence than ever before. Harry also showed well but his brightest moments came in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration – Potions he swore he rated no better than Acceptable.

Hermione was the star of the exams. During her Transfiguration exam the Proctor took one look at her work and remarked, "How..? What..? I've never seen such workmanship. I'd heard of it from Dumbledore's days. But I've never seen it." Hermione got similar reviews from her Proctors for Charms and Potions.

Ginny sat her exams but had little interest. After Harry's party in July, she'd secretly decided her lone goal was to pursue a career in Quidditch and so she revised the minimum necessary to secure Acceptables. Neville, on the other hand, had put everything into his. He only sat three NEWTS, two of them being Potions and Herbology. Even with his obsessive revision of Potions he'd only receive an Acceptable when the owls arrived in July, but he was as proud of that A as most students would be of an O. Anyone who knew him was aware how hard he had to work for that A.

The weekend following exams would be the final weekend before the students returned home. Some would never return. Most of the Sixth and Seventh Year Students were preparing for a final party thrown for only those that were of age – thrown by a Professor who also planned on this weekend being his last within the halls of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were headed out of the portrait to meet the girls down in the dungeons when Madeline caught up to them breathless, "Harry, I was given this by a house elf and he insisted I should find you and give it to you."

He opened the parchment:

_Twice you have taken that which belonged to me  
><em>_One you defiled - the other you set free  
><em>_Now it is time that I take from you  
><em>_I have your wand and the one you love true  
><em>_If you wish to find me at the right moment  
><em>_The Chamber of Secrets must be reopened._

Harry checked his robe out of instinct to find his wand still there. Obviously the one who wrote this meant he had finally found the Elder Wand. Harry knew this meant that he was being beckoned to the Chamber for a duel. Harry showed the parchment to Ron, "We need to get down there now."

They rushed downstairs with Madeline following close behind. Madeline checked the loo for occupants before Ron and Harry slipped in and gave the sinks a good look. Harry tried to remember the words used to open the Chamber. He never heard himself speak Parselmouth so he was at a loss, "Ron, do you remember?" Ron shook his head, "No, we never checked down here because you and I were the only ones that had ever opened it and I couldn't remember for the life of me."

"Do you think you may have shown whoever Imperioused you and they may have covered up the memory?" Ron's face clouded over and he shrugged. Harry thought out loud, "I always heard it like I was speaking normal. If you can't remember then we're done. Where is Hermione?" Again Ron shrugged, "She was supposed to meet us at the party. She had a book she was returning from her research for that Hecate girl."

Harry looked at Madeline, "I want you to go to the library first. See if you can find Hermione and have her meet us here. If she's not in the library go find her at Slughorn's party in the Dungeons. If Slughorn stops you then tell him Ginny is missing. Tell him that I asked you to search the party for Hermione. Got it?" She nodded and repeated everything he said. "Remember, Madeline," Harry explained, "have her meet us_ here_. We will be back in a few minutes."

Meanwhile, Harry had an idea. He hurried to the Headmistress's Office while Ron followed closely. Ron looked sick with worry, "What are you thinking Mate?"

"I got an idea on how to get in," Harry answered.

The gargoyle was distraught when they arrived at the base of the steps, "It knew the password. I didn't want to let it in but it knew the password. The Mistress is away." Harry said it more than asked, "The elf? Please let me up. Persian."

The Entrance opened. The stairs began to rise and took Harry and Ron with them. Soon they were at the top and they opened the door. Inside was the roar of angry old witches and wizards. Harry took a quick look around the chamber and he saw that the portrait for Dumbledore had been thrown aside and that a small safe that had been hidden behind it was blasted open. He walked to the portrait and held out his wand. The portrait itself felt no different but his wand no longer surged with power as it normally did when he neared the likeness of his mentor. He looked around the room and asked, "The elf took the wand?" He was overwhelmed with Ayes,Yeses and explanations from the upset Portraits.

He searched the room and found what he was really looking for. Tucked away in a corner was the Pensieve he had used so many times over the past few years. He rushed to it and looked worriedly to Ron, "I've only tried this a few times with my own memories." he placed his wand to his temple and concentrated on the memory he was searching for. At first he couldn't find it...but then he remembered Ginny dying, Tom mocking him and the diary. He tried hard to think back further...to the opening of the entrance. He envisioned the memory and then pulled the silvery essence, slowly and gently, out of his head before placing it in the Pensieve.

He asked Ron, "Look with me. Hopefully he just covered the memory up and you will be able to remember if you see it again."

They both looked into the Pensieve and as the silvery essence began to swirl they saw themselves as they were six years before, "Oy," Ron exclaimed, "I forgot about that bleeder Lockhart. We were tiny, Harry. We didn't have any business going in there back then."

"Shhh!" Harry put his finger to his mouth. "Listen."

The younger Harry spoke as he had never heard himself speak before. It really was odd hearing the strange words hissing out of his own mouth. No wonder Justin was so scared. Harry listened carefully and then whispered what he heard to himself. He pulled himself out of the Pensieve and then placed his head in again for good measure. Once he and Ron had heard it three times he looked at his mate, "You got it?" Ron replied by saying the words as best he could in Parselmouth and smiled.

"That'll do. Now, I need you to find Draco." He handed the map to Ron, "Use the map to find him and you two wait for Hermione. Don't go in without her. I'm going to go stall him."

"Who is him?" Ron asked. "It sounds like Draco to me. It's his elf."

"No, think about it. I was wrong," Harry explained. He gave Ron a quick description of all of the clues and how they added up. He explained the prophesy again and how it fit. He then split off from Ron at the stairs, "I'll be in there. Tell Draco it's important and we need his help. Make sure he knows everything. Go."

Harry was worried as he stepped in the lavatory. He'd faced Voldemort before but he'd won based on his mother's protections and the dark wizard's hubris. The wizard he was about to face was well trained with a wand. He had been a Prefect long ago and Harry knew he was knowledgeable in the Dark Arts even if he didn't fancy using them.

Harry closed his eyes and whispered the haunting command to "open" the sink that served as an Entrance to the Chamber below. He knew the Chamber of Secrets had been untouched since the Battle. Ron had closed it that same day. Harry wondered how it looked. It had been six years since he'd last seen it. He stepped down the steps carefully with his wand out, "Lumos."

Step by step he wound around the stairs for what seemed like forever. When he reached the base he saw that the grand serpents that held up the Chamber stood as majestic as ever before him. The Chamber no longer smelled foul. There was now a musky smell...like the study of an opulent mansion. Furthermore, the corridor that led to the chamber proper was immaculately clean.

As Harry stepped through the corridor and between the columns he was impressed by what he saw. Torches lit the Chamber. The high ceilings and stone walls were polished and cared for. It was as if servants had painstakingly taken the time to restore the Hall to it's former greatness. In fact, the room now looked more like the Grand Hall than the damp dank disused dungeon that Harry remembered from years before. The standing water was gone and the filth from basilisk was replaced by thick shag rugs imported from abroad.

"Welcome Potter," came a familiar voice, "Will you have a seat?"

There, across from Harry, sitting at a long table was a man with a pale pointed face, pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes. His chin rested on his hands, fingers clasped together, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. There on the table was the Elder Wand, "I really must say Potter, it does not surprise me one bit that you came alone. Ever the hero, the saviour, the..." Lucius Malfoy's voice trailed off. "What does it matter really? I must admit, you have that thing, that intangible 'it' that drives you down your path without looking back or gingerly stepping forward. It's a shame I didn't pass that quality down to my own son."

"There was a time when I too saw my path so clearly that I could step without fear. _**He**_ looked to me to do the things that needed doing. I was young, with money, connections, influence and power." Again his voice trailed off, "But now we are here. I am dead to most, shamed and embarrassed to others..." Lucius paused, "Even so, thanks to you I have found a new path. I read many times about the Elder Wand...the Deathstick...but it had always been fancied as a tale. I suspected it existed but never realised that for so long it was so close. If it weren't for you and that wretched publication, the Prophet, I'd never have known the details."

"How?" was all Harry asked. Lucius understood, "News even makes its way into Azkaban, Potter. When I heard the story of how the wand made its way into your hands, that my son let it slip so easily from his, I made it my goal to get out of Azkaban and to take possession of it myself. I paid the Carrows handsomely to help stage my death – with Voldemort gone they became little better than petty criminals on the run. They knew I had no plans to arrive in London. I bribed one of the guards to provide me with a wand before my departure – security has become lax at Azkaban with the threat gone. Your mate Smith provided the time and the day that I would be transported to the Prophet and brokered the deal for the wand. I can imagine the look on that pitiful fool's face when he found out he would be transporting me instead of you."

"It complicated things for me because I had planned on killing you on the broom and then conveniently 'falling' to my 'death.' I would only have had to search for the wand. All the same, it worked out because Smith was the only one outside of the Carrows that knew I was still alive. When you grabbed hold of me I intentionally let go. I softened the blow at the end with a light hovering charm. Then I used the bubble head charm and pretended to drown. It was a long tiring swim to shore but it was worth it."

"I made my way to Hogwarts and lived in the Forest for nearly three months. My house elf brought me a tent and supplies and made arrangements with Gringotts to keep my status a secret."

Harry remained silent. He had used the time Lucius spoke to get a good look around the Chamber. Harry wondered how the elder Malfoy had brought a bed, a stove and dining furniture - making the Chamber into a home. The Chamber was no longer damp and dank but was actually liveable – even if there was more space than necessary. Books lined one of the walls on shelves made of fine wood. A fire burned in a hearth that Harry had not noticed during his previous adventure and each of the pillars, carved into large serpents, held torches that lit the chamber.

"It does clean up well, doesn't it?" Lucius asked as he gestured to the chamber. "It was a disgrace when I arrived but once your mate described it to me and explained how to enter I knew it would be perfect. It is quite amazing what a few Galleons and a House Elf can accomplish with a little time." Harry looked around knowing he still had not found what he was really looking for. The décor was impressive but Harry was more interested in finding Ginny.

"Where is she?" Harry finally asked. The wizards smirk gave him away, "Yes, I should have known you were here for more than me." Lucius turned and flicked the Elder Wand. A screen pulled itself back and Hermione sat bound and gagged. She looked at Harry sadly and he realised for the first time that he had mistook the message that Madeline had brought to him. "What?" Lucius asked, "You thought I had the Weasley girl? No, this one here may not be your true love but you love her just as truly now don't you? And she is much more valuable to you. I knew if I took this Mudblood I'd get the same reaction but I'd have the added benefit of securing the one person that might be able to muck things up."

"So, what is it you want?" Harry asked knowing full well what the wizard wanted.

"I have the wand. Now, as you well know, I need it's full allegiance." Lucius looked at Harry greedily, "Which is why I needed you here. Once I kill you I can summon my elf and leave for any place I wish. I could have found you in the halls but this is much more private."

Harry's wand had pulsed with energy since he had entered the chamber. He now pulled it out. As he stepped nearer to Lucius he felt the wand grow stronger. Harry couldn't hold his secret any longer. The humour of the whole situation overcame him and he blurted it out, "You didn't have to fight me for the wand Lucius. Hermione disarmed me months ago when I nearly killed your son. She saved your son's life. I wasn't in my right mind."

Lucius looked from Harry to Hermione and his jaw dropped. He looked down at the Elder Wand and back up at Hermione again. Hermione smiled wanly. Harry couldn't help but continue, all fear somehow gone. Harry now felt he had the upper hand with the wizard. The wizard's confidence seemed to drip from him like sweat from a desperate man. "Did you really think this through? I'll wager you didn't even disarm her...you had your elf go get her didn't you? I'm not sure if it counts if you kill her when she's bound. Technically the wand might belong to your elf - then again I'm not much on wand lore. That'd be something you'd ask her," Harry said with a grin.

Lucius unbound and ungagged her with a flick. She fell from her chair to the floor – bindings having been too tight. As she tried to pick herself, Lucius prepared to strike but Harry was too fast and he got the wizard's attention with a "Expelliarmus!" which he intentionally shouted. The wizard blocked it. Harry, rather than casting another spell, continued, "You got your chance to speak and I listened politely. Now it is _my_ turn. I am no longer the little boy you tried to outwit his Second Year or ambush his Fifth. You have done a very stupid thing coming back here. Voldemort I feared and I ultimately pitied. You are much different from Voldemort. You are much more loathsome. Voldemort did what he did because he never learned to love and because power was the only thing he understood. I saw inside his mind and I knew him better than anyone. Do you know why he sought power and immortality? When he was a child he was constantly beaten and bullied by older kids. He more than once was brought to an inch of his life out of starvation and punishment from both children and those that were charged with caring for him. Dumbledore will never understand this because, like you, he was never deprived of the basic needs of love, safety or food.

You, though, never went without as a child. Your desire for the wand and for power stem from greed. You want it to control people because you feel it will give you respect. Ultimately though, you are a coward. You skulk in the shadows like a rat...no better than Peter Pettigrew. Incidentally, you didn't lose Voldemort's favour when you botched the ambush in the Hall of Mysteries. He didn't respect you from the time you forsake his loyalty after his first demise. Sure, your money and you Manor were useful but he would have killed you had you not had something to offer.

Harry stole a glance at Hermione who was finally beginning to sit up, "Now that I've told you about Hermione I feel like sharing another small secret with you. Before I was disarmed by Hermione I was disarmed by Zacharias Smith, the boy that you were riding with when you were transported from Azkaban." Harry watched the wizard's mind race, "Are you trying to remember who killed Zacharias? It really doesn't matter, you see, because I eventually beat Zacharias and would have regained the wand's allegiance doing so."

Lucius was growing annoyed with this circular story but Harry was enjoying telling it way too much. He'd thought all of this through in his head the past two months...once he'd found out the wand was still in one piece. He had desperately thought through all of the scenarios hoping to determine the true owner of the wand if it was recovered. Now he was recounting the possible chains from memory, "But it's irrelevant what happened with Zacharias because I lost the wand to Ron my first day at Auror Headquarters and after that first day he and I never duelled again. So the question then becomes, did I duel anyone else?"

"There was the incident at your manor. That young wizard caught me with the curse. I was nearly killed. Shacklebolt killed him and everyone else around him that night so if the wizard won the wand from me then he would have then lost it to Shacklebolt." Harry was enjoying this so much that his voice grew with more and more anticipation as he recounted the story, "If Shacklebolt is indeed the owner then good luck beating him in a duel...though now I think about it...I beat him recently at the Weasley house in a duel that we both were honestly fighting to win so, in that case, I'd still own the wand..."

"Enough!" shouted Lucius. This whole thing was maddening.

"But I'm nearly done. You will enjoy the end of my little story as much as me...I promise." Harry had acquiesced Lucius for the moment so he ended quickly, "The truth is, I don't think the young wizard in your home...I never got his name...won the wand from me. I lived and I succeeded in my mission by standing in front of the curse and I was never killed _or_ disarmed. I personally believe that when Ron duelled me and won he took possession of the wand. And...and this is the part that you will really enjoy...you've sat in this cavern for the past few hours waiting to take the wand from me when, in fact, you secured allegiance of the wand from Ron when you placed him under the Imperious Curse several months ago." Harry couldn't help but chuckle when he said this, "All this time you have tried to carry out some devious plan to secure allegiance of a wand that was already yours."

"But..."

"For months, Lucius, I have trained in order to become a better dueller because I've known eventually I'd have to face _someone_. I worried it would be Auror Duncan, Draco or for a brief moment Dumbledore. I can say this with all of my heart. I am so happy that it is you."

Harry raised his wand, "Now you know that you own the most powerful wand in the world. All the same, you can't disapparate from here. If you want out with the wand, alive, you are going to have to kill me. Bow?"

The time for words was over. Both bowed knowing full well what was about to begin.

Harry had practised casting series of silent spells as Shacklebolt had taught him. Even with the furniture both had plenty of room to manoeuvre. Harry silently cast a series of three stunners followed by a tickling hex and a confunding charm. He knew Lucius was a strong dueller and would not be holding back as he had in the Hall of Mysteries. Lucius would be fighting to kill.

Lucius shouted Confringo!' and let loose a cutting curse before he was forced to block Harry's barrage. Harry misread the blasting curse but fortunately it was poorly aimed. The explosion behind him was stronger than he expected and it blasted him forward just under the poorly aimed cutting curse. Meanwhile, Lucius blocked all three stunners but was caught by the tickling hex and laughed uncontrollably as he somehow stepped away from the confund charm. Harry shook the fog from his head as Lucius countered the hex and the laughter stopped.

Harry charged Lucius and fired off another barrage of spells much like he did the Minister months before. Malfoy countered with a spell Harry didn't recognise and he fell face first. Unfortunately for Lucius the spells that Harry had cast were the same as those for the Minister. Harry was used to the power of his new wand but Malfoy was not and he was able to cast at a much quicker pace. Lucius blocked the stunning curses but the chair that came from his right and the book that came from his left both hit home. A flock of birds made good work of the wizard as he tried to fight them off. Harry picked himself off the ground as the older wizard began banishing the pecking birds. When Harry finally looked up he found the face and hands of Lucius bleeding from the birds. A blaze of purple came zigzagging from Malfoy's wand and Harry rolled over, dodging just in time.

Harry volleyed back from his knees. Five flashes fired from his wand. The first had Lucius laughing violently but two of the others he blocked. Lucius dodged a cup but another book had him sucking wind. As Lucius doubled over Harry took the moment to get back to his feet. Both were winded. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was now back on her feet and she was trying to decide whether to join the fight or let Harry finish. Harry shook his head meaningfully toward her and she rested her wand beside her as she sat back in her chair.

Knowing the battle was far from over, Harry still felt confident. He waited for his opponent – glaring at the Slytherin. The older wizard finally stood up straight but breathed with effort, "You have improved, Harry, I'll give you that. What I can't figure out is why, if I truly have mastered this wand, I am not overcoming your shields. This wand, all else being equal, should overpower yours."

"It normally would," Harry admitted, "but this wand was made specifically as a companion to the Elder Wand." His reply got the desired result - Lucius looked positively gobsmacked. Hermione noticed Harry was preparing to pounce but, like with Voldemort, he was working on the psyche of his opponent first. "The stories Gregorovich floated around were true. He had acquired your wand years and years ago and he learned many secrets from it that he incorporated into his own wands. He decided rather than copy the wand he wanted to try something unique and create a companion that became more powerful the longer it was in the presence of the Elder Wand. That much I learned from Ollivander when I acquired it."

"What I did not know was what I learned from another great wizard just days ago who had experience with this wand. You see, it was used once before. It was used by Dumbledore that fateful night when he fought against Grindelwald in what was considered the greatest duel of memory." Harry smiled seeing he had Malfoy's full attention, "I learned that Dumbledore was first given the wand by Gregorovich himself when it looked as if Grindelwald was unstoppable. Grindelwald learned that day that this wand gathers it's strength by temporarily sapping the strength of the Elder wand. The more powerful spell _you_ cast, the more power my wand saps from yours."

"You see, Ollivander was only told part of the story by Dumbledore. Ollivander didn't believe the Elder Wand existed but he accepted Dumbledore's wand and claims with hope. The truth is that Gregorovich was given the Elder Wand by a powerful Prussian wizard by the name of Frederick Rudolf. He gave the wand to Gregorovich near the end of his life explaining the Elder Wand was indestructible. The Prussian had tried every means he could think of to bring an end to it. He asked Gregorovich to find a way to create a wand that could defeat the Elder wand so that if it came into the wrong hands the side of good would have a chance. He knew the power of the Elder Wand and the evil it could perform in the hands of a powerful Dark Wizard.

Lucius looked frazzled. Harry had done his job. Hermione knew Harry was ready to strike but he made one final offer, "If you want to give up, all you need to do is drop the wand."

Malfoy replied silently, casting a half dozen spells. Harry leapt to his left hoping to dodge. A purple and a red flash landed near where he was standing and one of the two sent small pieces of stone flying everywhere." Malfoy had anticipated his Harry's movement and had sent the other spells following him. The third and fourth spells missed him as well but the fifth landed and he fell backwards shaking his head. The sixth overshot him and hit the table instead – sending splinters everywhere.

Lucius stepped forward to finish the job. Harry was still stunned. He wasn't totally unconscious but he was disoriented. Still, he saw the older wizard approach and he gathered enough thought to cast one more spell. He whisked his wand from his head to his foot casting a Disillusionment Charm he'd learned from Shacklebolt and in an instant he was invisible. Lucius fired off a barrage of spells all around the place Harry had been but they seemed to meet only empty air. Angrily he finally barked "Revelio."

Harry appeared just to his right. Instead of casting a spell he threw a punch and it landed square on his opponent's chin. Lucius was taller and larger than the slightly built Harry but he wasn't worried. He'd learned long before that most wizards were not used to fighting with their hands. Harry followed up the blow with a shot to Malfoy's stomach and another shot to the chin and Lucius hit the ground with a thud. Still, Lucius was no more than momentarily stunned. Lucius scrambled desperately on the ground and Harry realised he must have dropped the wand.

Harry was ready to end this. He imagined dozens of painful ways to finish this. The wizard continued to fumble around knowing Harry was behind him...he now looked much like the rat Harry had described scurrying on the floor. Harry was the cat following him slowly with his wand prepared to strike the final blow. His eyes wandered to Hermione but her's were focussed somewhere behind him. He turned around to see what she was looking at and found Draco and Ron watching. Draco's face was a mixture of fear and anger."

He returned his attention to Lucius who was now sitting up but with darting eyes searching carefully for the missing wand, "I seem to be in an awkward position." Harry nodded waiting, "You still have the opportunity to surrender."

"You'd attack an unarmed wizard?" asked Lucius as he picked himself up off the ground. "In front of his own son?"

Harry did the inexplicable. He threw his own wand far behind him and stepped forward to throw a another punch. Lucius pulled a second wand out of his robe and screamed "Crucio!"

Harry staggered back, screaming in pain, falling hard to the ground. He could hear, just over the ringing of his ears, the voice of Lucius, "Go ahead. Any one of you. I see you want to attack. None of you can match with me. Oh, you may have gotten big heads in the Hall of Mysteries but make no mistake that I could handle any and all of you!"

His skin, his muscles, even Harry's bones seared with pain but he began to remember the afternoon his Fourth Year when Barty Crouch, pretending to be Moody, placed the Imperious on him as a demonstration in front of the class. Like he did that afternoon, he pushed back as hard as he could...trying to push the Cruciatus Curse out of his mind. What happened next surprised everyone.

Each of the three observers had drawn their wands. Draco, unsure, held his without casting. Ron was considering whether to disarm or stun Lucius. Hermione was preparing to disarm him. Harry screamed in pain but pushed himself up glaring at his opponent. Like that afternoon in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class he pushed off the Cruciatus but instead of simply eliminating the curse somehow it rebounded back to Lucius. The older wizard staggered back and let out a scream as he fell backward toward the ground. As he fell, Hermione finally summoned the nerve, "Expelliarmus!"

The wand, Draco's old Hawthorne wand, made its way into Hermione's hand. Harry was still shaking his head groggily. Ron and Draco both stood frozen near the entrance. Hermione was walking toward the elder Malfoy preparing to bind him. Lucius, slightly dazed and very much panicked, caught sight of the Elder Wand and went scurrying for it on his hands and knees. Hermione, seeing what he was about to do, pleaded, "Don't do it. Mr. Malfoy, don't..."

Lucius reached for the wand and stood up. With a triumphant grin he commanded, "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione pointed her wand at the wizard and a flash of red met his green and blinding flash of shite was the result. Still walking toward her opponent her legs began to wobble beneath her and she dropped limp to the floor. Ron sprinted to her. Harry tried to get up but he stumbled again and hit his head. Draco stood in shock as he realised his father had actually used the killing curse on Hermione and was looking at her limp body in anger.

Draco had felt the full range of emotions since entering the Chamber. Ron begged him to come but he almost didn't follow fearing it was a trap. His first emotion was joy when he found his father still alive. The great joy he felt turned to shame when he discovered his father had faked his death and had been the one harassing the school and ravaging the Centaurs. Now, having witnessed everything, he felt anger that his father had actually killed over a stupid wand.

Draco looked back to his father, prepared to stop this madness. He wanted to tell his father that the wizard he had grown up idolising had shown himself to be no more than a common criminal and a fool. This is when the final emotion hit him full on. His father, too, was lying on his back with his eyes wide open as if something had startled him. He was completely still. Other than the look on his face he looked quite at peace. Draco ran to him, picking him up at the shoulders and hugging him tight. Harry, still dazed, turned back and saw Draco. Pity overcame him as he saw his former nemesis sobbing into his father's ear and asking in a mumbled breath, "Why? You bloody fool..."

Harry couldn't hear any more. Draco's words became unintelligible. Harry crawled toward his mates Ron and Hermione. His arms and legs continued to revolt but his desire to see to his mates overcame the pain. By now Ron was whispering to Hermione and she seemed to be whispering quietly back. Harry placed an arm around Ron and asked, "She's ok?"

"She knew what she had done the moment she cast the spell. The grief overcame her." Harry looked down at Hermione who's eyes were red and filled with tears. Ron continued, "Hermione's never killed anyone. She'd always told me she wasn't sure if she could do it even if they forced her to."

Harry felt terrible for Hermione. He knew how it felt, "You didn't kill him. He killed himself. He should have known the wand was yours. He was probably so angry at you disarming him he wasn't thinking properly."

"But what happened before?" asked Ron. "When he cursed you. Why did he stagger back?" He looked at Hermione, "Did you do something?"

"No..." Hermione whimpered. She held up the wand she had taken from Lucius. It was the old Hawthorne wand that Harry had won from Draco the year before, "He...he had you under the Imperious Curse. He asked you to steal Draco's wand I'm sure. He probably asked you to get Harry's invisible cloak and steal the wand." She sniffed, "He probably never considered you'd take the nearest wand that belonged...belonged to Draco." Fresh tears ran down her eyes, "Harry was susceptible to the Cruciatus Curse until he began trying to fight it. The Hawthorne wand, recognising Harry as it's owner and his desire to fight off the curse, struck back at Mr. Malfoy."

"I needed to do something," she sniffed, "before he recovered and tried to kill Harry. I could see such anger in his eyes. I disarmed him. I was going to bind him up. I saw him go for the wand and I could have stopped him...stunned him...but I felt the need to get closer so I didn't miss. Then I knew what he was about to do. I knew the only way to stop him...the...the wand was mine. I replied with a silent disarming spell."

Hermione stopped. Harry watched as she relived the thought in her head. He knew they needed to get her out of the Chamber and to Madam Pomfrey as fast as he could. He summoned as much strength as he could and stood up, "Help her up Ron and I'll help you walk her to the Infirmary. I have a sick feeling that she'll have company – Madam Pomfrey will have my head if I don't get looked at as well."

Ron did as told. Hermione stood grudgingly and was still a little wobbly as they began to walk her out of the Chamber. Harry looked to Draco. He didn't know what to say. Draco was still on his knees holding his dead father in his arms and tears were falling on his fathers face. Hoping not to agitate the younger Malfoy he finally got up the nerve. "Draco, would you like me to stay down here with you?" he asked quietly.

Draco's eyes were murderous, "Get out! Get out! Get out before I kill you!"

Harry understood. Wrong or not, Lucius was Draco's father. Harry wished he'd never called Draco down but he'd hoped Draco could talk some sense into his father. Harry should have waited and brought Draco down with him after explaining everything but one does not think rationally when his girlfriend is being held under the threat of death. Harry had thought it was Ginny and not Hermione down in the Chamber. He had tried to stall long enough that Draco and Ron would find him once he found it was Hermione. He wondered if he could have stalled at all if it had been Ginny in that chair instead. He imagined he would have not been able to stay calm had it been so.

His attention returned to Draco, "I'm very sorry..."

"Get out! Get out now!"

So the three made their way out as quickly as possible. The trip up the stairs was slow but they received help once they got halfway up. "Harry? Is that you?" called out Ginny.

"Yes! Please come and help!" he shouted up the steps.

Ginny came down with Madeline and she helped Ron with Hermione as Madeline sat on the steps near a resting Harry. His legs were like lead and he welcomed the moments off his feet. Madeline couldn't hold in her curiosity, "What happened?"

At first Harry looked at her wondering if an eleven year old really needed to hear the terrible story. It only took a moment before he made a decision, "Draco's downstairs with his father. Mr. Malfoy had been hiding down there. He'd nicked Hermione and had hoped to kill me."

"You killed him?" the young witch asked, both terrified and amazed.

"No," Harry said, looking worriedly up the stairs after his mate, "She did."


	35. AC 35 The Three of Swords

**Chapter 35 – The Three Of Swords**

**SPOILER ALERT: If you have not read since Wednesday 25 October then please read Chapter 34 first.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Coward's Folly. Beginning the first week of of next year I will submit the first chapter of the sequel. You may either visit the story and add a Story Alert or you may add me to your Author Alert. I will include a broader introduction to the story on my profile soon but for now I will say that the story will involve adventures in Italy and Greece and will feature a thread with both Winky and Kreacher.**

Harry, still looking up, heard voices in the lavatory. Worried, he called up to his mate, "Ron, close the chamber behind you. Don't say anything to anyone until I get up to the Infirmary." The last thing he saw before the entrance began to close was the nod from his mate. "Lumos," Harry whispered, "Madeline I need your help."

Madeline helped Harry down the steps. Being much smaller, she could do little more than keep him steady. Soon they reached bottom and Harry allowed her to steady him at the elbow as they made their way back into the chamber proper. Draco saw them and pulled out his wand, "I said OUT!"

"We don't have time for this," Harry frowned. "There are students up there and soon the Aurors will be down. Summon your house elf." Draco looked confused but Harry stayed focused, "Kreacher! Winky!" When the two elves arrived he explained, "I need both of you to help clean everything out of here...everything, ok? Place it all in the attic at Grimmauld Place for now if you must. Banish the table - its useless. And don't mention anything you saw here to anyone. Anyone." Harry returned his attention Draco, "The elf..."

Draco still didn't understand but he summoned his elf, "Alby."

With a "Crack!" Alby arrived. He immediately ran to his master and when he saw he was dead he looked up uncertainly to Draco. Harry caught his attention, "Alby, we need you to Disapparate us and your Master to your Manor. How many can you take with you?" The house elf looked at Draco uncertainly and the young wizard nodded. Tears still streamed down his face. The elf looked back at Harry, "All of you, sir."

Harry turned to check on Kreacher and he found that the house elves were gone...but so was about half of the furniture. Winky arrived with a "Crack!" and left with a piece so quickly that Harry realised they'd be fine. He and the others huddled around the body of Mr. Malfoy and with another "Crack!" they soon found themselves on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He soon began giving instructions to the elf and soon as he was sure the elf would follow them he looked at Draco, "Look at me. Do you think it would be good for your mum if she were able to see him or do you think it would just make it worse for her?" Draco, still blinking back tears, thought to himself and he went for his mum.

Alby came back for Harry and Madeline and they apparated to the tomb with the body of Lucius Malfoy. The house elf took the body into the tomb and left the two alone outside. While waiting, Harry advised Madeline, "Don't speak unless spoken to. And this is not something you speak to your mates, mum, or anyone else about. I'm trusting you to keep all of this to yourself. Draco and I may not be mates but no family deserves to go through what they've gone through. They've avoided the Death Eaters and they deserve a chance to live in peace."

Narcissa surprised Harry from behind, "I am gracious for that at least. How did it happen?" Her voice was calm but there were tears in her eyes.

Harry explained the events of the past several months and how it started with the morning Lucius had been transported from Azkaban. He finished with the events of the afternoon and the words, "I'm very sorry Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione was only defending herself."

Mrs. Malfoy looked askance of her son with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He nodded assent. All had happened as Harry described. She looked at Draco meaningfully, "The girl must be left alone. We can not fault a witch for defending herself. Let us go say goodbye to your father. Again."

Madeline made to follow the Malfoys into the tomb but Harry held her back. Sobs soon echoed out of the tomb and Harry turned to find tears in Madeline's eyes as well. Harry placed his arm around her and squeezed providing a sympathetic smile.

A half an hour later the Malfoys quietly made their way out. Harry could see Mrs. Malfoy was still visibly shaken, "Draco, why don't you stay here with your mum. I'll take care of Hogwarts. We've finished exams so I can't see why they'd make you return."

Draco was silent. Narcissa answered instead, "Harry, I won't lie and say I am happy but I appreciate your discretion. If you can make it so that Draco does not need to return to Hogwarts then please do so. We shall remain here to mourn. Please forgive me if we now say goodbye."

Harry and Madeline said goodbye and parted ways with the grieving family. As soon as they were outside the gates, Harry took Madeline by the hand and they apparated to Hogsmeade. It did not take long for them to reach the Infirmary and Harry was checked out by Madam Pomfrey. Once she was done, he found Hermione sitting in bed with Ron holding her hand, "Did they ask too many questions?"

"Duncan was livid when he found out I'd closed the Chamber behind me," Ron answered. "He came up to question us and Madam Pomfrey kicked him out saying he could wait until we've rested."

"Did you tell anyone anything?" Harry asked.

Harry would have to wait for his answer. Shacklebolt walked in with Duncan and Percy not far behind. Madam Pomfrey came to meet him but Kingsley waved her off, "Harry, Duncan tells me the Chamber was reopened and that something may have happened?" Harry nodded - his eyes moved from Shacklebolt to Duncan and back to Shacklebolt, "Yes sir." The Minister, catching the hint, asked the Auror to step outside. Duncan, prepared to protest, caught the Minister's scowl and decided this was an argument he would not win. Instead he stepped outside.

"Such a basic human desire – to be in the know. I feel for him after all he has put into this," Kingsley remarked. "What happened?"

Harry explained all that had happened from his point of view. He began with the night he had discovered Dumbledore's tomb and explained the note. He described his duel with Lucius and both Ron and Hermione would comment if they felt he'd left something out. Kingsley gave Hermione a close look when he was told she had struck Lucius down defending herself, "And you are all right?" She nodded but Ron and Harry could tell she was more upset than she was letting on.

"But you can see why I'd rather not make the details public," Harry explained.

Shacklebolt nodded, "One thing puzzles me, though. What happened to Dumbledore's body?"

Hermione and Ron shrugged. Harry, on the other hand, had just found out himself, "I meant to tell you. Kreacher stopped me just outside the Infirmary. He found Dumbledore's body tucked away in a stone container in a corner of the Chamber. My guess is that the house elf was sent in to find out if the wand was with Dumbledore. When he didn't find it immediately, he brought back the whole body. After searching the body himself, Mr. Malfoy probably was afraid he might have accidentally left something incriminating and decided to hide it in the Chamber until he was done."

Harry explained that the Chamber was now cleaned out so Shacklebolt sent Ron to open it for Duncan to have a look see. The Minister then had Percy prepare media announcements that Harry, acting as an Auror, had found and confronted an unnamed Death Eater who was hiding on school grounds. It was stated specifically that the Ministry would not be releasing the name of the Death Eater but that members of the press were welcome to ask Mr. Potter directly "at their own risk."

Harry stayed at the Infirmary overnight with Hermione and Ron at the request of Madam Pomfrey. Regretting that once again they were missing out on a last chance to be at a party with friends, Mrs. Pomfrey pulled out an amber bottle of Ogden's to share with the trio. "It couldn't hurt at this late hour. Little chance we'll have any more visitors at this time of night." She sat with the trio and shared stories about the more unusual cases she'd seen over her past several years as the Healer at Hogwarts while they sat and laughed.

No-one noticed Harry slip out of the Infirmary or into the Forest late that night. If they had followed him they would have seen him speak to two Centaurs – one old and wise...the other strong and fierce. Harry was correct in assuming they would like to know directly from him that the scourge that had tormented the forest and all of Hogwarts was finally laid to rest. When he lie down to sleep in the infirmary that night he felt oddly at peace.

The next morning and his mates returned to Gryffindor Tower and prepared for breakfast. Harry finally summoned the courage to do something he'd wanted to do all term and he pulled Ginny away from everyone just after breakfast to do it. Those that spent the morning lounging in the Gryffindor Commons were confused when they saw Ginny shoot up the stairs to her flat in angry tears. Whispers began when Harry and Ron waited outside the girl's stairs as Hermione reluctantly walked up and then rushed back down after an unceremonious slam of a door upstairs. After quiet arguing amongst the three, Harry cursed and walked out the Portrait entrance while Ron and Hermione watched after him worriedly. Obviously, many theories were discussed amongst those witnessing the entire affair and it made the train ride home quite interesting for many.

What made the conversations even more interesting was that neither Ginny nor Draco was anywhere to be found the following morning. The professors seemed unfazed but Harry stomped about the castle very unhappy. As they reached their seats on the train Hermione and Ron could be heard calming Harry down. "She will speak to you once you get back, I am sure," Ron promised as they searched for a cabin. "Save us a seat mate."

Harry did as asked and was not surprised to find Neville and Luna peek in, "Hey."

Harry gesture for them to sit down and eagerly they did. Neville and Luna both looked happier than normal to be returning home. Harry gave in and let their joy infect him, "I know why you are so happy Neville but what about you, Luna? I'd think you smuggled a unicorn out of the forest in one of your satchels by the look of you."

Luna brightened even more at the thought, "Oh, that would be brilliant," she mused dreamily to herself. "Or a thestral..."

Neville smiled, "Or it could be that she just got word that Rolf was meeting her at the station. She was just offering for me to take a trip with them in July to hunt for herbs while they search for some subjects for Rolf's new book on magical creatures. I told her I'd have to check with Hannah because I'm not sure what she'll have me doing once we return from our honeymoon."

As the train left the station at Hogsmeade, Harry was already in better spirits. He thought to himself that he was truly lucky to have such good friends. Neville and Luna were always unassuming and more and more he noticed that they were the ones that righted his spirits when he was down. Although he knew they both had found perfect people to compliment their personalities, Harry was surprised that the two of them had never dated.

"You should come too," Luna smiled to Harry. "There is so much you could see."

"Luna, I appreciate the offer but I'd just be in the way. Neville would have his plants and you and Rolf would have your animals. What would I search for?" asked Harry.

"Yourself," Luna answered dreamily, "You've been searching since we got here and you're still looking."

Harry blinked. Luna had a way with stating the obvious. Harry was saved from inventing a polite denial when the cabin door opened and Hermione stepped in excitedly with Ron, "You would not believe what I just heard. You know how we were trying cross everyone off our list, Harry? We couldn't figure out where Draco and Astoria were going off to? Yes, both of them! Pansy Parkinson was in the meeting with us going on about how during winter holiday Draco's mum had the nerve to break off their engagement because her father didn't publicly denounce the Death Eaters quickly enough. She said something about how she didn't want Draco travelling down the same path she did."

Harry nodded. He didn't really want to talk about Draco right now or his mum but anything that would keep people from asking about him at the moment he'd make do with.

Thankfully, Neville changed the subject, "I've got one question. I have wanted to ask this since the night it happened. I've thought and thought and thought about the trick George did on his birthday and I can't figure it out for the life of me. Will one of you tell me how he did it? I know he had to tell one of you." Harry shrugged and he saw Hermione and Ron apologetically do the same.

Neville crossed his arms pouting, "Fine then. No doubt he promised you to some secret Weasley, Granger, Potter pact." Harry felt terrible for not being able to share.

"Oh Neville," Luna picked up his hand and squeezed it, "George had Fred's ghost waiting inside of him. That's why he was shivering when he came out. Fred pretended to be George's ghost and flew around but because a ghost can't stop a curse..." Luna looked around the room conspiratorially, "...Either Fred or George convinced Peeves to stand just in front of George and maybe even inside his body. When the curse hit him it knocked Peeves and George back. He's a poltergeist, not a ghost, so he can move solid objects – or block a curse. That's why George had to perform the illusion here instead of somewhere else. Peeves hasn't been able to leave the grounds since the castle was built."

Neville and Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as if to get confirmation and the look on her face said it all. Ron gasped, "George didn't tell us about Peeves! He's bloody barking mad! Peeves can't be trusted to..."

Hermione interrupted Luna, "How did you figure it out?"

"It was quite easy really. The ear. And George looked like he'd just taken a swim in the North Sea. Once I came to terms with Fred possibly being a ghost I began asking myself what kind of spirit could stop a curse. Also, and this was incidental, it seems the only times Peeves is causing mischief of late is when he is pulling a prank for George. Thinking back, it made sense that George had him focused on something big."

They spent much of the rest of the train ride talking about that night. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed how she looked at Luna with such fascination. He thought to himself that just as people discounted Hermione's passion because she was so smart and logical – people also discounted Luna's wisdom and intelligence because of her dreaminess.

* * *

><p>Ginny heard a knock, "Come in." Gwenog tentatively opened the door and was invited to sit down in a nearby chair. Ginny continued to unpack her chest but noticed the sad look on her mate's face, "I'm not here an hour and you are already disappointed that you signed me?"<p>

Shifting in the chair uncomfortably, the Harpies Beater found it difficult to look at Ginny, "Erm, it's not that at all. I need to be straight with you. When it comes to signing players we feel that we must do whatever necessary to get the players we want. Often, we feel that it's 'just business.' We have to because being an all-witch team limits our pool of talent and being a mid-market team..."

"It's ok, Gwen. I understand. You weren't able to tell me at the time that you had the opportunity to sign Isa as your final Chaser. I'd have preferred to have played Chaser but to be able to field a lineup of Wilda, Beth, and Isa is brilliant. I would have signed her over me – just for ticket sales alone. I'm just happy that you were able to find a place for me. I was lucky that Harry lost his nerve and bailed out on us.

Gwenog didn't respond. She watched Ginny unpack until Ginny spoke, "I know we haven't chatted in a while. I've held in so much since we last saw each other because I didn't feel like I could speak to anyone other than Luna and even she wouldn't understand. You know he actually had the nerve to propose to me after exams? It happened the day after that whole thing in the Chamber – you read about it in the papers right?" Gwenog nodded nervously and Ginny continued, "What could possibly make him think I'd want to get married right out of school? He knew I didn't want to follow down the same path as my mum. I want to do things first."

"Besides, I saw a side of him I'd never seen before when we trained for that last match. I took the time to help him train to face Cho and the whole time he barked at me as if I was doing something wrong." Ginny was now throwing her robes into her wardrobe, "Then he doesn't even bother to show up. He just left it up to us to win or lose." Ginny looked at Gwenog as if she expected her to chime in but the Beater just sat there looking sad. Ginny pulled out a few odds and ends from her chest to put away, "Well, you know what? I told him off right then. I told him I wasn't about to marry some prat who'd dress me down in front of our team just before a match and then didn't even have the courage to be there for his mates when they needed him most. I signed the contract, packed my things and skipped the train. I didn't even stay for the Feast."

"Did he try to explain himself?" asked Gwenog.

"Explain what? There is no excuse for running out on your mates like that. He left me and my bother and everyone in a bind at the last minute like he has always has." Ginny's temper was beginning to boil over, "Don't you start defending him now. Hermione tried floating some kind of rubbish and I kicked her out of my flat."

Gwenog swallowed hard. She didn't know where to begin, "Erm, Ginny. Remember how I said we sometimes have to do things to get an advantage? Sometimes our front office has overlooked a few rules. For example, we weren't supposed to speak to you until after Exams but we went into the clubhouse that afternoon and offered you a contract under the guise that we were congratulating a mate of mine."

Ginny's face softened, "That doesn't matter. You actually cheered me up that afternoon. And anyone that knew me would know I would have signed with Holyhead regardless of the Galleons or other nonsense."

"Well, that's not the only rule we broke this season. We signed Isa at Chaser back in late March. We found out she was in a financial bind and we agreed to front her the signing bonus right then if she agreed to sign after the official sign date. Clubs do things like this sometimes despite the rules and Glynnis has wanted Isa since she carried the Spanish team to the World Cup Finals. She decided that picking her up in her prime would be better than taking a shot on a young witch, however talented, at the position. We still planned to sign you as a reserve but you'd have rarely seen playing time and we would have had to cut Angelina who is also showing a lot of promise. I wrote Harry about it asking him to prepare you so you didn't take it so hard once the season was over."

Now Ginny was the quiet one. She sat down on the bed and finally asked, "But I don't understand. Why didn't Harry say anything?"

"I asked him not to. I told him it was a shame that you didn't play Seeker because ours had just announced she was pregnant and would be leaving at season's end. I mentioned to him we had decided to sign Cho Chang and were making her an offer as soon as NEWTs were completed. She was the only promising witch playing Seeker currently unsigned." Gwenog sighed, "He sent me an owl that night begging me to have a scout to come out to the match between you and Ravenclaw before we spoke to Chang. He swore up and down that you were ten times the Seeker that Chang was and that if we came you'd prove it."

The room was now silent. Ginny kept her hands busy with a sock but her attention was on Gwenog, "You are saying Harry knew since March? That doesn't matter. He didn't let us know he wasn't playing until the morning of."

"He didn't let _everybody_ know - but he did let Ron know. Ron's known since early April. Why do you think he agreed to have you train against Harry to help prepare 'him?' Harry convinced Ron early on that if the Chasers had enough time practising together then the two of you could eke out a win. I got an owl early May from Ron begging me that we be there because he was afraid Harry was going to tear the team apart pushing you as hard as he was and he didn't want it to be all for nought."

Reluctantly Gwenog pulled a piece of parchment out of her jeans pocket and she handed it to Ginny who read it, "But this says..." Gwenog nodded. "Ron knew the whole bloody time!" Gwen nodded again. "That lying..! The whole time he knew what was..! He acted like..!" Each time Gwenog nodded when Ginny stopped short. Finally Ginny looked up, "But why didn't they just tell us?"

"Come on! I don't know for sure but even I can imagine. Harry promised me not to tell you about Isa because I was afraid out of anger you might let it slip out. He and Ron both knew you'd never agree to take his place because even if you did know you'd never take a chance on losing the match just so your Seeker skills could be showcased. Aside from that, he probably knew Ron would be blasted if he risked a win just so you could apply for a job."

Gwenog was surprised because Ginny now seemed angrier than before, "You see? This is just like him. He won't let me do a bloody thing myself. He always rushes in as the white knight and saves the day! This is why I need time away from him. I need to do something for myself without his help."

"Are you mad?" Gwenog was flabbergasted, "Do you know what I would give for a bloke that would do the things he's done for you? If it weren't for him you wouldn't be starting Seeker right now! You'd be fighting Angelina for the reserve Chaser slot and there's a chance she'd win out due to experience. I came in here feeling guilty because I let you sign a contract barring you from seeing him for a year without you knowing how much he sacrificed for you. Now I don't feel guilty at all – I never realised how ungrateful you'd be." Now Gwenog was standing and pointing at Ginny dangerously, "I don't know if you deserve him!"

Ginny looked down, still playing with the sock, "Maybe your right," She said contritely. "Maybe I don't deserve him. Maybe this year away will give both of us a chance to grow up some and decide if we are really meant for each other."

She decided she needed to write Harry. She spent the entire night writing draft after draft of the letter. Finally, by early morning she had a version she could live with.

_21 June 1999_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very sorry for leaving so suddenly. I know that it was unfair for me to leave school without warning and especially without giving you an answer to your proposal but I think you knew what my answer was just by my reaction. Thinking back, even my reaction was unfair._

_I have been very angry with you for doing things that at the time I did not fully understand. Now, knowing your motives, I regret that I am still angry. I do not need a bloke who will solve all of my problems. I need a bloke who is willing to support me but still let me make my own way in the world._

_I hope you understand that I accepted the contract to play for the Harpies and I have agreed to spend the year with them and separate from any of the distractions of the outside world. Much like you had things that you had to do this time two years ago, I now have something that I must accomplish if only so that I can say that I was a success at something all on my own. If I didn't do this, if instead I married you now and we had children, I would surely lose myself and my identity and would become merely Mrs. Ginny Potter – wife to the Chosen One._

_I must find my path Harry. I must learn who Miss Ginny Weasley is. In order for me to do that I need to be just me. So that this can happen I need to release myself from all of the things that I have attached myself to until now. Though I have no plans to fancy another while we are apart I can make no promises and for that very reason I do not expect you to wait for me._

_Writing this is more difficult for me than I expected. I have always thought that you were everything I could ever want in a bloke. To give you up just to find myself seems like the actions of a mad woman. Maybe they are. But if I don't do this I will surely lose myself in you._

_With a heavy heart,_

_Ginny_

The Harpies newest Seeker took a last look at the letter. Deciding it was something that must be done, she folded it and sent it with Gwenog's owl that morning before she could change her mind. She stroked the owl behind the ear and begged it to deliver the letter directly to Harry as quick as it could. The owl flew through the morning and, desiring to fulfil his new friend's request, he delivered the letter directly to Harry just as he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron after lunch.

The owl landed on Harry's shoulder with a friendly hoot and lifted it's leg for Harry to untie the message. Smiling at the owl, Harry pulled out a piece of his sandwich, "I saved some for a little later. If you like rye then you can have a bit. The owl rubbed it's head up to Harry's ear and gave another friendly hoot. "I'll take that as a yes."

After feeding the owl a few bites of ham and rye, he untied the letter and let the owl on its way. Finally he opened the letter and he read it. It didn't take long. Finally, cursing to himself and obviously upset, he found the nearest rubbish bin and he threw the parchment in the bin with such anger that anyone that would have been watching would have been curious. Realising his obvious foolishness, he looked around him embarrassedly hoping no-one had seen. Sure that no wizards or witches had been watching, he turned away from the bin and returned his thoughts to what he planned on doing once he reached Gringotts.

What he didn't see was a small beetle fly off of his shoulder and back toward the rubbish bin. The beetle was not interested in the recently rotting chicken salad or the last bits of fish and chips that waited at the top. This beetle was special and though she did not see exactly what the piece of parchment looked like she did know that somewhere in this bin there was a piece of parchment that had made The Chosen One very angry. This beetle knew that any piece of parchment that created such an emotion from such a boy would be a very valuable piece of parchment indeed for a beetle like her...

* * *

><p><strong>Final AN: If you haven't reviewed yet i'd appreciate hearing from you. I am very interested in how you felt about the final two chapters specifically. I'm wondering whether I should continue with the sequel or not. I appreciate you taking the time to read this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. **


	36. CF 36 Aphrodite's Kiss

This chapter will be resubmitted with each new Aphrodite chapter to remind new readers to start with this book. If you have finished Coward's Folly then** please delete your Coward's Folly story alert and add one for_ Aphrodite's Kiss_.**

Did you like this story? Then please** review _Coward's Folly_ before you begin _Aphrodite's Kiss_.** I'm interested in both positive and negative feedback. Did it keep your attention? What was your most or least favourite part? Would you recommend it to a friend?

Not much for writing reviews? Then **please add to your favourites**. I have found that many of my readers learned about my story by checking out what others were reading. In fact, most of the stories I now read come from favourites listed on other reader's profiles.


End file.
